Super Nova
by Superior Marrbel
Summary: Super Nova picks up where Dean, Sam and Cass have killed Roman and Dean is spirited away to purgatory with Cass while Sam's left alone on the flipside. The new aspect is a girl named Saliene that Dean meets in Purgatory. The rest of the plot has no connection to any ep after the last of season 7. Rated T for use of adult language, violence, and intense situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Godly Monster

"Cass?" Dean says to the dark forest surrounding him. Cass was just there.. But now he isn't. Awesome. Dean thought to himself. He could hear shifting in the trees, movements in the area around him. He could see the dark shadows of the monsters circling him fast.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He said aloud, standing still. If I walk in any direction I'm gunna get ganked by these things, and all I have is a knife and a gun with one round left. And I doubt it'll work on every evil piece of crap that's waiting to kill me out there. He thought.

"You seem to be in a slight situation there." He hears a feminine voice call out behind him. Dean turns around to see a woman, no older than twenty-five, with long black hair falling almost to her knees, pale white skin and piercing green eyes standing casually in short black leather shorts, thigh high black boots, a purple tank top and a nice fitting black leather jacket.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asks, taking an attack position.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help, Dean." She said slowly.

"I'll ask again, WHAT are you? And how do you know my name?" He shouted.

"Fine. My name is Saliene Mikijii. And if you must know I am a Vampire." She spoke back.

"A bloodsucker? And you say you want to help.. Why should I believe any of what you have to say?" Dean asked, getting annoyed.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that, it's offensive. And because I chose to come here only to rescue you, and help from then on if you didn't mind." Her smile showed two long canines, and she took a step closer. Dean took a half-step backward, still not trusting her.

"Every one of you I've met has turned out to be a bad seed, what makes you any different? You might want to start making sense before I get tired of your game." He said.

"Because I didn't come from Eve." Saliene answered. "Does that satisfy you?" Dean was stunned, all monsters supposedly came from the big mother. What the hell is she, exactly, if she really didn't? He asked himself.

"If you give me more time to explain thoroughly, without the accusing tone of voice or your right hand ready to pull your knife on me if I say one word wrong, then I think you will be pleasantly surprised at what you will find out about me. I swear." She tells him. Dean considers this for a moment and says,

"Well, your monster vibe is keeping what ever else is out there away," He said, suddenly noticing how the sounds of the creatures who were ready to kill him only moments before had disappeared.

"So I guess I can listen to what you have to say, but keep it short, sweet, and to the point. Or you will feel one point going through your heart before you can explain any more to me." He said.

"Fair enough I suppose, I wasn't even sure you'd listen to me, given your hunter background, but I'm glad you've chosen the right thing here. Let's have a seat, shall we?" She said. They sat down on two tree stumps fairly close to each other.

"So, the reason I have come to save you is because I simply felt like it." Saliene said. Dean looked like he was already about to reach for his knife when Saliene continued.

"Please, I'm not done. You are wondering how I came to be, I'm sure. Well, I'm banished from a planet that likes to watch yours, it's called Nelco. Nelco is said to be the home of great Gods and Goddesses. My blood line came from one of the remaining seven kingdoms ruling the planet. Specifically, Safire Kingdom, home of the Angel Tigers. My ancestors were banished due to a sort of negligence dealing in a war that destroyed thirteen of the original twenty kingdoms that were there. So you see, we became Vampires. I am however very powerful, much more so than your so called Alpha Vampires." She said. It was quite a story, Dean partially believed it, too. But he needed proof.

"Give me an example of your so-called power then." Dean said.

"Very well." Saliene said. She took a few steps back, inhaled, then exhaled. Suddenly black pillars of feathers jutted out from her back. Wings.

"No freakin' way." Dean said. "You got a pair of standard issue angel wings?" He asked.

"Yes, they work too, if you were wondering." She said. The black wings, with maybe a twenty-two foot wingspan, then disappeared behind her.

"Okay, that's not normal for any bloodsucker. If you're so powerful though, why don't you find my friend Cass for me? He disappeared when I got here." Dean said. I can't believe I'm siding with what I always called a monster.. But I guess I don't really have any choice. I have to get back to Sammy. He thought.

"I already poofed him out for you. That's why he disappeared." She said.

Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly, getting ready and said, "Awesome, let's do me now so I can get on back to my brother."

"There is a small issue with that, Dean.." Saliene said.

"What? I thought you were the Queen of Mad Skills?" Dean said, getting frustrated.

"I can get you back, but I'm out of energy from transporting myself to this area all the way from where I live and also sending your friend back. I'm afraid I'm going to need to refuel, or we're both stuck here." She tells him.

"So you need blood. Great well I'm sure there's some body around here who can.." Dean trailed off, Saliene holding his gaze.

"Um, what exactly are you giving me that look for?" He asked.

"You know what, Dean. I need human blood. There are no other humans in this place, save for you." She said.

"So I have to be your red juice doner or I'm not going anywhere?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I'm sorry, I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. No need to worry about anything. My bite won't turn you, and I don't kill my victims. You'll be fine I promise you." She said, walking towards him and stopping a few feet away.

Dean raised his hand to the back of his head, scratching softly, "I guess it isn't your fault. But uh, gimme a minute to get ready, never been dinner before." He said grimly.

"That's fine I have plenty of time." She said. Dean shook off then stood firmly.

"Alright, do your worst Saliene." He said, turning his head to the side, revealing his neck.

"I'll be gentle." She whispered, placing her hands on either side of his exposed neck. Dean had his eyes squeezed as far shut as humanly possible, or so he imagined would be possible, bracing for the pain. But as he felt her teeth barley pressing against his skin, pointed edges pulsing on his neck and finally in it, it felt to him more of a... Comforting feeling, than anything else. In fact, in his last seconds on consciousness, he realized it didn't hurt at all.

*Author's Note- Hey guys, Super here! I hope you're all liking the story so far! I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.

Now I know most of you drop out here due to Saliene's character, but give Super Nova a real chance. Read to at least chapter 4, where the action comes in. If you still dislike it, I won't blame you for not wanting to read further. But honestly, I think I gave this story a wonderful plot, there's plenty of twists and turns to keep you on the edge of your seat, I promise!

And if you guys were wondering no Saliene isn't a love interest for Sam or Dean, I actually haven't decided if she should be and if so to which one. Whatever I decide I promise the story will still be full of action and violence and monsters and the like, don't worry. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Sam had been searching for almost three hours now. He had seen the way the God weapon they used to kill Dick had pulled Dean and Cass into it's wake. Three hours and there was still no sign to be found of either of them.

He had already Boraxed all the remaining big mouths in the building, cut their heads off and kicked them all away from the bodies, but that wouldn't hold for much longer.

He was back on the ground floor searching by the entrance now. Again.

All of the sudden there was a flash of light outside by Dean's car where it had gone into a sign out front earlier. After it was gone a person was standing there looking around confused. Hardly a moment later another beam of light appeared and two more figures took it's place. Sam noticed one seemed to be holding the other in their arms, as if they'd gotten injured...

Sam then sprinted all the way out to the car and as he drew closer he noticed Cass was the confused figure and the others were a girl with long black hair, freakishly bright green eyes and a thing for leather holding Dean in her arms.

"Cass you guys are okay? Where the hell did you two go?" Sam asked, a few feet from the group.

"We were sent to Purgatory." Cass told him. Sam's face shown with shock and fright.

"What happened, how'd you get out so fast?" He questioned. Cass's gaze turned to the girl cradling Dean in her arms silently.

"Who are YOU?" Sam asked, puzzled. The girl looked up at him and said,

"My name is Saliene, I'm a Vampire."

"Vampire!?" Sam shouted. "What did you do to Dean you monster!?" He yelled at her, Cass slowly stepping beside Sam. His face showed the same rage and confusion that Sam's did. Saliene was really getting tired of the monster name-calling thing she kept getting, but she wanted to help more than anything. They needed it, they were only human.

She sighed.

"I'm not a monster, I am a Godly being, if you'll let me explain. Here, if it makes you more comfortable you may hold Dean if you wish." She offered, taking a step towards Sam. Sam took tentative steps but eventually reached out and took Dean into his arms, quickly backing away from Saliene as she did slowly, with her hands in the air. A thin smile on her face showed her two canine fangs and a little of Dean's blood dropped off one to the ground.

"Alright," Sam said. "Start explaining, and do it fast before I change my mind."

Saliene re-explained herself and her story to Sam and Cass. Afterward they were still wary, though.

"Wings don't make you good, trust me." Cass said.

"Yeah well they don't make me bad either, right?" Saliene smiled.

"Look, if you two really want me to do something to prove I'm both all-powerful and on your side, just give me a suggestion." She tells them. Sam considered this for a moment. Then he said,

"Heal the wound on Dean's neck, then we'll trust you." Simple, thought Saliene. She walked up slowly and placed her hand over the twin fang marks on Dean's neck. A soft green light flashed around her palm. When she took her hand away there was no indication of the cuts that were there seconds ago.

"Wow, impressive. I guess you're fine then." Sam said, finally relaxing.

"Um, thank you for saving Cass and Dean, I don't know how to thank you." He continued. Saliene smiled big, now even her bottom canines could be seen.

"I do. Allow me to accompany you. I can be a big help, and before you think of saying no this is MY job. Yours is to kill evil things, mine is to protect humans, which both you and your brother are. And very important ones too. This planet won't survive without the two of you." She tells Sam. He thinks for a moment and then tells her,

"If we're really that important, and I don't think I can tell you no so... Yeah I guess you can come along." I can't believe I just told what Dean and I considered a monster to travel with us. But maybe just like Amy, she isn't bad at all. Sam thought to himself.

*Author's Note- Hello all :) So I know the chapters have been short-ish so far but that's because I was using them to introduce Saliene's character and have her be accepted properly into the group. Also, she does not turn bad, she's a good guy all the way. The next chapters should start getting longer as the plot builds up, look for the next chapter it should be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: BFC

It was still dark outside, but towards the East you could see the slightest hints of dawn approaching. Light gently spilled up from the trees as Sam drove their group towards where Saliene said her house was.

She told them it was in Superior, Wisconsin, on Barker's Island. She lived at the very Western tip of it in a house on Marina Drive. Pulling up to the house, or mansion rather, Sam could faintly see where behind her house there was a pier. A very large yacht and a smaller speed boat were tied down on opposite sides of the dock. Saliene seemed to be very rich.

"Here we are. I'll have some people run over and get your important things from where you were staying at last. For now, this is your new home. I do hope you find it comfortable enough. I haven't had any guests in a while." Saliene spoke, getting out of Dean's car. Dean had woken up about half way through the trip, startled that they were actually back, not that he doubted Saliene's powers, he had told her.

The group walked up to the big hulking double doors and Saliene opened hers arms wide and the doors slowly creaked open, revealing the utter beauty of her house inside. As they walked in the doors closed behind them automatically. Dean, Sam, and Cass all stared in wonder at the luxurious house Saliene had.

The walls were elegantly painted a soft inviting grey color with curvy black designs, while the floors were polished auburn hard wood. The kitchen was huge, with marble topped counters, a big steel fridge with two doors almost as big as the ones in her house and a freezer drawer on the bottom, and all top line appliances and two ovens built into the wall. She had a nice dinning room behind it in an almost half circle room with nearly ceiling to floor windows in the whole thing. Her living room was also large. An eighty-three inch flat screen was hung on the Northern wall. In front of it was an L-shaped black velvet couch with a matching love seat and chair around it and a stone fireplace neatly crafted under the TV.

"Wow." Dean said.

"Uh, yeah. Nice place you got here Saliene." Sam added.

"Thanks, I'm glad you both like it." She smiled.

"Well it looks like you two are in good hands here, so I'm going to take off." Cass spoke up, the others turned to look at him.

"What's the rush? Meg was dragged back to Hell by Crowley. She won't be able to look after you anymore, you know, since you're still.." Dean trailed off. Cass exchanged a look with him that said something between "Shut up." and "You're right."

"I know, but since I'm done fighting I don't see the point in sticking around. If you need me, just give me a prayer." He said, and with that he vanished.

"So much for having Cass back with us." Sam said.

"Well I'm sure he has something he needs to do." Saliene said. Dean thought back to the bee incident in front of his car and shuddered.

"Yeah, and what ever it is I'm glad it isn't here." He said.

"Well would you like to eat or see your rooms first? All the food I have comes from farms out in the East, and other places located there. So it's all free of the crap Roman put in the food supplies here." She told them. Dean's face lit up with joy and Sam just smiled warmly.

"Please tell me you have pie here lady." Dean asked.

"Of course, help yourself, it should be in the cabinet to the right of the fridge. What about you Sam?" She asked. Dean was already bee-lining to the pie, saying,

"Thank God something other than rabbit food!" And not even bothering with locating a fork.

"Um Dean could you eat politely instead of like a starved child? I'm sorry about him, he says he's a warrior and just gulps down food like a beast." Sam half laughed.

"No, and I am a warrior Sam just shut your mouth and let me eat this gift from heaven okay?" He said with his mouth half full, then returned to his grubbing.

"It's alright I have cleaning robots for that kind of mess, now what would you like?" She asked again.

"Hm, do you have pizza?" Sam asked, with Dean still shoveling pie into his mouth in the middle of the kitchen.

"No, but I can make one by hand if you like. I may drink blood but I eat food too, and I'm a pretty good cook if I do say so myself." She beamed.

"That sounds great, thanks a lot." Sam replied. Dean had finally finished eating his glorious pie and threw the box away and walked back over to them.

Wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, he asked,

"So can we check out that baby you got up over there until it's done?" Saliene laughed with her hand over her mouth, slightly covering her fangy smile, and looked at the side of Dean's face.

"What? What are you laughing at it was just a question." He fussed. Saliene reached her right hand out and wiped off a small piece of red he'd missed and ate it herself.

"You missed a spot." She smiled. Sam looked away with an "Um, okay then.." expression while Dean just stood there looking at her astonished.

"And yes, you may enjoy my TV if you want, I don't mind at all Dean." She said, turning and getting out ingredients for the pizza.  
Sam and Dean sat on the big couch and Dean turned it on to the sports channel to see a foot ball game playing. After a moment Sam broke the silence.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Yes Sam?" He replied, turning his gaze from the TV to look at him.

"I, uh.." He trailed, not knowing what to say anymore.

"What? That was weird? Sam, when a Vamparic decedent of ridiculously powerful Gods comes to Purgatory JUST to save you because she FELT like it and offers up her giant ass house to stay in with a ton of un-poisened food to eat, you don't care about weird shit like that. Alright?" He told his brother, turning his attention back to the game. After a few more moments of silence save the TV and Saliene's cooking in the background Sam spoke up again.

"You think she's attractive, don't you Dean?" He asked him. Dean gave him one of his looks, the one that said you better shut up right now little brother, but Sam only shrugged it off and smiled.

After a few minutes, Dean grumbled quietly, "If by attractive you mean hot as hell.. Then no. I don't." without turning his eyes from the TV. Sam only continued to smile to himself.

"That, was some damn good pizza." Dean said aloud. He'd eaten four pieces, and now rubbed his stomach like he had a baby in it.

"Well I'm happy you think so." Saliene smiled.

"So you wanna show us those rooms?" Sam asked across the table.

"Sure, follow me." She said, standing.

"In this house there is a back area over there," She said, pointing to the North-East end. "I keep work out equipment in there along with a bar, pool table and other amenities. To the South-East is the tower and at the top is my office which has an outdoor bridge leading to the loft on the upper floor by my room. In that office the walls are lined with lovely books of my interest and plenty on monsters and lore and such things that should help you two. And of course in the area under my room there is a separate loft filled with gaming stuff. Your rooms are across from mine by the upstairs loft." She told them as they walked up the stairs. They were still marveling at the size and grander of the place she lived in as they went through it, and couldn't believe someone so young looking owned all of it herself.

"So Saliene, I've been wondering, how old are you, exactly? You don't look a day older than twenty-five or so, but I know you must be much older than that." Sam asked. Dean scoffed and looked at him like he'd asked the most idiotic thing in the world. Saliene replied without missing a step,

"Twelve-Thousand-Fifty-Two. Though I do warn you it is normally very impolite and rude to ask a woman her age. But thank you for the no older than twenty-five part." She smiled. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam as if to say "Yeah, dumb ass." Sam rolled his eyes and kept walking.

They finally reached the upper loft area and saw two doors towards the West end, one towards the South and another to the East. Saliene pointed towards the West doors and said,

"Those are yours. Pick which ever you like, they both have their own separate full bathrooms. I think you'll like them." Dean started walking towards the one right across from the Eastern door, and opened it. Inside was a queen sized bed with deep red colored silk sheets, a fifty-five inch plasma on the wall across from it, a huge walk in closet to the right of the bed, and of course the bathroom. Which had a tub with a bunch of holes for the hot tub effect, a shower with glass walls and doors large enough for four people to comfortable get clean at once and a sink that had a golden stand with a clear red bowl on it with a waterfall looking faucet. And the toilet.. Saliene said it was solid platinum! Sam's room was identical, expect for his room's theme was in a deep navy blue instead. They were both giddy and happy with the luxury they now lived in.

"Thank you Saliene this is, almost too much." Sam told her.

"You're very welcome but relax it isn't a problem in the slightest, I did insist after all." She replied. Dean smiled to himself and then looked up at Saliene and said,

"If there's anything we can do for you, please just let us know. We don't really have money, but maybe we could owe you a favor."

She considered this for a second then said,

"How about you let me take that sweet ride of yours for a spin, and you can take one of mine." She smiled. Sam's mouth dropped open, Dean hardly ever let him drive, and he was his brother. Saliene was about to be hardcore rejected, he thought.. But when he didn't hear an immediate "Hell no!" come out of his brother's mouth, he looked up to see Dean smiling softly at Saliene, and then saying,

"Sure, take her as long as you want. Any where in specific you wanna go?" Sam was still confused and shocked at his brother's kindness, but then he thought.. Maybe he really does have a thing for the vamp chick. Uh oh...

"I just want to take her to a little corner store a few miles away to get this drink I really want, if you wouldn't mind driving along beside me." She said.

"Uh, sure but, beside you? How does that work?" Dean asked.

He was in love, so in love. Motorcycles! This chick had the sickest bikes Dean had ever seen! He didn't even care that the nicest one she had was purple, he rode it feeling positively fantastic. Sam said he'd rather ride with Saliene, since he didn't feel like hugging his brother in place of a seat belt. Dean didn't care, he was glad he didn't. He would've cramped his flashy, sexy style.

He looked over a few times to see Saliene outwardly just staring at him, smiling. He smiled back and waved a few times, and each time the smile got just a little bit bigger. He couldn't see Sam in the passenger seat but assumed he was laughing to himself about their flirting. Dean would let him think what he wanted. It was true Saliene was the most attractive girl he'd ever seen in his entire life, but she's twelve-thousand-some-odd-years older than he was. He told himself, there was no way she actually liked him. He was human, after all. And even if she did, he continued to think, it still wouldn't matter. He would die and she wouldn't, ever. He'd be an old man and she'd look exactly as she does now. Unless...

They finally arrived at the little store Saliene was talking about, a ways North-East of her house. Walking inside, she went straight to the drinks section in the back. In a few seconds she came back up to the front with a huge case of Monsters. Not only was the case huge, so were the cans!

"What are those?" Sam asked. She looked at him like he'd been living under a rock.

"You've never heard of Monster?" She asked. Both Sam and Dean shook their heads no. She ripped open the case and threw one can at each of them. On the can in big letters it said "BFC".

"BFC?" Dean questioned, looked up at Saliene.

"Big Fucking Can." She smiled and turned around to pay for the case. Sam opened his and took a sip, eyebrows raising at the intense flavor.

"It tastes like, energy. Kind of awkward." He said, looking at the can. He look over to his left to see Dean chugging his down, then finally stopping to breath and looked at Sam, with Monster drops in his five O'clock shadow and said,

"What? It's like beer, without the alcohol." Sam's smile twitched but when Saliene turned back around and said they could go he just shrugged and took another sip. Then he found himself standing and staring at his brother racing up to Saliene to take the case for her and almost fell over as he held it, with Saliene sweetly laughing over the sound of the Great Lake as the waves crashed against the shore.

Life was certainly going to be more interesting with a monster girl in the group.

*Author's Note- Haha, "Monster girl"? ;) get it? Because she just bought some and that's what they called her at first lol.. Well yeah. If you haven't been able to tell I decided to start making Dean and Saliene flirty. Believe it or not I chose them because their names rhyme. Well I should have another chapter up in a day and probably more too. Thank you for reading and any feedback is ALWAYS great!


	4. Chapter 4: That Fogging B

Upon returning to Saliene's house later that day, Dean had already finished all of his Monster. In doing so though, he kept himself awake until the early morning sun was poking up in the East. Even with the new comfortable bed he had, as opposed to plain mattresses and dirty spring beds.

Dean awoke later about and hour past noon. He went to Saliene's study in the South tower of her home to find her and Sam had started work without him. They were already going through reports of incidents and what not. He was a bit surprised, Saliene must really know their line of work well for Sammy to up and start with out him there.

"So, starting without me huh?" He said to the two of them, they hadn't even noticed his presence in the doorway until he spoke up. Saliene and Sam both finally looked up at him.

"Oh I apologize Dean, Sam just really wanted to get started and neither of us wanted to wake you." Saliene told him.

"Well, I guess that's okay. Are you going to fill me in or-?" He said, making rolling motions with his hands.

"Oh yes sorry, come have a seat if you would." She said. He made his way over to one of the black cushioned, deep red chairs at a mahogany wood table they were both seated at.

"First off we decided to do as much looking around for info about Crowley and Meg, but it's clean. There's nothing, she was just taken, and no one knows a thing." Sam began. Dean almost looked relieved, Sam tried to ignore it and moved on.

"Also, there's Chuck Shurley, the Prophet. Whom he also took. Which one can only guess the why on that. That Word of God seemed to only have information on Leviathan. And of course, we couldn't find anything else on why he might want the boy. Honestly, it makes sense for him to want a Prophet, but not one that has useless information." Sam finished. Saliene nodded her head along with what he said, agreeing that was what they had confirmed so far.

"So then we decided we have to just wait until something turns over. And that's when Saliene told me about some new monster appearances that we might be interested in." Sam added in. They both looked over to Saliene to get her statement on this part.

"Exactly. There are some new monsters both you two and every other hunter on the planet has never seen the likes of before now. They're creatures from my planet, Nelco." She told Dean. Dean's eyebrows went up, interested.

"So now we have alien/monsters/Gods running around the place? Life just gets better every day I live it, I swear." Dean commented. Saliene furrowed her brows together apologetically, and Sam just looked a bit uncomfortable. The moment finally passed when Saliene spoke up again.

"Yes, it's a horrible thing, but they have big interests in your planet. I'm not too sure why though, since I've never actually been there myself." She said. Dean and Sam both looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to her. Dean then asked,

"You mean you've never actually gone to this place? How do you know it's real?"

"Because my mother told me about it, before she died of course, killed by hunters." She said. Dean and Sam both looked down in momentary shame.

"Anyways, she had been there. She told me stories about the Gods who lived there, and brought a large sum of the books that line all these shelves. She told me about the monsters especially, that they really seemed to enjoy being on Earth, and wreaking havoc as they please." She continued.

"So which one of the ugly twice-removed cousins of yours are rampaging today?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a "Really?" kind of look, then shook his head and looked back at Saliene, who didn't seem to mind the comment.

"There's been some weird activity going on in Hampton, Virginia. People are claiming to see their worst nightmares come to life. Terrorizing them for a while, chasing them, then offing them in the exact way they fear the most. But every official there says they all show signs of suicide." She tells Dean.

"Worst nightmares? So what is it, a witch or something from your world?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, far from a witch. Much, much worse than a witch could ever be. This thing we're talking about here is the personification of fear itself. The being is called Kele'keke'. (Keh-leh-keh-kay) It's from the kingdom of Lemente'. They appear as shadow people with no shoes, mouths with sharp jagged teeth covering half their face, red eyes, if they choose to have any, and grey hair appearing as fog." She said.

"Hampton, that town is practically always covered in fog." Dean said. Saliene nodded at his comment and continued with,

"Yes it is, making it a perfect place to hide for them. There is more though, the Kele'keke' are referred to as "Nightmare Monsters" And are the actual reason fear exists on Nelco. They see into your mind and take your deepest, darkest fear and become it, whether it's inanimate or alive, and kill you in the way you fear most. Also, there's one last thing about them that makes them easy to spot if they turn their skin another color or try to disguise themselves. The females always wear a dress, length depends on their specific preference, as does the color. Same goes for males, their shirts take on their favorite color. Unsurprisingly, a common favorite color is various shades of red." She finished.

Sam's eyes widened a bit looking at Saliene, then he looked down at his hands splayed on the table, and finally up at Dean.

"Oh, so that's what we're dealing with. Perfect." Dean mumbled, nodding his head.

"It's not so bad, you have me. But we are dealing with a very powerful Nelcian race here. It won't be easy to take down, pray that there's only one of them." Saliene said, looking solemn.

"So how do we kill fear?" Sam asked. Saliene's eyes flickered over to Dean's before returning to Sam's to answer his question.

"First, you can't be afraid of what form it's taking on. Even if two different people are in the room it can look like both of their fears at once. But I have a theory that if enough people surround it, it would have issues dividing it's attention to all of them at once. Unfortunately, I doubt either of you know enough hunters in the area to pull that off, so on to the other part. After you let go of your fear, you have to set it on fire. Since it's hair is made of fog, it drains its power, but doesn't kill it. The way you finally kill it is by stabbing it in the mouth with a heated, preferably pointed, object." She tells Sam. He nods approvingly while Dean stands up and stretches.

"Well, doesn't sound too hard. Should be a piece of cake. Speaking of which, I'm famished so I'm going to have some breakfast now if you two don't mind." Dean said.

"Actually letting go of your worst fear is pretty difficult, Dean. It IS your WORST fear. Don't get too cocky with yourself. Every one is afraid of something." Saliene told him.

"Oh yeah? Are you afraid of anything Saliene?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at Dean, standing, then over to Saliene as she spoke.

"Not currently, no. Fear cannot exist when love or hate already fills your heart. There's only enough room for one of the three emotions at a time. Keep one going strong, and you will never be afraid." She replied.

"Here we are gang, Hampton, Virginia." Saliene spoke as they got out of their cars. She told Dean no offense to his baby, but she'd rather take her car, a 2011 black Maybach Exelero. He'd said it was fine but asked why. She said she had some stuffed stored in the trunk she couldn't leave at home, after opening it with Sam and Dean on either side of her they realized why. It was full of weapons, illegal ones.

She pulled two of them out of a locked case and held them up, inspecting them.

"Sawn-off shotguns, my favy." She smiled, her fangs glistening in the yellow tinted street lights.

"So uh, what do we get to work with Sal?" Sam asked her. She turned her head as her smile grew even wider. Shoving her weapons in her waist gun holster, she began digging through her portable armory. Eventually she pulled out a back pack and a sheath and bow. She held out the bow to Dean and the backpack to Sam.

"What's in here?" Sam said, holding it out from his body while Dean put on the sheath and held th bow in his hand.

"A flamethrower, for weakening the creature. I'm going to catch them off guard and distract them from you two who will be hiding somewhere close by then Sam will come charging out and circle them in flames. At this point they should be stuck and weak, that's when Dean will march up and shoot one of these arrows, flaming ones by the way, into their mouth." Saliene explained.

"How are we supposed to get the bastard to open their mouth for us?" Dean asked. Saliene thought for a moment and then said,

"I hadn't thought of that being a problem. In fact it shouldn't be, just taunt them and they'll open their mouths to speak back and defend themselves. Kele'keke' really don't like being insulted, especially if you tell them they aren't scary." She smiled, seeming to remember a time where she'd pissed one off in that exact same way.

"Alright then I think we're set." She said, closing her trunk.

"Let's move out boys." She spoke, winking at Dean after Sam had walked a few feet ahead.

"Here Kelly, Kelly, Kelly." Saliene whispered through the dark abandoned streets of the town. It was ridiculously foggy tonight, so she had said she'd lead the group, since her sight was hardly even affected by it. Sam and Dean were only a few yards behind her. She could hear their footsteps over the wind, their breathing, even.

"Who's Kelly?" Dean called out from behind her.

"Sssh." Sam said, holding a finger to his lips. Dean shoved him and walked on, Sam stopping and staring at him for only a moment before also continuing and mumbling "Ass.." under his breath.

"It's a degrading nick name for them. Like if I called you a meatstick." She laughed. Dean smirked and said,

"Haha, very funny." And shook his head a bit. Sam laughed at Saliene's insult to himself quietly.

"Everyone always picks on the handsome one. But in her case, she's just flirting with me." Dean smiled, whispering to Sam.

"Yeah, she's so into your abs, man. I bet she sees them every night in her sexy Vamparic dreams she has about you." Sam said sarcastically.

"Could be." Dean replied, ignoring his brother's attempt to bait him into admitting more of his feelings. They really didn't matter. She was nice, she saved his life. She took them in, that's all. And she was hot, so hot, Dean felt like he was inside of the core of the Sun when he was close to her. But it didn't matter, he told himself. It never would.

Eventually the group had been walking for almost an hour with still no sign of the Kele'keke' anywhere in town or around it. They hadn't searched every where, though. And soon they came upon an old area of the place that looked like it might have been a busy, hustling town square somewhere in the past. Saliene suddenly paused and whispered,

"Temp." Which was Sam and Dean's cue to hide. Saliene lifted her nose in the air, smelling past the moist fog. She could smell the fear caked thick in the air. It wasn't fear in the form of a body alone, it was human fear. It was going after somebody. Oh no, she thought to herself, I didn't take into account the possibility of it going after someone when we arrived! This could complicate things..

"Sam! Dean! It's chasing somebody right now! We've got to move fast! I'll go ahead follow my trail!" She shouted out to them. As soon as she heard their footsteps moving from their hiding places towards her she mad-dashed around a corner and down a side street into a big cement slab of an abandoned parking lot.. There in the distance she could see a human boy no older than twelve running away from a shadowy girl in a medium length pink dress. Her foggy hair trailed behind her as she floated after him, feet never actually touching the ground.

She immediately gave a full Vampire speed chase, while Sam and Dean followed at a sprint and reached the lot.

Saliene finally got with in a foot of the creature, and shouted behind her,

"Sam, now!" Sam quickly unzipped the side pocket of the bag and pulled out a hose like thing, flipped the switch and yelled,

"Heads up!" As orange and yellow fire licked out from the hose and out in front of him. Saliene hit the ground and flattened onto her stomach, waiting for the fire to pass overhead. The fire engulfed the form of the Kele'keke', who let out an ear piercing scream as it did, and stopped in it's path. The human just kept running. Saliene stood as Dean and Sam walked behind her cautiously up to the thing, still screaming in agony.

"You like that, widdle monster?" She taunted the being. Her face suddenly turned and looked up at Saliene's, fury and rage displayed all over. She took one of her shot guns from her belt and fired it at the thing's stomach, it wailed loudly and spat black tar on the ground.

"Tickely." She giggled.

"This won't tickle." Saliene said darkly, loading a weird looking round into her gun. When she fired it this time it seemed the bullets exploded as they broke the girl's "skin". This time her wail was real, agonizing.

"Does it hurt, being defeated by a kitten who drinks blood? I bet it is, I bet it just kills you inside, doesn't it?" She continued. Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"You're, you're no Safirien, you're a filthy cast out. Banished. Ally Turah." The creature countered, smile spreading up past where it's eyes would be if it chose to have them.

"You're a long way from Nelco deary, so how about you tell me your name and why you've come here so I can kill you and send a letter of condolence to whoever made the evil that is your soul." She said. The creature seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling even wider and saying,

"My name is Cubii Lytra. Daughter of Enerte' and Fokni Lytra. Princess of Lemente'." Saliene was shocked, it was written all over her face. Sam and Dean shared a puzzled look, not quite understanding the meaning of the girl's title. Though the world "princess" did stick out a bit.

"A royal? What do you think you're doing here on Earth?! This is no place for a Nelcian, this planet and these people have had enough dark times lately. Give it a rest you piece of shit." She spat back at Cubii.

"I am insulted," Cubii said, rising. Saliene hadn't taken notice to the lack of flames on the girl's body anymore.

"How could you say such a thing, Saliene Mikijiii?" She smiled. Saliene looked furious now.

"You think saying a name so commonly known to any Nelcian who has an education is going to intimidate me? You think you can scare me, in stow fear into my heart? You're very sadly mistaken, little Kelly." She said, taunting the creature yet again. Cubii only snorted at the Kelly comment and crossed her arms.

"You think you can make me afraid, then kill me. Well sorry to burst your bubble chick but my heart is already filled with a more powerful emotion!" She yelled. The Kele'keke' was about to retort again, mouth opening to spit some other insults when Saliene called out,

"Dean do it NOW!" And as she did he took the bow and expertly pulled the arrow through, launching it at Cubii. It soared through the air faster than any arrow he's shot off before, and halfway to Cubii's face it lit up in flame. It stuck it's target perfectly, Cubii making gagging noises at the arrow went through her throat and out the back off her head. She made choking noises, her head tilting up towards Saliene's face. Black eyelids slid up to reveal red eyes, giving her a spooky glare. Saliene almost looked scared for a second but recomposed as Cubii's eyes turned grey and her hair dispersed and her form fell to the ground, disappearing into black mist.

"Burn in Earth's Sector Six, bitch." Saliene said. She walked away to her car with out saying a word to Dean or Sam, and when they got home, losing her car on the way, she had already gone to bed.

*Author's Note- Hey ya'll! :D This was the first chapter with some real action in it! I hope you all liked it, I had to do some research to find a foggy place for this chapter to be in.


	5. Chapter 5: Dive!

The following day Dean made sure he was the first to get up. He awoke in his soft bed and stared at the clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. It read 6:00 A.M. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His first thought was if Saliene was awake yet or not. She did sleep, didn't she? He hadn't seen her room so he didn't know if she even had a bed, but she seemed like she was worn out when he chased after her the night before. She moved fast, he thought, getting up to go to the bathroom and shower.

He hadn't been able to catch up to her before she'd gotten in her car and sped away. I wonder what got her so upset. He thought to himself. Maybe, maybe Cubii made her see something. But that wouldn't make sense, she said she wasn't afraid of anything because a stronger emotion was in her heart. Unless, she was lying. But that also didn't make sense, she didn't appear to be lying. He continued in his head, which was now hurting. I'll think more about this after I get some breakfast in me, he finished.

After his shower and breakfast Dean decided to walk along the shore of the Great Lake Superior behind Saliene's house. He continued to think about the events from the night before, but still couldn't understand what happened to make her turn tail and run like that. A twelve-thousand year old being normally doesn't run from much, or so he imagined. He guessed he'd just have to ask her himself, and hope she'd admit what was bothering her.

As he approached the dock that had her two boats tied down to it, he could make out a figure in the distance, sitting with their feet dangling in the water. He finally reached the dock, and noticed it was Saliene. She was wearing a light lavender sleeping gown, that went to just above her knees and had two thin straps keeping it up. Her hair was thrown over her right shoulder, flowing gently in the chilly breeze. Her hands were placed behind her, holding her up as she leaned back slightly. She didn't look up as Dean walked up to her, though he figured she could tell he was there anyways.

He was standing a few feet away from her on her left, they were facing the East, where the sun was still low in the sky. He squinted at it, hand over his head. Then he began to remove his shoes, socks, and rolled up his pants. He sat down next to Saliene, dipping his feet in the freezing water as she was, trying to hide how the cold affected him.

"Good morning Dean." Saliene finally spoke up. He turned to look at her, and she was still staring off in the distance. It seemed like she was staring right at...

"Good morning, you're not staring at the Sun, are you?" He asked worriedly. A quiet smile showed on her face, her fangs barley noticeable behind it.

"Yes I am, it doesn't hurt me, you know. The Sun itself doesn't bother me in the least. I don't even sweat." She replied. He sighed, not sure if he was relived or just more uneasy.

"Well how nice for you, 'cause I gotta tell you deodorant just doesn't make me smell any better after I get down and dirty in the Sun." He joked. Saliene at last turned her head towards him, he inhaled sharply, like he was just seeing her for the first time in years.

"I think you smell wonderful. In fact, you smell better than any other human I've ever met in my entire life." She told him. He raised an eyebrow in question and said,

"That's nice of you to say, but come on. You've met millions, maybe billions of people through your lifetime. There's no way I smell the best. I forget to shower sometimes too. And I'm a man, men don't smell good. We smell, well, manly." He laughed. She continued to smile at him, her bright emerald eyes glistening in the morning sunlight. The water reflected in her eyes looked sea green to Dean. He couldn't get over how brilliant they were. If eyes were really the windows to a living being's soul, hers must be... He trailed off in his mind, he couldn't find the words to describe how gorgeous it would be. He quickly shook the thought from his head, though. Reminding himself that even though she was a good guy, she still wasn't human.

"No you are I mean it, I'm not lying I swear." She replied. Dean fell silent at this, not immediately knowing how to respond. He turned his head back to the horizon, watching as the early morning light spilled over it. Saliene turned her gaze to the lake, her feet hanging still, toes barley dipped in the bone chilling water. After a few moments Dean broke the silence.

"What do I smell like?" He asked her. She pondered this for a little while, then, keeping her eyes on the open waters, she said,

"I don't know how to exactly describe it. It's fresh, brisk, almost like clean cut grass. It's also sweet, like honey and baked cinnamon. It id hard to compare to anything, because it does not resemble a thing in existence. It's... Intoxicating to me." Dean didn't know how to react to that, he was shocked to his core. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was expecting something more like "You smell like a forest" or some other cheesy scent commonly found in candles. That description was a little too vivid to be just a simple friendly thought. He was trying his best to ignore it though, since, he to remind himself, she isn't human.

"I'm sorry," Saliene finally spoke up.

"I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable, forget what I said." She finished, looking down at her feet. Dean turned his head back to look at her and said,

"No it's alright, that was a nice thing to say, thank you." She turned her head back to him also, staring into his eyes. He didn't want to look away, but he knew he really should, so he did.

"Saliene, can I ask you something?" Dean said.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Dean." She replied. He turned to look back at her, not caring what his head was telling him anymore. He needed to know why she ran, he wasn't sure why, but if it bothered her it bothered him.

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked. Saliene looked at him pitifully.

"You mean you don't remember?" She asked him.

"No I remember it perfectly, I meant what happened to YOU? Why did you run away after you ganked that Kele'keke'?" He asked. Saliene's shoulders twitched back in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to ask that. She looked down, almost as if she were ashamed at her actions. But she didn't answer him.

"Saliene, did that thing, show you something before it died?" He pressed her. Her mouth opened as if she would speak, but she couldn't seem to find the words to explain herself.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He said. She looked up at him, bright green eyes lined with tears, and finally said,

"Yes.. It did make me see something.. My... Worst fear." She whispered to him. He wasn't surprised, that's what he thought had happened.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She started to shake her head, but then she said,

"I, I'm not sure. I want to, but.. I'm afraid it would only make matters worse. It might be better if you didn't know." Dean sighed, about to give up.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down. Suddenly she stood, tears still in her eyes. Dean stood also, not sure why she did.

"I," She mumbled, then turned her head to Dean, looking him in the eyes, he was shocked, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I would never do that to you..." She whispered, words barley audible over the breeze that was picking up. Her face scrunched up in sadness, and she turned and ran towards the other end of the dock, Dean ran after her.

"Saliene wait! I didn't mean to upset you I'm sorry!" He called out. But she wasn't listening. She dove headfirst into the freezing waters. Dean watched her form until it disappeared from his sight completely. He then stood on the edge of the dock for a while, not knowing what he should do. Finally, after about thirty minutes had gone by, he started to walk back to the house.

"So what have you got so far today little brother?" Dean asked Sam mockingly. Sam scoffed but replied,

"I'm not sure, there's a lot of stuff going on all over, but it all sounds really iffy. I'm not sure which case is even worth looking into." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. They were in the South tower, trying to do the best research they could without Saliene's help. She was still gone, Dean hadn't told his brother about that morning, he only said he hadn't seen her all day yet, Sam agreed he hadn't either. They spent all day going between monster searching and relaxing in luxury.

It was about four O'clock in the afternoon, and Sam and Dean were both downstairs in the North-East area playing pool with each other, still discussing work as they did.

"So what about this play set in Central Park in New York? Kids go to play past hours, then poof, no signs of them the next day." Dean asked, making a shot that got the seven and two ball in the middle basket of the table.

"Sounds like it could be something. But.." Sam trailed off, not taking his turn.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam furrowed his eyebrows together, then looked up at Dean.

"Well, I don't really want to leave with out telling Saliene. It is her house after all. I just think it would be rude." He said. Dean scoffed quietly at his brother.

"Sam, if you haven't noticed she kind of ditched us. So who's really the rude one here?" He said. Taking another shot, he missed, though.

"Dean, did you two, have a fight or something?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that? I haven't even seen her since last night. Same as you." He replied. Sam shook his head, a thin smile on his face.

"I'm you're brother, you don't think I can tell when you're lying? Come on, tell me, what happened?" He asked. Dean shook his head, looking down.

"Nothing man, I told you." He said.

"That's bull, just tell me what happened. I'm only asking because, well I'm your brother and I care." Sam urged him. Dean slammed his hands down on the table.

"Look, nothing happened. We were talking, then she took a swan dive out of nowhere into the lake. Haven't seen her since. And that was earlier today." He told Sam. Sam looked at his brother shocked. He was about to say something to him when the back door slammed open and Saliene waltzed in, still in her lavender sleeping gown, soaked to to bone. She didn't bother walking up to tell them why she made her dramatic entrance, she just said,

"We have a major problem guys."

*Author's Note: Hey hey hey! Hope ya'll are liking my story :) It gets better, so keep reading!

~Super


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Shoulder

"You mean our kind of problem?" Sam asked Saliene. She was standing over the shining polished wood floor, dripping lake water everywhere.

"Yes, defiantly our kind of problem. Have a seat over here boys." She said, walking over to the bar area. Sam and Dean sat on the bar stools as she made her way behind the counter.

"So what are we dealing with this time?" Sam asked. Dean remaining quiet for the time.

"Another Nelcian race has arrived in the states, a real nasty one too." She answered, grabbing a bottle from the selection behind her. She grabbed three tall shot glasses, all at least four inches tall.

"Why are we drinking shots?" Sam asked her. She smiled but her face was grim as she said,

"I don't quite think I exaggerated the issue at hand, what we're up against. Have you ever slayed a dragon before, Sam?" She asked him. He was taken a back, a dragon? What kind of question was that? She couldn't mean.. Sam thought in his mind.

"No I haven't, why do you ask?" He said, bracing for the news.

"Well you're going to now, an Ice Dragon. From Northern Ice Kingdom." She told him. His eyebrow raised at the name of the place.

"That's pretty generic for a God planet." He said. Saliene sighed.

"What ever it was originally called was lost in the war that destroyed the other thirteen kingdoms, no one remembers the names for North and South Ice Kingdom. The knowledge was lost thousands of years ago, before my Vamparic ancestors were even born." She said, pouring some of the alcohol into the first shot glass, hers. Dean noticed it was Jagermeister. After her glass was filled to the brim, she quickly gulped it down and started pouring another. This one she didn't drink immediately and finished pouring Sam and Dean's first. Then she held hers up for a cheers, and downed it again before the boys could raise theirs back. As they did, she started pouring yet another.

"You wanna take it easy there Saliene?" Dean told her. That was the first thing he'd said to her since she'd dove into the lake. She laughed a sweet high pitched laugh but Dean's face remained serious.

"I wasn't joking." He said. She finally calmed down enough to talk and said,

"Dean, I'm a Vampire, I don't get organ problems from drinking, I'm almost immune to it. I'd have to drink this whole bottle before I even got a little buzzed." She explained.

"Which I just might do..." She said to herself. Dean furrowed his brows together worriedly at her. She was stressed he could tell but, was this Ice Dragon that bad? Or was it because of earlier too?...

"So where are the reports from this time?" Sam asked her. She looked at him, holding the bottle in her right hand, idle in the air.

"Not reports, this is a first hand account. Mine, to be specific. That little swim I took turned into a fly, then another swim, then... Well I saw what I saw, in Alaska. It hasn't reached a town yet, it won't for a few hours. But you two don't have wings so after I brief you completely on what to do and we prepare ourselves, then we'll head out." She told them. She tipped the bottle, about to pour another shot for herself. Dean's hand suddenly latched onto her wrist. It was cold as a frozen window pain, and as smooth as porcelain. He wanted to flinch back at the odd temperature and texture but he held his composure and said,

"Take it easy. I think you've had enough shots, even for a Vampire."

"You're right." She said carefully. She looked him in the eye and slowly set the bottle down and then removed her wrist from his grip, moving to put her shot glass away. She came back to the table with a six inch tall, four inch wide clear glass and picked up the bottle and began pouring spirits into the glass.

"I think it's time to take this bottle down town, and by that I mean drink every last drop of it. would you like another shot yourself? Or shall I fetch you a glass as well?" She asked him, the smirk on her face seeming wicked to him now, as opposed to angelic and sweet. Dean felt he couldn't suppress his rage, he didn't even know why he was so mad. She said it didn't affect her, so why was he treating her like an alcoholic? Or was it maybe that he himself was upset with her for up and leaving earlier, disappearing into the shining blue waters without an "I'll be fine, just want to be alone" or anything? He didn't know if she'd come back... Before he could open his mouth and say any of this though he forced himself to storm off to his room before Saliene or Sam could stop him.

"I didn't mean to upset him, it's just this is the only way I personally know how to deal with this. The odds are against us now, Ice Dragons are beings of Ice obviously. Angel Tigers, even though I am not one, are beings of water and air. It's hard to have an advantage against something like that. And also, ice freezes water... So they themselves have the advantage." She spoke grimly, taking a sip from her glass. She rose the bottle in the air a few inches, asking Sam if he wanted another. He rose his glass to meet the bottle, agreeing he needed one. She poured it silently, to the brim practically, she always seemed to be able to do that perfectly. Sam moved his head back and threw the liquid down, grimacing as he did.

"So how exactly do you plan on pulling through this one Saliene?" Sam asked, raising his glass for another shot as she sipped on hers pondering the answer.

"Well, if it isn't the most obvious thing in the world, fire melts ice. But this dragon has a few tricks up it's sleeves. It can freeze off any portion of it's body and launch it at it's foes. It's also clear, making it hard to distinguish from other ice in the area. It stands at around twenty-two feet tall, at least. And lastly," She paused, chugging the rest of her drink.

"It breathes fire that can go to almost negative four thousand degrees Celsius. Can you even comprehend just HOW cold that is? Only milliseconds after your body would freeze, the blood then tissue then brain then bones themselves, it would then shatter into millions of tiny little pieces that would shoot out from your body's origin point on the Earth so fast they would disintegrate before even hitting something that was more than two yards away." Sam sat gape-mouthed at that explanation.

"T-that's, incredible. How are we supposed to defeat it?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully. She smiled at his comment, not looking down at him, full glass to her lips and said,

"That's a good question. I am currently still asking myself the same exact thing." And started to again chug her glass.

"Are you serious?" He asked, shocked. She laughed, a high pitch tone that vibrated through any mortals core sweetly, male or female.

"Oooh Sam, why do you think I'm drinking like a fish out of water? For kicks?" She laughed more, shaking her head.

"If we live through this, that'd be something to add to my title. Saliene Mikijii, Ally Turah, direct descendant of the Twins Aquah and Azurah, descendant of Dekka the Berserker Killer, descendant of Azume' the Great, Vampire, Wielder of the Safire Sword and Reader of The Book, and now, Slayer of the N.I.K.'s. That's be one for the history books, for sure."

"Dean? Man, come on out already.." Sam begged again. No matter what he said his brother refused to even answer him. He couldn't believe Dean was this upset over Saliene vanishing for a few hours, he was taking it a bit too seriously. She came back with in the day, what was the big deal?

"Seriously Dean, we're getting ready to leave." Sam said. Still no answer.

"People are going to die if we don't do something, and trust me, this thing, we're going to need your help." Sam urged. He heard something stirring behind the door, his brother getting up. Dean opened the door, fully clothed and cocking a gun.

"Innocent people?" Dean asked Sam, staring him straight in they eyes. Sam slowly nodded his head yes, still confused by his older brother's actions.

"Why didn't you say so." Dean said grimly.

"Dean, so glad you could join us." Saliene said as he and Sam walked into the living room, where Saliene had weapons of all sorts splayed over the couches and coffee table. Dean only gave her one of his looks, but didn't reply.

"I assume Sam has filled you in on what we're dealing with, so I'll move on to how we kill it." She continued. Her arms reached for a black case with a number lock on it. She turned the number key to six, six, six. It clicked open. Inside were twelve small red spheres that could fit in the palm of a hand perfectly. She grabbed one and held it up to the light spilling in from one of the windows. Fire seemed to be moving inside of it, as if it had a life of its own.

"These are Flare Orbs, they're like grenades that set fire to something but don't burn away, even if you throw water on it. They're God weapons from Nelco." She told them. Sam and Dean were in awe at the idea of fire being contained and controlled in such a way. It was magical, but deadly. Dean gulped.

"So those will gank this thing?" He asked. Saliene placed the orb back in its spot in the case, closing it and setting the lock code to triple zero.

"Yes, they should do the job. But we have to aim for the head and the heart. If both aren't melted, it will survive. We only have twelve shots, and Ice Dragons move fast." She said.

"Alright, if we're all ready for this, I think we should leave now. Saliene said, Sam and Dean nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

"How are you two holding up?" Saliene asked over the roar of the wind, throwing blasts of snow in the groups faces.

"I'm, okay." Sam said, shivering. Dean nodded. Saliene, being a vampire, was immune to the freezing winds. She was casually walking ahead of the group in white jean shorts, white knee high combat boots, and a white sleeveless t-shirt. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail-braid, flying in the wind. Dean shook his head at the sight, wanting to nag her for wearing so little, still knowing it didn't bother her.

"Yeah, terrific." He replied. Saliene ignored the comment.

"How far are we now?" Dean asked her.

"Not too far, just another mile or so. Are you sure you're both up to this? It could be suicide if something goes wrong." Sam spoke up this time.

"We're aware." He said.

"Alright." Saliene mouthed, barley putting voice behind it. Soon after they had crossed a mile of the snowy scene. Then the group came upon a large hill in the icy tundra. Climbing it silently, Saliene reached the top and peered over the edge, then motioned for the boys to come up behind her. As they got to her, she motioned then for them to crouch as she was. She pointed off into the distance, at a large, pointy outcrop of ice.

"There." She breathed. Sam and Dean couldn't see what she was pointing at, at first. But soon after a while they noticed what looked like the air was moving, reflecting light from the sun in their eyes.

"I see the bastard." Dean said.

"Me too." Sam said softly. He swallowed, then asked,

"So, are we gunna do this?"

"Yes. Do you each have your four orbs ready?" Saliene asked. The boys nodded their heads. She did also.

"Then let's melt this icicle." She said, moving forward fast. They were a ways away, and Saliene could tell the dragon had yet to notice them. They finally got within throwing range though, and she un-clipped an orb from her belt and expertly launched it towards the obvious frozen form. It wasn't so obvious to Sam and Dean, though. But after they saw it strike what looked to be air and catch flame, outlining the creatures form, they then had a target to aim at. They both un-clipped two of their own and threw them, one hit the dragon's left hind leg, and the other hit it's chest, just shy of it's heart. That was something disturbingly convenient about it's see-throughness. They could all see the heart through it's skin, beating, crystalline, and freaky as all hell.

The being roared in response to all the blows, face contorting as it melted. It swung it's head over to Saliene, Dean could make out her form in the distance, hair falling out of it's braid, streaming into her face and eyes, which were glowing bright neon green as she fought. Her breathe came out as a cloud of thick white smoke, her insides being colder than a humans only made it more cold. The creature flashed it's wings, which made an ear piercing unearthly screeching noise. It dipped it's head down to level with Saliene's body and bellowed, icy fangs elongating as it's good eye crunched in anger. Saliene jumped back a few yards, using her Vamparic abilities.

The Ice Dragon raged forward, seeming to forget Sam and Dean's presence. The fire still went on, but it wasn't melting it fast enough, and they still hadn't hit it near the heart. The two raced over after the dragon, hearts pounding in their chests as they fought against the cold. Sam took one more orb and flung it at it's back, striking true in the center part of it. Dean quickly un-hooked another and aimed at the being, throwing it in an arc that connected perfectly with it's left wing, melting a giant hole in it. The dragon whipped it's head backwards at them, face still melted and distorted. This gave Saliene a chance to attack. She took all three of her orbs, and hurled them all through the air. One hit after another 'till there was only four left, Sam and Dean's. They all struck the chest region, and the creature bucked up, raising on it's back legs, flapping it's wings angrily and uselessly. Dean was getting ready to launch another at it's heart, noticing how the flames were dancing around but not on it. Suddenly the beast whipped it's tail towards Saliene, hitting her in the stomach and throwing her clear of the battle grounds right into the side of an ice pillar. She lay un-moving, body half covered in a snowy blanket.

Dean's face was a mask of pure rage, he took his last two Flares in his hands and began to charge wildly at the dragon. Sam followed behind him trying to keep up and make sure his brother didn't get hurt. He looked up at the being's face, and it almost looked as if it were.. Smiling. Dean didn't know what to make of the expression but before he could even think about it the beast's tail slashed through the air and hit Sam square in the chest, throwing him on the icy ground yards away. Looking carefully at his un-conscious little brother Dean noticed a pool of red forming under his skull. He started to race towards Sam, but the dragon froze off the end of it's pointy tail and launched it in his path, blocking him from checking on his brother.

He turned around sharply, eyeing the beast, ever fiber of his being burning white hot with anger. Before he could move towards it to finish the job though, his eye caught something in the sky, falling rapidly. The dragon looked up too and started backing away. It appeared to be a meteor, fast approaching. As it drew closer though it seemed too small for a meteor, it was just over human sized. Finally it contacted the ice, striking it with so much force ice rose in the air in shapes of spikes. Steam coursed through the air, the dragon made wailing noises, confused by the haze. Dean couldn't see a thing through it, he could hear the sound of ice melting though. Slowly the steam cleared out, making the meteorite visible. It sat wedged in the ice covered earth. Eventually it started to crack, little lines winding through the rock. Two lines connected down the middle and it began to split open. More steam rolled out from it, and a from walked casually out. Each step they took sizzled on the ice, their feet melting through inches of it. When the steam cleared yet again Dean could see the person at last.

It was a girl, seemingly no older than eighteen. She was pale but not white, with intense red hair that had streaks of orange and yellow going through it, it was no longer than her neck in the back but fell down to almost her waist in the front. She was clad in a black and brown leather jumpsuit, paired with short black combat boots. Her eyes were bright, piercing blue spheres, she looked over at the monster, then at Dean. Her lips went up to the side in a smirk.

"It looks like you may be needing my assistance, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aster Alma, I come from Nelco. I hear you have a N.I.K. infestation."

*Author's Note: Yo peeps! Super here :D Sorry this chapter took so long, my laptop doesn't charge anymore so I have to keep it on the charger at all times now -.-

But get ready because things are about to heat up in Sam and Dean's world!


	7. Chapter 7: Page Zer0

Dean stood frozen by confusion as the wind whipped snow in his face. He stood and watched as the girl who only moments ago was inside of a rock that fell from the sky approached the wounded Ice Dragon.

"Hello, My name is Aster, and I will be your end." She said to it. The dragon raised it's head high and let out a horrific screech of defiance at her words. Aster smiled big, extending her left arm from her body. She opened her hand and it burst into flames. Dean watched her wide-eyed.

"If you're ready to begin." She asked. The dragon roared in response.

"Then prepare to taste death." She said coldly. Her right arm extended to match her left, fire exploding on it as she opened her hand. Clenching her hands into tight fists, she took off at a sprint towards the dragon. It let out a bellow and copied Aster, racing forward at a frightening speed.

The two met and Aster jumped up high, her arms behind her, fists still flaming. When she was level with the beast's head she brought her fists forward fast, headache punching it. Her fists burned through a foot or two of it's skull. The dragon wailed in agony, and began violently swinging it's head back and forth, trying to throw Aster off. She opened her left hand and plunged it through her opponent's good eye, hanging onto the melting ice skull behind it.

In response the dragon threw it's head up and swung it down as hard as it could, flinging the girl to the ground. She landed on her back, only slightly winded.

Dean finally shook free of his paralysis, rushing over to his brother. He saw a large pool of blood under his head, but checked his pulse and found he was still alive. He put Sam over his shoulder and began trudging towards Saliene's body off to the right. He tried not to watch as Aster and the Ice Dragon went at it, but he could still hear the battle cries from both sides. Ice melting, fire burning.

He finally reached Saliene and set Sam down up against the ice pillar and started digging her out of the snow. After he set her up against the ice next to Sam. Without thinking he slowly stroked his hand across her cheek, which despite being cold was softer than cashmere. Even though he knew he should, he didn't scold himself for it, either.

Turning his attention back to the fight, Dean saw the Ice Dragon was still melting slow, but pretty badly injured. It was still putting up a hell of a fight though, but so was Aster. Her hair was animated, billowing in a non-existent breeze as it flared around her skull. Like her fists, it was on fire as well. Or, rather, it WAS fire.

The dragon, now blinded, drew it's head back, arcing it from above and facing down towards Aster. It opened it's mouth and a sort of energy began forming in the back of it's throat. Blue swirling fire erupted moments later and soared straight for Aster. She quickly enabled a shield of fire to surround her, evaporating the blast like nothing. The fire blinked out and again her hair and fists were the only things left burning.

She again began racing towards the beast. But this time, Dean noticed, the dragon remained still. He realized quickly that it was planning on knocking her out with it's tail like it did to Sam and Saliene. With that he sped towards the creature, Flare Orb in hand.

It was still focused on Aster, not noticing Dean's presence. He came up behind the girl, who didn't see him either. He was a little surprised but figured the snow was capturing the sound of his footsteps. As she reached the dragon Dean pushed her out of the way just as it swung its tail, it barely missed. The creature opened it's mouth to ready for another cold fire attack, and that's just what Dean was counting on. He took his last two orbs and threw them at the dragon's mouth, they went in and slid down it's throat.

The Ice Dragon was furious, it was thrashing about madly now. Then of course the orbs went off inside of it, one exploding low in it's neck and the other in it's stomach. Shards of ice flew from the wounds, landing on the snow and ice below the monster. Aster recovered from Dean's throw, shooting a glare at him before launching herself up and punching her right fist through the beast's chest and grabbing it's heart in her hand. The dragon finally fell, heart melted in Aster's hand. She removed it and wiped off the water on her outfit.

Before she did anything else, she let loose a fire that enveloped the dragon, slowly melting its whole body. No evidence would remain, save the blood pool where Sammy was laying and the meteorite. But even those would be covered by snow soon, indistinguishable from the rest of the snowy scene. Aster turned and walked towards Dean, still gasping from the effort of the battle and fighting of the nipping cold.

"That was some good work there, you look like you've done this kind of thing before." She said. He half smiled at the comment.

"I've been around the block a few times. What about you? You said you were from Nelco, are you a friend of Saliene's?" He asked. Her eyebrow raised at the question, her gaze turning to Saliene's form set next to Sam.

"No, but I've heard a lot about her and her family. She's a good person, I believe. I came here because I sensed a Nelcian about to wreak havoc, though. I had no idea she was in the area, to be frank, I didn't know if she was still alive." She replied. Dean nodded his head along.

"Well let's talk about this more later. First we need to get back to Saliene's, and also get her and Sam back if you don't mind carrying one." He said. She smiled sweetly.

"Sure, glad to be of assistance. Who do you want me to lug?" She asked. Dean said, without missing a beat,

"Sam."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm really meeting you, the legendary Aster Alma." Saliene said. Her and Sam had regained consciousness a few minutes ago. Dean and Aster had explained all of what happened after they got knocked out. They were all gathered in the living room now, warm and toasty at last.

"Oh stop it, I'm not all that great. Saved a few lives a few times, nothing big." Aster replied, but her smile said otherwise.

"No need to be modest, you saved Nelco from the I.M.! I can't imagine.. I've never actually seen.. Is he scary?" Saliene asked. Aster had a flash of an expression she couldn't read but it was already gone, replaced by a cocky smile.

"Scary? Pah! He's just a big hulking asshole with horns. I've seen scarier baby Kele'keke' before." She laughed. Saliene laughed with her.

"Aaah, amazing. So you're Flamata Kingdom's heir? Must be a stressful job, you should stay for a few days, take a vacation." Saliene suggested. Sam was laying on the couch, mute, bandage around his head. Dean was sitting in the chair, Saliene and Aster shared the love seat across from him.

"That sounds nice, I'll take you up on that offer. But first, I didn't only come here to save your ass from that Ice Dragon. Now that I know you're alive there's something we need to discuss. I have to tell you something very important, trouble is brewing. And it's big, bigger than anything Nelco's history books have ever seen before." She said grimly. Saliene was all ears now, face serious and expressionless.

"What kind of trouble?" Saliene asked. Aster looked down before responding, as if not wanted to have to say the words.

"It has to do with page Zero." She told her. Saliene took in such a huge gasp of breath that would've made a human choke and cough.

"No, no it can't be.. Already?" She asked sorrowfully.

"Yes, I am afraid so. Tia Nime' Bowtakeyy is the Reader of page Zero, the page's text revealed itself about three or four Earth days ago. It speaks of, of the I.M. returning, more powerful than ever." She continued. Saliene's face was all shock and disbelief. Dean's was confusion up the yin yang.

"Wait a second here!" He called out, the two girls snapped their heads in his direction, startled.

"Sorry," He held up a hand apologetically.

"But I think both of you have forgotten I have no idea what page Zero, or this Instant Message that apparently is so God-damned evil, is. So if you please, elaborate." He spoke. Aster looked at Saliene, nodding then sighing.

"Page Zero is found in the Safire Book, a book that is said to tell secrets of the past and future to those who can read it. Thing is, it's one Reader per page, so you can imagine how long it took us to find someone who could read a page that only appears if they're around," She said, remembering it herself.

"By the way, major pain in my ass that was. Anyways, page Zero was said to hold information of the return of true evil that could eliminate my world and yours as we both know them. But in addition, also has info on how to stop this apocalypse. I.M. doesn't stand for "instant message" either. It stands for.." Aster trailed off, unable to bring herself to speak the words.

"The Invisible Man." Saliene said without haste. Aster, shocked, turned her head to the girl. Dean's eyebrow raised at the thing's name.

"The Invisible Man? That sounds like a kid's name for the monster in his closet. What kind of dignified villain calls himself something like that?" He asked. Saliene hung her head, done speaking. Aster was the one who responded.

"Because that isn't his real name. His real name is Chastenhezorum. Or "Chains Cannot Contain The Evil" in English." Dean couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"You were right though, that's what most call him, in attempt to make him seem like just some scary story." Her face turned dark.

"But he's much more than some story. He is as real as you or me." She finished.

"Well is it that bad? You said you defeated him before right?" Dean said. Aster furrowed her brows together.

"It isn't that simple. He was hard to defeat, many Nelcian warriors died in the battle, and I almost lost my sister, Sona." She said grimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He replied. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"So is this guy your world's version of the Devil?" He asked. Saliene finally looked up, and she was the one to speak.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. But believe you me, Dean. He is much more horrific than Crowley could ever be. He isn't some demon, he IS death, he IS evil. He embodies those things." She said.

"Then how are we supposed to beat him this time if he's so bad?" He asked. Aster answered him this time.

"By reading page Zero, of course. It says how to defeat him once and for all. The only quirk is that I'm going to have to return to Nelco to fetch Tia and have her help, not only because she can read page Zero, but because she's a Nelcian too. She comes from Black Night Kingdom, the home of Vampire Dragons." She said. Dean sighed, more Vampires and monsters, great. He thought. But at least they're on our side. He added in his head.

"Also, when the time comes to battle, it will have to be Saliene who kills him." Aster said. Dean's eye grew wide.

"What do you mean, why her?" He demanded.

"Because she is the wielder of the Safire Sword, the only weapon in the universe that can slay the I.M. It's made from the bones of all twenty Nelcian races, even the ones who have died out. Additionally, it holds the power of all the original twenty Power Sconces. Those are floating spheres that are above each kingdom, giving it power, magic, food, water, everything really. Lastly, when the battle is about to begin I will go to Nelco and get some other important people who can help us, like my sister. We should be fine if we do everything correctly." She explained.

"But I still don't understand, why can't anyone else kill this thing? It's not like this sword has Saliene's name engraved in the blade." Dean said, upset.

"Dean, I'm really sorry but it might as well have her name carved into it. Anyone else who tries to hold it will be shocked by it's power. No one else can handle it, only she can. It chooses its wielder, and it chose Saliene a long, long time ago. Before she was born, before Vampires even existed on your planet." Aster finished. Dean still wasn't satisfied, but couldn't argue anymore. Saliene had a sorrowful expression on her face, but said nothing. Sam was of course resting on her couch, but he was still listening to all that was being said.

"If there are no other questions, I will make my leave for Nelco. I should return in about three Earth days, which is one day on Nelco. Until then, take care of yourselves. And don't get killed, please." She smiled. Saliene and Aster rose as Saliene lead her to the back door. She didn't want to disappear in front of her house, obviously. They said their goodbyes and Aster vanished with a flash of orange light.

Saliene walked back into the room, looking exhausted still.

"I'm going to go upstairs to rest some more, I'll be back down in an hour or two to make lunch." She said, and began walking off. Dean was standing by the couch where Sam was laying. He started to move towards her but Sam's arm suddenly jutted out from his side and he firmly grasped his brother's wrist.

"Dean.. Let her go, man..." He murmured. Dean shot his brother a look, but he couldn't say no to Sammy, he was already feeling shitty enough. Dean looked up at the stairs in the middle of the house, just catching Saline's last step before she was out of sight. He slumped down on the floor, defeated while Sam silently patted his shoulder.

*Author's Note: Hey guys! How's it going?! :D Good? Good! Well I thing this is coming along nicely, but what do you guys think? Any comments mean a lot to me :) Thanks for reading!

~Super


	8. Chapter 8: Dean's Answer

Saliene sighed. She knew she shouldn't avoid talking to Dean like this, but she just couldn't bring herself to face him alone, and that's what he wanted. She was outside on her balcony that was behind her room. The room, on the Southern side, had a wall made of glass, with a sliding glass door that overlooked the lake, dock, and her backyard. She was sitting in one of her four white chairs placed around a nice crystal table, smoking a cigarette. She had left the door open, letting the sound of one of her piano recordings flow outside from her stereo.

Saliene felt horrible about the way she left earlier that day, but she just couldn't admit to Dean what the Kele'keke had shown her..

It was just a fear, it wouldn't happen. She kept telling herself. But even if she said the words aloud, deep down she knew it could happen if she got too close.

"What am I supposed to do? What I want, or what I think is right?" She asked herself, taking a drag from her cigarette. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Too lazy to get up, she called out,

"Come in." And opened her door with her Vampire abilities.

Dean walked into Saliene's room slowly, not believing on his first knock, without even saying anything she had just let him in. He looked around. Her room had tall, soft violet carpeting matched with light lavender walls. Her bed was on the Eastern wall. It was on top of a giant wood shelf that was two thirds of the way off the ground, her sheets black and downy looking. Dean almost wanted to forget why he came up here and run and jump into the bed. Though it was high in the air, he felt he could make it. But that wasn't the only thing in her room, of course. She had a beautiful white dresser against her Western wall, A long bookshelf covering almost all the Northern wall, a large black chair with lots of pillows that hung on a chain connected to the ceiling, and two end tables on either side of her bed. One of which, the one on the right, had gentle, calming piano music drifting out of it. He wondered who the pianist was.

Dean walked over to Saliene, who was sitting in one of the white chairs she had on a balcony outside, smoking a cigarette. She was wearing nothing but a black sports bra and what Dean recognized as what kids called "spankies" which were shorts that were made of some kind of stretchy material. Her hair was in a simple style, two braids came from the front of her head and went around to the back of her head and down into a long, thin braid. The rest of her hair fell freely around her back and sides. He gulped, trying to ignore her attractiveness as usual.

"Have a seat, if you'd like." She offered. Dean sat down in a chair on the right, only two feet away from Saliene. He noticed a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he registered it as a deer in headlights feeling. He felt all he could do was watch as whatever Saliene told him her fear was hit him like a car, but also wanting to run SO badly, but not being able to move his body. It was a very uncomfortable situation, but if that Kele'keke' had shown her anything related to what page Zero said, he had to know. It might be key in defeating this Chastenhezorum guy.

"So, you smoke now too?" He asked. She was amused by his question.

"Yes, I also smoke. I can't exactly get lung cancer, and it helps pass time, so why not?" She replied calmly. Dean was getting more upset, but he couldn't let his anger boil over right now, he needed to know what she saw.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense." He said. She was surprised, he wasn't bitching her out for once.

"How is your brother doing?" She asked, taking another drag.

"He'll live. Say, can't you heal him like you healed my neck? He told me about that, thanks by the way." He said. Saliene smiled at his words.

"Yes I could, I don't know why I didn't think of it. Actually, I do know why, sorry about that." She admitted.

"Well then if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you?" He asked, interested. His more important question could wait another minute or two.

"Because of the one rule of my powers; there are no rules. I can literally do ANYTHING I want. From something as simple as turning a red stop light green, to willing a volcano to appear right in my own backyard. I have the power of manifestation, blood is my fuel. The life source found in it is the key. A certain amount of power is traded for an equally powerful result. Of course, this means to do big things, I need more blood. So I suppose that is the limit to it. But technically, I can have as much blood as I want at any time. It is a scary realization, knowing you could destroy the world as everyone knows it just by draining a few humans dry, but choosing not to because it is wrong. Power corrupts, and I am surprised I've made it this far in my life without being consumed by it. Luckily it is like how they say, with age comes wisdom. Though I can't say I wasn't even a little corrupt when I was younger, ignorant.." She trailed off, finishing her speech.

Dean sat silently, shocked. But he had to say something, so he opened his mouth and made words come out.

"I'm sorry, that's a lot of weight to hold on your shoulders.. I never knew." He said. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"But, how exactly does that relate to you not remembering you can heal?" He asked.

"Because there's simply so many things I can do, it's hard to remember one specific thing sometimes. I do apologize, I'll go fix him up right now. The poor thing, I feel so terrible having him lay down there immobile like that." She said, standing. Dean stood as well, following her up to her bedroom door. Before she could reach it, however, he placed his hand on her right shoulder. It felt like a frozen piece of velvet, but he didn't remove his hand. Saliene turned slowly, waiting for his hand to drop, it didn't though.

"Saliene, I need to know what you saw that day. I know it's hard to talk about what you fear but please.. It could be important." He begged, looking her in her emerald eyes.

"Are you sure you want to?" She asked him. He nodded his head yes, awaiting her reply. Even though they were only a foot or two away from each other, she walked towards him until there was only a mere inch separating them. Dean's heart raced in his chest, he'd never been this close to her before. He didn't know why she decided to get so close, maybe she was trying to make a point.

"Are you positive?" She breathed. Her breath smelt cold yet comforting, like an untouched pillow. He again nodded his head yes.

"So be it.." She whispered, leaning in. Her eyes fluttered closed, but Dean's were wide open. Is she going to, kiss me?! He thought inside his head. Though before he could think more her lips met his, and his eyes widened more, then finally, slowly fell shut, feeling like they were being pulled down by little weights tied to his eyelashes.

Inside of his head images flashed. Saliene. Him. Saliene covered in blood, eyes glowing bright neon green, her black angel wings flashing behind her. Dean looking fearful for his life, being chased by her. Her cornering him, him screaming, and finally her biting into his neck, ignoring his pleas to stop. His calling died down, his eyes closing slowly, Saliene refusing to stop, bloodthirsty and mad. She dropped Dean's limp, drained body to the ground, standing. The images all died away until all he could see were her eyes. Frightening, deadly, predator eyes. The image burned into his skull.

He came back to the real world with a gasp, he was leaning back in Saliene's chair hanging from the ceiling.

"That's why.." Saliene murmured, sitting next to him. She stood, not looking back at him and walked out of her room without a word.

*Author's Note: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to move this little romance along at long last! ;D

Thank you so much for reading this far, it means a lot to me!

~ Super


	9. Chapter 9: Admit It

Dean sat in the hanging chair in Saliene's room for a few minutes, dizzy and light headed from the things she showed him. She used her powers to show me that.. He realized. But, if she can do that however she wants to.. Why'd she, kiss me? He wondered. Could she.. Does she.. But then why would she show me that?! Why kiss me if she was just doing it to tell me that we can't be together? He thought.

He was utterly depressed by this, it's not what he thought she'd seen. He thought she had seen a scary image of the Chastenhezorum guy, not her killing him. Dean was still breathing hard, and was completely bemused by Saliene's actions. Eventually he knew he couldn't just sit there forever, she'd come back upstairs when she was done healing Sam, and wouldn't want him around.

Dean slowly got to his feet, testing his balance before standing on his own. He trudged out of Saliene's room, head hung low. Reaching his room he shut the door quietly. He sat on his bed, the bed she gave him, under the roof she provided for him. She said she was meant to protect humans, and that he and his brother were too important to let die. He knew she was still trying to do her job in showing him that, trying to scare him off so he wouldn't get so close to her, or want to.

Even in knowing this, it still hurt, it still tore at his heart. He liked Saliene, he didn't know if he loved her, but she was nice, thoughtful, smart, beautiful. But she was also a monster, a Vampire. But she was a good person.. She didn't kill innocent people, in fact she saved them. He didn't know what to think anymore, his thoughts and feelings were already scrambled enough by all that had been happening. They were yet again facing another end of the world situation, and the girl he liked had to be the one to take care of it in the end.

She must like him too, he thought, or she wouldn't have kissed him. But what was he supposed to do? Forget how he felt? He'd been trying to do that since they met! But he'd also been trying to figure out ways to be with her and have it be okay at the same time, his head and heart constantly at war with each other. He could let her turn him, but then he'd never die, and then what would Sam think of him? He'd be ditching his brother, and he was supposed to look out for him, protect him. Would Sam accept a Vampire version of Dean? Or would he reject him, kill him even? Dean's head and heart ached, too many thoughts and too many feelings were going through him all at once.

He didn't have a soul to talk to about it either. No one to vent to, no one to help him decide what he should do. He knew how he felt, and he knew now how Saliene felt too, but it didn't even mean anything because he couldn't act on it. All he could do was sit by and watch as yet again someone he cared about slipped from his grasp, he just couldn't take anymore, he couldn't handle not having anyone by his side.

Dean sat with his head in his arms, tears forming in his eyes. I have to save the world every day, save people from things they don't even know about, I have to watch horrible things happen that most people couldn't even have nightmares about, and I can't have some one to love? I get no thanks, no trophy, nothing. How is it fair? He thought, a tear finally finding its way down his face.

In the midst of all Dean's confusion and pain he heard a soft knock at the door. He didn't respond but the door slowly creaked open, revealing his brother Sam, his head without a scratch on it. He'd thank Saliene later, if he could even face her.

"Hey," Sam said, closing the door behind him. He walked over to where his brother was sitting, trying not to show his face. Sam sat next to his brother on his left, hands in his lap.

"What happened man?" He asked, turning his head to look at Dean. He was holding his tears back. He sniffled, bringing his head up a little, hands clasped together against his mouth. He shook his head silently, not wanting to talk yet.

"If you don't want to talk right now that's fine, I can leave and come back if you want.." Sam offered. Dean looked down, shaking his head.

"Okay, then I'm all ears." Sam said. Dean took in a shaky breath, but continued to gaze at the floor.

"She, kissed me." He said, voice cracking. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"She did? Then why are you crying, isn't that what you wanted?" He asked, perplexed. Dean shook his head again, small sobbing noises escaping his lips.

"No, man.. She kissed me, and showed me a vision.. Of what she saw, when that thing.." He trailed, choking on his sadness. He took another deep breath, trying to speak through his depression.

"And it was of her, killing me.. Biting me, draining me dry. That's what she's most afraid of.. She wants nothing to do with me because of that..." He said, his voice breaking and tears again finding their way down his face. Sam was shocked and brought down by his brother's words, why would Saliene reject him because of something like that?

"But Dean, if she kissed you that means she likes you. All she's trying to do is keep you from getting hurt, BECAUSE she cares about you." He said.

"Sam, you don't get it. She's trying to keep me AWAY, yeah she kissed me but so fucking what? I can't return it, I can't be with her in any way. That's how she wants it to be.." He said. Sam shook his head.

"No, she can't mean it, she's just scared. She's afraid of something that can't even happen. If she likes you so much she'd never kill you. If she wanted you dead Dean, you would've died in Purgatory." Sam countered. Dean was silent, taking in his brother's words, trying to believe them. He wanted to, with all his heart.. But Saliene wouldn't take to his brother's idea as easy, or at all probably.

"Maybe Sam, but what does it even matter? She won't talk to me about it, she won't change her mind.." He said, feeling defeated.

"Dude you haven't even tried! Go out there and MAKE her talk to you, make her listen. That's all it takes." He urged. Dean shook his head again, slower this time, tears still silently falling.

"No Sam... It's not what she wants." He replied, making it clear he wouldn't try to talk to her about it again. Sam was furious. How could she do this to Dean? Why play with his heart, flirt with him, kiss him even, if she was just going to take it back? He couldn't let this happen, couldn't let his brother fall down again. He's lost every other girl he's ever cared about, and now he likes one that can never die and she wants to scare him away? No, he would not let it happen this way again. Vampire or not.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch you cry Dean, if you're not in any condition to talk to her I'll just do it myself." He said, standing. Dean didn't even hear him. He was lost in his world of loneliness. Sam however was not, and he stormed over to Saliene's door across the loft are and knocked on it, wanting to instead smash his fist through it and demand why she threw his brother away like a piece of used tissue paper.

Saliene came to the door seconds later, looking tired and run down. She traded in her black outfit for a thigh high, red spaghetti-strap dress, her hair in the same fashion it was when she healed him. He didn't even ask to come in, he just marched in to what he imagined was the center and crossed his arms, waiting for her to close the door. After she did she turned to face him, taking a few steps before being halted by Sam's angry aura.

"What would you like to talk about Sam?" She asked calmly. He scoffed, shaking his head and looking down before bringing his eyes back up to hers.

"You're not stupid, you know what I want to talk about." He said. She nodded, getting his point.

"Sam, what I did to your brother-" She began.

"I don;t want to hear it." He cut her off.

"You knew you had his heart in the palm of your hand, and you crushed it to bits. Do you even know how many times I've had to watch that happen to him? Can you even IMAGINE how hard it is to watch the only person who cares about you not have anyone else to care about? No girl to say I love you to? It, it fucking hurts." He said, tears lining his eyes.

"Then you," He said, pointing at Saliene.

"You come along and make him want it all over again. He fell head over heels for you and you act like it doesn't even matter, like he's just some toy. Why'd you even kiss him if you were just going to break his heart seconds later? Why are you so God-damned afraid of something that can't happen if you really cared about him?!" He shouted. Saliene looked horrid, just as she felt.

"I didn't mean to.. I like your brother a lot Sam but we can't be. I'll just hurt him.. People, they die all around me when I care about them too much. The last person I cared about didn't even tell me he was leaving.. He just left, up and died without a word or warning. Do YOU know how that feels? I'm sure you do, being who you are. You must understand, I only have his best interests in mind, and the world's." She replied.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you WANT to kill him?" He asked.

"No Sam I'd never want that, that's why we cannot be." She said back.

"You just don't get it! If you don't want to then how would it happen, hm?" He demanded.

"Mistakes happen.." She said.

"Are you a careless person?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No but Sam-" She tried to reason.

"No! I'm fed up with hearing you make excuses! If you love him and he loves you just DEAL with it! If you feel yourself slipping to the point where you think you can't control yourself that's why I'm around, to make sure that kind of thing doesn't happen to him." He retorted. Saliene smiled thinly.

"You really think you could stop me? Believe me, if you could I wouldn't be talking anymore, but Sam, you're human, there's no chance you could keep me from hurting him if I got out of control." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. She nodded silently.

"Then turn me." He breathed, not believing the words actually just came out of his mouth. Saliene took a few steps forward, eyes burning into his.

"Excuse me?" She asked slowly. Sam gulped, but held his ground.

"Turn me. If you do then I'll have a chance at stopping you. I can't watch my brother go through this again.. I won't." He said. Saliene laughed hard, hand clasping her stomach.

"Oh that was a good one. This talk is over Sam, I'm not going to hurt your brother, and I'm not going to make you into a Vampire. Please forget about this, we have a lot on our plates." She said, turning to see him out of her room. Sam couldn't contain his rage, he started right for Saliene, but before he could reach her he heard a scream of agonizing pain come from Dean's room.

"No." Saliene breathed, paralyzed for a moment. Then she took off at Vampire speed towards Dean's room, Sam could hear her slam the door open as she did, running behind her.

Dean was standing between his bed and TV, right arm extended and covered in blood. He held a long pointed kitchen knife in his left hand, and dropped it to the floor. Saliene stood frozen a yard or two away, not knowing what to do.

"Why?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kill me." He replied. Sam and Saliene both gasped.

"W-why would you want that?" She asked again.

"kill me! If you can't resist my blood so much then you shouldn't be able to now!" He screamed. Saliene shook her head, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?' He asked, dark faced.

"I-I can't." She stammered. Sam could only watch to see what his brother was doing, but soon he understood.

"Why not?!" He demanded, Saliene flinched at his raised voice.

"Why?" He asked again, quieter.

"Because I.." She trailed.

"Because you what?!" He yelled again.

"Because I love you!" She screamed back. Dean's eyes were tear lined, red and puffy, but you could see the lightness in them now. That's exactly what he thought she'd say.

"I love you too." He replied, a single tear falling into the pool of blood at his feet.

"Why would you do this to yourself? You could have just talked to me." She said. He shook his head.

"Yeah right, just like how you and Sam were talking? You wouldn't have listened, this was the only way to get through to you." He said. They paused, neither saying a thing for a minute.

"So, what now?" Sam asked. Saliene walked over to Dean, taking her left hand and placing it over his wound, healing it with a flash of green light. Then she said,

"Now.. Now we finally let ourselves, be happy.."

*Author's Note: Hey guys! FIN-AL-LY right?! I bet you've all been waiting to hear those words come out! So have I! (Well I've been waiting to type them but you get the idea) Hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did, I stayed up late just to get it to you guys sooner!

Hope you enjoyed :)

~Super


	10. Chapter 10: Stop and Stare

"Just.. Be happy?" Dean asked, flexing his right arm now that it was healed.

"Yes, isn't that what a person normally does in this situation?" Saliene said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, but we're still kind of dealing with the world possibly ending, so there's that." He replied. Saliene smiled, placing her hands around his waist, standing in front of him. He was noticing now that Saliene had let go of her fear about being with Dean, she didn't feel so cold to the touch anymore. It was more of a refreshing feel to him, like a cool breeze on a hot day.

"Yeah, and you've got me. So there's nothing to worry about." She breathed, leaning in for their first "real" kiss. Sam turned his head away, smile twitching but there.

"Wait.." She said, turning to look at Sam.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Saliene asked him. He returned his gaze over to them, standing side by side with each other. This was going to be weird, Sam thought. But I want Dean to be happy. He added in his head.

"Uh I did just try to get you to turn me into a Vampire for it to happen, so yeah I think I'm alright with it." He agreed, making a joke. Saliene laughed but Dean just looked confused.

"You WHAT?" He asked.

"It was nothing, just wanted you to have somebody." Sam replied, not really knowing what else to say. Dean was still iffy but decided it was okay, he would have done the same thing for Sam. In fact...

"Sam, could you maybe, leave us alone for a few minutes?" Dean asked. Sam's smile widened.

"Sure man, no problem." He said, walking backwards until he felt the door knob, then turning to leave.

"There's something we still need to talk about.." Dean said. Saliene scoffed.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, but she was still smiling. Dean sighed.

"No it's, I couldn't bring it up until we were.. You know." He said. She nodded her head.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Uh well, if we want this to work out in any kind of positive manner.. There's something that may have to change." He said. Saliene's eyebrows rose, waiting for him to finish.

"My mortality." He said. She gasped slightly.

"You want me to make you into a Vampire?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, Sal if you don't then I have to lose you in the end.. And I can't bare that happening to me again. Then you wouldn't have to babysit me either, I'd be just as strong as you." He argued. She shook her head, looking torn.

"No Dean, I can't do that to you. You'd be leaving your brother alone. Where ever humans go after they die, Vampires don't. We don't ever die, really. We reincarnate. I've "died" a total of four times in my life. We stay non-existent for so long, then we come back. It's a horrible thing, honestly. To go through that long expanse of nothingness.." She trailed.

"But if you turned me you wouldn't be alone, you wouldn't have to go through that anymore." He persisted.

"Did you not hear what I said? You'd be LEAVING Sam!" She cried out. Dean's eyes grew wide and he flinched at her words. They were true, and he knew that. He be picking Saliene over his own brother.

"Sam knows that!" He shouted as he realized it.

"Or he wouldn't have said yes to us being okay, can't you see that?" He asked. She was shocked, he was right. She thought. But, but how could Sam bare knowing one day he'll die but his brother and Saliene will still look as they do now? They'll be sixty or seventy years older, but won't even look it.. She wondered.

"You're right, Dean.. I guess he's okay with that, somehow, for you." She said.

"For your happiness.." She realized. Dean nodded at what she said, agreeing that's exactly why Sammy would do this.

"Could you at least do me the favor of waiting? Wait until we defeat Chastenhezorum.. Then I'll do it" She said, grim in tone.

"Alright but what for?" He asked.

"Don't you want to enjoy your humanity for a little longer, what's the wait gunna hurt?"

"So what kinda devil do we get to tango with today?" Dean asked. He, Sam, and Saliene were all gathered in her study again, going over possible jobs to pass the time until Aster returned in three days. Saliene was going over major incident reports within the state, sitting at a computer she had at her main desk.

She was still wearing her red dress from before, and now wore matching red flats on her feet.

"Well let's take a quick look." She said, typing on the keyboard.

"Here, a shadow man in Beaser Park, Ashland. Uh, disappearances by a Halfmoon lake, maybe something.. What's this..?" Saliene breathed, furrowing her eyebrows together at a a list of incident reports on the screen.

"What is it?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"This," She said, clicking on the link to the page.

"Strings of deaths on Madeline Island, that's part of the Apostle Islands National Lakeshore." She commented. Sam and Dean were lost, not being locals. She sighed.

"Big Bay is part of that island. These deaths all happened near the Big Bay Lagoon.. Oh no." She exclaimed. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"What is it now?" Dean asked her. She shook her head slightly, unable to believe what this information was telling her. Blinking hard as if she were seeing things and still shaking her head, she continued.

"I, I don't know quite yet, give me a minute.." She said, typing furiously. Sam and Dean watched as she pulled up locked info that only one or two high up feds would know about what happened, like they were trying to keep a secret or something.. But she was able to break right in. Dean figured she was using her powers to do it, but she might just actually know how to hack into things, he wasn't sure which.

"Alright, this isn't going to make anyone feel better, but I know what it is." She breathed. The two brothers waited for an explanation.

"Okay so, on Nelco, before the war, one of the Kingdoms that supposedly died out had you know normal Nelcians going about their days. But as you both know most Nelcians don't look human, right? Wrong. Nelcians all have a human form, but they also have what's called a TCF, or Turn Creature Form. EVERY Nelcian has one, no exceptions. This Kingdom I'm talking about, Vonoarr Kingdom it was.. The Vonoarrtarians, they had wild looking TCF's." She explained.

"They were a mix somewhere between a lion, a demon, and a bull. These things can get up to six, seven feet tall and are about five or six feet wide.. They MAUL people, break them up into tiny bits of flesh and bones with their horns. These reports I'm looking at guys, these people were just, torn apart. Most of them couldn't even be identified. And some of the coroners.. Say if they didn't know better, it's almost like a giant "bull" attacked them." She finished, light in tone of voice, like she was telling a scary story.

It worked on Sam and Dean, they had chills going up and down their spines.

"But, they're supposed to be extinct, right?" Dean asked, smiling. Saliene nodded slowly.

"Yeah, well it looks like this is the one that got away." She said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"So how do we kill it?" He asked. She laughed hysterically, actually falling to the ground.

"Oooh, I'm sorry I do apologize," She began with a huge grin on her face, bright eyes aimed at the ceiling.

"But, kill a Keldagash? You have GOT to be joking." She laughed. Sam shook his head, looking worried.

"You guys don't get it. There's a reason no one cares about the Nelcian races that are extinct, they were like your world's China. They were unbeatable, and even though we were all "allies" we knew one day there would be a fight world wide and they would eliminate us all. All thirteen of those Kingdoms were the strongest Nelcian Gods any world has ever seen, only weak against each other. That's how it was made to be. Twenty Nelcian races, race B is weak to race A, and like wise ten times over. The strongest ones took themselves out, twelve so it was six on six." She said. Sam was horribly confused.

"Wait, if it was six on six, how did the thirteenth race die off without an opponent?" He asked her. She looked at him surprised, she didn't think either of them would catch that.

"Oh yes you're right, number thirteen.." She trailed, giving the moment suspense.

"Was Sealecoa (Seh-Leh-Koe) Kingdom. Home of.. The Hainyur Serpents." She finished. Dean half smiled, nodding his head in sarcastic happiness.

"Wonderful, more big ass monsters to slay." He said.

"No Dean, Hainyur means "trickster" in English. And they aren't very big, no larger than an average human I suppose.. But they're, they're more like," She couldn't think of what to compare them to at first, but suddenly it hit her hard.

"They're like mermaids, that like to break your heart.. And then your body. They literally WRING you out like a towel in the water and they swim through it, inhaling it through their gills." She breathed. Dean had a nice image of some chick turning monster and trying to kill him already in his head, so this new one didn't seem so bad.

"And they're definitely extinct, right?" Dean asked. Sam followed his brother's gaze to Saliene, waiting for the answer.

"Yes, but to my knowledge only a few minutes ago so were Keldagash. So my word is no longer a trustable thing to listen to on that information. But I still know a few things about it." She replied.

"Well, then how did they die?" Sam was the one to ask this, both Dean and Saliene looking at him as he did.

"Tunderbair Ebaten." She told him.

"Also known as "Thunder Beast". It came from one of the eliminated Kingdoms, Tetrosetair. These Thunder Beasts looked like giant birds made of lightening, if you could imagine such a thing.." She trailed.

"They were the Hainyur's weakness, and likewise the Keldagash could trump the Thunder Beast, and then of course the Hainyur were strong against the Keldagash. Water over ground, ground over electricity, electricity over water.. Vicious circle they had going on." She finished. Dean couldn't believe his ears, these things were crazy and just seemed to love war.

"Do all the people from your home planet like to kill everything in sight?" He asked playfully, Saliene didn't take it so.

"No Dean.. That's why this is so shocking, I never would've expected Nelcians to kill humans.. After Aster beat the I.M. Nelcians sought to make peace with the humans, since a human was the one who helped her beat him." She told him. Now he was really confused.

"Then why are they all PMS-ing so hard over here huh? I don't think any girl could get that pissed off, or at least I hope not.." He said.

"I don't know. But if it is something, or someone, we'll find out." She said.

"Well, here we are on ass-freezing Madeline Island. So where to now?" Dean asked, driving the group in his car. They were driving on Big Bay Road, and they could all see the Lagoon off to the right of the road up ahead. Pulling up to it Dean stopped the car off the side of the road and they all got out.

"Never mind." He said quietly to himself, walking up to the murky water. They all stopped within a yard or two of the pond.

"So all the attacks happened in the area and then the bodies were found in there?" Sam asked.

"Why in a lagoon, is there anything to that?" He asked Saliene. She took a moment but eventually she slowly nodded her head, concentrating on the answer.

"Yes, there is. Keldagash only appear in what could be called "unpleasant" areas to be in. No one really ENJOYS being around a swamp or in a desert. But those are the kinds of places where this thing likes to sleep at night, not to mention eat." She finished. Sam felt uneasy inside, but for obvious reasons didn't share his unease.

"Look at this," Saliene said, striding up to something on the ground a few feet away. Sam and Dean followed her to a spot where the earth was dented in. A foot print. Or paw print, rather.

"It looks like the kind of print a six foot tall lion-bull would make, doesn't it?" Dean asked them. Saliene nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, yeah it sure does." She sighed, hands on her hips. She had changed out of her dress and was now in nice fitting blue jeans, a deep green t-shirt and a black fir-lined jacket with piraty-looking knee high boots. Her dark black hair was flowing slightly in the small lake breeze.

"One thing I'm not gunna miss," Dean began.

"Is being cold. That's for damn sure." He breathed. Sam looked at him with an expression Dean couldn't read.

"Yeah, fuck the cold." He tried to stay positive for his older brother, trying to hide how his leaving their species forever was affecting him. Dean was going to become something they had hunted for years... It's not like he could forget that. But he wouldn't let it drive him mad. He wanted Dean to be happy with his life, and this was the only way Sam saw that happening.

Dean nodded to his little brother's strange comment, unsure what to make of it.

"Hey guys, do you uh, see what I'm seeing?" Sam asked, staring off at a single tree a few yards away. On the bark was what looked like blood smeared on it in the shape of letters.

"I'm going to look." He said, walking off. Saliene gave Dean a worried look before the two started after him. When they reached it Sam was reading the writing, though it was pretty messy.

"Okay, I think it says something to the effect of.. "Devils Ca-l-" that's all I got." He said.

"So what, "Devil's CALL?" Dean asked. Sam pondered this for a minute but shook his head.

"No, I don't think it's that.. I can't tell what the letter after the 'l' is but I know it's not another L.." He trailed off.

"Devils Cauldron." Saliene said plainly. Sam and Dean both looked up at her.

"What's that?" Sam asked her.

"It's a place, it's up at the North-Eastern tip of the island, off the shore in the waters." She replied.

"Then let's go see this place."

"Doesn't look like much." Sam gauged from the shore, staring off at the odd colored water.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Saliene said.

"Guys! Come over here!" Dean called from a ways behind them. Jogging back to where he was off in the distance kneeling in the sand. Upon reaching him Sam and Saliene saw that there was a picture in the sand.

"Did you want to show us your artwork hunny? Because we're kind of working right now." Saliene joked.

"I didn't draw it, the thing did. But what I don't get is why it would just up and tell us where it is..." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"You see this image? It's a Devil tail pointing to a kettle. That's where it is. Devils Kettle, not Cauldron. But can you see how this doesn't make any sense?" He asked them. Saliene nodded yes.

"What are those markings under the picture?" She asked, giving it a closer inspection.

"K.L., T.G., F.D., R.C... These are the initials of the victims." She realized.

"Their spirits must have led us here so we could kill what killed them. They want justice." She said, the boys nodded with her words.

"Yeah.. Only problem now is, how are we non-mermaids supposed to gank the un-gankable?" Dean asked.

"'Scuse me, what do you kids think you're doing?" A woman's voice called out from behind them. The group turned to see a girl in her early thirties standing in a police officer uniform. She had long, curly dark brown hair with light brown highlights, beautiful perfect peachy skin, curvy features and lastly deep, deep blue eyes. The gang gulped at the sight of her. They didn't even hear her pull up, all noticing her police cruiser parked a few feet away. She looked like she could be nice if she was off duty. Unfortunately Dean and friends didn't seem to have such luck today.

"Just checking out the sights with my boyfriend here," Saliene said, taking Dean's hand in hers.

"And his brother. This wouldn't happen to be off limits would it? It's only the shore, I mean the road's right there." She said, pointing to it behind them. The officer followed her finger tiredly and then looked back at her face.

"You mean you didn't see the 'Road Closed' sign just over there?" She said, pointing in the opposite direction of road, where indeed a sign was placed that said just that.

"That road only goes one way, unless you all illegally drove in from that way." She finished, pointing over to where Saliene had before. She gulped again, caught. The officer smiled softly at them. dropping her arm back to her side.

"Well I suppose I can let you off with a $200 parking ticket and pretend you didn't ignore the law. But I ever catch you folks back here again you're going to the mainland jail with me, you hear?" She asked. The group nodded their head's in agreement.

"Good, I'll be right back then." She said, walking back towards the car. All three of our group stared with mouths gaping and eyes widened at the officer as she walked away. All looking right at..

"I find it funny how we are all outwardly staring at her ass and neither of us has the balls to admit that we are." She said quietly, still staring herself.

"Uh huh." Dean mouthed, not breaking his gaze either.

"I wonder what it, feels like." Sam said dreamily. Dean and Saliene both snapped out of the stare to flip their heads in Sam's direction.

"You what?" Dean said questioningly. Sam gulped in response, suddenly aware that those words had actually left his mouth.

"I uh, I don't know where that came from. Sorry." He replied. Dean and Saliene exchanged a look but said nothing more. The officer began to talk back towards them, so they all averted their gaze to the ground and their feet.

"Here you go, have a nice day." She said, handing Dean the ticket. He took it and smiled plainly, holding it up for the officer to see as they walked away. Getting in the car and driving off. They group was silent for a long while, until the area couldn't be seen even by Saliene anymore. Sam gasped.

"Did I seriously say that back there?" He asked the couple. They shared another look before responding.

"Uh yeah Sammy, you did." Dean told him. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Why.. Would I say something like that? It's like I couldn't help myself." He murmured.

"I think I know why." Saliene breathed. They both turned their attention towards her.

"I think officer Sexy Bitch is a Hainyur Serpent." She tells them. Dean's eyes widened at the remark.

"You serious?" Dean asked her.

"Yes I'm afraid so. I may be partial to women, especially curvy ones, considering I've loved them in the past now and again, but their's no way Sam would ever say that about a woman, or at least not out loud." She said.

"You sure know my brother then.." Dean replied. She nodded.

"I watched you two for a while, like the Nelcians do to this planet. After you were sent to Purgatory I couldn't think of any way for you to be able to make it out by yourself, so I intervened at last. I almost did numerous times in fact, but you made it out more or less okay every time until then." She told him. Dean understood, her immediate liking for him and randomly saving him now making sense.

"I see. So you think it was there to find its mortal enemy like we are?" He asked her.

"I hadn't thought of that but yes that sounds exactly like what it's doing." She said back.

"Then why don't we just let her kill the son-of-a-bitch?" He asked, looking at Saliene.

"Well we could but we have no Thunder beast to sick on it after wards and we also won't have a Keldagash to kill the Thunder Beast after that if we let it kill the Keldagash.. Screw this damn circle weakness thing.." She fumed.

"Either way guys, we gotta stop it. So pick, do we want to try to kill the Keldagash, or the Hainyur?" Sam asked them. They were quiet for a minute or two before responding.

"The Hainyur." Saliene said. The boys looked at her.

"What? Her ass got my boyfriend's attention, that's just unacceptable." She said coldly.

"But let her kill the bull first, fuck fighting that thing, it's enormous."

*Author's Note: Hey peoples! :3 I spent pretty much my whole Sunday and my Saturday night finishing this for you lovely fans, so I hope you all like it ^^

I thought it was time to spice things up a bit in the plot, enjoy!

~Super


	11. Chapter 11: Three Cheers for the End

"Well, I gotta admit that was one sexy mermaid.. But I'm still going to make the bitch wish she'd never been hatched." Saliene said coldly. The group were all gathered in Saliene's back yard, where she said she had to conjure up some magic and call Aster for a favor. Dean was still silently amazed at the reach of her powers. She really COULD do anything she wanted.

What he didn't know is if that was a frightening thing or a comforting thing.

"Nelcians hatch out of eggs?" Dean asked. Saliene scoffed at his poor attempt at a joke.

"No Dean, they are born like you or me." She replied in monotone. He still continued to smile, regardless. Walking up to her he put his left hand on her shoulder and said, whispering,

"I was just kidding, sweetie." She rolled her eyes and shook his hand off, but still thinly smiled to herself as he walked away. Sam laughed quietly to himself as his brother stood beside him again. They watched as her hands rose in the air, surrounded by an odd green mist. She said some odd incantation, that she probably made up. Dean thought to himself. After she was done speaking the mist fanned out into a foggy circle in front of her. Sam and his brother watched in amazement. Not long after an image began to form in the fog. It was of Aster, but she looked a hell of a lot different.

She was running across the circles image surface in and out of view, as were other Nelcian people. But she was wearing a long flowing orange dress with red accented streaks in the fabric. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but the end was pointed upwards, and flaming. Her form finally calmed down and started walking towards to screen, her dress ALSO looked as if it were made of fire, they saw. Upon reaching the screen and filling it with most of her face, they also noticed she had two flaming side streaks of hair on either side of her face. They assumed it was the common style in Flamata Kingdom..

"Hey Saliene, sorry for the hold up. I was just preping for the Reader's Celebration. Yeah I know why celebrate someone being able to read what happens on the end of the world right? I don't have a flaming clue what the Sector Six it could be for.. But you know, Princess gotta do her thing." She smiled. Dean was amused at how Nelcians took human speech like they did and make it fit their worlds style with such ease. They were like fun neighbors, except for the ones they were about to hunt.

"It's completely fine, you look wonderful by the way." She commented. Aster's cheeks actually blushed red, it was a little disturbing. Like watching a live action cartoon feel embarrassed.

"But on to the reason I called." She continued, Aster's face turned serious, like the face they saw when they first met her.

"We have some startling news for you, something the Royal Counsel is going to want to hear about. The boys and I were working a hunter job earlier today, and we found traces of an extinct Nelcian race at a scene. Upon searching another place we were lead to by a marker in the first we encountered another separate race also thought to be extinct." She told her. Aster had the same look on her face Saliene had when she first clicked that link.

"No that's impossible.." She breathed. Saliene shook her head sadly.

"I know I thought the same thing when I awoke this morning. Facts change fast in the world of the bizarre, I suppose." She said. Aster nodded in bitter agreement.

"Which ones?" She asked grimly.

"The one that killed the humans at the lagoon we believe is a Keldagash." She started. Aster's eyes widened significantly at her words. Saliene continued despite the expression.

"The other we personally met, a hot young Hianyur. After I was finally able to turn my head in any direction other that at her ass I realized that's the only thing she could be. No human has an ass like that.." She trailed. Aster looked as if she were about to blow chunks at the mist screen.

"Y-you have got to be kidding me.. How are we supposed to kill them? There are no more Tunderbair Ebatens, Onyoeno, Meldazrie, nothing that can take them out is alive anymore." She retorted.

"But Aster like I just said, with our knowledge earlier today we didn't even know these two existed. Who are we now to say no other races survived that war like these two have?" She asked. Aster was shocked, but nodded slightly after a while.

"You're right.. But why call me? I don't know how to help." She replied.

"I need a favor, that's all. We're letting the Hianyur take care of the Keldagash, since it was already going to. All I need from you is for you to get us a weapon that can kill the mer-bitch dead." She told her. Aster nodded.

"Alright, what is it you need?" She asked. Saliene took a deep breath.

"The Haze' Sword." She replied. Aster choked on a cough caused by gasping and breathing in too deep.

"W-what did you just say?" She coughed.

"You heard me." Saliene told her. Aster shook her head, hand clutched to her throat.

"No, I don't have access to that level of weaponry. That's reserved for Purple Badges only, I can't even ask for it without getting my own Red Badge confiscated, permanently." She breathed. Saliene swore, head a frustrated mess.

"But what I can do," Aster began. Saliene threw her gaze back at her friend hopefully.

"Is ask a Purple Badge to get it for me." She grinned.

"What's the deal with these badges?" Dean asked Saliene.

"They're things important people like high-ranked military soldiers or Royals would have. The color depends on your Kingdom. For Safire it's purple, Flamata is red, and so on. It's just each individual Kingdom's way of saying, "This is MINE, and only WE can touch it. If you do, you DIE."." She explained. Dean gulped at the response.

"That's way worse than getting your hand cut off.. Yowch." He whispered to Sam. Sam nodded in agreement.

"So who is this Purple Badge you know so well?" Saliene asked Aster. She smiled even wider, some how.

"I know two. Miko and Scarlet Mekigii." She replied. Saliene's mouth broke into a grin that matched Aster's.

"Really?! Wow that's amazing! Please do tell them to deliver the sword personally if they can." She said.

"Oh I will, but if they can't I'll make sure my little sister gets it to you before noon tomorrow." She said. Saliene nodded.

"Alright Aster thank you, I owe you two favors now." She smiled.

"Yeah and I'm going to use them to get your Vampire ass over here and party with me one day after this is all over with. And I know what you're going to say, but trust me after you kill this guy for good.. Nelco will welcome you home with open arms. I know it's kind of flamed up how they won't until you do, but not everyone here has a Onyoeno up their ass. And my sister is like you're number one fan." She laughed.

"Alright fine, I can't say no to that. I'll have a Salagua or two and then we can get some dinner and go home." She smiled back. Aster laughed hardily.

"Haha you think you can get away with that?! Salagua is for superkittens! You're going to drink Poleico' (Pol-ee-coe) with me all night! That's thirty-six earth hours of glorious binge drinking goodness!" She exclaimed. Sam and Dean continued to not know what the hell she was talking about.

"Okay fine! But you're going to regret it when I throw up all over your outfit." She laughed.

"Oh alright then, well I best be getting myself in gear, gotta go pretend to be happy and cheerful about my friend Tia being the prophet of the end of the world! Later guys!" She said, throwing her hand in the screen with her pointer finger bent inwards, middle and ring finger straight, thumb curved out, and pinky angled down a bit. Her face then disappeared from the screen and the green must faded.

There was silence for a moment before Dean spoke, his intake of breath making Saliene turn to face him.

"What the hell is Salagua, Poleico', and why did she call you a superkitten?" He demanded, utterly confused. Saliene laughed at the questions, walking back over to him and Sam.

"Salagua is like the wine or champagne of Nelco. Polieco' is like the hard liquor.. It's a mix of all the things you make your different types of alcohol with. Agave plant, grapes, some roots, and a little Nelco specialty." She winked.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Rainbow Dust." She said, walking back with them to her house.

"And that would be?" Dean asked.

"It's a special Nelcian chemical found in the dust that falls off of a Ainboer Fairy's wings. They're another extinct race, but the dust is magic, say the right words and be a powerful Nelcian and you can copy a grain of it into thousands of grains. It's almost like a hallucinogenic for us. Since we're stronger than humans it takes a lot stronger of a substance to get us "wasted" or "blowed"." She explained. Dean nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright sweet, got any of that Poleico' stuff laying around?" He asked smiling. She turned to him with fear in her eyes.

"Dean, this shit could kill you, it isn't meant for humans." She said. He looked disappointed. After a minutes though she began laughing.

"I so got you, you can drink it you'll just get REALLY fucked up." She laughed. He smiled.

"Well isn't that what it's for?" He asked. She nodded.

"But really you can only handle a glass don't drink anymore please. Just like with Earth alcohol this shit CAN kill. It's called Color Poisoning, very ironically yet appropriately named." She warned. He nodded, taking her seriously.

"Fair enough, though it wouldn't be so bad to die drinking magic vodka." Dean replied.

"Uh Dean you really want to hallucinate?" Sam asked. Dean didn't know what to say, he didn't exactly want to, but he needed to drink something to match how he was feeling.

"There's only a pinch all together if you were drink drink ten bottles, trust me it's only a little. DOING Rainbow Dust.. FUCK that. Fuck that to the power of onoparh." She breathed, they were inside now, seated at the bar area. Saliene was digging though a locked secret bottom shelf of spirits.

"How much is onoparh?" Sam asked her.

"Googleplex." She replied, tugging on a box stuck in-between some other stuff.

"Oh, that's nice." He replied softly. Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother, then looked over at Saliene as she stood. In her hands was a large black box, it looked to be glass.

"It's BLACK?" Dean asked. She shook her head no, then pressed a small circle cut into the glass the boys couldn't see until she did. Suddenly lines with light spilling out from them appeared in the glass, and the box opened up into a long rectangle formed by a shimmering veil of some sort. Inside the veil there were dark storm clouds with lightening bolts freeze framed in-between them. The bottom looked like glass grass, as did the clouds and lightening. Saliene pressed another unseen button on the top of the veil and the veil disappeared and the little scene was animated. Like a miniature of real life, the clouds rolled through a non-existing breeze, the electricity crackled and sparked between them and the grass rolled in the same fake breeze the clouds did. Dean and Sam stared gaped mouthed at the thing and watched as Saliene put two small glasses under the clouds on the grass. The clouds then began to rush rain into the glasses, filling them up with a sparkling deep blue substance.

She then removed the glasses and handed them to the boys, who looked at them carefully. She herself placed a large beer glass under the clouds and filled it to the top. After she clicked the invisible button and the veil re-appeared and the box closed itself, looking like just some weird glass brick again. She held her glass up for a cheer.

"To humanity." She said. Dean looked at her but she stared with no focus, just blankly ahead of her. Sam and Dean raised their glasses.

"To humanity." They both said, but Dean took a second before throwing his shot down.

That was the last thing he remembered. Saliene proposing to drink to humanity so he could understand how supposedly wonderful it was to be one, gulping his drink down then.. Blackness. Nothing, he couldn't remember a thing.

"Lovely." He moaned, stretching his body under his sheets. Every muscle was sore, his spine felt like it would snap, and his stomach felt like it was smaller than his big toe.

"Uhhhnn..." He groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

"Why did I drink that much?!" He screamed into the pillow, using up all his energy. He slowly drifted back to sleep, unable to stay conscious.

*Author's Note: Hey people! :3 Brought you this interesting chapter as a nice filler. A good build up in the plot too and the future action as well... My back hurts like Dean's from sitting in this chair with my back straight and not touching the back of the chair for like four hours straight, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it hurt me D,x Well I'll get another up soon, look for it!

~Super


	12. Chapter 12: Sparks May Fly

About five hours later Dean finally woke up.

"Uuugh..." He moaned, sitting up in bed. His hair was a complete mess on top of his head, and he had a pounding headache unlike any hangover he's ever had. Luckily he didn't feel queasy though.

"What.. The hell happened?" He mumbled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. looking out through his window he saw it was mid-day or so. He shook his head, and groggily rose to his feet. He wobbled around for a minute before having to sit back down on his bed.

"I can't even walk.. That shit was killer." He sighed, hands on his knees. After a moment there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." He called, his voice breaking a little. The door slowly opened, Saliene walked through it smiling. She was wearing black arm guarders from her wrists to her elbows, a corset-like brown and black leathery vest with no sleeves, black skin tight shiny pants, he also assumed wear leather, and had on short brown boots. She looked positively piratey.

"What's with the get-up?" He asked her as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I did love the fifteen hundreds.. Being a pirate, arg it was sure a lot of fun." She said sarcastically. Dean smiled at the joke.

"It's a personal favorite style of mine, really. And I really did enjoy those days. No one had social security and being invisible was still easy. Those were the good old days..." She sighed to herself.

"Anyways, I'm glad to see you've awoken from your alcohol coma. I warned you about drinking more than one glass. I knew it wouldn't kill you, but you try and tell me you don't wish you were dead right now." She laughed. He nodded, also laughing softly.

"Yeah I do. But I feel a lot better with you sitting here next to me." He smiled, looking at her. She smiled back, unable to hide it.

"Dean I, I have to say I can't believe I'm, we're, really..." She trailed, unable to finish. He nodded.

"Me too, but I'm glad.. It was torture, you know?" He asked, she nodded again.

"Yeah.. I do. I'm also sorry about this too though.. For trying to keep you away. Just because you're younger and human doesn't mean you're not an adult.. You can make your own decisions, I apologize for trying to be your parent." She told him. He put his arm around her.

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing if I were you, no harm done." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He replied, pulling her in for a kiss. They didn't exactly get much alone time with each other, he wanted to at least kiss her once today before having to trek out to kill this mermaid creature. They sat for a while just kind of staring at each other, suddenly Saliene broke the silence with an outburst of laughter.

"Y-you, I'm s-sorry you just look like such shit!" She exclaimed, trying her best to stifle her laugh. Dean only smiled, nodding his head.

"Well it's true, I do look like something that Keldagash got around too. But I'll be fine," He said, rising. Saliene rose with him, making sure he didn't topple over.

"Besides, there's a Nelcian out on the loose, and we just can't miss out on the party."

"Got anything?" Saliene asked Sam as her and Dean walked into the study. Sam was seated at her computer. He was surrounded by books, printed pages with loads of odd writing, and ancient drawings that were spread out all over.

"Yeah I think so, you said that a sign of a Hianyur being around was random rain storms right?" He asked.

"Yes that's right, have you found something?" She asked. He nodded.

"Here, a storm that's been going on inside Judge Magney State Park, Minnesota. Right near Devil's Kettle, just like Dean said. It's been raining for almost a day straight, since around this time yesterday. And that happens to be after we met up with mer-lady on that island." He told them.

"Alright then, it's noon now so that sword should be here soon." Saliene said, her and Dean sitting next to each other across the desk table form Sam.

"I meant to ask yesterday but after we drank, you know," Dean began, Saliene attempted to hide a grin again but Sam showed his off proudly. Clearly something Dean had done in his drunken stupor amused them, he just didn't know what the hell it was, he'd find out though, he thought to himself. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Anyways, what's the deal with this sword? Is it powerful enough to really kill this Nelcian?" He asked. Saliene nodded.

"I believe so. It's a sword made of the pure electronic energy that the Tunderbair Ebaten harnessed. It should do the job." She said. Dean felt at ease with this news.

"Good, so this should go smoothly." He sighed.

"Hopefully, but there's something you both should know about this Hianyur." Saliene spoke. Sam and Dean turned their full attention towards her.

"They're one of the five original elemental Nelcian races. They can control water at will. The spot we're heading to is in their element, we have a hard disadvantage, more so than with the Ice Dragon." She explained. Sam sighed.

"Great, the odds are stacked against us yet again. What's new." He said. Dean shook his head.

"We'll be fine. We have a Vampire on our side." He smiled at Saliene.

"Flattering, but don't get cocky." She warned him. He scoffed.

"Why is it that everyone is always telling me that? I'm fine, we'll all be fine." He said. Sam and Saliene shared a quick glace but said nothing. All of the sudden Saliene's eyes flashed a neon green.

"They're here!" She squealed, racing down the flight of stairs. Sam and Dean rushed after her. She headed out to her backyard where a bright flash of pinkish-red light shone in a pillar a few yards out. The group arrived just as it died down, revealing three feminine figures.

The one on the left looked about seventeen, she was the shortest out of them all, maybe only five foot one. She had long straight black hair that went to her waist all around, but had two longer pieces in front on either side of her head that went to her upper thighs. She had deep green eyes and wore heavy black eyeliner, black lipstick, and spiked wrist bands. She had on a dark green sleeveless t-shirt, black combat boots with matching pants that had a thick chain for a belt with a LOT of zippers. She also held in her hands what they presumed to be the sword Saliene had asked for.

Gazing at the girl in the middle of the line they saw she looked twenty one, and was the tallest. She had wavy hair that was no longer than her neck in the back but went to her waist in front, it was the same color as the beam of light they all saw. She also had deep green eyes, but instead wore a dark skin tight purple jumpsuit with dark blue designs that covered everything from her neck, fingers, and feet completely.

Lastly the girl to the right was in the middle of the height range, and looked to be only fifteen or so. She had a medium tan, freckles on her nose, deep sea blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was clad in a light blue tube top with blue jewels embedded in it, a short blue skirt with dark blue leggings that went to her knees, and long sky blue boots that stopped just under her knees. She had matching dark blue arm guarders like Saliene's. Also one thing that caught the group's eyes, the two girls on the left both had bright purple badges on their shirts, while the one on the right wore a deep, dark blue one.

"Hello Saliene, allow me to introduce everyone." The girl in the middle spoke up.

"I am Scarlet Mekigii," She said. The gang realized that was the color of her hair. How ironic. She then gesturing to the girl on her right.

"This is Miko Mekigii, she's my great grandmother's sister. And this," She said, hand moving over to the girl on the her left.

"Is our friend and Aster's sister, Sona Luen. Miko and I are royals from Safire Kingdom, Sona is one from Southern Ice Kingdom." She explained. Saliene stuck out her hand giddily.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She said, first extending her hand to Sona. The girl had a huge grin on her face and she shook Saliene's hand. She must really admire her, Dean thought. After she was done she stepped back, still smiling.

"I apologize for having to meet under these tragic conditions, but we all have people to protect here, so it cannot be helped." She said. The girls nodded theirs heads in agreement.

"You may want this." Miko smirked, extending the Haze' Sword to Saliene. She took it, holding it carefully.

"Go on, take a gander at it, we all want to see what it really looks like." She told Saliene. Saliene looked up surprised for a moment, then took the sword out of its case. As she did blue and yellow sparks flew out from the blade, which turned out to be around three feet long. It was in the jagged shape of a lighting bolt, and was one of the most beautiful swords any of them had ever seen. Saliene stared in awe, but eventually put it back slowly.

"Very impressive. I have no doubt this will take care of our problem, thank you for working with me." She told them.

"Can I ask why with all you Nelcians it's been just one big parade of girls? I mean, not trying to be rude, but how come not a single one of you I've met is a guy?" Dean asked. The girls all looked startled.

"The overall royal ruler of all kingdoms is the Queen. That's how it's always been. There are still lots of males running around, but the girls run things." Scarlet said. He nodded.

"I see.." Dean trailed. Sam smiled, amused by his brother's disappointment in the Nelcians order of power.

"I uhm, just wanted to say something before we leave." Sona spoke up. They all turned their attention at her.

"No matter what any Nelcian says, you're a hero Saliene. Don't forget that." She told her. Saliene smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate you saying that Sona." she replied.

"Girls running the world.. No wonder it's so chaotic over there." Dean joked. Saliene scoffed at him.

"Haha very funny Dean. Now on to the serious business we came here for." Saliene replied. They had said their good byes to the band of Nelcians a few hours ago, and were now inside the forest approaching the area where the Keldagash was living at. They were all soaked to the bone, the rain still pouring down heavily.

Suddenly they all heard a beast like roar come front in front of them down the trail.

"Come on!" Sam said, running in front. They all came upon a clearing where a waterfall stood, only half of it fell into a bowl-like piece of rock, disappearing form view.

"Now I know why that thing sleeps here." Sam breathed. Dean turned his head towards his brother.

"Want to share with the class?" He asked. Sam ignored the rude comment.

"Devil's Kettle is what we're looking at now, but you see no one has ever actually found where the water goes out to. Speculation says it runs out to Lake Superior, but they've never found it." He told them. Dean didn't understand. Sam sighed.

"Who would want to fall into something that could lead anywhere?" He asked. Dean nodded, finally getting it.

"Makes sense." He whispered. They were all hiding behind some trees and bushes, trying to get a view on the whole area. Moving over to the left some more, they could finally see the scene in front of them completely. There was a big black bull like creature on the ground by the little pond, it was covered in a shining grey liquid substance which was pooled on the ground in some places.

"That's a Keldagash," Saliene gasped.

"And that's Nelcian blood." She said. Dean nodded slowly.

"So the Hianyur already took it out.. Only question now is, where is it hiding?" He said. The area was still covered in rain, which was quickly washing away the beast's blood. Then came the sound of snapping twigs off to the right of the murder scene. The Hianyur jogged out from the trees, covered in leaves and dirt. She almost looked like she'd been chased by something... Dean took a step forward and rushed out, grabbing the sword from its sheath on Saliene's shoulder.

"Dean wait!" She called, but she knew she couldn't stop him so her and Sam followed after him. He raced towards the Nelcian, sword charged with strikes of lightening spewing off of it in all directions. The girl looked taken by surprise, she probably didn't expect they knew what she was, since she'd most likely never been on Earth before.

She gestured towards the pond and a shield of water crossed in front of her, protecting her form Dean's advance. He didn't stop, but instead changed his course into the pond, holding the sword above his head in case it could shock him. He jumped back out on the other side of the shield, the Nelcian with her hands open and knees bent, swinging her body this way and that trying to make her move.

"Not so fast skank." Dean said coldly, holding out the blade threateningly. Saliene and Sam watched, stuck on the other side of the shield, which now circled around the two.

"I don't have time for this!" The mermaid shouted at him. Dean scoffed and shook his head, smiling.

"Well after I'm through with you, it won't matter anymore." He told her. She actually looked afraid of him, this he didn't expect.

"I did you a FAVOR getting rid of that thing, why are you attempting to kill me?!" She screamed. Now looking closer the group could see the Hianyur had a deep gash on her right shoulder, and was bleeding the same shimmering grey substance the dead Keldagash was.

"Please," She begged, a tear forming in her eye.

"Leave me be, I can't stay here he's after me!" She wailed, falling to her knees. Her water shield fell then, and Sam and Saliene stepped closer to Dean, who looked over at them questionably.

"Who's after you?" Sam asked slowly. The girl looked up at him, tears falling.

"HIM, he's evil! How could you not know?!" She screamed. Saliene's brow creased with worry.

"Who's she talking about?" She whispered to Dean. He shook his head, not knowing the answer. The gang was stuck, none of them knowing what to do.

"Stay there, or you'll be looking back at your body from a few feet away, and it won't have a head." Dean warned, she gulped and nodded, still sitting on the ground. The group walked off a few yards away and gathered in aa circle to discuss what they should do.

"So what do you think? Should we let her go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know.. It seems all she wanted to do was get rid of the Keldagash because it killed people, not because she COULD kill it. And she hasn't tried to kill us yet, I mean her first and only move she made was defensive. But I wonder who could be chasing her?" Saliene said.

"Maybe another Nelcian? One of the supposed extinct ones that she's weak against." Sam offered. Saliene nodded.

"That could be it.. I guess we'll just have t-" Saliene was suddenly cut off by the girl's blood curdling scream. The gang turned fast to see her standing with a bolt of lightening sparking through her torso, and her whole body spasming wildly. Finally she fell forward onto the dirt, and they saw a man holding a bolt shaped machete in his hand.

Saliene stood wide-eyed at the man, looking sick to her stomach.

"Hello Saliene, good to see you again." He said. She gasped, and spoke stammering.

"Z, Zarick?"

*Author's Note: Hey fans! Nice twist huh? :D Random guy.. But you'll find out who he is in the next chapter. This is where the plot SERIOUSLY thickens folks, so get ready! I'll put it up tonight if I can but if not it should be up in a day or two, look for it guys! :)


	13. Chapter 13: An Old Face Returns

"So you remember me, that's.. Great." The man said. Dean looked between the two of them. Zarick, or so Saliene called him, was a very interesting looking guy.

He had light skin, dark black hair that fell long and messily down his face, bright green eyes, and a eyebrow piercing over his left eye. He also had a tattoo sleeve covering his right arm filled with blue, purple and black swirling designs and odd looking writing. And it looked almost as if.. He wore a touch of eyeliner.

No, Dean realized, it wasn't eyeliner. It was more tattoo ink- permanent makeup. It almost made his eyes look somewhat feline. Then he noticed the strange symbol under his right eye, it looked like a 7 turned counter-clockwise 90 degrees with a dot under it. Regardless of the odd features he was very handsome, but looked so odd in just a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He didn't even have a jacket on, and it was only 44 degrees outside.

"But, but how are you even here? You were DEAD, Zarick." She said, still not trusting him.

"I escaped. After I died I became some kind of spirit, I wandered for a while-"

"Over a hundred years?" Saliene questioned.

"It felt like forever, actually." He continued, not minding her comment.

"But eventually I came across a portal, and it led to Nelco. There, I was alive again. A Sage told me it was a Nelcian thing, those who die on Earth are reborn to live in their home planet for a little longer before passing forever.. But I came back here instead, for you." He told her. She shook her head, unable to believe he was really back.

"You died of old age... Your time was up, you said so yourself." She said.

"I watched the LIFE go out of your eyes... There's no way you can be here." She croaked, tears lining her eyes.

"I didn't know about the being reborn part until it happened. Saliene, it's really me." He persisted. She continued to shake her head, tears falling at last.

"No! It isn't possible!" She cried, looking angry for some reason. Sam and Dean could only watched with mouths gaped. Zarick look hurt, pursing his lips in an unhappy line.

"I knew you were ignorant Ally, but this is pathetic. Living with humans so long... You've become just as blind as one." He scoffed. She raised her head at this statement, glaring him in the eyes.

"Only Zarick would call me that.." She breathed.

"Is it, is it really..." She continued, finally coming to terms.

"Yes, it really is." He replied.

"I can't believe... Oh no.. I'm, I'm sorry." She replied, tears threatening to overwhelm her.

"I didn't know you would, how could I have ever guessed," She cried out, falling to her knees. She looked to be in shock, stammering and shaking wildly. Dean ran to her side, kneeling on the ground and placing his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay Sal, but you've got to tell me who is this guy?" He begged.

"He-he-he's m-m-m," She muttered through her tears.

"I'm her husband." Zarick answered, grim in tone. Dean, shocked, looked up at the guy, then wide eyed back at Saliene.

"Is that true?" He breathed. She still couldn't speak but managed to nod her head yes, face contorting in an expression of trauma. Dean's expression went blank and un-readable. He rubbed her back as she leaned against him, not knowing what else to do. Zarick took a step forward and Sam walked up to Dean and Saliene on their left, glaring at Zarick. Dean joined him.

"I don't care who you are, if you make her act like this you're not getting any where near her." He barked. Zarick looked amused.

"And who are you to-" He cut off, staring blankly at Dean. His features went dark.

"You two are together, aren't you?" He asked, sounding really agitated.

"Dude it's been a hundred years! Get over yourself, no girl is going to feel sorry for herself for that long. No self respecting girl, at least." Dean said with venom in his voice. Zarick looked even more pissed, the look in his eyes appearing animal-like.

"Excuse the fuck out of me," Zarick began.

"You're excused!" Dean shouted back.

"Dean, p-please st-top.." Saliene whimpered.

"Why should I?! He has no right to be near you anymore, you said it yourself his time was done. He may walk the planet and breathe air but he's not your husband anymore." He argued.

"Dean understand.. He's n-not human, he could k-kill you if he wants... Don," She swallowed.

"Don't piss him o-off." She finished. Dean stared back at her.

"You mean he's a Vampire too?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Safirean." (Sa-fie-rean) She replied. Dean looked back up at him now.

"You're an Angel Tiger?" He inquired. Zarick nodded.

"Yes, and if you don't cut the bullshit I'm the only one you will ever see." He replied, barring his teeth. Dean looked to Saliene for his response. She nodded her head, telling him to relax. He grimly accepted, he couldn't go against what she wanted, he didn't want her anymore upset.

"Alright, what do you want?" He asked, still unhappy.

"To help." Zarick replied plainly. Dean scoffed.

"What could you possibly do for us? We're fine on our own." He told him. Zarick shook his head.

"I know a few things you don't, for instance... Why there are so many Nelcians suddenly wandering your little blue planet." He said. Sam was interested.

"And why would that be?" He asked, also still not liking the guy.

"Uh-uh-uh, first agree you'll let me accompany you." He said. Dean violently shook his head.

"No, not happening!" He shouted. Saliene looked like she was ready to snap at him for it.

"Look, if you want Saliene to die, that's fine with me! I'm not in charge of keeping her safe anymore like you said, so no sweat off my back. But that also means your world comes to an end, and I'm pretty sure that's what you three are fighting to prevent. You can use ALL the help you can get, you're not about to turn someone down with experience and information. You can't afford to." He shot back. The group was shocked, he was kind of right. But none of them had to like it.

"Dean, he's right.. We can't say no." She breathed, trying to stand. Dean helped her all the while throwing a look at Zarick.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, voice hard.

"Yes, I'm sorry I know it's, awkward, but we'll have to just ignore that for now. It's only until we defeat Chastenhezorum..." She replied. She turned her gaze towards Zarick, eyeing him fiercely

"Then, we have no reason to let you stick around." She said to Zarick. He nodded his head.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. You're welcome, by the way. That Hianyur was going to kill you." He said, trekking to the path they followed to get there. They all looked at each other before following after him.

"So, why are we waiting until tomorrow to track the I.M.?" Zarick asked. They were all gathered at Saliene's table off the side of her kitchen, enjoying a meal of chicken and mashed potatoes Saliene made. She herself didn't have any though. Instead she drank out of a wine glass filled with a thick red liquid.. They all quietly knew it was blood. Dean tried to imagine a paler, fanged version of himself seated next to her as he was now. Drinking the same thing... Oddly enough, he could.

Saliene gave him a look neither Sam or Dean could read before responding.

"Because Aster will be back then with reinforcements. Contrary to what you may believe, we aren't so stupid to try and handle this on our own. It took an army last time, we won't make any mistakes." Saliene told him, sipping on her glass.

"I see. Good for you." He said. He insisted on not eating, saying he already had and that Nelcians didn't eat as often as humans. Sam and Dean were nearly finished with their food now, they were just cleaning their plates. After they all stood and the boys took their dishes to the sink to wash them. Saliene and Zarick stood by the hallway to her downstairs loft and back area.

"I know what you may be thinking, "They haven't been together as long as we have, I can break them apart and be with her again, easy." Well you're wrong. Though we've only been together a short while, I will not abandon Dean. So get the idea out of your head before you disappoint yourself." She whispered to him, acid in her voice. Zarick scoffed at her statement.

"I don't care anymore, I just want to get rid of this guy for ever. That's all I have to live for, then I can die in peace." He answered, arms crossed. She reverted her gaze over to Dean and Sam, who walked over to the pair.

"It's pretty late now so I think I'm going to get to bed. I don't know about you guys but... I'm exhausted." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"We should all get some sleep." He said. They all started up the stairs, the original trio going first. Saliene stopped at the foot of the stairs, turning to face her Ex.

"You're sleeping down here. Enjoy the couch." She said. Then she turned back around and rushed up the stairs. Zarick smiled and shook his head, words just reaching her ears before she was out of range as he mumbled,

"Just like when we were together... Nothing's changed.."

Saliene trailed after Dean, catching him standing in Sam's door telling his brother good night. He shut it behind him and turned to see her standing at staring at him.

"Hey." He said, her walking up to him.

"Hey yourself." She smiled.

"Why don't we forget you have a separate bedroom tonight," He started, hands playing with her hair.

"And sleep together in mine." He offered. Saliene felt she could blush, if she was human she probably would have.

"I would love too." She replied, kissing him. Dean loved being with her, he felt like there was no soon-to-be apocalypse with her around. He wished silently to himself that night while laying next to her, that he'd never have her ripped away from him. Not until his heart stopped beating... But until his soul left his body.

*Author's Note: Nice chapter huh guys? I thought so ^^ I really hope everyone like how it's going so far... Continue to be surprised by the turn of events, because it gets sticky!

~Super


	14. Chapter 14: Bring Me to Life

Dean tossed and turned in his bed, still half asleep. For the past thirty minutes or so he'd been listening to Saliene be up and about. She had gotten out of bed at around seven and showered, she was getting dressed in his bathroom at the moment. She finally came out and Dean pried his eyes open to look at her.

She was wearing a white shirt under a long sleeve, red and black striped pull-over hoodie with light blue skinny jeans. She was only in socks, though.

"Good morning dear." She said, sitting on the bed next to his laying form.

"Good morning to you too.." Dean mumbled, stretching. Saliene smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him.

"Did I die last night?" Dean asked. Saliene looked worried.

"Not to my knowledge, why?" She asked. He smirked.

"Because you look like an angel." She laughed hard at his joke, and the sound rang through Dean. He kinda liked making her laugh.

"Don't you think you've been lazy for long enough? Get up and start the day. Who knows, maybe we'll find this guy before tomorrow.. We've got to be ready for it." Saliene told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, 'cuz that's what every man wants to hear in the morning. Wake up and get ready for the end of the world!"

"When do the little troops get here?" Zarick asked mockingly. The foursome were all grouped out on Saliene's patio. She was of course in-between Sam and Dean, Zarick was on Sam's left. She was smoking a cigarette, Sam hadn't known she smoked until then.

"Soon." She said, growing tired of his questions.

"You still smoke huh?" He said. Dean looked at her.

"They had cigarettes a hundred years ago?" Dean asked. She shook her head, smiling.

"No. But they did have other smoke-able plants." She replied, a wild grin spread across her face. Dean only nodded, getting the implied statement.

"How wonderful. Guess you don't get addicted to anything either right?" He asked. She turned to look at him, fangs visible in her smile.

"Except for blood, no not a thing." She smirked. He nodded again, turning his head back to the East.

"You mind telling me what I did the other night? I know I was black out drunk and did some kind of dumb ass thing. So hit me with it." He said, bracing to hear his stupid actions. She smiled, eyeing him.

"If you insist. You were completely shit faced and wouldn't stop asking me random questions about being a Vampire. Sam and I were listening and I responded the best I could. Then you asked me.. If we could have sex on top of Mount Everest." She finished, laughing hard. Sam heard across the way and joined in, Zarick just smiled big to himself. Dean felt ridiculous.

"Oh.. Nice to know. Thanks." He replied in monotone.

"So what was that you were talking about yesterday Zarick, about you knowing why all these Nelcians are here?" Sam asked him. He turned to him to reply.

"Oh yes, I suppose I can tell you now. It's because of the I.M. He's controlling them to be the first of his army of darkness.. But the beasts he'll bring on this planet will be far worse than any Nelcian could be." He said, tone un-readable.

"That's alright. They won't even make it here before we take out his ugly ass." Saliene spoke. Zarick laughed slightly.

"Don't be so sure Ally."

They passed the time chatting, Zarick mostly staying out of the conversation except to slip in a few more randomly placed questions here and there. Saliene continued to give him odd looks, like she thought he was an idiot or something. But soon enough a beam of orange light appeared in front of them, and when it cleared they saw Miko, Scarlet, Aster, Sona, and three other girls they'd never met before.

"More girls.." Dean whispered, standing as the others did. Saliene ignored him and walked towards the group, noticing in one of the new girl's hands there was a long, blue sparkling sword and book.

"This is your idea of an army? There's no way they just the eleven of you can stop the I.M." Zarick said, standing behind Saliene in-between Sam and Dean.

"For your information, boy, there are plenty more Nelcians where we came from. They're all around this area looking for more of that douche's foot soldiers." Miko told him. He just smiled and nodded his head.

"As you can see we have some new faces here, so why don't you three tell Saliene who you are." Aster said. The first girl on Aster's left spoke up.

"Hey, name's Tia, pleasure." She said. She looked like she was maybe eighteen or nineteen. She had long, curly, bright red hair with some black streaks through it that went to her waist, and weird, hot pink eyes. She wore a bright green strapless dress that went just above her knees, it had odd writing all over in, though it was very pretty. Her shoes were brown sandles that had ties that went up to her knees. She held the sword and book.

"I'm the Reader of page Zero. After we've got intros out of the way I'd be happy to read it for you." She said, Saliene nodded.

"Great to see you again, T." She commented. Tia smiled wide at her words. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, they knew each other? Then the girl to Tia's right spoke.

"I'm Okine' (Oak-ee-nay), I'm from Onkai (On-kie) Kingdom." She said. She was small, and looked no older than Sona did. She had short wavy grey hair and green eyes flecked with orange. She had on a bright green vest with no sleeves, and orange skirt and grey leggings that went down to her shoes, which were simple white slip-ons. on her left shoulder she had an orange tattoo that spiked out in a few places but otherwise was circular.

"An Imperial Dragon?" Saliene breathed. The girl nodded, grin on her face.

"Yup that's me. My father is Eke'." She said.

"You're the princess! how wonderful to meet you." Saliene said, Okine' continued to smile. Lastly the girl to the far right introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Yuna. I'm princess of Northern Ice Kingdom, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She said. She was the most normal looking of the group. She had long blond hair that fell to her knees, light blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was dressed in a simple outfit of a black t-shirt, long blue jeans and a light blue jacket. The shoes she wore were generic sneakers. She appeared to be no older than sixteen.

"Nice to meet you Yuna, this is Sam and Dean, and the loud mouth is Zarick. He comes from Safire Kingdom." She told them. Aster's eyes widened.

"THE Zarick Sharp? I thought.." She trailed.

"What?" Saliene asked. Aster shook her head and smiled.

"I just didn't think I'd ever meet him, is all." She replied. Saliene looked at her oddly, but ignored it.

"Why don't we move inside." She said.

They were all seated in her living room now, Tia had the book cracked open and had already given the sword to Saliene, which she kept away from Dean, just in case. The other girls said they had to help their troops and begin searching for the I.M., so they had left. Only Yuna had stayed behind while they listened to the reading, even though she said she already heard it at the celebration the other day.

"Alright, if everyone's ready." Tia asked, they nodded their heads. She turned the book to what seemed to be the middle, but it was blank. Slowly though, odd letters began to appear, carved into the sapphire page.

"On the darkest day of history, Chastenhezorum will come from the pits of the God planet. He will be shrouded by the past and will be invisible to those who don't speak his true name to his face. If he is not slayed before the midst of night on the watched planet, then he will consume the only power in the universe that can give him control of it. However, if the chosen wielder of the blue blade slays him, he shall never return from his death, and the universe will have been saved." She said. The group was silent at first, still taking in the words.

"Well, that told us a lot." Dean scoffed. Saliene turned to him.

"As rude as that was, you're right. What is this power the book speaks of? How are we supposed to protect it if we don't know where or what it is?" She asked. Tia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, that's all it says. Another page might have that information.. But I can only read this one." She told them. Sam sighed.

"Thank you for reading it to us anyways Tia." He said. Zarick remained silent, smiling oddly. Saliene suddenly stood, walking over to where Tia was seated in the lone chair.

"Let me see this thing." She said, taking the book. Tia put her hand to her face, smiling and shaking her head.

"Of course! You're a Reader too! I completely forgot. Maybe your page has that information." She said, understanding Saliene's actions. Saliene opened the book to the first page, waiting a few seconds before moving on. Fifteen minutes later and she exclaimed,

"Oh! This is it!" And the group turned their attention back towards her. She looked at the page smiling, but soon her smile faded away to an expression of confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her. She shook her head.

"I, I don't understand it. It just says.." She trailed.

"What?" Dean insisted. She look up at him.

"Don't be fooled." She said. Dean's eyebrow raised.

"That's it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense.. What could be fooling us?" She said. Sam shook his head.

"Maybe it means we aren't prepared enough." He said.

"But we have the sword, all we have to do is find him and take him down." She replied. The group was stumped.

"Maybe someone among us is the illusion it speaks of." Yuna said softly. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, Saliene stared at the girl.

"One of us? That wouldn't make any sense, something would have happened by now." Sam said. She smiled thinly.

"It was only a suggestion."

It had been quite a few hours now, and their force of Nelcian warriors still hadn't spotted any sign of the big bad wolf. The group at the house had split off into doing their own thing to pass the time. Sam was sitting in the living room talking to Tia, who Dean believed he had a little crush on, while he and Saliene were up on her balcony. Zarick said he'd be in the study, and Yuna was admiring Saliene's backyard.

"So what else did I ask you about when I was drunk?" Dean asked her, she was yet again smoking a cigarette.

"Well, you asked me... What death was like." She said. Dean was startled.

"I did?" He said. She nodded.

"I, don't remember.." He trailed. She smiled at him.

"Dean, if you want to me to tell you again, I can. It doesn't bother me. I haven't died in a few centuries." She told him. He stared back at her, waiting for the response.

"It's like, a video game glitching out. What ever scene that was in front of you at the time of your death freezes, and it gets smeared over time, pixilated. Eventually it fades to a color that isn't black, it isn't even a color.. It's BEING dead, being nothing at all. Just a soul wandering around aimless until a body calls it in. You'd think being a simple soul would be like being a spirit, or a ghost. But it isn't. Not for Vampires at least. Reincarnation happens eventually though, and I'm born again as a baby somewhere else, and I have no memory of my past life. However, when I reach age twenty-five I look as I do now. And every time, I get all my memories back. Then I stop ageing. Also, all the while I'm a child I am still a Vampire.. I've never been human. But as a kid I don't know that yet. But, that's how it happens for me." She said. Dean was amazed. But it sounded so unpleasant to go through..

"That's, enlightening. So if I die while being a Vampire, I would go through the same thing?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. He sighed.

"Intense. But it's worth it.. For you." He told her, she felt like blushing again.

"You're sweet." She said.

"What's a boring Purgatory gunna do to me that could possibly scare me away from being with you?" He smiled.

"We'll see if you still think that after you die." She laughed. His eyes grew wide.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Dean, you're going to die at some point. But you'll come back. I told you how many times I've died, it just happens." She said. He nodded, not liking the fact but ignoring it for now.

"The things I do for love." He muttered. Saliene just smiled.

"It's eleven O'clock how have they not found anything yet?!" Saliene shouted. The six of them had all gathered in Saliene's back area to wait for a misty call from Aster every hour, but every check in they had no new information.

"Calm down Sal, give it a little more time we still have an hour and a day before anything even starts." Dean told her. She was pacing madly around while Sam and Zarick were seated at the bar, Tia and Yuna wear on a couch against the Northern wall. Dean stood towards the South-East wall, not wanting to sit in case he had to restrain Saliene.

"This isn't right they should have a lead by now." She muttered, walking in a circle. Dean finally waltzed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder, she flinched and looked up at him.

"Calm, down." He told her. She nodded, pulling away.

"I'll go take a walk, notify me if they call again." She said, starting for her second back door on the Eastern wall.

"I'll go with her." Tia said, starting after her friend through the door. Dean walked over to the cue stick rack on the Western wall an pulled one down.

"Any one for a game of pool?" He offered. Sam smiled thinly and he and Zarick walked over and grabbed their own cues.

"I'm fine watching, thank you." Yuna said. They played for quite some time, eventually Dean and Zarick were tied. Sam gave up a few minutes before and sat down on the couch. Zarick expertly shot the two ball into the left corner bag. It was Dean's turn. He lined up his cue to take the eight ball, which was what he thought was the easiest winning shot he'd ever got when suddenly they all heard a scream come from out back. It sounded like Tia's voice.

Throwing the cue sticks aside and shooting out of their seats the group raced for the door, Dean reaching it first and throwing it open. He sped down towards the South shore where the scream had come from. Upon reaching it they all saw Tia kneeling on the ground with an unconscious Saliene in her arms. Tia had a large scratch arcoss her upper left arm, the wound was leaking Nelcian blood all over her. Dean bent down to take her in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked Tia, who stood shakily. Sam rushed over to help her stand.

"W-we were just sitting here talking, then all the sudden this little boy with pale, green hair and white eyes walked out of the lake. When I tried to attack he paralyzed me, and his hand morphed into a claw and raked my arm.. He also paralyzed Saliene when she tried to stand. Then he," She swallowed, fighting back tears.

"He reached his hand through her neck, like a ghost... And pulled out this, bright, shinning, green light and took off towards the West..." She finished, looking solemn.

"What was it?" Dean persisted.

"Onyoeno.." She breathed. Sam looked at her wide-eyed.

"One of the five elemental Nelcian races?" He asked. She looked shocked that he knew that but nodded her head yes. Dean and Zarick gave him a questioning look.

"I've been studying the books Saliene has in her tower on Nelco. There's even ones about the extinct races." He explained. Dean nodded, moving towards the door. They came back inside and Dean layed Saliene down on the couch Yuna and Tia were sitting in before. He stroked her hair wordlessly.

"Where's this thing going to be?" Dean asked, clenching his jaw. Sam was the one who answered him.

"I read they like to live in dense forest areas.. So it could be pretty much anywhere in the state." He told him. Dean turned to his little brother with rage in his eyes.

"Well then go do some fucking research and find out where the bastard is hiding!" He yelled at him. Sam was startled by his brother's tone, furrowing his brow in concern he nodded, taking off for the stairs with out a word. Dean hadn't meant to yell, but they didn't have any time to sit around.

"I'll go help him." Zarick said, turning to follow Sam. Dean stole a quick glance at Tia, who was looking after Zarick,

"I guess I'll go as well.." She trailed, walking to the stairs with her right hand over her bleeding shoulder. It looked like it was healing already, though. There was silence between Dean and Yuna for a while before Yuna spoke up.

"She isn't going to die, you know. Not yet at least." She told him. His eye brow rose at her statement.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her. She looked distant for a moment before responding.

"I can see death approach." She told him. He was interested.

"You mean you can see Reapers?" He asked. She shook her head, confused.

"I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound like what I can see. When a person is close to death a see a little creature flutter around, no bigger than the palm of my hand. It has two little antenna and colorful wings.. It's almost opaque, but just barley see-through." She explained to him.

"So you see, Reaper Butterflys?" He confirmed. She nodded her head unsure of his comparison.

"If that's the creature I see, then I suppose I do." She agreed. He nodded silently. Then they heard Saliene's form stir on the couch, and turned their heads back to her. Suddenly, she shot up, sitting with her legs spread in front of her. Her eyes were still closed, though.

"S, Sal?" Dean said softly. Her eyes the flew open. They looked just like Saliene's eyes had when she showed him that vision the other day... They were a bright, neon green and her pupils shrunk into a curving line that formed an oval, the middle still filled with green. She slowly craned her head up to look at Dean, she grinned wide, her fangs more elongated than usual. The smile looked devilish.

"_Hello, Dean."_ She said to him, her voice sounded odd though, he took a step backwards. He could only compare it to the sound a snake would make if it were trying to seduce you.

"What are you, a demon?" He asked, grinding his teeth. She shook her head slowly.

_"No. Do you know what an Onyoeno eats?" _She asked him, he shook his head, lips pursed in a straight line.

_"Why, it eats souls. In fact, it took this body's when Saliene's chummy pal Tia couldn't protect her." _She responded, still smiling. Dean nodded in a grim fashion.

"And how would you know any of this, who are you?" He asked again. She continued to smile and stare him in the eyes and she said,

_"I am her instinct, naturally." _

*Author's Note: Hey everyone! I can't believe I've written so much! I'm really happy with the way this story is coming along.. So it sucks that I'm almost finished Dx Yeah I know its sad but it'll end good, I promise! Thanks for reading I appreciate EVERY view!

~Super


	15. Chapter 15: Like Ballet on a Ledge

"Her, instinct?" Dean asked Saliene's, "body".

_"Yes, now you've got it little boy." _She grinned. Dean felt sick, this Nelcian stole his girlfriend's soul. He sat down, his hands were shaking violently, he didn't know what to do.

"Her instinct.. That makes sense. Just because her soul is gone doesn't mean she's dead, her body is in perfect condition." Yuna said.

"So what, you're the dark side of her?" He asked. The being shook its head, Saliene's head.

_"No, but I am not exactly good either. I am whatever the situation calls for. I am Saliene's senses, I am the information she knows as fact. I am the root of her Vamparic nature." _The being explained. Dean nodded, still whoosy.

"So, will you help us? Or do you just do your own thing?" He inquired. She tilted her head, considering for a moment.

_"The fact stands that this body would be better off with a soul guiding it, not myself. So yes, I shall help you find her soul if you would like." _She replied.

"Wonderful.." He murmured, head in his hands.

_"You know, I do thirst a bit. Perhaps I should just drain you dry and find this body's soul on my own. I know for a fact this body does not require your presence to survive." _Saliene's instinct threatened Dean from the passenger seat. He, Sam, and Saliene's.. Body, were all in his car, they were driving off to the West, towards a forest Sam said the Onyoeno should be at. Yuna, Tia and Zarick decided to stay home, alerting Aster and the rest of the group on what happened to Saliene.

"Go right ahead." He mumbled, tired of her body's mind games. Her instinct scoffed lightly at him.

_"Are you not AFRAID of me? I could kill you any second.. But it doesn't appear to bother you."_ It asked him. He shook his head, eyes glued on the dark road.

_"I see." _It replied. Reaching a clearing and spotting the small path that led deep into the woods, they all got out of Dean's car and began walking.

"So she's in there somewhere?" Dean asked it. It nodded, smiling.

_"I can sense the power of her soul.. It is like a beacon." _It told him. Dean thought that was an interesting statement._  
_

"And, how powerful is her soul, by the way?" He questioned. Saliene's face looked amused.

_"Fact goes to show that it is the strongest in this world or hers. It is the essence of another girl's soul who lived in Nelco thousands of years ago, her name was Dodo. She was the heir to the throne of Safire Kingdom, but her soul was captured by Chastenhezorum and rescued by her sister, Ruby. Ruby's soul was then thrown into this world's mix. I heard she became a demon on this planet." _It said. Sam and Dean were shocked.

"Ruby? I.. Met her." He breathed. Saliene's instinct raised her eyebrow at him.

_"Interesting." _It commented. Soon enough they came upon an area where rocks jutted out of the ground. Towards the middle of the outcrop there was a cave, though it was too dark to see more than three feet into it.

_"Her soul lies in that cave, close to the entrance, actually." _Saliene's instinct reported. Sam and Dean nodded, and her body suddenly walked inbetween them as they started for the cave and shoved them aside.

"Wait!" Sam called, but she already disappeared into the darkness.

"Got a flashlight?" Sam asked, staring into the cave as his brother was. Dean shook his head.

"I do back in the car, and hour walk that-a-way." He said, pointing his arm behind him to the South-West. The boys sighed, unable to move. After some time they heard a little boy's scream ring out from the cave. They both straightened awaiting Saliene to come back out. Her form appeared out of the darkness, eyes still bright and body covered in Nelcian blood. She held in her right hand a necklace that dangled on a black thread. On it was a clear orb in the shape of a tiger, and it glowed a brilliant, gorgeous green color. Saliene's soul, Dean realized.

_"Well, that was a bit disappointing. And much too easy." _Her instinct smirked.

"Alright, how do you put Saliene back?" He asked. She smiled big, walking up closer to him until she was a foot or two away. She raised the necklace in the air, inspecting it.

_"I have no idea." _It admitted. She looked at the necklace a bit closer, rose it up high and then smashed it on the ground. Dean and Sam gasped, unaware she was going to do that. Before they could yell at her though the green light flitted up and into Saliene's neck. Her hands flung up to her neck, grasping it tightly. Her eyes shrunk into even smaller ovals, looking wild and frightening. Then her eyes rolled back and she began to fall to the ground, Dean just barely catching her.

Back in his car they were already speeding back towards Saliene's house. Saliene stirred in Sam's lap, whining and whimpering every now and then but not waking up.

"Dean, do you think she'll be okay? I mean, when I lost my soul for a while, when I had it back I wasn't exactly," He started, catching his brother's glare in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay." He finished. Dean averted his gaze back to the road, almost to her house.

"She'll be fine." He said quietly.

They finally reached her house and Dean parked quickly and raced back to open the door for Sam while he carried Saliene's limp form inside. As they walked in they were startled by the scene in front. The TV was smashed in, the couch was flipped over and cut in two, and the counter had chunks blown out of it all over the room. It was complete chaos all over. Aster, Sona, Tia, Scarlet and Okine' were spread out all over the floor with pools of Nelcian blood pooled around them and draining from harsh looking wounds. Zarick was corned and beat-up looking against the Northern wall to the right of the TV. Yuna stood behind Miko, who held out a four-foot long black bladed sword that had a purple foggy mist floating off of it. They both looked as if they'd been through hell and back.

"It's him!" Yuna screamed. Sam and Dean looked at each other, having no idea what to do.

"He did this he's the I.M.! We just got back with Aster because Yuna and Tia told us about what happened and we found Tia knocked out and Yuna hiding, and then he fucking attacked us!" Miko shouted, keeping her gaze locked on Zarick, who Sam and Dean turned to. Saliene stirred at the noise and opened her eyes slowly at first, then the shot open like rockets and she jumped out of Sam's arms and landed on her floor.

"W-what's going on here?!" She exclaimed. Zarick turned to her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Saliene they're LYING! THEY took out the girls, Yuna is the I.M.! Miko is one of his followers, he's controlling her! Please, you have to believe me.. I came back to kill him!" He called out to her. She was shocked, but her features turned dark.

"You said you came back for me." She spoke in monotone, hanging her head down. Dean reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but he was shocked by some kind of invisible green shield she had around her. Zarick's mouth hung open slightly, not coming up with a response.

"You refuse to call the I.M. by his true name... Zarick had balls, he wasn't afraid of him, and only those who fear always use that name instead. He also wouldn't have known anything about him, he's never even seen him before. He died at a time where he was deep inside Nelco, rotting. And sure, Zarick was a smart ass, but he loved me. He would have never been so cold if he happened to find me again some how." She continued. Dean stared at her.

"You're not my husband." She breathed. His eyes grew wide.

"Chastenhezorum." She called him. Suddenly his expression of fear turned into a mocking grin. He blinked his eyes and they turned pure red.

"Please, call me Chase. That name is so, formal. And this is such a casual event. Took you long enough though. Pity, I was hoping that Onyoeno I sent after you would have been enough to steal your soul and bring it back. Looks like I'll have to take it myself" He smiled. Saliene's face contorted with rage.

"You're sorely mistaken, you will obtain nothing but a blade though your heart." She said, grinding her teeth.

"Don't be so sure, Ally." He mocked, flicking his wrist in Miko's direction. She flew back against the broken counter, falling unconscious. Yuna screamed.

"Hide!" Sam called out to her. She nodded shakily and ran off towards the back of the house. Dean tossed Saliene the sword and she pulled it out quickly, taking an attack position.

"Sam go to Yuna!" She shouted to him, and he rushed through behind her to the back area.

"Not so fast." Chase hissed, opening his eyes a bit wider. Energy flew out from them and suddenly before Sam could get past the pool table his body was slammed against the North-Western wall, leaving a large dent before crumbling to the ground, knocked out.

"SAM!" Dean bellowed, taking a step forward. Saliene gave Chase a glare before jumping back to Sam's limp form with her powers and lifting him onto the pool table.

"Where do you think you're going baby?" Chase called, storming right for her.

"Saliene look out!" Dean called, sprinting up behind him. He crashed into his back and threw him off balance, but he twisted his arm back in-humanly and pushed Dean, sending him sprawling onto his back. He landed hard on the wooden floors, smashing his tail bone against it. Searing white hot pain, shot up from the injury, and he struggled to get to his feet.

Chase advanced to Saliene who was gripping the sword tightly and both hands. He cocked his head to the side and grinned, too wide. Out of thin air he pulled a large, black, evil looking sword. It looked like it could cut right through the Safire Sword, but Saliene looked confident in her weapon.

"Why don't you just give up? It doesn't have to hurt, you know. In fact... I can make me taking your soul from your body feel like pure ecstasy." He offered. She shook her head, backing up as he stepped forward. Dean was still unable to stand up all the way, he was trying to pull himself up by grabbing onto a table that was bolted to the floor, but it was still difficult.

Chase swung forward, shooting his blade out for Saliene. She countered it with her own, magic sparks flying where the blades collided with the other. He struck again, she countered. She swung, he leaped back. This went on for a few minutes before Saliene grew tired.

"Will you stop running, you cowardly piece of shit!" She shouted at him. He smiled.

"Not Ally, that hurts." He said.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" She screamed, charging forward. His smile grew, and right before she was a yard away his sword vanished into a black mist, but she couldn't stop in time. He caught her left wrist in his grip, squeezing it until Dean heard something crack and she cried out in pain and dropped the sword, which clattered to the ground.

"SALIENE!" Dean roared, fighting to get to his feet at last. Chase smiled wildly, grin spreading too far, like a Kele'keke'. He opened his hand and Saline fell out of his grip, bending over. He put his hand out and she was thrown back into the Northern wall and held there. With his other hand he snapped and chains with more black energy erupted from out of her wall, smashing back through to bind her arms, legs, and torso. She struggled to break free but the chains were took strong for her.

"You fucking prick!" Dean shouted, charging at him crazed-like, fist out in front of him.

"That was a mistake." He said, turning to face him. He smiled big, and caught Dean's punch easy.

"Oops." He laughed, throwing him across the room. Dean fell onto the table he used to get up, breaking it into pieces. One of its wooden legs stabbed him through his upper left thigh.

"Gaaah!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face. He tried to look at Saliene, but red dots of pain lined the edges of his vision. It was hard to focus and the floor felt like it was wobbling under him.

"Dean." Saliene cried, watching horrified, unable to move to help her boyfriend. Chase turned back to Saliene, walking slowly until his mouth was by her ear. She looked around panicked but held her head up definantly.

"You know you want me," Chase breathed into her ear, her body shook and her hairs stood on end.

"Just lean your head in and kiss me, I know you can't help yourself." He whispered. She wriggled around in her chains, but didn't say anything.

"Feisty huh? That's okay, that's how I like my girls." He said, grabbing her face with his hand and forcing her to look him in the eyes. She furrowed her brow angrily at him, mouth pursed in a tight line. He shoved her head back and smashed his lips into hers, she moaned in an angry scream as he did and her jaw clamped down on something. Chase jerked back, black blood flowing from his mouth down his neck.

"You little bitch," He began. She smiled evilly at him, spitting out a piece of his tongue at the floor. He appeared right in front of her and slapped her on the left side of her face so hard her head swung to the right and smacked into the wall. The sound seemed louder than thunder to Dean, who was still only seeing red and hearing ringing in his ears. He felt about ready to puke out all his insides out onto the floor.

"Impressive though," He began, she turned her head slowly back to face him, blood splattered across the left side of her face, dripping off of her chin. She spat some out at Chase, who casually side stepped the shot.

"There hasn't been a soul yet to resist the power of my voice, but no matter. I don't need YOUR permission to kiss you, isn't that funny?" He laughed.

"Eventually you'll kiss back though, and baby," He said, less than a centimeter from her lips.

"Make sure you put your soul into it." He grinned, kissing her again. She murmured some undecipherable pleas and struggled to get out of his hold, but he had both hands on her neck, holding her still. Dean started to get some of his vision back now, but he wish he hadn't. He opened his eyes to Chase touching his filthy lips to his lovers. He tasted bile and iron in the back of his mouth, and for some reason his right lower arm felt like it was going to snap at the bone, he looked down to see it was badly bruised. He dared to to a glance at his leg and gagged and threw his head to the right, wishing he hadn't done that.

He returned his gaze to Saliene just as he noticed a brilliant, emerald green light manifesting at the base of Saliene's throat. Her soul. His face was all rage and hate, his body shook with his wounds and anger. Soon after though the chains dispersed into the black mist, and Saliene walked free and shoved Chase to the ground, smiling. Dean gasped, waiting for her to look at him. But she didn't, instead she jumped on top of Chase and continued to kiss him, as if not seeing Dean at all. Her soul continued up through her neck, growing ever so close to her lips. He was shocked, Chase had her under his devil spell and he or her couldn't do a thing about it.

"Sal.." He cried out hoarsely. Suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes turned that neon color again. Her instinct was free.

_"Dean," _She breathed. He smiled, she broke free, then his face shown with fright.

"NOOO!" He suddenly screamed.

She turned her head and looked down to Chase, pupils shrinking at the sight of a short black bladed dagger in his hand. His hand surged forward as did hers, and Dean heard the blade slice through skin. Saliene made choked sputtering noises, looking down at her chest.

He got her right in the heart, handle pointing upwards below her shoulder, blade going straight down. She looked over to Dean, a single, bloody tear escaping her left eye.

_"I lov-" _She mouthed, but then fell off of Chase's form onto the floor, dead.

"BASTARD!" Sam screamed out of nowhere, charging towards Chase with the Safire Sword in his hands. It sparked with power and there was a sizzle heard coming from his hands, being burned by it. Chase looked startled and moved a second late, which was just what Sam was hoping for. He reached the creature and plunged the sword through his chest, right through his heart. Chase choked, coughing out black liquid. He stared at Sam.

"That was for Saliene and my brother, now go to Hell." He said through clenched teeth, shoving himself up against the man and sending the blade further out the other side of his back. Sam pulled the sword out and breathed hard as he stepped away, watching as the man's form fell to his knees, then on his face. The black blood pooled all around him. Dean looked up at Sam was shock, and then his expression turned sad, realizing he had just lost his one true love forever... Sam trudged over to Dean helping him limp over to her soul-less body.

"I'm, sorry Dean.. We tried our best..." He said quietly. Dean didn't respond. He didn't respond for one whole year.

And that one year later, he told his brother as they were sitting out on the dock on the day of her death just as he and her had once a long time ago. He took a deep breath in, feeling like his vocal cords might not work from not being used in so long.

"I.. Loved her." He breathed. Sam sharply turned his head towards his older brother, staring at him shocked. Dean smiled a quiet smile, a single tear falling from his eye and into the lake.

*Author's Note: Hey everyone! DEPRESSING right?! D,: Well DON'T WORRY! Read the next chapter :)

~Super


	16. Chapter 16: Not too Late, Never too Late

*Author's Note: So guys... I've made a decision, there will be more chapters! Yahy! :D I just can't end it yet... There's more I can do with this thing that'll blow your minds. :)

~Super

It had been a few months since Dean finally started talking again, and Sam and Tia were both happy. After Saliene died the other Nelcians decided to return to their home planet, but Tia said she'd rather stay. She insisted she had to so someone could protect the boys now that Saliene was gone. They all agreed with out argument, especially Sam.

Dean could tell they had a thing for each other, but because of what happened to Saliene, Sam appeared to think dating a Nelcian was off-limits. Dean felt terrible for this but knew that Sam was probably right. He wouldn't be okay with it... At least not yet. He still thought about her a lot, not as much as he used to.. But still every day.

Castiel finally decided to show his face after Saliene passed, for condolence purposes only he had said. He made it clear he still wasn't the fighting type. Dean tried to act appreciative, but at the time the pain was still fresh.. So he had drunkenly punched his Angel friend in the face.. And then passed out. Cass was gone when he woke up to an angry Sammy and silent Tia.

Three days after she was dead though, they received a call from a woman stating that Saliene had written down Sam and Dean as the soul heirs to her fortune. When Dean asked the girl how long ago she had changed her will in any way, the girl told him three days ago. They just couldn't believe it, she had planned for her death, while acting so confidant in her ability to take the I.M. down. She had quite the poker face.

Tia was really amazing help with hunts though, they appreciated her help greatly. By now they had all saved each other's asses enough times to break a record, if there was one. Sam and Dean shared Sam's room now though.. No one wanted to open Saliene's door after she was gone, it didn't feel right. Dean imagined it had something to do with how he'd expect to see her sitting on her balcony, smoking a cigarette and smiling up at him as he walked out to join her.

It was Autumn now, almost a year and a half later. The previous night the gang had just gotten back from a week long hunting trip, taking care of a Demi-God gone wild. Dean had passed out the moment his head hit his pillow.

"Deeeaaan.. Dean! Get your lazy ass up!" A girl's voice called out to him.

"Hrrrm.. T.. Why are you in my room..." He mumbled into his pillow. A cool hand grabbed him by the shoulder firmly.

"Get," The voice said.

"Up!" It shouted, yanking him off his face and onto his back. He looked up with shock at the face who stared back at him..

"S, S," He stammered. Saliene cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow at him worriedly.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said. He continued to stare at her wide eyed, swallowing hard.

"No, it can't be.." He said, reaching his hand out slowly. It touched her long black hair, which he tugged on gently.

"Ow. Are you checking for loose hairs babe?" She laughed. He shook his head, mouth gaped open.

"Well don't just gawk at my beauty, get off your butt and get ready for the day! Who knows.. Maybe we'll fine this guy today." She said, walking over to the nightstand.

"Wh-what's today again?" He asked, lifting himself up with his hands spread out behind him.

"We might find Chastenhezorum, remember?" She asked, he gulped.

"But Sal he's, he's dead." He said. She turned her head to him, stood slowly and walked over to him, leaned on the bed, and cupped his face in her hands. She looked at him with her big, emerald eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, but her expression suddenly changed into one of evil, her eyes turned instinctual and her fangs grew long. Her instinct smiled evilly at Dean.

_"Don't be so sure Dean!" _It laughed, leaning in. Dean tried to move away but he was paralyzed.

_"Now you're going to kiss me," It_ breathed, less than a centimeter away from his lips.

_"And remember baby...Put your SOUL into it!" _

Dean awoke with a start in his bed, he turned to his right to look at Sammy. But he didn't wake him. He got to his feet slowly, being careful not to make any noise. He walked downstairs and over to the back door in the back area and grabbed his jacket off of a coat hook on the wall and walked into the back yard, towards the dock. It's where he always came to when he couldn't sleep or needed to think now.

As he reached it he noticed a female form already sitting on the edge of the tier, just where she had once sat..

"Hey Tia, day not over yet?" He asked. She nodded. He moved over next her, sitting down to her left.

"Still stuck on those seventy-two hour cycles huh?" He asked. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." She said. Dean smiled, looking out at the lake water, moon light reflected in it brightly.

"Well, I guess it cam have its advantages right?" He asked. She considered this.

"If you take being on a God planet schedule while on a mortal planet to be an advantage.. Then yes." She laughed, Dean joined in. Tia looked down then back out at the waters.

"Can't sleep yourself?" She asked. He shook his head. They continued to stare out at the lake, silence hanging in the air.

"Dean.. Do you take me for a fool?" She asked him. His eyes widened.

"Nooo.. Why would you ask that?" He said. She shook her head, smiling.

"Cut the bull shit cool kid, I KNOW you've been contacting Aster about finding, Quote, "Any means necessary to bring her back." Un-quote. You have GOT to stop this, it isn't healthy." She told him, worry shone in her eyes. He shook his head, mute.

"Dean, do you hear me? You're going to drive yourself crazy over this! let her GO, she wouldn't want you to waste your life looking for a way to bring her back. You know that." She said. He continued to stare off into the distance.

"I don't believe you.. If she could just see how selfish and weak you've become, what would she think of you?" She scoffed her turned his head sharply in her direction.

"YOU'RE telling ME what SHE wanted?! I knew her! I LOVED her! You have no right to talk about her like you knew her better than the back of your hand!" He yelled, standing. Tia rose as well.

"I have no right?! I was her BEST FRIEND! I knew her CENTURIES before the Winchesters even EXISTED! Therefore I know for a FACT no good person would want anybody to waste their life grieving over their death. I wouldn't want it, you wouldn't, Sam either! It's common sense, she isn't coming back!" She countered. Dean drew in a breath ready to attack her right back.

"NO! Don't EVEN open your mouth to speak to me! You have nothing else to say, you're DONE. First thing in the morning I will call Aster and tell her to stop letting your puppy face and pleading let her be a push over. No more, it's for your own good." She said, storming off. Dean stood still facing the East, shaking his head as Tia walked away.

Suddenly the wind whipped up, and an orange fog began to materialize in the space in front of him. He stared wide-eyed at it, waiting for the person's face on the other end to appear. When it did he recognized Aster, looking exactly the same as she did a year ago and a week ago when he had again begged her to keep searching for a way to bring Saliene back. She didn't smile at him, but she looked like she had something important to tell him.

She breathed out shakily, getting ready to spill the news.

"I've found a way."

*Author's Note: Hey fans! ^^ Cool chapter huh? Wait for the rest of this wonderful tale.. you'll never be able to guess what happens next and will be kept on the edge of your seat!

~Super


	17. Chapter 17: Waves of Fire Change You

"Y-you have?" He stammered. She nodded her head slowly. Tia had stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing her life long friend speak those words.

"Go wake Sammy." Dean breathed. She nodded and took off for the house. Dean turned his attention back at Aster.

"Hit me." He said.

"Alright, this is just a theory but there's a good chance it can work." She began. Dean waited calmly.

"If we can manage to locate another banished Safirean somewhere on your planet it could work. You'd have to convince them to turn you, then you'd be a Vampire like Saliene. Supposedly Ally Turah are capable of manifesting. With a bit of digging around I found this to be both true and false at the same time. The way their powers work is by the same concept of Alchemy. You trade something of a value equal to that of what you desire. They work this way with the life force found in blood, being able to bend reality to their wills more with the more blood they consume. If you could find a being with a soul of equal power to Saliene's, and drank their blood... Theoretically you could return her soul and body to your planet." She explained. Dean was shocked, but also happy. He knew there had to be way, but...

"Wait, how are we supposed to find a soul of equal power to hers when the legend goes that her's was the most powerful of all?" He asked. Aster looked prepared for this question because she responded with out missing a beat,

"I thought you might ask. My research led me to some secret, torn up, ancient Nelcian records of Gods above our own planet. One spoke of a myth that Dodo, Saliene's ancestor, was a descendant of the first Nelcian God, who was created by a dying star, a super nova. Apparently, there are things out in space that look like stars... But are actually the beings that created this dimension you and I both live in. If we can find a way to locate either another direct descendant of one or one of the big bosses themselves.." She trailed.

"We can save her." Dean finished.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tia spoke up. Dean turned to find her and Sam standing behind him. He hadn't noticed their presence.

"No, not exactly. But it's worth a shot. Any means necessary, right?" She asked Dean. He nodded, glaring at Tia.

"So, where do we find another Vampire like Saliene? She wasn't exactly the same as most blood suckers." Dean asked Sam. The trio was gathered in the South tower, tearing through books and searching the corners of the internet for answers. Sam was seated at the computer and Dean sat in a chair he pulled up next to him. Tia was across from the two on the other side of the desk, going through some old Nelcian lore.

"Well, she wasn't the only Vampire banished from Nelco. It says here there was a whole blood line of Ally Turah she came from. The first being the twins Aquah and Azurah Mikijii." He told his brother. Tia's head rose at the names.

"Aquah and Zurah?" She asked. Sam shook his head.

"It says A-Zurah." He told her.

"I know but she liked to go by Zurah." She smiled. The boys both looked over to her.

"You KNEW her?" Sam asked. Her smile waned.

"Not me.. My mother, Vearah Bowtakeyy. She was really close to Zurah when she and her sister were still on Earth." She said.

"So the twins passed?" Dean asked.

"No they didn't die they.. They were welcomed back to Nelco. But they died long before I was born. Nelcians do parish eventually, you know." She said. The boys nodded.

"I've never had the chance to ask you before but, how old are you Tia? You don't appear to be older than like, eighteen." Sam asked. Dean gave him a surprised look. He thought the situation felt faintly familiar too. Tia smiled nervously, not expecting the question.

"In Nelcian years I am two-thousand-seven-hundred-ninety-nine. In Earth years that's eight-thousand-three-hundred-ninety-seven." She smiled.

"My two-thousand-eight-hundredth birthday is coming up soon. It's in the summer of next year." She said. Dean nodded his head with eyebrows raised, Sam did the same.

"Happy early birthday." Sam breathed.

"Thanks. Customarily I would receive the Death Ridge Coin for this birthday, but I'm not exactly in Black Knight Kingdom at the moment." She said. Sam looked at her apologetically.

"Oh don't worry, they wouldn't have been able to give it to me anyways." She told him.

"Why not?" Dean questioned. She smirked.

"Because I already acquired it by myself." She said, holding up a black coin inbetween her middle and pointer finger of her left hand. It had a skull engraved into it.

"Nice." Dean smiled. Sam threw him a look. Dean coughed and looked down at his hands. Sam looked back at Tia.

"What it is for?" He asked her. She turned her gaze towards the coin, flipping it between her fingers expertly.

"It's a coin that decides if you live or die. I flip it and call a person's name out, and if it lands on heads they die, if not they live. Only problem is, if it lands on tails you can never flip it for that person again, or you will die as well. But.. There would be a chance it would land of heads, then at least you took your opponent out too." She said. Dean nodded, burning a note of it into his memory.

"Awesome. You Nelcians sure have some neat gadgets, don't you?" He asked. Tia laughed.

"Yeah, but compared to what we had back in the day before the war.. Stuff like this little thing would be about as useful as sandles on a winter night." She told him.

"Oh well, good analogy." He complimented.

"Wait, if it requires an equal exchange of power for the second flip, where does the other source come from on the first?" Sam questioned. Tia looked a bit grim, she had hoped neither of them would ask that.

"This coin is a weapon that works in the way Saliene's powers did, like Alchemy. On the first flip.. It takes a random life from another being on the same planet." She explained. The boys looked queasy.

"So if you use it you kill a random possibly innocent person?" Dean asked. She shook her head, putting it back into a small brown pouch that she tied back to her belt.

"For emergencies only." She said. Dean looked at her like she was crazy. He couldn't believe she was completely okay with killing a random person. Dean knew he night have to do the same to save Saliene but.. She didn't even say she wish it didn't work that way.

"I don't know if I'm okay with that." He said, glaring at her. She smiled at him.

"That's alright Dean, because it isn't a group decision, it's MINE." She said tauntingly. Dean pursed his lips, he wasn't exactly getting along with Tia for some reason lately. They just kept going at it with each other, never agreeing. Sam looked annoyed.

"Could you two not slash at each other's throats for just ONE minute and help me figure out who the hell is alive and where they are?" He said, Dean could tell his patience was wearing thin for the friendly fire.

"Alright, fine. Who has any ideas?" Dean asked, arms spread open to address Sam and Tia. There was silence for a moment before he dropped his hands and nodding. Tia was looking down, then flicked her eyes back up to Sam.

"Actually.. I think I know one person that may still be alive from her blood line. I've actually met her myself.." She trailed. Dean was hopeful.

"Sweet what's her name?" He asked. Tia looked at him with something unreadable in her eyes. If he didn't know better he would've thought it was a tint of fear. He's never seen that in her eyes before, except for that night..

"Dekka The Berserker Killer." She breathed. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Killer?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well she IS a Vampire. But last I heard she was laying low. That was around the time Alice, Saliene's mother was killed. She's Saliene's grandmother."

"From what you found, that old lady should be around here somewhere.." Dean trailed. They were driving along the East 145th highway in Pandora, Colorado. Tia had told the boys all the addresses of Dekka's she knew and they ran recent electric bills charged in the past month through an FBI system and found the only house was off that highway.

The house was HUGE! More so than Saliene's even, and that was saying something. It almost looked like two houses connected by a long hallway. The gang got out of Dean's car and walked over towards the front door, which was on the right side of the massive house. It had those brown 'A' shaped roofs made out of brick shingles. The exterior was painted a soft peach color. It was a nice estate, even for its esteemed owner.

Tia knocked on the door, Sam and Dean standing behind her. They didn't hear any movement though, and there were no lights visible or Tv's left on. Not even shadows behind the curtains. Out of nowhere the door opened, revealing a surprise.

It couldn't have been Dekka, Dean thought. There wasn't even a wrinkle on her, not EVEN on her elbows. This woman was no older than thirty-two, she had light milky skin, dark black hair that fell straight a little past her waist, and a REALLY busty body. She had on a short purple tank top, and a dim orange skirt which she matched with a short black jacket and knee high boots. She looked like a slightly gothic Barbie doll.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice sounded like Saliene's instinct had, but only a little bit.

"Yes, I'm looking for Dellila Morrisen?" She asked. She smiled, her teeth looked a bit on the pointy side..

"That's me. What can I do for you folk today?" She asked. Tia smiled.

"Dekka, I know who you are, don't you remember me?" Tia asked her. The girl had a confused smile on her face, but after a moment she looked back at Tia, grinning wide.

"Tia, well, nice job staying alive all these years. I knew you had the stuff." She said. Tia nodded.

"Yes well.. I can't exactly say the same for your grand daughter." She told her. Dekka didn't look surprised. Her face turned serious.

"You know too?" She asked. Tia was startled but answered,

"Yes, I was there. So were these two humans behind me, Sam, and Dean." She explained, gesturing to the boys. Dekka looked at Sam quickly, but when her eyes fell on Dean she smirked again, her mouth curving up to the right.

"Ah, I see. Come in, we have much to discuss." She offered, standing aside. The group wandered in a bit nervously at first. She carefully shut the door and took a seat on a light, creamy blue couch to the right against wall and they relaxed. The still stood, though.

"Why don't you all have a seat? Must be a long drive from Superior." She said. They exchanged a glace between themselves and proceeded to sit on the smaller couch and chair across from Dekka. Dean sat alone in the chair.

"So, I take it you've come because you found out I might be able to bring her back to you, correct?" she asked. They nodded, unsure of how she knew so much.

"Oh don't feel so bad, it's my specialty, finding things out. I may not like being a player on the board, but I do love knowing every sides moves. It's like.. Watching animals compete against each other for a mate. Pathetic, really." She laughed. The group remained silent. Dean would have loved to say how much she sickened him right now, but he had a bigger thing to worry about.

"Do you know anything or do you just like hearing yourself talk?" Dean asked, smiling. She gave him an odd look, as if she were amused.

"You're quite rude, maybe I've reconsidered telling you anything." She grinned. Dean scoffed.

"She's your grand daughter and you seem to give less of a fuck about her than you do about a harmless fly that buzzed by your ear." He said coldly. Her smile shrunk the smallest bit at his words.

"You are right, I apologize. I do care for my Sally, but she's gone to a place far worse than this little planet of yours." She said. They were confused.

"What do you mean? Wasn't her soul uh, killed?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"No, much worse than that. It got dragged to Hell, by a demon named Crowley. Pity, I would fetch her myself, but I'm a little too well known, if you get my flow." She smiled. When none of them appeared to understand her implied statement, she blinked and her eyes turned a scarlet red color, then went back to.. Well uh, red. How had Dean not noticed that before, he wondered.

"So you're a demon Vampire?" He asked. She only continued to smile.

"If that's what you want to call me go ahead, I don't mind. Yes I've been through Hell, every Vampire dies at some point, we're not un-killable. But sometimes, your soul wanders a TAD too far." She said, smile spreading.

"So," Dean gulped.

"We have to venture into Hell to save her?" He asked. Memories flashed of his first trip to the place... He wasn't going to look forward to this.

"If you want her to kill you, sure be my guest." She said. Sam was lost.

"What do you mean, why would she attack us?" He asked. Dekka looked a little surprised at him.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked, what Dean thought was pity rang through her voice. The gang shook thier heads no.

"Saliene has become a demon."

*Author's Note: Wonderful, wonderful twist eh? I think so! I hope you like how the trail is winding, it'll keep getting better ;D

~Super


	18. Chapter 18: Without A Soul, She Walks

"W-what?" Sam stammered. Dekka shook her head.

"You heard me kid." She said. Dean's vision clouded and stretched, making the scene look wrong. He felt terrible, how were they supposed to save her now... Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Wait! What if, we could bring just her body back?" He asked. Dekka was amused.

"Oh, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." She joked. Dean didn't laugh.

"No, if we got her body it would be alive, but only her instinct would be inside. I've.. Seen it happen before." He said. Sam recalled that day over a year ago.. It was pretty disturbing though, why would Dean want to bring that side of her back?

"But Dean, it wouldn't be her." He told his brother.

"That's not what I'm getting at. Do you remember what it said to us that day? That it could feel the power of her soul, that it was like a beacon." He explained. Sam understood.

"It could lead us to her.. But if her soul is in Hell, wouldn't it just tell us what we already know?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"Not if she's up and about. That's the only problem.. We don't know what she's up to. But she could be on Earth, doing, what demons do." He breathed. Tia didn't like the image in her head of her friend with black eyes possessing some innocent human.

"But if she is we can find her, that's enough. Unfortunately, it looks like this just turned into a waiting game."

The gang was gathered out in Dekka's backyard now, awaiting her return. She said if she was going to manifest Saliene's body, she had to "refuel". Dean found it interesting how she said that, it gave him an odd feeling.

They waited patiently out back for Dekka. He and Sam were on a swing while Tia sat alone in a lawn chair to Sam's left. Finally Dekka returned around ten P.M. Dean noticed her eyes were a brighter red now, and that the brightness must be connected to her power level.

She walked out to the edge of the concrete slab she had for a porch and rose her hands into the air. Around her hands a red mist glowed, thickening until it became opaque. Soon the mist spread out into a five foot four pillar in front of her. She began to chant in some unknown language.. Sam wondered if it was Nelcian.

Eventually the mist took on the form of a female figure, and continuously details were added the more Dekka chanted. After she finished, the mist glowed brightly, flashing and blinding them all for a moment. When the light cleared... Saliene's body stood before them, looking no different than she did a year ago. Dean felt choked up, but he knew it still wasn't her. Not yet.

The form of his love opened her eyes, he recognized the animal qualities they held as soon as he looked into them. Her instinct was wide awake. It stretched in Saliene's body, fake yawning as well. When she finished she looked past Dekka and right at Dean and smiled, fangs long and glistening.

_"Hello again, Dean. So good to see you." _It said to him. He pursed his lips, trying not to break down at the body of his girlfriend.

"Hi. Been awhile." He said. She turned her attention towards Dekka now.

_"And you are.. Saliene's grand mother. Thank you for releasing me, Hell is, well, Hell."_ She smiled. Dekka nodded.

"I know how that is." She replied. Dean cleared his throat, knowing he had to talk some more.

"So uh, no offence but I don't want to call you Saliene, since you're not," He struggled. Her grin widened.

_"No problem. For saving me you can call me what ever you wish. But if you'd like, you may call me Ally." _It offered. Dean nodded, it was appropriate.

_"Wonderful. So what is it that we have going on here?" _Ally inquired. Tia spoke up.

"We're trying to get Saliene's soul back. Sam and Dean said you might know how to find it if it were to come out and roam around on Earth." She explained. Ally nodded, thinking.

_"Well aren't they just the worst at keeping secrets now? Very well, like I said before, this body is almost useless without a soul to fill it. I will of course help you track hers down. But brace yourselves.. Because her soul won't be that same brilliant emerald it was before. It's been through Hell now, it is most likely forever damaged. But if there is any Saliene left... I will know it." _She explained. The group nodded, ready to get their friend and loved one back.

"Before you leave, I would like to help in one last way." Dekka said as the foursome stood before her house's entrance.

"Sure, anything helps at this point." Tia said.

"I'm going to give you names of two Nelcians you should look up, they could help you out in a tight spot." She explained.

"Paris and Torren are their names. Paris was a friend of Azume's, and Torren was Zurah's lover. They'd be more than willing to assist you in getting her back. Call this number," She said, handing Tia a piece of paper.

"And where ever you are, they'll be there within a few hours. I suggest you wait until you find out her location though. Good luck." She said, opening the door. Dean was about to walk out last when she spoke up once more.

"And Dean," She said. He turned to face her, her features looked soft and sorrowful.

"Bring me my grand daughter back."

"Alright, let's all hit the sack and we'll start looking for demonic omens first thing tomorrow." Dean said, putting his coat up on the rack to the right of the door. Sam walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer.

"Not just yet, at least not for me." He said, taking a seat on the couch, turning the TV to the sports channel. Tia smiled at him and walked over to where he sat.

"Well then goodnight." She said, staring at him oddly, he stared back.

"Good night." He breathed. She turned and gave Dean a smile too, but it was different than when she looked at Sam. He recognized it as the same look Saliene had given him when they'd first met.. He shook the memory from his thoughts, he couldn't do this. He'd had time to grieve, now it was time to be brave and save her from what she'd become. Tia walked up the stairs quietly, Ally just stood in the entrance area, taking in the house.

_"Huh, didn't now I had such a nice crib. Well, if this were a different circumstance, I'd be drinking that Poleico' Saliene keeps in the bar in that locked drawer. But you know what the kids say these days... "Too soon."" _She smiled. Dean ignored her.

"Do you um, sleep, Ally?" Sam questioned from the couch.

_"I'm not a soul, so that would be a negative. Saliene hardly even did because her body was forever stuck on a Nelcian calendar. Though when she did, the nightmares her imagination could come up with.." _Ally trailed. Sam and Dean shared a look from across the room.

_"I'm serious. That girl could make the Grim Brothers look like the work of Roger Rabbit." _She smiled. Dean couldn't stop catching himself calling Ally that, a 'her'. He knew what 'she' was, but calling her an 'it' didn't feel right when he was looking at Saliene's face. Her body being around but not being her herself was confusing business for Dean, but he kept putting it aside. He had to, even though it was getting to him, even though it was difficult.

"Well, you live as long as she has, you see some things." Dean offered. Ally smiled.

_"I suppose so." _She replied, turning and going to the back door, walking out into the night. Dean figured she was going to enjoy being free and drain some people dry. He didn't care much at the moment, he was just glad she had accepted to help instead of draining him or his brother for kicks. It felt like he was messing with that coin of Tia's... It was a big risk, but he was ready to take it without a second thought. Perhaps they would get along better now, he thought.

"I guess I ought to join you little brother." Dean said, grabbing a beer for himself and plopping down on the couch on Sam's right.

"Alright." Sam replied, turning the TV back on. The game played and they remained quiet for a few minutes, then Dean spoke up.

"Sooo, why exactly are we sitting here acting like middle aged men with dead end careers?" He asked Sam. His brother continued to stare at the screen but said,

"I don't know it's like, I enjoy pretending to be some random normal guy sometimes. Just, sitting with a few beers and my brother on a Sunday night, watching the game. It's uh, relaxing." He explained. Dean's eyebrow rose at his brother's words, but he nodded his head after a while, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Well, you sure know how to relax, I'll give you that." Dean said. They both sat there for an hour or so, just talking about anything but their job and Saliene. They ended up drinking about eight beers total, and finally called in for the night. While Dean slept, his dreams were still nothing but her..

As he approached the dock that had her two boats tied down to it, he could make out a figure in the distance, sitting with their feet dangling in the water. He finally reached the dock, and noticed it was Saliene. She was wearing a light lavender sleeping gown, that went to just above her knees and had two thin straps keeping it up. Her hair was thrown over her right shoulder, flowing gently in the chilly breeze. Her hands were placed behind her, holding her up as she leaned back slightly. She didn't look up as Dean walked up to her, though he figured she could tell he was there anyways.

He was standing a few feet away from her on her left, they were facing the East, where the sun was still low in the sky. He squinted at it, hand over his head. Then he began to remove his shoes, socks, and rolled up his pants. He sat down next to Saliene, dipping his feet in the freezing water as she was, trying to hide how the cold affected him.

"Good morning Dean." Saliene finally spoke up. He turned to look at her, and she was still staring off in the distance. It seemed like she was staring right at...

"Good morning, you're not staring at the Sun, are you?" He asked worriedly. A quiet smile showed on her face, her fangs barley noticeable behind it.

"Yes I am, it doesn't hurt me, you know. The Sun itself doesn't bother me in the least. I don't even sweat." She replied. He sighed, not sure if he was relived or just more uneasy.

"Well how nice for you, 'cause I gotta tell you deodorant just doesn't make me smell any better after I get down and dirty in the Sun." He joked. Saliene at last turned her head towards him, he inhaled sharply, like he was just seeing her for the first time in years.

"I think you smell wonderful. In fact, you smell better than any other human I've ever met in my entire life." She told him. He raised an eyebrow in question and said,

"That's nice of you to say, but come on. You've met millions, maybe billions of people through your lifetime. There's no way I smell the best. I forget to shower sometimes too. And I'm a man, men don't smell good. We smell, well, manly." He laughed. She continued to smile at him, her bright emerald eyes glistening in the morning sunlight. The water reflected in her eyes looked sea green to Dean. He couldn't get over how brilliant they were. If eyes were really the windows to a living being's soul, hers must be... He trailed off in his mind, he couldn't find the words to describe how gorgeous it would be. He quickly shook the thought from his head, though. Reminding himself that even though she was a good guy, she still wasn't human.

"No you are I mean it, I'm not lying I swear." She replied. Dean fell silent at this, not immediately knowing how to respond. He turned his head back to the horizon, watching as the early morning light spilled over it. Saliene turned her gaze to the lake, her feet hanging still, toes barley dipped in the bone chilling water. After a few moments Dean broke the silence.

"What do I smell like?" He asked her. She pondered this for a little while, then, keeping her eyes on the open waters, she said,

"I don't know how to exactly describe it. It's fresh, brisk, almost like clean cut grass. It's also sweet, like honey and baked cinnamon. It is hard to compare to anything, because it does not resemble a thing in existence. It's... Intoxicating to me." Dean didn't know how to react to that, he was shocked to his core. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was expecting something more like "You smell like a forest" or some other cheesy scent commonly found in candles. That description was a little too vivid to be just a simple friendly thought. He was trying his best to ignore it though, since, he to remind himself, she isn't human.

"I'm sorry," Saliene finally spoke up.

"I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable, forget what I said." She finished, looking down at her feet. Dean turned his head back to look at her and said,

"No it's alright, that was a nice thing to say, thank you." She turned her head back to him also, staring into his eyes. He didn't want to look away, but he knew he really should, so he did.

"Saliene, can I ask you something?" Dean said.

"Sure, you can ask me anything Dean." She replied. He turned to look back at her, not caring what his head was telling him anymore. He needed to know why..

"Why did you leave me?" He asked, barley getting the words out. Tears were already beginning to line his eyes. She looked at him with a sadness in her eyes he could hardly bare. She inhaled shakily before answering.

"Dean... You left me." She said. He was puzzled.

"No I didn't, I was right there. I tried to save you.." He trailed. She shook her head, green eyes locking onto his.

"You just sat there and let me die. You watched and didn't even attempt to rescue me!" She cried. Dean felt a tear fall loose, but his gaze suddenly hardened.

"You don't think I can tell when you're roaming around in my dreams Sal?" He asked her, monotone. Her eyes flickered into a neon color, her pupils shrinking into tall ovals with green filling the centers. She smiled at him and brought her hand up, and snapped.

Dean woke slowly, groggily. He didn't know if that was all a dream or not, but it was enough to make him believe Saliene was at least on the flip-side now, striding around in some poor soul's meatsuit. His dreams had always given him a great intuition on jobs, so it must be doing the same now. He eventually got back to sleep, confidant they'd find his girlfriend before the end of the week.

*Author's Note: Hola fans! Interesting right? I'll have some more up in a day or two like normal, check back soon!

~Super


	19. Chapter 19: Shut Up and Let Me Go

"Anything yet?" Sam asked Ally. The gang were investigating Tuscon, Arizona for supposed reports of demonic omens and possible possessions within the past month or so.

_"There's definantly ONE bad bitch in town. But we're going to have to get just a tad closer before I could tell you if it's miss America or not." _She told him. Dean rolled his eyes, turning down a residential street.

"But you're SURE it's in this city?" He asked her. She nodded. He fanned himself with a news magazine, it was hotter than Hell outside, and would be worse if he didn't have air conditioning. Unfortunately, it wasn't doing much.

"Alright then." He replied, pulling over beside a curb. He stopped the engine, leaning back in his seat. Sam waited for his brother to do something else, but he just sat there. Sam wiped off some sweat with the back of his hand, trying to wait. Eventually though he leaned his head up front a little, staring at his brother.

"What exactly are we doing?" He asked. Tia looked between the two, sitting to Sam's right.

"We're observing." He replied, keeping his gaze forward. Sam sat back in his seat, confused.

"Observing what Dean? The nice cut lawns and flower gardens? Yes, they're nice, now can we do what we came here to do?" He said. Dean shook his head.

"Sammy, look AROUND you and tell me what you see." He told him. He turned his head to the left, out the window. There were medium sized houses in a fair neighborhood. Cars in the driveways, sprinklers going off, wind chimes tinkling together in the slight breeze..

"There's nobody outside, no other cars, bikers, skateboarders.. There isn't even a stray cat or dog running around." He breathed. Dean nodded his head, Tia and Ally now understanding.

_"So the towns folk have all decided a Monday in the middle of September they would take the day off of everything. Nothing suspicious going on here.." _Ally commented sarcastically from the passenger seat.

"So what do we do now? Go knock on a door and wait for a family of demons to answer?" Tia asked. Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"No, we drive around and wait for Ally to sense Saliene. So far we're not being bothered, let's keep it that way." He finished, turning the car key. They drove around several areas, all having little or no social activity. But how could no one else notice? The group wondered. Every one was all too conveniently avoiding the spots where no one was outside. The group decided something big was going on. Dean was starting to hope that Saliene wasn't here, that she wasn't the one doing all this.

_"Stop." _Ally spoke up. Dean quickly slammed his breaks, flipping his head over to Ally.

"What? Is she here?" He asked. She turned to face the windshield, staring at a house at the end of the block.

_"There." _She breathed. Dean didn't even respond, he threw his door open and started walking off towards the house. Ally followed suit, racing over to him. Sam and Tia got out a bit slower, trailing after the two.

_"Wait you ignorant bastard!" _Ally called. Dean stopped in his tracks, turning around. She caught up with him, of course not out of breathe at all.

"What is it?" He asked.

_"Saliene's soul isn't the only thing inside of that house. There is another, just as powerful one. A disagreement of some sort is going on, I can taste the negativity in the air. And believe you me, what ever it is, is not worth walking in on." _She warned. Dean nodded, then quickly took off again.

"Dean don't!" Sam called out, the three rushing over to try and stop him.

_"He really isn't the brightest sconce in the sky is he? What good will her soul be to him if he gets himself killed?" _Ally said through gritted teeth. The others silently agreed, watching as from only two houses away Dean was already at the door. He kicked it in, gun in his right hand. Sam rushed in first after him, the blade he got from Ruby in his hands. Tia had herself a special blue revolver made of crystal that she said could kill Nelcians.

Dean walked into the living room, he spotted a limp female form faced down on the floor, blood pooled around her. She had long, black hair the went to her knees...

"Sal?" Dean breathed, walking over to her. Upon placing his hand on her, she disappeared into a black mist. He quickly stood, gun aimed at the hallway. Sam and the others turned the corner, he lowered the weapon as they stepped towards the room. Suddenly Tia hit an invisible wall and staggered back.

"Wh-what's this?" She asked. placing a hand on the energy.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, staring at something behind him. Dean turned around and a man was leaning casually against a wooden support beam on the other side of the room. He looked a little older than Dean. He had a light tan, dark brown hair cut close to his head, bright greens eyes with bits of orange and yellow in them and and an odd tattoo on his right shoulder, it looked like a connect the dots drawing. He wore a dark blue t-shirt and simple blue jeans.

"Hello, you must be the Dean Winchester I've heard so much about." He said, standing straight.

"Yeah well, I haven't heard a thing about you. Guess I'm a little more popular huh pretty boy?" He mocked. The man smiled, shaking his head, taking a few steps forward. Dean stood his ground.

"My name is Pollux. Honor to meet you." He smiled.

"Wait a minute.. Pollux? Like, the star in Gemini?" Tia breathed. Pollux smiled at her.

"Yahtzee!" He laughed.

"You're a Super Nova." She realized. He turned his gaze back to Dean and shrugged.

"Guilty." He admitted. Tia looked grim.

"He's the dark twin. In Nelcians and Nelcian Gods they are all either dark, light, or twilight in nature. That includes our starry creators." She explained, glaring at Pollux. Dean joined her.

"Where is she?" He asked, pointing the gun at the star. His grin widened a bit.

"You can't be serious, you think that tooth pick can even scratch me? You're not as intelligent as I hoped you'd be." He scoffed. Dean kept the gun on him.

"Well it's all I got right now, so I guess I'll just deal." He said. Pollux looked amused.

"Do you even know what you're up against right now kid?" He teased. Dean didn't respond.

"I am over seven-hundred-MILLION years old, there's no way you can even begin to imagine what existing for that long can teach you. You learn a Hell of a lot of tricks." He grinned.

"Now put the toy down, and let's talk." He said. Dean sighed, letting his arm drop to his side slowly. Pollux continued to smile.

"That's better, now, I have no idea where Saliene is, just that she's around." He told him. Dean didn't answer again.

"What's the matter? Thought you could spring in here and coax your demon girlfriend back into her body? It's not that simple, she won't want to. Even if she did, I won't let her live to see the day." He smirked. Dean didn't know any other star people, but they didn't seem so warm and fuzzy. He already hated this one with a burning passion.

"Why? What could she have possibly done to you?" Dean asked. The star's features turned hateful.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." He said, gazing behind Dean to the right. A door in the corner of the wall opened, and a girl walked out of it into the room. Her features were identical to Saliene's, but she had even paler skin, dark purple eyes, red lips, and short blue-black hair that went no longer than her chin, ending in ringlets. She wore a skin tight, glossy, black jumpsuit that had a belt with odd designs on it. She also had on short heel boots as well, her hands were bare though, save for her sharp pointy nails. There was also a black leather choker around her neck, it had a short metal chain hanging off of it, ending at a circular ring that had a cross dangling on it.

"Saliene?" Dean said lightly. She turned her gaze towards him, expression unreadable.

"How'd you sleep last night?" She asked. Her voice was still the same, he noticed.

"It was great, until you ran with your tail between your legs." He said. She smirked.

"You should have just let me give you a nice dream, you have too many nightmares." She told him. He swallowed hard, she still cared about him.

"What are you doing here? What is HE doing here?" Dean asked, pointing to Pollux. She turned her head towards him, stone faced. Pollux smiled.

"Dean, did you really think you were the only guy she's ever screwed in twelve-thousand years? It doesn't work that way." He said.

"You disgust me." Dean replied. The star laughed.

"Oh my God! You never slept with her?! That's priceless.. Now you'll never have the pleasure." He said, grinning. Dean wished he could melt the smile right off the bastard's face, but he was out gunned.

"Yeah well at least she didn't dump me after wards." He smiled. Pollux looked pissed.

"Watch your tongue, I might just cut it out of you mouth." He threatened.

"You will do no such thing." Saliene said from her side of the room.

"Oh yeah? You gunna stop me sweet heart?" He teased. Her face hardened and she practically flew across the room towards him and they collided, sending them both through the wall and the wall behind that one to the outside. The barrier keeping Sam, Tia and Ally back fell down, and they raced up to Dean who was already running outside. But when he got there, neither Saliene or Pollux was in sight.

_"I think it's time we gave those Nelcians a call." _

_"Aren't you curious about the condition of her soul Dean?" _Ally asked him from across the table in the South tower. Her and Dean said they'd call the Nelcians, which they did and continued to sit up there trying to figure things out, waiting for the boys to arrive. Tia and Sam were downstairs making lunch.

"Yeah, what's the damage?" He asked.

_"She's much darker than she was before. A lot of her old self has resurfaced, and she didn't seem like that part of her wanted you to save her. But the Saliene you knew is still in there, just buried under all the pain she had to endure in Hell." _She told him, he nodded.

"She's still in there." He agreed.

_"You mentioned something about her being in a dream? She visited you?" _She asked.

"She came into my dream and made it about a memory I had of her, but I realized I was dreaming and asked her about something.. Then she left." He explained. Ally nodded, thinking to herself.

_"Dean, you do realize if she doesn't want to be saved, you can not save her?" _She asked him.

"I know, all too well.." He said grimly.

_"Then what is your plan, because I know you are not about to give up now that you know she's still in there." _She asked. He considered.

"I don't have a clue. But for her, I'll find a way."

Torren and Paris showed up about an hour later, knocking on the front door. Tia answered it while Sam and Ally sat in the love seat, Dean stood off to Sam's right.

"Good to see you guys," She said as they walked in.

"Have a seat." She offered. They sat on the couch while she took the chair.

"This is Dean, Sam, and uh, Ally. Ally isn't really a person though, she's Saliene's instincts, the girl who's soul we're trying to save." She explained. The boys nodded, Ally smiled, sensing their discomfort. The on to the left spoke up first.

"My name's Torren Edgemine, both my friend and I come from Safire Kingdom." He said. He looked about twenty four, with longish brown hair, ocean blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and the same eyeliner tattoo Zarick had. He had a strange mark under his left eye, a bit different than Zarick's had been. He wore a black shirt with a deep blue over shirt, ripped jeans and black high tops.

"I'm Paris Canect." The boy to the right said. He look younger, maybe eighteen or so with layered blond hair, bright blue eyes and light skin. He had on a sky blue shirt matched with fitting black pants. His shoes seemed to be generic red and black vans. His eye tattoos were a bit thinner, but he also sported the under-the-eye tattoo that every other Safirean seemed to have.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said. Torren smiled.

"Not so nice under the circumstances, but thank anyways." He said. Sam felt stupid, but pushed it aside.

"So Dekka said you could help us if we get stuck, we're not exactly. We found Saliene but she got away, so we have to look around all over again." She sighed.

"Why didn't you stay in Tuscon?" Paris asked.

"Because we didn't think we'd be able to find her again right away, so we came back here to call you two and figure out our next step." Tia explained.

"Alright well we'll go look more into this lack of people you noticed and see if we can get a whiff of her. I'll call you when we find something." Torren said, standing.

"So you're going to leave already?" Dean asked.

"We're not exactly helpful sitting around, we need people covering all areas. Right now, Tuscon is the best lead still. You all keep looking for more about those Super Novas though, we're not much good with research." Torren smiled.

"Then what are you good at?" Tia joked. Paris answered her from the door way.

"Kicking ass, mainly."

"Dean..." A voice called out from the forest. Dean found himself suddenly standing in the middle of a clearing in dense, dark woods.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked, turned in a circle. Saliene's from stepped out from behind a tree, her newer form, and walked up to him. She stopped a few yards away though.

"You have to stop looking for me Dean." She told him. He scoffed.

"I don't need your okay to try and help you Sal, I don't even understand why you keep running from me.. Do you, not care about me anymore?" He asked, his expression turned sad.

"Do you not... Love me?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"You're in WAY over your head on this one. You CAN'T save me, no one can. I'm trying to save you still, even being what I am now.. It's the last good thing I can do for you, for anyone. Let me do my job, and stay out of my way." She said grimly.

"I can't just give up!" He shouted at her.

"You have to. It's in your best interest. You can't handle what I've gotten myself into, it's bigger than anything you've ever dealt with before. This is the universe we're talking about, not even just that, this whole plane of existence hangs in the balance. Your world's in danger, Nelco is, all of them are. It's not about us, it's about everyone." She tried to tell him. He shook his head, about to let tears fall yet again.

"But I love you, does that just mean shit to you?!" He yelled. She got closer to him now, her eyes turning cruel.

"If it gets you AWAY from me, then no. It doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. I don't love you."

Dean shot up in his bed, panting hard. He looked over to Sammy, but as usual, his brother was still silently asleep.

"Saliene... Why would you do this.." He mumbled, a tear finding it's way out of his dreams and into real life, quietly falling onto his sheets.

*Author's Note: Hey everybody! Preeetty SWEET huh?! :D Yeah, I know, poor Dean x( Don't worry, things will brighten up soon!

~Super


	20. Chapter 20: Star Wars

"Sam what do you have on these Super Nova freaks?" Dean asked hard in tone, pacing back and forth in the study. Sam and Tia were sitting next to each other behind the desk, Sam on the computer and Tia going through Nelcian books. Ally was elsewhere, most likely drinking someone's blood.

"Hang on for just a minute," He said, clicking around on the screen. Dean stood still and tapped his foot. Tia gave him a "What in the world are you doing?" kind of look, he ignored it by turning his head to the right. She rose her brow but shook her head sighing, looking back at the page she was reading.

"Alright," Sam began.

"I got nothing." He admitted. Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"Well lucky for us I happen to have something." Tia spoke up. The boys turned and looked at her.

"It says here that the planet of Nelco and it's beings are the creation of the Grape Gatherer. That translates to the constellation Virgo, specifically the star Vindemiatrix. Legend goes that Vindemiatrix is our one true God, and that Saliene is her essence. It also says something about the twin of dark eliminating his brother, Castor, who was the soul guardian of Vindemiatrix. Now he's after her and Saliene, if he obtains their souls he could control the universe.. Or at the least my world and yours, which is very bad if that isn't obvious." She told them. Dean nodded.

"So how do we stop the almighty star" He asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, I have no damn clue. These are God level beings, although I myself am one as well.. They are the Gods of Gods, completely out of my league." Tia said solemnly. Sam let out a long breath, wondering how the Hell they'd ever be able to stand a chance now.

"What about Saliene? She said she was trying to stop him, do you think she can do it?" Dean asked her. She looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure, Saliene is one fierce bitch in a fight, but I'm not sure she has the juice to blow this guy out of the water. This is a big war, we're as good as children trying to stop it." She said. Sam furrowed his brows.

"There has to be something, even if we can't stop it, maybe we can find someone who can." He offered. Tia considered.

"Sam, you may be onto something, I think I read about a person like that, hold up," She said, quickly flipping through pages of the book she had in her lap.

"Okay here it is, "If the twin of light should fall, the Solitary One shall take his place and defend the Grape Gatherer." The Solitary One, I don't know who that is." She said, puzzled. Sam turned his head back to the computer and began typing away again. He stopped and clicked a few times, then turned back to the other two.

"Alright, says here the Solitary One or 'Alphard' of the constellation Hydra, is the brightest star of the group. It is also known as the 'backbone of the serpent' or 'the heart of the snake'." He told them.

"Wonderful. So a snake is one of the good guys now?" Dean asked.

"Seems like it, only problem now is finding the guy." Sam said. Tia thought or a moment, then grinned.

"Perhaps he has long distance on his cell."

_"Well, what have I missed? Are we about to prank call people? If so, I am definitely IN." _Ally said, walking up to the group as they stood gathered in the back yard. Tia was facing the East with the boys standing behind her, Ally strode up from the North-West, wearing Saliene's piratey ensemble. Dean tried to ignore the her face yet again, but it was getting to him now, like a sliver in his hand.

"We're attempting to contact a Super Nova who may be able to help, feel free to make yourself scarce." Tia said coldly. Ally smiled.

_"Grrr to you too T, I think I'll stick around, maybe this guy will be hot. Mmmm baby." _She teased. Tia fumed, facing back to the East. Dean was getting really uncomfortable now, Ally could say some shit but today she seemed to want to get under the gang's skin. Then Dean remembered, she isn't a person. She's instinctual, she doesn't have feelings, she isn't biased, she goes off of truth, fact, and nature. She's Saliene's gut feeling, and since Sal was absent, her gut is all her body has to listen to.

"Can it and watch Al." Dean breathed. She looked bemused by his words. She only snickered to herself. Tia started to chant and raise her hands in the air, a hot pink mist curling off her finger tips out into the air. Soon a foggy pink oval bobbed around in front of her, the screen a static mess of pink pixels. Her hands moved around as she continued to chant, searching for the image of the star they sought. Soon enough, a figure was outlined clearly in the fog, and soon it obtained detail, then finally reaching a point to where the group could all see the man looking back at them blankly. It had to be Alphard.

Tia thought he was gorgeous, he looked no older than twenty-two for crying out loud. He had light skin, bright hazel eyes flecked with florescent blue, orange, and green colors, and steely blond hair that Tia thought looked almost silver. His clothes however, made him look like a mobster. It was surprising that he didn't appear to be surprised. Ally looked very interested, grinning wide and stepping forward a few feet.

_"My my, if wanting him is bad, then I do so love being naughty." _She whispered, the words only reaching Dean's ears. He shifted around uncomfortably, fending off his burning hatred of Ally and this whole damn situation.

"Hello, you must be Tia Nime', and those must be the Winchester boys. I knew you would call soon." Alphard spoke.

"You knew we would call for you?" Tia asked. He nodded.

"Is it true that you guard Vindemiatrix?" Sam asked. The man dropped his gaze to Sam.

"Yes, I'm impressed that you knew that. How can I help you all?" He asked. Dean spoke up.

"We were wondering if you can kill Pollux, or if we just gotta do it ourselves, or what." He said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"I'm certainly trying, but if you can do it maybe I should just let you handle it." He mocked. Tia scoffed.

"Shut your damn mouths, idiots. We're all trying to save people here let's just cooperate and get this over with." She said, grinding her teeth. She turned back to Alphard, lips pursed.

"Have you any leads on how to kill Pollux?" She asked him carefully. He replied plainly.

"I might have something, why do you ask?" He smirked. Tia looked impatient.

"Because my friend is in all this mess, and we're trying to save her. Now if you don't mind quit being an asshole and help us!" She shouted. He was startled, but nodded.

"Alright, I should be able to kill him. I have located and obtained a sword called Tetsora, it's made of a demon fang." He explained. Tia was confused.

"Tetsora? Like Tenseiga from that anime show?" Tia questioned. Alphard looked impressed again.

"Correct. Rumiko Takahashi- Prophet. That whole show more or less actually happened way back when." He smiled. Tia felt sickly.

"This is SO flamed up..." She trailed, holding her head in her hands. Suddenly the scene froze around Dean, his stomach slammed down and bounced back up, he was barely holding his lunch down. He then heard a voice in his head, saying,

"It's time we meet."

*Author's Note: Hey guys! :D I got a beautiful new blood red 3ds for Christmas -u- I hope you guys got tons of cool stuff from Saint Nick too!

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are ready for 2013! c:

~Super


	21. Chapter 21: Back to the When Now?

Dean awoke groggily, slowly stretching his aching muscles. The last thing he remembered was a bright, blinding, golden light. He dared to open his eyes, which stung at the light that rushed in when he did. He anchored his hands behind his back, holding himself in a leaning position on the ground. He covered his eyes with his right hand, taking all his weight on his left arm. He blinked hard into the light, eventually though he could make out a foresty scene. The trees were huge and had odd crescent shaped leaves. The trees appeared to be a pale lavender, while the leaves were almost blue or green. Tiny glimmers shown in the light spilling through the tree branches. He noticed they were silk like threads, going from branch to branch.

Dean stood cautiously, being sure he wouldn't just fall back to the ground. Though he was dazed and light headed he swore he heard rushing water from somewhere in front of him. He staggered forwards a couple of yards until he reached a rushing stream, maybe three feet deep and four feet wide. Looking down into the water at his reflection he was shocked. Most of his features remained the same, but there were some very UN-SAME tweeks that had been made.

His hair was a deep red-brown color, parting down the middle of his head. Even his short, stubbly beard was orange-redish. The sides of his bangs fell on either side of his face, leaving his forehead bare. The rest of his hair was shorter, his ears still visible. His eyes remained their normal green, but his clothes were another matter.

He had on a long sleeve white under shirt, with a pale blue, short sleeve, button-up over shirt on top of it, and a deeper blue vest over it all. He also wore dark brown dress pants and odd but nice looking black shoes. He looked like he was from the mid seventeen-hundreds. He also again felt like barfing.

Suddenly, he heard running foot steps coming form behind him. A form rushed past him on his right, screaming,

"Run! It's HIM!" And all but vanishing into the thick brush ahead. Dean spared no time and took off after the person. He ran madly pushing branches out of his way, flinching and grinding his teeth when they smacked back into his face and arms. Eventually he caught up with the person, who he realized now was a girl. It was hard to make out her features while running, but he could tell she was wearing a purple dress and had long blond hair. Dean hadn't been paying much attention to where they were going, and they both ended up tripping over a root and stumbling forward down a steep, grassy hill. They rolled all the way down and when they finally hit level ground they rolled a few yards out and crashed into some big rocks that were stacked around a large tree trunk.

Dean struggled to stand when before he could the girl shoved him back down onto his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He coughed dryly, throat burning.

"Sssh!" She hissed at him. His eyes were lined with tears. That hill was rocky, and had to be at, at least a seventy-five degree slope. He was dizzy, in pain, and confused. Not a good mix of feelings. Soon though, the girl got off of his back and allowed him to stand, he assumed their pursuer had vanished.

"Alright, who are you? And what was chasing us back there?" Dean asked. The girl looked up at him from brushing off her dress. She had fair skin, sparkling emerald eyes and waist long, golden blond hair that ended in a few inches of ringlets. Her purple dress was just above knee high, it had a short collar that went in a full circle, and buttons going all down it that sparkled a sky blue color. She had on knee high, grey combat boots that had tie strings. The sleeves of her dress were long and went a few inches past the tips of her fingers, but it made her look more innocent and sweet to Dean.

"My name's Trixi, and that was my cousin chasing us. He's not very nice.." She trailed. Her voice sounded sweet, like honey. Oh no, Dean thought, why was he attracted to this girl? He loved Saliene... He fought in his head.

"Trixi? My name's-" Dean stammered. He couldn't seem to say his name. He exhaled sharply.

"De-Demitri." He breathed. His brow rose at his words, why had he said that? What the Hell was going on?!

"Demitri... Mekigii?" She asked. Dean was shocked but he said,

"Yes that's me." He was so lost. Why couldn't he stop himself from saying that?

"I'm Trixi Vir. My cousin's name is Pollux.. He, he's trying to stop me." She breathed. He recognized the name Pollux a bit, but still didn't understand.

"Stop you from doing what?" He asked her. She looked reluctant but said,

"From creating Nelcians." She admitted. Dean was shocked to his core.

"Y-You're Vindemiatrix?" He gasped. She looked astonished but nodded her head slowly.

"How did you know my name?" She asked. Dean smiled.

"Trixi Vir? Vindemiatrix, Virgo." He said simply. She smiled back at him.

"Impressive, yes that is me. Unfortunately." He was puzzled.

"How is that?" He questioned. She looked sad all of the sudden.

"Doomed to be chased forever, just because I'm a bit different and want to do something good with my life. He'll never stop coming after me, my brother Castor can't protect me for eternity, neither can my friend Alphard. My time will come, and it's a depressing thing to know. As soon as we've been created, we already know our fate." She gulped. Dean was taken off guard by that.

"We, were JUST created?" He asked, shocked. She nodded.

"Yes, why? Do you remember existing previously?" She asked. He furrowed his brow, thinking hard.

"I, I think so. Yeah, but from way in the future, not the past." He said. Trixi's features creased in confusion.

"But how is that possible? We were not just a few moments ago, now we are. How can you have memory of a time in the future like it has already happened, making it the past, if we don't have more that a few bits of past since only just coming into life." She asked. Dean's head ached furiously, he just wanted to sleep and never have to wake up again. But he knew he couldn't, he was here for a reason.

"I don't know, I'm just as lost as you are. But wait, are we.. Actually ON Nelco right now?" He asked. She looked even more mixed up than before.

"Of course we are, where else in the astral plane would we be?" She said. Dean felt tipsy, dizzy, shaky, sick to his stomach. He fell to his knees, placing his hands over his abdomen, as if trying to keep his guts from spilling out.

"Are you all right Demitri?" She asked, bending down to try and help him up. He stood shakily.

"I, I'm not from here. Not originally, or, I guess I am. But I'm form the future, in my head, my memories... God, my head hurts!" He exclaimed, holding it in his hands.

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I was sent here to meet someone, I, I think it's you." He realized, looking her in the eyes.

"Me? Why me?" She said.

"In the future, after you create Nelcians, they banish part of their ruling bloodline to a planet called Earth. There, a girl named Saliene is born from your blood line, and she is born as a Vampire, a blood drinking creature. She is killed by an evil man, and becomes something called a demon. Her soul endured a horrible place called Hell, and I loved her.. So I'm trying to save her soul. Bring her back to her body. Right now she's after your cousin, Pollux. He's trying to kill you and her so he can have your souls and control our worlds... I think I'm here to tell you that so in the future, you can help us." He explained. Trixi was baffled.

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked. He nodded grimly. Her face turned harsh.

"Then I shall prepare every moment of my life for that time. Thank you for telling me, Dean."

Dean woke up with a start, sitting up straight in his bed, sweat running down his neck and back. Was that a dream? Or did he, really just go back to a time before time? He shook his head, standing and heading for the shower. When he got out he went down stairs, Tia, Ally and Sam all already gathered in the living room, talking.

"Hey guys, morning." He said to them as he entered the room. They all looked up at him, Ally smirking, Sam smiling thinly, and Tia just looking.

_"Good morning lover boy, how was your sleep? Sweet enough nightmares?" _Ally sneered from the love seat, she had her feet kicked up on the coffee table. Her left elbow rested on the seat's arm, her pointer finger and thumb placed vertically along her temple. Her grin was animal-like as usual. Dean ignored her outwardly but was taken a back in his head by her words.

"They were peachy. What do we got?" He asked, sitting down next to Sammy on the couch.

"Not much, you blacked out yesterday so we carried you up and you didn't wake up all through the night. We didn't do much research while you were out, but we finished out conversation with Alphard after we had you inside. He said he would search for Vindemiatrix and would let us know when he found her and send her our way." Sam explained. Dean nodded.

"She goes by Trixi." He told them. They looked shocked.

"Why do you say that Dean?" Tia asked him lightly.

"I had a dream, a vision, I was back in her time when she was first on Nelco. I was in the body that my soul first occupied ever, a Nelcian named Demitri. I talked to her and told her about our problem, she said she'd try to remember.." He trailed. Suddenly a burst of golden light streamed vertically in the middle of the room, the gang was blinded for a few moments. When they could see again a woman stood in the light's place. She looked to be in her late twenties, had long golden blond hair that fell down to her knees, ending in a foot of ringlets, shining emerald green eyes, and a flowing purple dress with long sleeves that almost went past her fingers. She had on long thigh tie string boots as well, ending an inch before they reached the trim of her dress that fell to her mid-calfs. She spoke to the startled group with a sweet voice that silently soothed them.

"I did remember, Dean."

*Author's Note: Another chapter in the bag! That was great I have to say, it was hard to write after taking so many days off, but I got it down! Thanks for reading this far I'm grateful for every view, favorite, review, and follow this story gets! Expect more chapters up real soon everyone!

~Super


	22. Chapter 22: Waning God, Waxing Demon

"Trixi." Dean breathed. She didn't smile. Figures.

"Hello, Dean. That must be your brother Sam, and Tia." She said, staring the girl down. Tia looked shell shocked. Her God stood mere feet away from her, she was speechless. She shook her head violently, dropping to her knees with her right hand on her heart, her left arm down, palm down on the floor. Her gaze was fixed on the wood flooring below her. Ally appeared to be stifling an ill placed laugh.

"Arcaunona." (Ar-Con-Oh-Nah) Tia stammered. The star looked grim.

"Get up on your feet warrior, I am not worthy to be worshiped as your God any longer." She told her. Tia stood, confused by her God's words. She took her place back next to Sam, curious about why Trixi was so, not Godly.

"I have bad news." Trixi spoke up again. The gang looked sullen, minus Ally of course, who looked un-entertained.

"Pollux is locking in on your location, that's all he's been doing since your meeting with him. Saliene tried to slow him down, but was.. Removed from the situation before she could lead him off your trail. If you were unaware, because you went and looked for her she had to take off of fighting to protect your asses." She said harshly. Dean was surprised at Trixi now, in his vision or what ever, she seemed so sweet.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'Removed'?" Sam asked cautiously.

"He sent her back to Hell." She explained. Dean felt sick.

"No.." He murmured.

"Don't worry about her, she's powerful enough to plow right back to the surface now." She assured. Dean looked at her questionably.

"What's that supposed to mean? Where'd she get the juice?" He asked her. She looked down, almost ashamed like. Sighing heavily, she returned her gaze back to Dean, staring him neutrally in the eyes.

"From me. You must have thought of it by now, why do you think we're called Super Novas? We die, just like you do. I'm over five-hundred-million years old Dean, I'm beginning to fade away from existence now. Have you gazed at the stars recently? You might have noticed if you did that they are far fewer in numbers this past Earth year." She said. He understood, since Saliene was her direct descendant, Trixi's essence was being fed into her soul. But the question was.. Why?

"That's all well and good, but you might want to explain just a bit better. Demitri wasn't my first life, was he?" Dean began. When she didn't reply he shook his head, stepping closer to glare her in the eyes, lips pursed.

"No, that was all you, you were trying to tell me something. But I didn't get the right memo did I? Just a piece torn off of the actual thing. So tell me, what is REALLY going no here? Because I can feel it in my bones.. This isn't some squabble between just the stars." He finished. She nodded slightly.

"Yes... You are absolutely right. There are much bigger things at play now. Saliene isn't just getting my power out of some inheritance clause in my star agreement. She's getting it because that's what Destiny wants. It's trying to fix the lack of government in your world. Beasts from the darkest corners of time are walking freely all over, knocking over the balance this world once had. As you know, your God is missing, hiding, or dead. Either way, he is not present and does not appear to want to return. This is a problem, though your planet is not the center of the universe it is connected directly to Nelco because of me. Which means, if it goes down, Nelco goes, then everything in creation. Layers of the veil that hides your reality from all the others out there are peeling away rapidly. All the end of the world business from not long ago set off fumes like acid that are melting the layers down to nothing, making your home a perfect invitational gathering for all dimensional beings that can get through now, much like a radioactive blast sight waiting to happen. Unfortunately, it won't explode in the sense you're thinking of. It's more like a massive outbreak of creatures, all wanting something different, the majority of it chaotic and devilish. Am I filling in the blanks well enough or shall I go into more detail?" She hissed out. Dean and friends were taken back by the venom in her voice, she was clearly upset at the way things kept turning out.

"No I think you got that just fine." Dean smiled sarcastically. She scoffed lightly, not looking him in the eyes any more.

"Look, you all need to high tail it out of here as fast as you can becau-" She cut off, chocking up hard. The group look wary, unsure of what was happening.

"Trixi?" Dean said, reaching his arm out slowly. Her eyes were wide, and she clutched her stomach, gagging more and struggling to look down. Golden, glittering fluid flooded out from under her palms, spilling over them and her clothes like a damn had broke. She coughed more of the stuff out, her hair and skin glowing brightly. She slowly started to fall to the floor, Dean reached out to catch her but before he could she hit the floor and collapsed into particles of shinning gold dust. He stared for a moment, brow creased, before looking back up quickly as he glimpsed a flash of silver light before him. After it died down, Pollux stood in it's place looking pleased. He also held a dark bladed sword in his hands, the hilt lined with twinkling silver and gold jewels. Trixi's golden blood dripped off of it onto the wood.

"Pollux." Tia sneered. He smiled wide at her, sinister like.

_"Oooo Mr. Sexy has returned, to what do we owe the pleasure of this re-acquaintance?" _Ally cooed from beside Tia. He looked at the being, amused.

"Don't flatter yourself bug, I was simply finishing what I started so many millions of years ago, that's all. Now my list is full of checks, and I can do as I please." He told her. Her expression didn't change.

"Yeah, says who?" Dean asked him.

"Exactly!" He laughed.

"There's no one to boss me around anymore! I've eliminated them all, one by one. Now I can have all the fun with this speck of what you call an astral plane and turn it into something a little more foreboding." He said. Suddenly a bright neon blue light flared up by the fire place. The gang turned their attention to it just in time to see it die down to reveal Alphard, in the flesh.

"Guess again." He said, a tattered sword held down in his left hand, tip to the floor.

"Ahh Alphard, I was afraid I'd have to go on a scavenger hunt to exterminate you. You always were like a cockroach." Pollux said through gritted teeth.

"But here you've just offered yourself up to me on a silver platter, how.. Respectable of you." He grinned. Alphard smirked thinly, raising the sword up high. It flashed brightly, fading away to reveal it's new form. It was huge, almost or maybe even longer than Sam. The blade itself was at the very least three feet wide. Alphard raised his eye brow at the dark star, who looked a tad flustered with his short black blade.

"Have I?" He mocked. Pollux fumed. The two surged forward, the group stood back, with no weapon to aid in the fight. Sparks flew when their blades met, both meeting each others blows equally.

"Give up now, before the constellation Gemini exists only in history books." Alphard growled. Pollux didn't reply, only swung again, Alphard countering him again. Sam's gaze fell on the Safire Sword, just a few feet from his grasp on the top of the fire place. He rushed over to it, pulling it free of it's case and sprinting over to Pollux. Tia gasped briskly, reaching her hand out uselessly.

"Sam don't!" She called out. He ignored her and surged forward still, attempting to catch Pollux off guard.

"Ohhh.." He breathed, glaring at Sam coming right for him. Alphard was still holding his blade hard against his opponent's, trying to keep him from swinging at the human.

"I don't think so." He said, flicking his pointer finger of his left hand out at the boy. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, body held in place by a mysterious force. He fought to keep the sword in his grip, but his muscles were screaming in pain. His hand burning like it had a year ago when he'd wielded the sword and killed Chastenhezorum. Eventually he couldn't hang on and it dropped from his hand, clanking onto the ground. Sam slowly dropped to his knees, body spasm-ing slightly as he fought against Pollux. The star swiped his hand down, and Sam fell forward unconscious.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, staring at his brother's form on the ground. Ally finally broke out of her usual stiffness and ran to grab him before Pollux could get to him, Alphard seeing this striking madly at his foe to fend him off until she could get to him. She finally reached him and motioned for Dean to help her move him. They grabbed him by his legs and under his back and rushed him over to the back room, Tia following suit.

"What'd that bastard do to him?!" Dean shouted after they set Sam down on the couch.

"I don't know! It happened just as fast to my eyes as it did to yours!" She yelled back. Dean fumed and charged back towards the living room, where the stars were still slashing away at each other, still failing to land a hit on anything other than Saliene's living room. Ally ran over and grabbed him hard on both shoulders and spun him around. He faced her angrily.

"I'm going to go kill that piece of shit get out of my way!" He screamed.

_"You fool! Getting in the middle of that will kill you and you know that! Sam is under a spell of sorts, his soul is lost inside of himself in a dark place that Pollux has shoved down into his mind. If we don't do anything to save him he'll die in there and his soul won't make it to Heaven, Hell, or anywhere because it will be DESTROYED! So I SUGGEST you stop acting like an upset CHILD and help your brother!" _She shouted back. He grunted and punched his fist at the North-Eastern wall, sending in through the dry wall. He wrenched it back out, his knuckles gashed and bloody. Ally pursed her lips and turned foot and walked back over to Tia and Sam. Dean, clenching his fists, followed her reluctantly.

"So what do we have to do." He said.

_"Not 'we', one o us has to venture into Sam's mind and save him. Human's are incapable of preforming this. How ever, I myself am not as limited as your species." _She told him. He nodded. Tia looked up from gazing at the floor, expression hard.

"No, I'll go." She said. The pair looked at her.

_"If that's what you wish. If you don't make it back in twenty-four hours we'll assume you're dead." _Ally told her. Tia ignored the being and started at Dean, they nodded. She looked over to Sam, placing her hand on the side of his face. She looked so sad, just like Dean had when Saliene was stabbed. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. As she exhaled her body glowed a soft pink color, and she slowly faded as the spot where she touched Sam glowed a brighter and brighter pink. Then she was gone, and the hand print flashed once more before vanishing too. Ally moved fast and took Sam and threw his body over her shoulder.

_"We need to move, this house will be in pieces within the hour." _She said, starting for the back door. Already Dean could hear the house's frame creak, he heard blasts and shouts even as they walked out the door. He gave one last look at the property before getting into his car, saying good bye to the place that had been his home for so long. Now it looked like they'd be stuck with cheap motels again.

Driving down every back road he they could find, the pair drove aimlessly.

"Where should we be aiming to go?" Dean asked, not veering his gaze from the road. Sam's form was slumped over in the backseat, Ally taking shot gun.

_"The gas station." _She told him. He looked over at her for a minute, not yet understanding. Soon though the memory came back to him, from the day he'd met Saliene. He altered his course accordingly, not talking the rest of the way there.

Upon arrival, Dean took Sam in his arms as Ally broke into the gas station. It was well past late, and it was a small store off a road that went no where civil for at least an hour both ways. She turned on the lights and they went into the back room storage and management area, into the small boxy office.

Dean placed Sam down on a small old couch against the East wall, sitting himself down in the chair behind the manager's desk. Ally stood, arms crossed. After a few minutes of silence Dean spoke up at last.

"So, what do you think Trixi was getting at with her big speech? What does our lack of a God have to do with Saliene getting her power stuffed into her?" He questioned.

_"Is it not obvious?" _She scoffed. He shook his head, not wanting the ridicule now.

"If you failed to noticed she didn't exactly spell that out in her rant about losing her power." He said back.

_"Dean," _Ally began softly.

_"Destiny wants Saliene to be your new God." _

*Author's Note: Hey readers! How's it going? I hope everyone's new year celebrations were fun and that this year will be better than last for all of you! I'm going to work hard to make sure mine is. Anyways, things are seriously heating up in this story don't ya think? I'll keep the action coming, just stay tuned for the rest!

~Super


	23. Chapter 23: Some Stellar Timing

"What?" Dean breathed. Ally nodded, not wanting to repeat herself. He put his hand to his head, holding it wearily, couldn't this all just be over with? Couldn't they just go back to him, Sam and Sal cruising along the high way to this gas station to buy more Monster? Why was he instead here with his friend inside his brother's mind trying to save his soul, also trying to save Sal's soul, talking to her crazy instinct walking around in her meatsuit and running from a pissed off dark piece of space crap?! How could this always be his problem to solve? He thumped his head on the desk, giving up on trying to keep it in the air. He shut his eyes tight, trying to will it all away. He wished he was like Saliene, a Vampire. Then he really could will it all away. Wait a second-

"Wait, what if I could still become a Vampire?" Dean said, moving his head back up in the air. Ally looked at him, head cocked to the side.

_"How do you suppose you'd pull that one off, huh?" _She asked him.

"Look, I don't like you much, but you're still in Sal's body. You're her, uh.. what ever. So, can't you still turn me?" He asked. Ally was so incredibly amused she couldn't reply right away because she would have just broke into a grin and laughed her ass off. No, Dean was serious, and if she laughed she wouldn't get to taste his sweet, sweet blood. She wasn't a totally separate person from Saliene, she still knew everything she did. All the facts, all the memories, too. She remembered VERY well how delicious Dean's blood had been when Saliene had bit him so long ago, and Ally herself...

She wanted more.

_"Why, of course, anything to save Saliene. My guess is you'd be aiming to use your new found Vamparic powers to will this situation into something more, Pleasentville-like, correct?" _She asked him. He gave her a look but didn't reply. She nodded, smiling. She walked up to him, getting right in his face.

_"I'll just give you a nibble and spread a little of my magic fairy dust around then, lover boy." _She breathed in his face. It smelt cold, like the blackest corner of the universe cold. He grinned nervously.

"Guess this is my ride to Vamp City, hope it's not too bumpy." He gulped, turning his head to the side. Ally smiled, eyeing his neck. She began to lean in to take a bite, almost reaching Dean's skin when he suddenly jammed a gun against the side of her head, right on her temple. It was the revolver that Tia had, the one that could kill Nelcians.

_"That won't do you much good against an Ally Turah, Dean." _She mocked. He smiled, shoving it a little harder against her skin. She squirmed a bit, growl almost escaping her throat.

"Really? Because, I'm pretty sure that even though you're banished and born here blah-blah, that this gun can still gank you. Because this body 'would' have been welcomed back to Nelco if it weren't for that bastard Chase pulling that cheap shot on Sal. So, Let's try this again, with you more afraid for your life this time." He started. She frowned, standing her ground against his threats.

"Knew there was a reason I didn't like you, even after all you'd done to help. I remember Sal telling me, first day we met, her bite wouldn't turn me. Nice try, Ally, but I just outsmarted you." He growled, forcing her to step back while he had the gun. She scoffed at him, eyes glowing brightly in her anger.

_"And look how long it took you to figure it out, MORTAL. You are simply pathetic, I can't believe you fell for that. How could you not remember your first encounter with a being that lacked a shining emotional wreck holding it back, hm? Sammy the soul-less dickwad sound familiar?" _She taunted him. Dean ignored her, knowing if he wanted to cage Ally but keep Sal's body intact he'd have to think fast. And obviously he couldn't let himself be bothered by Ally, or he'd lose focus and she'd get a chance to move, which was all she needed. He had the upper hand, it needed to stay that way.

_"You wanna know why sweet little Sally thought you smelled so nice? Because you DO. In the, tasty, kind of way. Your blood is what she wanted, what she always wanted. That Kele'keke' showed her that, you SAW that. She's never loved you, just pitied you all the while trying to keep herself from drinking up, every, last, dro-" _She cut off, mouth gaped open. Her hands flew to her throat, it looked like she was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.

"Can it, filthy animal.." Alphard breathed, holding his hand out in a clenched fist in Ally's direction. She looked at him with fury in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and pointed his finger down at the ground, and she was flung face first to the ground, smacking it with a cracking noise. She layed un-moving afterwards, apparently unconscious.

"Nice timing.." Dean breathed, getting himself together. Alphard looked up at him.

"Sorry you had to see that.. She was just, getting on my last nerve." Alphard explained. Dean was still shocked but nodded slowly, starting at the star. He fell to his knees, left hand over his right shoulder. Taking his hand away Dean could see a strange sparkling, silver liquid coating Alphard's gloved hand, his blood. There was a large gash going vertically down his shoulder, it looked deep.

"Are you going to be all right?" Dean asked him. He scoffed but it was light, like he was amused with the situation. Dean could relate.

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess we'll just see won't we?" He said. He pulled himself up tiredly onto the couch arm, gazing at Sam.

"I am sorry about your brother, I didn't know Pollux was capable of anything like this." He admitted. Dean nodded.

"It's alright, I have a friend working on it right now." He told him. Alphard looked up at Dean, who waved the gun in the air. The star understood he was talking about Tia.

"I was wondering where the Nelcian girl had gone to, so she's inside his mind?" He asked. Dean only nodded.

"Best of luck to her, then." He commented.

*Author's Note: Hey everybody! It took me a while to figure out what to do with the story at this point, but I have the perfect line up planned ;3 So sorry for the delay, but expect more chapters soon!

~Super


	24. Chapter 24: Inception

Tia held her hand against Sam's cheek, letting her soul enter his mind. She felt herself slip from Earth's plane of existence into Sam's mental plane of existence, going into unconsciousness as she did.

She woke up smelling sulfur and fire. She got to her feet quickly, flipping her head in all directions, trying to get her bearings. She was in a two-story house, on the ground floor in the living room. As she looked around, she saw pictures with a nice looking man and a very pretty blonde woman with two children, one was just a baby.

"This must be Sam's old house.." She realized out loud. Creaking noises were coming from upstairs, and smoke billowed down the stair case like fog. She didn't cough, it would take a lot more smoke to mess up her Nelcian lungs. She could breath fire, after all.

She started for the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she reached the top the man from the picture ran past her, holding a baby in his arms followed by the smaller son. She stared for a moment before walking out the same way the man had, who must have been Sam and Dean's father.

Reaching the out doors, she breathed in deep. The air was cold, but at least it was clear. The little family was gathered further out on the lawn, their father telling Dean something that appeared to be important. She stood and watched them, suddenly noticing the blonde woman from the picture wasn't in the group. So this is where their mother passed away, killed by the yellow eyed demon that infected Sam. She thought to herself.

A hand fell onto her shoulder, warming.

"Tia." A man's voice said from behind her. She turned slowly to see Sam, who looked shaken up.

"Sam, I was looking for you. We have to get out of here, come on." She said, turning and starting in a random direction. When she didn't hear his foot steps behind her, she paused, turning back around. Sam hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?! If we don't leave this place, your soul will be demolished by your worst memories!" She called. Sam shook his head, expression neutral.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can stop this, well maybe not THIS, but there has to be something I can-"

"No!" Tia cut him off.

"There isn't! None of this is REAL, Sam. Pollux put you under his spell, he wants you dead and out of the way, me, Dean, Saliene, and Alphard included. That's all this is, just another cheap trick.." She explained. Sam seemed to understand now, and began walking towards her. He furrowed his brow, standing by Tia's side, gazing over at the memory of his family. They were getting in the Impala now, and drove off. Now it was just her and him.

"So what do we do?" He asked. She shook her head, unsure.

"I don't really know, I just, I had to save you." She admitted, looking at her feet.

"It's okay, we'll figure this out." He told her.

"Okay, then let's try opening a door, it should lead to the next memory now." She said. They both walked up to the house, still flaming and collapsing. Turning the knob and opening the door slowly, they stepped out into the front room of an apartment.

"This is my old place.. From when I was in collage." Sam said. He looked horrified.

"What memory is this?" She asked carefully. He looked down, mute. Fine, she'd look for herself then. She started for the bedroom, where she could smell the strong scent of sulfur and smoke yet again. Cracking the door open, she peered in to see a terrified Sam in bed staring wide eyed at a brown haired girl who was mysteriously plastered to the ceiling, burning up fast. She nodded, closing the door again.

"Alright, from here, we plan. This is YOUR mind, the way back to reality is something only YOU can figure out... So, start brainstorming Sammy."

"Anything YET?" Tia asked, hand under her chin, keeping her head up. She was sitting at the small table in the kitchen area of the apartment. She had been watching Sam pace around the room for what had to be over an hour now.

"I'm still thinking." He said quickly, turning his back to her to walk the other way. His head hurt massively, it was hard to think straight while he could hear the repeated screams of Jess and himself in the next room play over, and over, and over..

"Sam!" Tia shouted. He stopped in his tracks, a few feet in front of her.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked annoyed.

"Will you quit pacing?! You're driving me insane here!" She called. He nodded, feeling even more like crap.

"Sorry, I just can't think of anything.." He trailed. She sighed, letting go of the agitated feeling in her stomach.

"It's alright, We've got this." She said. Sam wasn't as sure.

After that they decided to open a few more doors to see if it ended or led anywhere important, but this was the seventh door, and still just another horrible memory. It was of when Bobby died. It was a very, very long memory. A very long and crappy one. Tia thought to herself. They were following Bobby's ghost who was following Sam and Dean, watching them be, "Idjits".

"Wow, I'm really sorry you had to see him go like that." Tia commented as they walked away from the living room, where the past memory of the boys had just melted the flask Bobby's spirit was attached to.

"It's, okay." Sam said. Tia tried to believe him.

"Nelco has a saying for it, "I do not know what is worse, saying good bye or having it be a surprise."" She said. Sam's eye brow rose, he almost felt like laughing, it was a good rhyme. It may not rhyme traditionally, but it sounded nice. Kind of like an old saying every one knows and always says in a specific situation, should it arise.

"That's uh, *eh-em*, pretty fitting." He replied. Tia smiled slightly, Sam didn't appear to notice.

"Tia, Sam." A woman's voice called out form behind them, in the kitchen. The pair turned quickly and their gaze fell upon Saliene, in her new form, of course.

"Saliene! What are you doing here?!" Tia shouted gladly. Sam was wary, though.

"_I_ _have come_ to help, _naturally_." She told them. Tia shivered at her demon friend's words, she sounded more like Ally now...

"Help how? You can get me out of here?" Sam asked. She nodded.

"The _only proooblem iiis, someone, _has to trade _places _with you. _That_ person would then endure this _Hell _in _your _place." She explained. Tia nodded, Sam felt whoosy.

"But then what was Ally getting at before? Why did she say that you gained all her power if you can't even preform a basic God duty!" Tia cried.

"_Because I am not God yet." _Saliene said. Tia didn't understand, neither did Sam, who didn't hear Ally before.

"What are you two talking about? You're becoming God?" Sam asked, more confused than being lost in a labyrinth.

"_My God, Vindemiatrix, was dying. She was becoming what she was, a Super Nova. Her power was then fed into my soul, being her only blood heir. Some one has to govern your world, since you lack a God. She died not too long ago, killed by Pollux at my home with your brother, Tia and my body present. I believe Alphard is also out there, with your brother at the gas station."_ She told him. Sam couldn't get the idea to fit, his friend was going to be his new God? What does that even mean?

"But why YOU? Who decided that? Or, did you decide that for yourself?" He asked carefully. She looked a bit amused.

"_Destiny chose me, I can not say no. It is written, and now it can not be un-done." _She said. Tia was still inwardly freaking out listening to her friend's voice, it sounded like a water fall of acid rain. Soothing, but deadly.

"But Sal.. What about Dean?" She asked, almost whimpering. Saliene looked grief stricken for a moment. But only a moment.

"It isn't like I _WANT _to leave him, _Tia._ I just, don't have a _choice _in the matter. _Any _of it." She told her. Tia felt sorrowful, why was Saliene being taken away from all she's ever wanted? There had to be something she could do...

"Saliene, if what you say is true, REBEL. Fight AGAINST destiny. Don't you remember what you told me? Back in fifteen-eighty-seven? "No matter where the seas drag you, or what creatures cross your path, it is YOU who creates the road of fate you walk upon."" She said hopefully. Saliene considered this, remembering that day perfectly.

"I, _suppose_, you may be right. But it is of no matter. _I am powerless to stop Destiny._" She said. Tia's features went grim.

"So, that's it then? You're just going to GIVE UP? Where's the Saliene I knew!? Where's the "I NEVER back down!" attitude?! The cocky, stubborn, caring, sympathetic Saliene that Dean and Sam and every one else knows?! Hell couldn't have changed you this much! And if it did, then you are no longer Saliene!" She yelled. She panted, out of breathe and filled with adrenalin from shouting out how she really felt at last. Saliene lowered her head, gazing at the tiled floor. She finally looked back up, staring right into Tia's eyes.

"What shall I do?" She asked, agreeing she'd fight back. Tia's face lit up with hope and joy.

"So you're not a pussy after all, huh?" She grinned. Sam smiled as well, glad things turned out positive for once.

"Well, for starters, you can get us the Melda-mate out of this place." She offered, Sam was confused by the odd saying. Saliene looked grim again.

"The what?" He asked. Tia shook her head.

"Mother-fuck." She explained. Sam wished he hadn't asked.

"Anyways.." She said, looking back over to Saliene. The demon, Vampire, God, or what ever she was now, stared back at her solemnly.

"I really can't do that Tia, I'm not yet powerful enough. The destruction of a soul is written in the Destiny of this place, it will not go away until it takes a soul." She said. Tia though for a moment, nodding to herself when she was finished.

"Then what will it take to get you to Super Nova Power Levels?" She asked.

"I've no God damned idea. Destiny hadn't written it yet." She admitted. Back to square one already.

"Alright.." Tia trailed, thinking hard. Sam joined her, along with Saliene. She suddenly felt her heart sink, now knowing the only way Sam and Saliene could re-join the fight.

"It's.. It's gunna have to be me." She breathed. Sam and Saliene shared a look.

"What are you talking about?" Saliene asked. Tia smiled, but it was tinged with sorrow.

"I'll trade places with Sam." She said. Saliene gasped while Sam stood gape-mouthed. How could she say such a thing?!

"No! Not happening! We are ALL making it out of this, we'll find a way!" Sam shouted at her. She shook her head slowly.

"Always with the "We'll find a way" Sammy, it has to be me. They need you, and Saliene. She can hop back in her body when she goes back.. And I'll have, died, doing something of use." She smiled. Sam's heart felt like it was going to stop, it was skipping along in his chest, beating miserably. He liked Tia.. A lot. He might even go so far as to say.. He loved her.

"No. No no no! We CAN'T keep losing people! No more, please.." He begged, reaching tears. Tia continued to smile sadly, walking up to him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But do me a favor.. Make this _MEAN _something..." She breathed, and leaning in quick to plant a kiss on his lips, pulling him in by his collar. After wards she took in a deep breath and quickly pushed him down and ran towards Saliene, shouting,

"Now Sal!"

Dean and Alphard were sitting silently, Dean quietly staring at Saliene's unconscious body. He was waiting for it to wake up so he could slap it across the face and then cuff it to the heater on the other side of the room. Why slap it first? Because the piece of shit deserved it, Sal's body of not. It was aggravating and now apparently dark side. Oh, Dean thought to himself, I'm calling her and 'it' again. Works for me. He finished.

All of the sudden, her body lit up in a bright green light, practically blinding him and Alphard. Another light appeared over Sam's body, making the whole space turn a light green color.

Sam sat up quickly when the light died down, and Saliene's form stirred on the couch, Alphard rising and stepping away from her. He drew his tattered sword. Sam looked over to them and shouted,

"Wait!" As Saliene's body sat up slowly, rubbing her head. Dean noticed something weird, there was a thick black line across her neck..

"Ally, great to see you're awake." He said harshly. The girl furrowed her brow, opening her eyes very gingerly.

"D, Dean?" She said softly. His eyes grew wide at the sound of her voice, _HER _voice.

"..Sal?" He questioned. She nodded. His heart beat faster in his chest, he felt choked up, but with happiness.

"I missed you.. So much." He said. She smiled.

"As did I, Hell is really boring. Not too many creative souls down there.." She trailed.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." He smiled. They laughed, Alphard and Sam remaining quiet.

"Wait, where's Tia? And how did you get back to your body?" He asked. The group fell silent, grief flooding them.

"Tia.. Fed her soul to Pollux's spell.. She's gone..." She trailed, feeling tears in her eyes. Her heart hurt, that was her best friend... Dean's face was all stone, his heart pounding on his ribs like a hungry animal.

"Then let's take this space junk down, let's give Tia what she died for."

*Author's Note: Hurray! Saliene's back in the gang! :D I've been SOOO waiting to put her back in, I've missed her character! Expect more chapters soon peeps!

~Super


	25. Chapter 25: It Lies In Ruin

"Right.." Sam breathed.

His heart ached from losing Tia, they'd been through so much together while Saliene was gone, all of them had. They had a hole in all of their hearts, but they had to carry on, she wouldn't want them to grieve for her death in the middle of a war.

"So what now?" Dean asked. Saliene stood up, standing beside Dean. She was the one to speak up, it felt so good to hear her voice again.

"Now we track down Pollux and let him see what we're made of."

"What ever happened to Paris and Torren?" Sam asked from the passenger seat. They were driving back to Saliene's house now, all anxious to see what condition it was in after Alphard and Pollux had it out all over the estate. When Saliene offered to return Alphard hadn't said a word, he looked ashamed for ruining her home. She had said it was okay, but Alphard still felt bad, and remained quiet the whole way there, seated next to her in the back of Dean's car.

"Not sure, they never called or came back." Dean said.

"Maybe we should give them a ring when we get back then." Saliene said. The boys nodded. They were on Marina Drive now, headed East towards where her house was. Pulling up to it, it looked completely fine.

"Uh, Alphard, where's the damage at?" Dean asked.

"You will see.." Was all he offered. The boys exchanged a glance, but said nothing and got out of the car, followed by Saliene and Alphard.  
They walked up briskly to Saliene's house, all anxious to see if it was still habitable. Saliene raced up in front of all of them, Dean right behind her, trailed by his brother and the star. Saliene swung her arms out and the doors slammed open, and she continued to run into her living room. She was astonished at the interior. Her TV was smashed to bits yet again, the counters looked like old ruins, pieces of the ceiling hung down in some places, holes allowing a view of the upper level. There were breaks in the flooring, you could look down and see the cement foundation underneath. All the furniture was shredded to bits. It was like this throughout the entire lower level, some of the damage obviously affecting the upper part when a blast or swing hit the ceiling. Over all, it sucked. Her heart ached even more now than it had when she handed Tia's soul over to Pollux just a few hours previous to this tragedy. This had been her home for over one hundred years... She couldn't begin to imagine how many repairs it would take to get it back to normal again.

Dean had stood behind her as she walked around the room, going into different parts of the ground floor, with out a word. Dean stood shocked standing still in the entrance area, taking it all in. Sam and Alphard came in behind him, Alphard looking down and Sam sharing Dean's expression.

"I can't believe.." Saliene whimpered. Dean felt horrible allowing the stars to battle it out here, it took a huge toll on Sal, and for what?

"Alphard, you better have given that bastard a DAMN good bruise for all this." Dean said through gritted teeth. The star looked up at Dean, who turned to face him.

"I did manage to slice his right arm." He admitted. Dean wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer, but it was better than him not doing any damage at all.

"Do you think that will slow him down?" Sam asked. He looked at the boy when he responded.

"It might, or it might not do a thing. Pollux is much more powerful than me now, it would take a God we all lack to get rid of him permanently Which is why Vindemiatrix was feeding her power into Saliene's soul, so SHE could put an end to this." He explained. Saliene clenched her fists tight, she was unbelievably angry. She felt the rage flare up inside of her. Her hand went to the choker that had appeared around her neck after she had clawed her way out of Hell. She never found out why or how it had gotten there. Maybe, it had something to do with what Trixi had told her..

"We can still do this." She said through her anger. The group looked towards her.

"I can still become God." She told them. Dean was curious, and stricken. If she became God.. Wouldn't that mean, she'd be leaving him?

"Then why did we hand Tia over to Pollux if you were just going to give up anyways?!" Sam shouted. Dean looked over at his brother, he'd obviously missed something while Sal and all them were inside his brother's head. He turned his head back towards Saliene, awaiting her response. She sighed.

"I am NOT giving up, I am FIGHTING. And this is the only way to do it, we stand no chance alone." She said. Dean shook his head.

"We're not alone Sal. You have US, we're ALL in this together." He said.

"I know that Dean, but you have to understand his power overrides all of us, combined or separate." She explained. Dean couldn't believe what she was saying, she was just going to leave him?

"So, that's how it's going to be, huh?" He asked, tears threatening him.

"Dean.. Believe me, if there were any other way.." She trailed.

"How would you know if there was or not?! You haven't even looked!" He shouted back at her.

"Oh really?! And what exactly do you think I was doing all the time we were apart?! Twiddling my fingers?!" She yelled.

"Guys!" Sam called over from behind Dean, they all turned to him.

"Look," He began more softly.

"It won't do any good fighting between ourselves. Saliene, let's ALL look together, then, if we can't find anything.. Then you can try and do what ever it is you think is best. But for now, let's just get some rest." He suggested. Dean nodded, Saliene did too.

"I'll return in the morning then." Alphard said, and disappeared.

*Author's Note: Hey every one! Sorry this took so long to get to you, I've been working hard in school lately, I really don't want to fail Math again x( Hope you all like how it's comin' along here.. There's still a lot more to go! I promise, you won't expect the ending.

~Super


	26. Chapter 26: Denial is Not Just a River

"Are you insane?! Girl, I think you got some mental problems after being Downstairs." A voice shouted from the South tower. Sam and Dean, who were walking along the outdoor bridge from the loft straight to the top floor of the tower, exchanged a glance.

"Who do you think..?" Sam trailed. Dean shrugged and Sam reached forward and turned the door knob, pushing out so the door creaked open slowly. Walking into the study the boys saw Aster and Saliene standing across from each other. The boys could practically taste the disagreement on the air, they were clearly arguing about something. The girl's turned with surprised looks on their faces. Dean's eyebrow rose.

"Somethin' we should know about?" He asked. The girl's turned and glared at each other, and Saliene began,

"No, it's noth-"

"Are you kidding me?! YES! There is something going on, Saliene here left her brain back in Hell, because she can't seem to think straight to save her life! Which is what I'M trying to do now." Aster interrupted. Saliene's lips pursed in a very unhappy line at her friend's words. They weren't seeing eye to eye at all on how to defeat Pollux.

"Sam, Dean, I'm sorry." Saliene began to both of them, they all turned their attention towards her, awaiting an elaboration.

"We've both been up here for hours now looking through every forgotten corner of the Internet and every dusty page of all my books, but there is absolutely nothing on how to kill a Super Nova. Arcaunona even knows what the Sector Six Pollux's black dagger is made of." She exclaimed.

"Actually, she probably did know. But now she's dead." Aster added. Saliene threw her a look and continued.

"And so when I told THIS one over here that the only option left is for me to become God, which was a good thirty minutes ago, she's blows her lid off at me for it. Won't even listen to reasoning." She finished, crossing her arms. Dean and Sam were shocked, hadn't they promised last night they'd all look together before deciding? Dean was pretty upset himself, more so even than Aster was. Saliene really had left her brain in Hell, he wouldn't let her resort to something she didn't even know how to do. Wait a minute..

"Alright Sal, you win. You can become God if you want to so badly." Dean said. Aster's jaw dropped, as did Sam's. Saliene clenched hers so she wouldn't have the same reaction, but she was still just as surprised.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, then smiled for some reason. Saliene was perplexed.

"What?" She asked, his gaze making her uncomfortable.

"Well, go on. BECOME God." He insisted. She shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes flew from Aster to Sam back to Dean, then towards her feet. I win, Dean thought.

"What's the matter Sal?" He asked. She bit her lip, pissed inwardly at not thinking that through. She should have known Dean would get up to speed.

"I.. I don't know how to become God okay?" She admitted. The group stared at her, Aster shocked and Sam relieved.

"But," She began, looking Dean dead in the eyes.

"Something tells me if it comes down to it, I'll figure it out in a millisecond." She said, her voice cold and emotionless. That was meant for Dean, she wanted to let him know no matter how much she or him cared about each other, the world was more important. She'd leave him to save it.

"Saaam I'm huuungryyy." Dean whined from across the room. The gang were all down in Saliene's wreck of a kitchen, trying to sit on pieces of broken furniture, waiting for Alphard.

"Make your own food lazy." He replied from the chair in the living room area, it was almost still in one piece.

"Rude, I protect you all your life and you won't even make me one meal? What kind of brother are you?" He asked from the dinning area, one chair still had three of it's legs. Saliene sat on a smooth-ish part of her counter, Aster leaned against the Eastern wall, the least damaged one.

"Man, get over yourself." Came his answer.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys." Saliene's tired reply came.

"Dean, I'll make your lazy ass some food. But because you're a whiner, it won't be pie." She said, digging out ingredients for soup. His least favorite meal.

"You bitch." He exclaimed.

"Now it won't even have meat." She smiled. He fumed, why was every one against his humor today?

"Fine. But please no blood either." He grinned. She frowned. Bad move. She'll probably add in a bit of Vampire spit for his remark, he thought.

"Can it all of you." Aster muttered. She was tired of the childish bickering, she just wanted Alphard to get here with a Super God weapon that could kill Pollux so they could get this over with already. She really needed some Poleico'.

"After all this I have to say I am honestly considering doing Rainbow Dust." Aster sighed.

"I'm with you on that." Sam agreed. Dean gave him a look before shaking his head and standing up.

"I'm going out back, get me when Al comes back." He stated, and walked out the back door. Or hole rather, the door was blown out into Saliene's backyard, shattered of course.

"I do a good job at pissing him off, huh?" Saliene asked from her cooking. The stove didn't work, but the circle was in more or less one piece. So all she had to do was set it there and use her powers to heat it up. Yeah, being a Vampire could be a little convenient sometimes.

"Maybe too good." Sam replied, furrowing his brows together.

"Hey, you did it too." She countered.

"Good to see you're all getting along.." Alphard's voice came from the entrance area. The group all looked up and at him, his shoulder was covered by his shirt, so they couldn't tell if it was healed or not. He seemed fine enough.

"Alright, how do we kill the guy?" Aster asked, standing straight and glaring the star in the eyes. Alphard looked confused.

"I don't know, Nelcian." He told her. She was taken aback.

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" She demanded.

"Aster calm down," Saliene said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. She shoved her away.

"Don't even, I'm still mad at you." She growled. Her eyes flashed a neon blue for a moment, showing Saliene she was serious. She backed away to her right, in between Sam and Alphard.

"Look, I may not know, but I know where some one might." Alphard spoke up again. The group was interested.

"Sam, go get your brother." Saliene breathed. He nodded and took off towards the hole in the wall.

"Where?" Saliene said, careful not to show her excitement. She didn't want to get her hopes up yet.

"Nelco." He told her. Her eyes grew wide, how had that not come to mind before?

"Of course! She's welcome back now, isn't she?" Aster exclaimed. Saliene looked grim, though.

"No that's not.. I didn't kill Chastenhezorum. Sam did." She said. Alphard shook his head at her.

"Saliene, he may have did him in, but you were fighting him. You didn't give in, even when you saw his blade." He reminded her.

"Maybe, but I did kiss him back before then. I showed weakness, I have no right to go back." She said, grinding her teeth. Sam and Dean reentered the room just then.

"No right to go back where?" Dean inquired. She turned around to look at him.

"To Nelco." She explained. Dean was confused, when did they decide to go there? Did every one just like to make these huge decisions with out his thoughts these days?

"Why would we go there, and how?" He asked.

"She was welcomed back the second Chastenhezorum fell. She is only in denial because she momentarily gave in to his lure." The star explained for her. She pursed her lips at this, looking to her right. She had done more than that. She kissed back, she felt the burning in her head telling her to do other things as well, worse things. And that wasn't the worst of it, the worst was how she wanted to. Even though in her head she knew all it was going to do was get her soul stolen from her. Which would have allowed Chastenhezorum to destroy her world and Nelco with it. Probably the entire dimension.

"Saliene, why are you being so hard on yourself?" Dean asked her. She looked him in the eyes, filling her gaze with rage.

"Why? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I liked it. Maybe because if it weren't for Sam balling up and doing him in himself, I would have been history. We all would have been. Exactly how did you feel about what you did to those souls in Hell, Dean? I didn't feel so great about giving in to temptation either, especially from the Nelcian Devil himself." She spat at him. He twitched at her words, they stung bad, deep. She DID have a right to be mad at her self, but,

"Sal, I got over it. You should to. The most useless emotion in the world is regret. Don't let yourself feel it, you're, better than that." He tried to tell her. She tried to listen, but his words rang empty to her ears. She was still mad at herself for giving in, she had no right to return to her home.

"I say we go anyways and let the other Nelcians decide for themselves, what do you guys think?" Aster spoke up. The gang nodded, excluding Saliene. She sighed, giving up. Again. Vindemiatrix, I hate myself, She thought.

"Fine, we'll see how they react when a blood sucking monster steps foot on their territory. And if they don't shred me to bits as I do, then I'm going straight to the nearest Safirean bar and drinking until I don't know TCF from human form."

*Author's Note: OhMyArcaunona! :D Hey fans! Been too long it has, I know, I am sorry Dx. But I'm back to bring you all more Sam, Saliene, Dean, friends, and of course enemies! Hang on to your hats and socks peeps.. This rides about to get bumpy. And let me just reiterate how none of you will expect the ending, my own bf doesn't. He thinks he knows how it's going to go down but.. He doesn't have a clue. Lol.

~Super


	27. Chapter 27: Kicking and Screaming

"Alright, I give, HOW do we get to Nelco, oh wise one?" Dean asked, tired of Aster's game. She had been trying to get him to guess while they were waiting for Saliene to get back from, "refueling." Dean realized her and her grandmother had a similar vocabulary when it came to Vampire terms. He wondered if he'd still have to become a Vampire himself to keep Saliene from running off to Heaven and leaving him. He almost hoped it didn't come down to it but.. Honestly, he liked the idea of having all that power at his disposal...

"Dean. Dean. Dean." Aster kept saying, waving a hand in front of him. He looked up at her, annoyance clear on his face. Aster didn't seem to care.

"Earth to Dean? Hey, Sam, I think your brother is mentally "In Nelco" thinking he really figured out how to get there. Should I burst his bubble?" She asked mockingly. Sam opened his mouth to reply to her rude remark when his eyes found Dean's VERY awake and aware expression burning into Aster. If looks could kill.. Aster would've dropped dead ages ago, he thought to himself.

"Aster." Dean practically growled. She turned her head back to him, a smirk on her face. She wasn't afraid of Dean Winchester. SHE took down the I.M. almost by herself a few hundred years ago, not him.

"Oooo, wittle Deany gunna throw a temper tantrum?" She mocked. Sam's eyebrow rose at her words. If Saliene could hear them right now..

"Maybe." He said, shooting her a death glare. Why was it that Nelcian females always thought they were the shit? Just because one of them ran the scene, the rest of them thought they were better than men. Which was more sexist than Dean ever was towards women.

"Oh my Arcaunona! I'm SO scared." She laughed, walking away. Dean stood slowly, trying not to send his fist through anything. Saliene's house took enough damage from Pollux.

"Good, you should be." He replied. Her eyebrow rose in amusement. Was he serious?

"Oh, so who was it that took down the Invisible Man before you ancestors were even born? Oh yeeeaaah, me. And who wasn't there? Oh yeah, you. So I think that means, I win, bitch." She retorted. Dean's mouth rose to the side in a smirk, playing dirty? Fine with him, he needed to kick the living shit out of something right about now. Aster's bitchy face looked better than a bulls-eye to him right then.

"If I remember correctly, you were out cold on the floor last year when he came around. I was actually conscious." He corrected. Bam, win.

"Guys," Sam stammered, furrowing his brow. This was headed somewhere bad, real fast.

"Oooh, really now? I heard you were laying on the floor kicking back and relaxing with a little tooth pick in your leg. Boo hoo-ing about how Sally was making out with the Devil." She teased. Dean felt one of his teeth chip at the corner from gritting them so hard, she crossed the line.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his knuckles turning white from the pressure he put on his fists.

"Guys really," Sam spoke up again, he voice a little above an inside voice.

"You heard me, coward." She spat. Dean couldn't help himself, he could practically feel steam course out form his ears.

"Yeah?.. Well I heard YOU almost let you're own SISTER die at the hands of him. So much for being a _HERO_." He said back, the anger crystal clear in his words. Asters gasped, her face flushing red. Her fists hung clenched hard at her sides, he was challenging her now, no doubt about it. And she NEVER backed down.

"YOU let her die. NOT me. I FOUGHT, you LAYED down and TOOK it. I searched for a way to bring her back anyways, let you push me over, and did ALL the work. All YOU did was complain to me about how unfair it was and how much you loved her and how hard you tired to protect her, but in reality.. If you were smart, you would've seen he was posing as Zarick. But you're just an ignorant human, too blind to tell when the threat is right in front of your God-damned face! YOU failed HER! Not me!" She screamed at him. Dean had had it, she provoked this, not him. He rushed over to her and tackled her to the ground, hearing her breathe get knocked out of her.. Oh it was pleasurable. He needed this, bad. She shoved him off and threw him into what was left of the ottoman, smashing it into bits. He ignored the pain racketing through his spine, and stood fast, glaring her in the eyes. Her eyes glowed a bright neon blue color, she was pissed. Her knuckles caught flame, and she charged at him, full speed.

Sam could only watch the two go at it, they wouldn't listen. Where was Saliene when you needed her?!

Her left fist hooked up to meet his jaw, but he saw it coming. He ducked low, and caught her in the back of the knees with his right leg, sending her sprawling on her back again. She coughed, a small amount of sliver blood trailing down the side of her mouth, he was about to get it good. She rose fast, with Nelcian speed and sucker punched him right in the gut, then before he could move she swiftly kicked him where the sun don't shine. Pain shot up hotter than lava through Dean's body, he fell to his knees, hands over the crotch of his pants. Aster smirked wide, her face looking similar to a Kele'keke's.

Dean smiled sweetly, time to pull out more ammo.

"Hm, you know, it kinda hurts when you get knocked on your ass by someone who acts like such a pussy. I mean really, his name is Chastenhezorum, you piss poor excuse for a Nelcian. Talk about superkitten." He smiled wider. Aster gritted her teeth hard, cocked her left arm backwards and shot it forward and across Dean's face. She thought he heard a crack. She smiled, good, much better.

Dean held the side of his face in his hand, he felt something warm on his fingers. Taking his hand away, he saw it was his blood. That, _bitch._

"You have SUCH a way to talk to some one who had to save your ass from an Ice Dragon. Pfft, if I hadn't graced you with my assistance you wouldn't be able to talk shit to me like you are now, little kid." She hissed. Dean's head jerked upwards at her, his bore his eyes into hers, but she didn't shift at all. His anger was rising, he couldn't control it anymore. He wiped some more blood away from his face with the back of hi hand, all the while keeping his gaze full of steel. That was just IT.

"Oh.. Ya? Well.. At least I was there when Saliene got done in, you couldn't even bring yourself to watch. I heard you breathing, you weren't knocked out for that. You heard EVERY bit. Even her last breath, so I have to ask, you piece of shit, why didn't YOU do anything? Too good to go out for a real hero, fucking slut?" He said, filling his words with as much hatred as humanly possible. Looking at her face, it seemed to have done it's purpose. She was PISSED, royally. And that's just what he was counting on.

"Why you LITTLE-" She was cut off by Dean's upper cut that landed her right in the jaw, sending it crashing back up to her face. He shut her up, LITERALLY. Blood flowed from her mouth, and she spat out to her right, Dean thought he saw a tooth in the silver slime. He grinned. She fell to the ground, holding her mouth with her left hand and using her right to keep her from face planting the concrete under her, having fallen on a wood-less spot of flooring.

"WHAT in the astral plane?" Saliene voice came from the back area. She walked in and threw Sam a questioning look, he answered by shaking his head and looking down. She turned her gaze to Dean, the one standing over her blood covered friend. Her gaze filled with rage.

"Let me guess? "It's not what it looks like baby."" She breathed, trying hard to stay calm. It wouldn't last.

"I wish.." He replied. Though he really didn't, he was still too upset to really care. She deserved it.

"Wow, Dean, I've seen some fucked up stuff in my life, but this? Has to take the cake.. Nice self control you have, human." She spat at him. That had hurt, even as upset as he was. He opened his mouth to say something back, maybe even sorry, but her hand shot out and her fingers held a pinching pose, and she swiped her hand across the air horizontally and said,

"_Zip it."_ Suddenly, Dean couldn't speak, not even open his mouth. Sam's eyebrow rose, Saliene was DEFINANTLY ticked off. Dean probably just got cock blocked, and they hadn't even had sex yet. Sucks. Then he remembered he'd never slept with Tia either. Touche', he thought, nodding.

Saliene carried her limp friend's body upstairs, slamming her door so hard Sam thought he heard it tear off the hinges. Dean flinched at the sound, staring at his feet. He looked up at his brother, Sam stared at him pitifully. He wished he'd listened to him, had stopped himself. It wasn't worth Saliene being pissed at him.. Nothing was. But it was too late, now he was the one filled with regret.

And unfortunately for him, he wasn't so keen about taking his own advice about pushing the feeling aside.

*Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's some filler for you, the action will start back up soon, promise! I thought after waiting so long for 26 I'd give you this filler fast, so the wait for the next won't seem so bad.

~Super


	28. Chapter 28: Even Heros Fall

It'd been about an hour since Dean had kicked the living shit out of Aster, which he felt less pleased about with every minute that passed. Sam had tried talking to him, reassuring him all would be chill after she came back down. Dean didn't say anything, even though he found out that what ever little Vampy spell Sal had cast upon him to shut him up had vanished when she slammed her door. Sam gave up after about a half hour, he had tried. But Dean was Dean.

He sighed, looking over to his brother, seated on the floor by the back exit of the house, back against the Northern wall.

"Dean, man, seriously. She doesn't hate you, or I'm pretty sure she'd have kicked our asses out by now." Sam said. Why not try again, he thought. The worst that could happen was his brother wouldn't even open his mouth. Dean sighed, finally meeting his brother's gaze, which surprised Sam. Then he opened his mouth.

Boy, Sam really wish he would've just let him sit there and sulk after the words poured out.

"I don't have to sit here and wait for her to be okay with me beating the shit out of that hypocrite. I'll go take action my OWN way." He aid, standing. He walked over to the bar area, which he knew after Saliene had died and he inspected the house for secrete compartments, had a secrete compartment. It was behind her picture she placed in the middle of the wall behind the counter, of a sexy devil woman and a very cute angel girl. It's like she marked the wall with a big red X, he thought to himself as he removed it and turned the lock code to triple six. And why does she use the same lock code for everything? He wondered. Like she knew someone would need what was behind it, and thought they were stupid. He could see her designing those places with Dean in mind. She had watched him for some time before she revealed herself over a year ago, hadn't she? It was entirely possible. The thought suddenly angered him even more, because if true it clearly stated that Saliene thought Dean was stupid.

Sam stared at his brother, who was clearly in deep thought about God knew what while he took a picture off Saliene's wall to reveal a lock and safe hidden behind it. Sam's eyes grew wide, what the Hell was he doing? And what in the world could be in that safe that he would need to do it? This can't be good news, he finished, about ready to run upstairs and tow Saliene's pissy ass down the stairs if he had to.

Dean opened up the safe at last, and reached inside. There, in his hand now, was the solution to his problem.

Beep beep, next stop,

Vamp City.

Sam tried to get a look at what Dean had taken out of the safe, but after looking hard at it with a very serious face he quickly tightened his fist around it and grabbed his coat off the hangar. After pulling it on he stowed the item in one of it's inside pockets, just to be safe. Sam gave Dean the puppy face, his brother groaned.

"What Sam?" He asked, annoyed.

"Where are you going?" He asked him, worried.

"Disney World, it's Autumn now so maybe it won't rain when I go on the bumper boats."

"Dean,"

"Okay okay, I'm going to a strip club. Want me to bring you home a few hookers?"

"_Dean!"_

"Alright alright, spoil sport." Dean said. Sam waited.

"What? Since when do you care what I do in my free time?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"Maybe because you just beat the crap out of the girl you love's friend, and she's completely pissed at you to all ends. But Dean, she won't stay that way fore-"

"Don't matter Sammy, I won't be around when she's finally calmed down. I'm not a kid, and she's not my parent. I do as I please." He said. Sam shook his head, he couldn't belief his brother right now. What the Hell was wrong with him?

"Huh.. Funny, you're kind of a hypocrite yourself, Dean..." Sam breathed. Dean's eyes locked on to his, he prayed to the God he didn't really believe in at that moment that he heard him wrong, or his little brother would eat his words.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right Sammy, I'm pretty sure you just coughed. I'll let that go because hey, coughing isn't something I'd slam your face into a brick wall for, right?" He smiled. Sam stood his ground, glaring Dean in the eye. Normally he'd turn tail and run, but Dean needed to hear this. He needed to really think about what he was about to do.

"Nope, didn't cough. You heard me perfectly fine, you are a HYPOCRITE Dean. YOU'RE upset because Saliene is willing to leave you behind to become God if she has to, to save the world. And you're pissed because she's doing what SHE wants and not what YOU want, and LOOK what you go and do back?! Another stupid rebellious act to match hers! Damnit Dean, why don't you ever just sit the fuck down and TALK about how you're feeling?! MAYBE she'd change her mind, MAYBE you ARE more important to her than a world full of strangers, and maybe, she just wants to see if that's true and she won't really do it." He protested. But from the moment his little brother had said "Hypocrite" Dean was lost in a sea of rage and anger. It boiled in his gut, made him want to lash out and knock the air out of his idiot brother's lungs. But he held strong, he was pissed, sure, but he couldn't hurt Sam. But nothing said he couldn't be a dick back.

"Well, Sammy, I guess this is good bye for a while then." He replied, voice cold as ice. Sam flinched at his older siblings words, where was he going? Was he going to do what ever stupid thing he had in mind regardless of what he tried to tell him JUST because he was pissed about Saliene having a mind of her own? Would he be safe? Or.. No, more importantly..

Would he come back as the same old Dean, or.. As something, darker?

Dean didn't wait for an answer, he walked out into the evening air, with the sun setting in the West and went around the back to the Impala.

"Baby, looks like it's just you and me for a while. I'll show them.. I'll show them I don't need all this protecting, I am just as strong as every other alien or freak out there now.." He trailed, pulling the vile out of his pocket. He had driven for well over an hour zigzagging but headed South more or less. He didn't even know which state he was in, good, he thought. Then Saliene can't just call me and beg and plead for me to say where I am, because I won't even know. He grinned wide, popping the top off of the vile. He stared at the liquid inside, there was at least a double shot of plasma inside. Just waiting. Stupid Saliene, never leave the ultimate weapon in such plain sight next time.

He rose the vile in the air for a cheers, but of course, no one met it. He didn't seem to notice, and gulped it all down.

A little of the fluid missed his mouth, though, and snaked down his chin, staining it red.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the power, at last.

They flew open suddenly, glowing a bright, neon green.

*Author's Note: Yo! I am on a ROLL with chapter writing lately, so why not?

Oh no, Dean's in some DEEP shit right? I know, oh god do I know x,D He is SO dead when the gang finds him, lol. Oh wait, he could probably kick all their asses now, oops. Damn Saliene, why'd you pick such a stupid lock code?!

"Because it's just a number!"

"Hey wait, that's my saying!"

"Well, I AM your character, idiot."

"You did not,"

"I did."

"Oh, you bitch."

"Want some brownies?"

"OMFG BROWNIES YESSSS!"

"Too easy."

"Wut?" *Mouth stuffed with brownies*

"Nothing, eat the yummyness, Super."

"Mmmmmm nummynness.."

xD

Idk.

More to come soon-


	29. Chapter 29: Hey, Sexy Lady

Dean sighed in pleasure, this was WAY better than beating Aster senseless. Why didn't he do it sooner? Oh yeah, because he hadn't realized what that red stuff was until now.

Because maybe Saliene was right. He was stupid, but only for not being smarter sooner.

But now, it didn't matter. He was in charge again in his life, he was making the decisions.

Just like how he decided to rip this girl's throat out and drink up every last drop of power coursing through her veins.

Oh, he caught himself in thought, that's how I think of humans now, isn't it?

Walking, talking, power bars.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK IT AND JUST LEFT?!" Saliene screamed at Sam. He flinched at her raised voice, he didn't know how much more he could take, every one always using him as a punching bag. He wasn't the one who up and left, so why was he standing here getting yelled at for what his stupid mother fucking brother did?

"He took what ever was in the safe, put it in his pocket, and told me this was good bye for a while." He said again. Aster couldn't believe it, Dean running away? She knew he was a douche bag for starting that fight with her, and hurting Saliene but.. Dean Winchester? Run? She thought he at least wasn't a pussy. Guess not.

"Oh my flaming God. And you just LET him waltz right out the door, DIDN'T you?!" She yelled again. Sam held his fists tight, don't punch her in the face, don't punch her in the face, don't punch her in the face.. He repeated in his mind.

"What else was I supposed to DO Saliene? Say, "Hey Dean, FUCK YOU." and then, what? Punch him? Yell some more? Try to drag hiss ass back into the house? What the Hell would YOU say to a pissed off Dean with a mystery item in his pocket?! I didn't say SHIT to him, didn't grab his shoulder, didn't say "But Dean," Or anything, alright?! I GAVE UP! SO FUCKING SUE MY ASS AND SEND ME TO HELL!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He huffed, out of breathe, he could tell already that he'd hurt his vocal cords screaming that loud, but he didn't give an ounce of a fuck at the moment. It was his turn to be pissed without restraint.

"Sam," Aster interrupted calmly.

"WHAT."

"Anger Management, Adam Sandler, Netflix, go watch." She said. He quirked his eyebrow at her, did this Nelcian have a death wish?

"See?! That's what I fucking hate! EVERYONE, ALWAYS pushing my anger aside! It's okay for all the bad asses to get pissy at each other but GOD forbid when the geek gets mad-!"

"SAM, I BANISH YOU TO NETFLIX, now GO, GO ON." Aster cut him off, actually pretty damn serious now. Saliene threw her friend a look, Aster smiled innocently. Couldn't she ever have a little fun?

"Fine Sally, you win. God, I really AM a push over. I can't believe it." She said, disappearing around the corner to the bar area. She NEEDED that Poleico' NOW. Flame Saliene if she got pissed when her bottle was empty the next time Dean threw a bitch fit.

"Sam, I am really sorry we keep ignoring your feelings. Please, I am so willing to talk all about them while Dean is out there with MY blood in a fucking car filled with weapons going Arcaunona only knows where in the U.S. I might as well have gift wrapped it for him and put a nice blood red bow right on the lid to top it all off." She hissed back at him. His eyes were wide at the anger in HER voice, but he nodded slowly.. She was unfortunately right, no one's feelings mattered compared to what ever Dean had planned for Saliene's blood.

He wasn't going to.. Drink it, was he?

"Saliene, please tell me that even with your Vampire powers and being able to bend the world to your will you at least left one Vamp tradition the same, and people can only be turned when they're bit. Please dear God, don't even OPEN your mouth if that's not the case, I, I can't hear it right now." He stammered, pacing wildly. Saliene furrowed her eyebrows at the distressed Sammy in front of her. She intervened in Dean and Sam's life for one reason and one reason only- She thought she could make them happier. Give them a home, a friend, good advice.. But instead she'd fallen in love with Dean, fucked him over too many times and pushed him over the edge while she ignored Sam and fed her best friend to the son of the Devil. Everything was going the opposite of how she wanted, why? Why her?

"I'm sorry Sammy.." She mumbled. Sam fumed.

"Sorry?! Oh, sister, that is no where NEAR good enough to my ears right now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Peace, calm, and happy thoughts every one!" Aster drunkenly shouted from the bar area.

"Aster, shut the fuck UP!" Sam shouted. Saliene rubbed her temples hard, this was her life now. Lucky her. She wished she'd never even seen Sam and Dean so long ago, gotten interested in their lives, cared for them, wanted to protect them. But most of all..

She wished to God or who ever still gave a shit, that she'd never fallen in love with Dean Winchester. And if she ever saw his dead ass again, so help her, she'd say that right to his face.

Dean finished burying the body. Huh, he thought, that was fast. Normally it took hours to dig a six foot deep grave, but now it only took a few minutes.

Me like, he smiled.

"Wait a second, did I just kill.. An, *gulp* innocent person?" He asked himself. He ran, straight for the Impala. He stopped and placed his hands on the passenger window, looking at his reflection.

There was blood all over his mouth and clothes, not his, either. He dared to open his mouth and look what had happened there.. But he did anyways.

Low and behold.. Fangs, holy shit he had fangs. This wasn't good, he had been mad but.. In his blind fury, which he took out on that poor young woman, he had forgotten what he was becoming. Not a God, a Vampire.

BIG difference. But at the time, he couldn't see that. And after drinking so much of that warm delicious blood.. It was starting to fade away again.

Wait, what? He thought.

"What the Hell was I just thinking about?" He wondered out loud, walking around to the driver side. He opened the door an sat down, starting the engine.

"What ever.. Back to enjoying the freedom." He said to himself, driving off again.

He drove for hours, stopping every now and again to drain another victim dry. He was seriously enjoying himself, God, it was fucking fantastic. He had to be somewhere in Colorado. He was driving down the East 145th highway. Suddenly a sinking feeling struck him, his head felt too hot and his gut felt colder than his non-beating heart. He swerved off the side of the road and onto a large property with what appeared to be a huge house. He recognized the feeling as his "thirst". He needed to drink more blood, this place seemed as good as any.

He walked up to the door, deciding small talk and sneakyness was out since the feeling grew more intense the closer he got to house. He would just pounce who ever answered and suck them dry. He was too thirsty to care. He knocked hard, almost denting the reinforced steel door. A VERY sexy lady answered the door. She had on a short silver dress and spiked grey heels, and had long, dark black hair falling to her waist, and lastly her eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of red he'd ever seen..

Wait, RED? Suddenly the memory smacked him right in the face, DEKKA!

"D-Dean?" She stammered, shocked. Did he just, check her out? And why was he covered in blood, and alone?

"What are the mother fucking odds man.." Dean breathed, looking up at the sky. Maybe the Big Guy Upstairs really was alive somewhere, just watching quietly.

"Bastard.." He trailed. Dekka shook her head, focus. As weird as this is, there is always a reason.

"Dean, what in God's name are you doing here? What the Sector Six happened to you?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking away from her gaze. She furrowed her brow, the Hell?

"Sure," She replied, standing aside.

"And what is it with that saying? Sector Six? What is that, anyways?" He questioned, pacing around her front room. Her eyebrow rose at his blabbering. Seriously? Of all things to ask?

"It's where Chastenhezorum climbed out of the pits of the core of Nelco into Safire Kingdom and started the War that practically wiped us from the galaxy. If not for Dodo." She said. Dean was lost again.

"Dodo? Who are these people.." He asked himself. Oh great, her grand daughter was in who knows what condition and now Dean has not only LOST but SMASHED his marbles to bits. Awesomeness. Complete utter woot.

"Dodo was Trixi's first generation of Nelcian people's child. The royal heir. She had a sister, Miko, whom you've met." She explained. No more questions, I'll hang myself, she begged in her mind.

"Oh." Was all Dean offered. How about thank you for elaborating.. She thought. Ungrateful humans, they never changed, hero or not.

"Dean, what the fucking Hell are you doing in my house when Pollux is trying to kill you and Saliene and your brother and now probably Aster too, and if anyone has mentioned my name then I guess I'm on that list as well. Seriously, it does not fit, unless you're drunk off your ass. Which appears to be the case.. Possibly high. Are you on cocaine?" She asked him. He shook his head, smiling grimly.

"No I.. I'm a Vampire, Dekka." He admitted.

"So, on cocaine then?" She confirmed.

"Dekka,"

"Dean,"

"I'm serious."

"As am I. Piss in this cup for me, I'll know if you're blowed or not."

"I think you can tell by looking at my eyes."

"Oh, hm, you're right. Sit still.." She trailed, getting up to inspect him. He wasn't shocked or uncomfortable, he wanted her to. Then she'd realize he was telling the truth.

"Oooo, your eyes are a sexy shade of green, baby. But hmm, not blood shot. Well, boo. I was wrong." She pouted. Dean smirked.

"Look again," He offered. Dekka turned her gaze back to his eyes right as they flashed a bright neon green, his pupils shrinking into small pits of blackness. Her red eyes grew wide, her pupil mimicking his.

"Y-you're-"

"Yup."

"No, way,"

"Yes."

"Saliene wouldn't let you."

"Saliene's not my mother."

"But Dean,"

"Not my mother. I am my own boss. No one else." He said, she better not start too. Dekka saw the look in Dean's eye, she was much older than Saliene, and recognized every look a being could make and what the look meant. It told you a lot more than you would think. She knew from one look how he felt right then, how he felt when what ever happened to inspire him to make this look now had happened, what had happened, who did it, why, etc. Yes, she did love knowledge. It made life way better when you knew every dirty secrete.

And from all his look told her she concluded that prodding him about choosing to become a Vampire would only push him away and more in the dark world in which he didn't belong. Which is what Saliene had mistakenly done. Dekka gave Saliene her respect, the girl had been through some shitty times, and then some. But her age made her cocky. She thought she was hot stuff because she hung out with beings thousands of years her junior.

Power corrupts.. She thought, then looked up again.

Boy, DOES it corrupt.

"Sorry Dean, what do you want from me?"

"Keep me fucking sane, old lady."

"I'll DRIVE you insane if you don't shut up."

"Ooo, sounds kinky. I'm game."

"My, no wonder Saliene got fed up with you." And no wonder you sounded drunk, she added in her head. He almost was, but on power, not alcohol.

Dekka didn't know which was worse.

"Watch it, I need your ass to keep my ass from fucking up any more. I've.. Already killed innocent people." He muttered. She looked down on the new born sadly, this was clearly worse. Heroes turning into villains just because their one true love makes their own decisions in life? Times sure have changed since she was Dean's age. MAJORLY. Oh well, that's what being 32,475 years old did to a soul, she guessed.

Maybe Vampires were really being punished with the whole, "And by the way, you live for ever." Clause.

Maybe.

*Author's Note: Will Dekka be able to help Dean? Will Saliene and the gang be able to track Dean down and stop him before he ends up on the news? AGAIN? Stay tuned for the answer! ;D

~Super


	30. Chapter 30: Power Outage

"I am going, with or with out him. Apparently the latter." Saliene repeated. She crossed her arms, making her black leather jacket rub together and break the silence. Aster rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness, Sam only sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. The trio were standing idly while they awaited downstairs in the ruins of Saliene's house for Alphard's return and guidance, they seriously needed it.

"We can't even go until Alphard gets here, a Super Nova has to show you the Gate, remember?" Aster said.

"Yes, I know. But I'm not waiting for Dean to show his face." She retorted. Sam gave her a steely glare.

"And why the Hell not? He would wait for you." He said, trying to stay calm.

"At this point, it's quite clear he doesn't give a flying fuck about me, and likewise." She replied.

"Well, way to be a bitch about it. So he ran off with something of yours,"

"MY BLOOD SAM! He could already be a Vampire and have committed hundreds of murders by now!" She yelled, cutting him off. He sighed again, there was just no getting through to her these days.

"So, you want to LET him prowl around in the dark of the night? What the Sector Six Saliene, he is YOUR responsibility now, YOU let him get away with it. Now YOU'RE going to FIX it." Aster growled at her, her eyes were brightening with every word she spoke. Pissing off a Lava Hound, not smart.

Saliene debated her options for a moment in her head. If I go without Dean I could come back to something far worse than when I was as young as him.. It could be devastation, tragedy, this list goes on and on.. But if I took him with us, what would Nelcians think of a new born Vampire that I promised I would never make again? How would they react to me bringing them an insult to their forgiveness and my own word? She finished in her head, which ached furiously. She couldn't decide, it was too much. She had no clue how to act.

She shook her head, relaying to the others she was done thinking, and had no new opinion. Aster fumed, what was so hard about this? Didn't Vamps have like a radar in their heads so they could track each other down? And if not, couldn't Saliene's powers allow her to locate Dean regardless of his new-found powers?

"You have GOT to be joking," Aster started. The pair looked up at her suddenly.

"You're a motherfucking VAMPIRE Saliene! Use your damn powers to track him down! This should be pre-school level for you, honestly." She said. Saliene shifted, mute. Sam and Aster's eyebrows rose, they exchanged a glance.

"Sal, what's the matter?" Sam asked her, she shook her head, gazing at her feet. She felt so utterly useless, pathetic, a sorry excuse for a supposed God-to-be.

"I.. Since I came back into my body I, I've only been able to use my powers, once.." She muttered. Aster felt like crap now, why hadn't she thought of that? Saliene wasn't stupid, She guessed all the fighting lately made their opinions on each other warped. They couldn't even tell when one of them was breaking anymore. Sam furrowed his brow together, he could relate when he used his demon powers. When he couldn't he.. Had felt, so powerless. Helpless, really. He wondered what it was like when you were naturally born with a power and then suddenly one day, poof... Gone.

"Saliene I, we didn't know." Aster said, trying to comfort her. It wasn't exactly working, but she couldn't be a bitch to her friend anymore. This was hardly the time. Sam, although he felt for his friend as well, was a bit more thoughtful.

"What did you do while you had that one chance to use them before they vanished?" He asked Saliene. She looked over to him, not expecting the question.

"I used it to, to cover this," She said, waving her arm in front of her face, a green light flashed and when they looked again her hair had changed. It was shorter, now only to her waist, and had two blood red streaks going through it on either side, with her bangs swiped over to the side.

"Well, that's new." Sam responded. Aster nodded.

"What does it mean?" She asked. Saliene shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It's just how it was when I first got out of Hell."

"But wait, you were a demon, how did your hair transfer into the person you were possessing?" Sam asked.

"Possessing? Sam, that was all me. You saw my face, I looked the same as I do now. That was an astral projection of my soul, made tangible." She explained. Sam was at a loss for words, facts kept changing in his world.

"Anyways, if you haven't noticed this choker also appeared after I was out. I'm not sure what it means, and I haven't tried to remove it since I don't know what will happen. For all I know, it could be keeping me alive. Trixi and Destiny were getting at something when they told me not to touch it yet, that I would know what to do when the time was right but.. I just don't know."

"Wait, Destiny? Since when did Destiny become tangible?"

"Since like ever, Sammy, you've never met her?

"Oh great, another HER."

"Seriously, Sam, stop." Saliene finished.

"Wait, if your powers don't work then how did you do that thing to Dean last night? That thing that made him unable to talk?"

"Who ever said I wasn't still part demon? Though I must say, their powers are quite limiting."

"Great, no wonder you've been such a bitch lately."

"Watch your step boy, you may be my friend but if you keep using that word to address me your tongue will be in the palm of my hand before it can move again." She spat back at him. He closed his mouth, he was done, for now. He'd blow his lid off at her later, after his brother and the world was safe again. But honestly, when was the world EVER permanently "safe" anymore?

Dean paced wildly around the front room of Dekka's home, stressed as all Hell. What was he going to do? He didn't even know how to use any of the powers he now had, only the freakish strength and fang elongating had just come to him. He needed a mentor, oh wait.

Duh.

"Dekka I, I need your help."

"Honey, I don't know if even Vindemiatrix _herself_ can help you now.'

"No, I mean controlling the powers, or for starters, using them." The Vampire demon stared back at the new born with a blank expression.

"Dekka?"

"Yes?"

"How do I use the powers? You know, the ones that let me alter reality?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"I don't know, maybe because if you don't we're all screwed ten times 'till Tuesday."

"Honey, it IS Tuesday."

"Will you help me or not?!"

"NO! Are you INSANE?! You don't know what you're doing! You are drunk on power, and as soon as my little friends find out where Saliene is at this moment I am dragging her ass down here and making her fix this." She told him. he scoffed at her.

"She should be in Nelco by now."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But h- Oh, right, she's welcomed back now..." She trailed, looking away. That was weird, he was expecting an "Oh no! How will I fix this now?!" or something of the sort. Dekka had tried to keep the feeling at bay, she'd get her chance. She'd be welcomed back one day too, no need to freak out, she was better than that now. She wouldn't steal the moment of glory and joy from her grand daughter, she deserved it. But, didn't she deserve it too?

"I'll teach you."

"God damnit I have a right to!- Wait, you will?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you asked me to."

"O, kay?"

"Let's get started then, lover boy."

*Author's Note: Uh oh.. Dean with that amount of power? hope no one pisses him off in the following chapters..

As always, thank you for reading! Reviews, likes, follows, and favorites are GREATLY appreciated since I am an aspiring writer!

Love all you awesome readers!

~Super


	31. Chapter 31: Into The Darkness

Dean swore, he couldn't seem to manifest this damn gun Dekka kept telling him to envision in his mind.

"Try again." She replied, standing a few feet from him out on her back porch. Dean focused, relaxing his muscles. He held his hand out, and a bright green light flashed. Now, in his hand, was a revolver that could kill Nelcians, like Tia's, only clear crystal instead of blue.

"Damn, got the color wrong.." He trailed. Dekka smiled, he was a fast learner. She almost wished he didn't have to become a mortal again. But this wasn't his life, he was meant to stay human, Destiny had told her so.

"That's perfect Dean, you did great. The color is of no matter, you've got it down. Details will get easier with practice." She explained. He nodded, looking over the gun to make sure he didn't mess up any components. Not a thing was out of place though.

"Now, make it disappear." She ordered. He nodded, gun laying in the palm of his hand. It flashed green, then was gone. Dekka smiled again, he might be able to use these powers for good after all.

"Excellent, now you're ready." She told him. He looked at her questionably.

"Ready for what?" He inquired.

"To face Saliene." She said. Dean's eyes grew wide, why would he want that? He did all this to get away from her and her constant controlling.

"Uhm, no."

"Dean,"

"I said no! No one can just boss me around like that, which is why I left!"

"So, you're going to just abandon your brother and the girl you love when they need you the most? The world hangs in the balance right now, are you really going to be such a child about this?" She demanded.

"Look, I'm not going back. Simple as that." He replied. Dekka sighed and shook her head. Looks like she'd have to do this herself. She reached her arm out in front of her, palm out towards Dean. His eyes grew wide as he saw her hand glow red, then his eyes fell shut and he started falling to the ground. Dekka appeared beside him and caught his limp body before it could hit the floor though, pulling him over her shoulder, she said to herself,

"Saliene, I found your lover boy but.. He's.. Oh my Arcaunona how do I explain to her that he's no longer human?"

"So, are we all ready then?" Alphard asked the gang, who were standing together in the kitchen area of Saliene's home. Aster and Sam shared a look of worry before Saliene spoke up.

"Yes." She said, his eyebrow rose at her words.

"Where is Dean?" He asked her. Her brow creased in frustration, and she turned her gaze to her feet. Alphard directed his gaze at the other Winchester brother, Sam, for his answer.

"What happened?" He asked him. Sam sighed, expression matching Saliene's.

"Dean he, he left last night." Sam explained. The star's curiosity grew, clearly something negative had happened between them while he was away.

"Where did he go? And why?"

"We're not sure, but he took.." Sam trailed. Saliene's expression turned hard.

"He stole my blood, Alphard." She admitted. The star was shocked, did that mean what he thought it did?

"So, has he become a Vampire then?"

"We don't know for sure, he has not returned." She said. Alphard paced around the front area, this was bad. This changed some things.  
Big things.

"We need to find him." He told them. Saliene scoffed.

"No we don't, let's just go." She said, wishing this could all just be over with already.

"YES we DO." He said, stopping and glaring at her. He began to walk towards her, standing a mere foot from her he said,

"Dean is a very important human, whom YOU were supposed to protect. You failed on that, now he is no longer human. And who knows how that will backfire on us now. We will wait for him to return, Vampire or not. I will contact those Nelcian friends of yours and get them over here to protect your house while we are gone, but we do not leave until he has arrived." He explained to her. She nodded, defeated.

Suddenly, a bright red light flashed in the living room area, blinding the group. After it died down, a weary Dekka stood with an unconscious Dean over her shoulder. He looked... Pale. Saliene gulped, how would she face him? She could, smell him.. He..

Didn't smell good anymore.. Instead he, reeked of blood and coldness. She felt her heart tear at the sight and smells, they may have been pissed but this.. This wasn't what she wanted. She still loved him, but how could she take it all back now? How could she still be with him? He didn't seem to want her anymore..

"Here's your lover boy Sally." Dekka said, still standing in the same spot as before. Saliene tried to think of what to say.

"I, I don't know how to say this but, he's no longer-"

"Human?" Saliene finished. Dekka's eyes widened, how had she known? She guessed she'd underestimated Saliene's knowledge.

"Yes.. He's become a Vampire, an Ally Turah at that." She explained. They nodded solemnly, understanding.

"What should we do with him?" Dekka asked, laying him down on a part of the couch they put together. Sam was creeped out at how he couldn't see his brother's chest rise and fall.. Now that he thought about it, had Saliene ever needed to breathe?

"We wait until he comes to, then we make our leave for Nelco. We should arrive just in front of the royal castle." Alphard explained.

"And why should we take him with? How do you think other Nelcians will react to a slap in the face like this?" Saliene said, finally saying part of what she was really thinking.

"They won't say a thing because he's with us." He said. Saliene crossed her arms, we'll see about that.. She thought to herself.

After Dean awoke they remained quite, no one apologizing or saying a word. Alphard lead them outside. They gathered in a circle and he rose his hand out in front of him, like Dekka had when she'd knocked Dean unconscious. She watched from the back exit of the house, jealously coursing through her like a drug. Saliene gazed over to her grand mother, who began to turn and walk away. She had a moment of understanding, she wanted to see Nelco as well.

"Wait! Dekka!" She called, chasing after her. The Vampire stopped in her tracks, turning to face her grand daughter. Looking her in the eyes, she spoke,

"Dekka, come with us, please." She begged her. Dekka smiled and shook her head, her fangs glistened in the light.

"It is not my place, I was not welcomed back. You were."

"Who cares? You're with me. If they have a problem with that, then fuck them and we'll just leave." She said, urging her. Dekka sighed, she couldn't say no to her Sally.

"Very well, hope they like demons." She grinned. Saliene smiled back. Dean watched the two, envious of Saliene's love towards her family. But Dekka was the only family she had now, since her mother was dead. He shouldn't be jealous, he had his chance. And he chose power over love. The pair walked back over to them, Dekka now joining the circle. Alphard stuck his arm out again, palm facing away from himself. It began to glow a bright silver, getting brighter and brighter until they couldn't see anything but the light. Then, none of them knew what had happened, but they slowly started coming to, getting up off the ground.

Brushing dirt off of her thigh high boots, Saliene put her hand over her eyes, trying to see through the glaring light of the Nelcian sun, which was way bigger than Earth's. Although thanks to the Power Sconce, it wasn't too hot.

Immediately Nelcains started flipping their heads in the groups direction, Sam and Dean still struggling to see. Dekka turned in a circle, taking in all the amazing sights. The Safire castle stood a mile or so away from them, they were on the edge of town, where the main roads ran. Saliene spotted a bar called "Melt into the Meldazrie" and started off towards it before the boys could notice. Dekka and Aster followed after her, all laughing and giggling. Alphard sighed, he guessed that Queen Ivory could wait a bit longer.

Dean and Sam could finally make out objects, and people. Nelcians, they noticed. Some of them looked like regular people, but of course some had the eye liner and under the eye tattoo. And they dressed.. Strange. Blue and purple were the dominant colors on their clothes, but there were others. And the style seemed to be some sort of futuristic kind. Some of them wore a lot and others were practically naked. And there was of course the occasional.. Angel Tiger. Flying, on all fours, or walking on their hind legs. They were every where. they were like normal tigers, except four or five times their size and of course, had white angel wings jutting out of their backs. But some of the wings on the ones that were walking, looked too feeble or small to carry them in flight. Dean and Sam wondered if they were unable to fly.

Looking even more closely at the buildings, they all seemed to be made out of, well, sapphire. The boys exchanged a glance, wondering just how rich this kingdom was to have everything made of precious jewels.

"Come on, let's go into that bar the others went into, we don't want to lose them. Nelco is a big place, ten times the size of your planet." Alphard explained, walking towards it himself. The boys followed after, people stopping to stare at them every step they took.

Entering the bar, music was bumping out from floating spheres that they guessed were speakers, Beyonce's "Run The World (Girls)" was blaring out of them. Practically every female in the entire bar was on the dance floor, which was a huge square that had flashing lights under it, which held the ONLY light in the entire place. Minus the shining technology which gave off a soft glow, such as the speakers. The DJ floated in the air between all the speakers, on a circular disc that held an odd looking mixing table. Very futuristic looking. Almost impossible, it seemed. But they were here, for real.

They were all dancing in perfect coordination just like the music video, the boys soon noticed it was Saliene who was dancing Beyonce's part, Aster and Dekka to her left and right. Dean was impressed. So, she could dance. He walked up to the dance floor, right up to Saliene. He was turning heads as he did and Saliene looked a bit confused herself, Aster and Dekka sharing a look with each other as he approached.

Dean stood his ground though, he needed to do this. He held out his right arm and a bright green light flashed, the Nelcian revolver appearing in his hand. He made it with out ammo, though. It was only a prop. Some Nelcians looked a little worried, but when he just stood there as Saliene approached they relaxed and cheered and whistled, and a few howled in a feline way.

Saliene finally reached him, standing a mere foot away. She danced around fluidly, avoiding his outstretched arm.

"_Boooy I'm just plaaayin', come here baaaby. Hope you still liiike me, if you hate me." _She sang to him, expertly finding a way to casually lower his arm to his side, she had him in her trance. She danced so gracefully. She hopped back into her place in the crowd, Dean let the revolver de-materialize. He smiled, they'd be fine. They had both just apologized to each other with out even having to say sorry.

"_Myyy peeersuaaasiooon can buuuild a naaatiooon, eeendleeess pooower. With our love we can devooouuur. You'll dooo anyyythiiing fooor meee." _She continued, staring right at Dean as she did. God, was she sexy, he thought to himself. He had to wonder though, even though they had just agreed they were alright, was she still upset that he made himself into a Vampire?

Soon after the song ended and Saliene and all the other girls struck famous looking poses, the crowd went crazy cheering and clapping. The next song began as people cleared the floor for other dancers. Saliene, Dekka, and Aster came up to the boys, who were standing near the entrance.

"Nice dancing, now can we grace the Queen with our presence? Or shall we make her wait longer and have a few drinks?" Alphard asked, annoyed. He knew he shouldn't be, what had just happened was essential if they wanted things to go smoothly. Dean and Saliene needed to be on good terms with each other, they needed to work together.

"Way to kill my fun Al, I finally get her out on the dance floor on my home planet and you just have to be a spoil sport, don't you?" Aster scoffed. The star was amused and ignored her comment. She sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. Let's roll." She said, walking out the door.

"Welcome, Aster Alma." The door guard said as Aster flashed her Red badge at him. She smiled bright and proceed through the grand door way. The castle seemed to be made of sapphire as well, and in the shapes of tall pillars that were curved on the top.

Entering the threshold, Aster headed straight for a huge winding staircase that glistened in the light that came in from the arched windows. They all tried but failed miserably at ignoring the fine paintings, sculptures and the other many exquisite things that were placed around the castle's interior.

At last reaching what appeared to be the top, Sam was out of breathe. The others, not being human, however, were just fine. He sighed, was he ever going to get used to Dean being a creature of the night?

They approached two elegant double doors that they presumed led to the King and Queen's main chamber or room. Aster knocked on it lightly with one of the large sapphire door knockers that hung in a blue, sparkling tiger head's mouth.

they didn't hear any foot steps, but the door slowly creaked open, revealing a surprisingly, mostly simple looking room. Minus of course the sapphire _everything_. There were two thrones against the wall to the left, the one on the left looked grander, the Queen's chair, they realized. There was also a long balcony to the right, paintings of the royal family, and one of who they assumed were the King and Queen. They looked like Saliene in a few ways, the King with pitch black hair and the Queen with stunning green eyes. Gazing at the floor, Sam noticed a circular rug that seemed to be spun with sapphire, gold, and silver thread. The domed roof was a bit see-through, and the light that fell into the room focused on an image of two Angel Tigers that were made of the colors in the rug, the one on the right slightly taller and more masculine than the one on the left.

But looking around, neither royal were in sight.

"Well, where are they?" Dean asked. The star and Nelcian looked at him disapprovingly, what a rude way to speak in the chamber of royalty. They were sure the King and Queen were probably just busy themselves, they'd be there when they got there.

Saliene couldn't help but lock on to the picture she saw of Dodo, she looked JUST like her, but with longer hair. Saliene wondered when she should show Dean her real hair, and talk about the choker.. Not to mention her lack of power. But now was clearly not the time.

Suddenly, they could all hear two sets of foot steps coming from either end of the balcony, which was out of sight while they were inside since it ran along the outer wall of the castle. The King and Queen walked into the room from opposing ends, meeting side by side in front of the group. Sam gulped, he'd never spoken to royalty in his life. Just demons and werewolfs and ghosts. Saliene and Dekka were intrigued, though in their long lives they had both met and killed royals numerous times before. But these two, they bowed to. Which they had never done, except when either wanted to bed the King, or Queen. Aster and Alphard joined them, knowing the formalities in Nelco already. Dean and Sam followed clumsily after.

The Queen gave them a brilliant smile, the King a soft quiet one. Their teeth weren't Saliene, Dean, or Dekka pointy, but they weren't human, either. Feline canines, and eye tattoos. Only the King sported the under the eye tat, though. The Queen's golden, straight hair glowed softly in the light from the dome, the King's bright, blue eyes sparkling like a cool mountain river. They were beautiful, in every way.

"I am so very pleased to meet you four, especially you, Saliene." The Queen said to them, telling them to rise. They did, Sam and Dean feeling uneasy and nervous. How do you speak to royalty? They wondered in unison.

"I am King Ke'kate' (Keh-kah-tay) Mekigii, this is my wife and Queen, Ivory." The King spoke. He looked so young, they both did. They appeared to be only a little older than Dekka.

"I'm-" Sam began, but the King cut him off.

"We know who you are, as well as your brother Dean." He said. The brother's were surprised, but they guessed they shouldn't be.

"Welcome back, Saliene." Ivory told her. She smiled.

"And you, Dekka." Ke'kate' added. The demon Vampire smiled quietly, she felt so happy to be welcomed as well. She never thought she'd see the day. She gave a quick short bow of appreciation.

"I'm glad to be here, we both are." She said to them. They smiled.

"We have a few important orders of business to discuss." The King said to them. They were all ears. Ivory spoke next.

"First of all, Dean, we hear you are no longer human. Of course, as soon as you entered our world, we knew it as fact." She said to him. He was startled again, they must know everything about him and his brother.

"This is a major problem, Destiny wrote it that you should remain human, or it will affect the balance of your world and ours." She continued. Dean swore in his head at himself again for being so blinded by anger towards Saliene that night. It had backfired, big time. But, for what ever reason, he felt himself readying to defend his foolish actions.

"I have my reasons." He said slowly. HAVE, not had, Saliene thought to herself. She and the others looked at him, what was that about? She had thought he was sorry for turning himself, now it didn't seem that way, again.

"Maybe so, but it is not what should be. I can't fix this for you, but Alphard can." She explained. Dean threw the star a glance before his foot even lifted off of the floor, he mentally pushed the words into his head,

_"Raise that foot of yours, and the next time you blink you'll find yourself lost somewhere in an unmarked desert smack in the middle of the equator, without either of your_ _legs."_ The star's expression turned shocked, Dean just threatened him. Since when he did back down from a used-to-be human? He didn't know what it was, maybe Saliene's blood, but he feared that Dean... Was actually more powerful than himself. He sent him back a mental nod. Dean smiled inwardly.

Ivory, witnessing the mental argument, if you could even call it that since Alphard hadn't even opposed Dean, looked at Dean and said,

"Maybe later then." Saliene, Sam and Aster shared a confused look.

"On another note, Saliene and Dekka, you have choices to make." Ke'kate' told them both. They shared a look with each other.

_"What does he mean?" _Saliene asked her grandmother mentally.

_"I have no flaming clue Sally." _The elder admitted. They both turned back to the royals, awaiting an elaboration.

"Now that Chastenhezorum has fallen for good, there is the matter of your.. Souls." He explained. They were still all at a loss. He continued.

"Since you are both welcomed back and have brought honor back to your blood line and yourselves, you may choose; You may remain as you are now, both Ally Turah, and never die, and live on Earth. Or, you may be reborn as Nelcians, Safireans, to be specific, and live here on Nelco, as royalty like ourselves." He finished. The gang were all shocked to their cores, especially Saliene and Dekka. How the hell were they supposed to make THAT decision?

"But I, I didn't kill Chastenhezorum, I wasn't even there." Dekka admitted. As great as the offer was, how could she accept knowing that?

"We know, but it is of no matter. You helped, you sided with Saliene and the others, even given your.. Background, when it comes to picking sides." He said. She nodded, understanding.

"But if we are reborn, will we be babies again? And lose our memories, or, our appearances?" Saliene questioned, worried. The pair looked slightly amused and pitiful at her worries.

"No, you will remain your age, and live a full Nelcian life span regardless. And also no, you will still be yourselves but as for your appearances.. We are not sure. Sometimes in the past Ally Turah have changed slightly or dramatically when welcomed back and turned into Nelcians. Your new appearance only reflects the changes in your soul, after redeeming yourselves." He told her. She nodded, but would she like how she looked when it reflected what was inside of her?

"The offer remains, should you wish to accept it. Though Saliene.. About what Vindemiatrix and Destiny told you," Ivory began. Saliene was prepared for this though, since she had come to realize that there were no secrets between all of them and these two Nelcians. The others, however, especially Dean since it was his first time hearing about this, were a bit taken off guard.

Ivory's gaze fell on Dean, then to Saliene.

"First, show him." She ordered. Saliene gulped, turning to face Dean. Show him what? He wondered, staring back at her confused. She waved her arm in front of her face and her hair flashed neon green for a moment, before dying down to revel her shortened, red dipped hair version of herself.

Dean was definantly startled by this, what did it mean? Saliene looked how she felt; Ashamed.

"This.. This is how it looked after I escaped from Hell, uh, the first time." She explained. His curiosity and confusion grew.

"Why?"

"I am not sure.. It just was. Along with this," She said, dragging the top of her purple t-shirt down to reveal the chain and cross attached to her choker. He had seen it before, when they had found her and Pollux in Tuscon.

"Trixi and Destiny had only said to me that I shouldn't try and remove it, yet. They didn't care to elaborate further though. Supernatural beings, I swear." She said, rolling her eyes. She purposely left out the part about her not being about to manifest, he didn't really need to know that yet.

Dean was worried now, did all that have something to do with, her becoming God? He felt she suspected the same thing. The gang felt the tension in the air, they were all wondering what it meant, even sharing Dean's suspicion of it being related to her becoming God.

"The answers will be revealed in due time, Saliene." Ke'kate' assured her. She nodded.

"However, before they are, there are some very important things you must first learn for yourself." Ivory said, walking up to her. They all watched as she stopped just in front of the nervous Vampire, and placed her hand on her forehead. Her palm flashed a golden color, not as bright as Trixi's, but enough to make Sam shield his eyes, Dean squinted, less affected than his human brother. The other's faces just scrunched at the light, it was like looking directly at the Earth's sun, not so bad, but not exactly pleasant, either.

The Queen stepped back, nodding at her mysterious job well done.

"What was that about?" Dean and Sam both said. They royals turned to them.

"You shall see, and Saliene, go INTO the darkness, not away from it, or you will be lost forever." The King warned her. She swallowed hard, nodding, wondering what the Hell that could mean. Dean wondered the same, throwing her a worried look, she returned it.

"So guys, wanna check out "Sector Six"?" Aster asked giddily. The King and Queen had dismissed them to let them explore the city some more, as Aster wanted more clubbing time with Saliene and Dekka. Alphard said he'd stay with the King and Queen to help with any tasks he could assist them with. They were walking down a main road, looking up at the shining, sapphire colored, flying vehicles in the sky above and at the strange sparkling white horse-like creatures that were connected to carts on the ground.

This place is so bizarre, Sam thought to himself. Dean thought a similar thing.

"Uh Aster, why would we want to go to your world's equivalent of Hell?" Sam asked, puppy look turned on full blast. He really didn't want another trip downtown, especially in a world full of monstrous creatures.

"No you idiot, it's the name of another bar, probably the best in all of Nelco." She grinned. Saliene and Dekka's eyes sparked with interest and excitement. Sam's expression turned a bit flustered at Aster's name calling.

"Hell yeah we wanna go!" Dekka called out, looking at Saliene as they smiled wide at each other. Aster's grin widened, she stuck her tongue out at Dean, making a flame lick off of it for dramatic effect. He rolled his eyes and groaned. Sam laughed with Saliene. He liked this place, it was bringing them back together again, the good old gang. Except for Tia.. God, did he miss her. But this wasn't the time or place for those thoughts and feelings, those were for when he was alone. For now, grin and bare it, he told himself.

Sam smiled at the group, Saliene returned it, knowing the look in his eyes all too well, though. He missed her, just like they all did. But she knew what he had just thought, carry on, and so would she.

Entering the club, the gang heard an evil techno song called, "Funny Farm" blasting out from every speaker in the place, floating and non-floating. This bar's theme was obviously devilish all around, there was a barred cage that hovered and turned slowly in the middle of the room, the dance floor, they realized, looking at the dancing figures inside. A large fire pit, seemingly real, was placed directly under it. Quite a few yards were between them though, as to hopefully not heat up the cage, they assumed. Red beams flashed quickly from little lights that floated around in the room freely, also the only light, minus the technology and fire pit of course. But even the fire seemed to flash brighter with the rhythm of the music. The DJ was up on a balcony this time, dressed up as a very realistic devil with two sexy devil-girls dancing in cages floating on either side of him. Sam gulped, feeling out of place. Dean smiled, Nelco sure was an interesting place, full of surprises. There was also a stage above the dance floor and under the DJ, non-hovering though since like the balcony it was attached to the wall. Equipment was all set up but no one was there. The dancing cage even lacked a top, so as to better view the stage and balcony, they all thought.

The three girls all looked at each other and smiled, running up the to dance cage. Dean and Sam looked at each other. This would be interesting.

"Should we follow them?" Sam shouted over the music. Dean shook his head, looking over at the girls, he wondered how they entered the dance floor, from the floor. Sam turned to look with him, also wondering how that would go down.

Soon, their question was answered. The girls all grouped close together on a spot Aster pointed to on the floor, but from the boy's place in the room they couldn't see what was different about the floor there. After they all stepped on to the area, a soft flash of white erupted from the floor in an oval around them, lifting up and into the air at a safe speed.

The chunk of flooring stopped and connected to a platform they hadn't noticed that went all around the cage. Seven of the bars seemed to, glitch out, like a computer program crashing, and the little group walked through them and into the cage, dancing immediately as they entered. The bars re-materialized and the disc of floor flew back into the ground again. The Winchesters shared a look, what, the, fuck, they both thought at each other. They returned their gaze towards the cage, where Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of Saliene as the music seemed to course through her, her body mimicking the ebb and flow of it perfectly.

The song ended, and the DJ's voice rang through the club. Saliene looked around, she couldn't spot Aster anymore, but she saw Dekka eyeing an attractive looking Nelcian man. He gulped when she shook her goodies at him and winked. Saliene laughed, though she couldn't even hear it.

_"Hey Neeelllciiiaaans! I gotta' special beat to drop for a very special lady who's here today! And we have requests pouring in from other club-goers here who wanna' hear it from her own sweet lips!" _He called out. The crowd roared with excitement, literally. The scattered gang wondered who the girl was.

_"Give a warm Nelcian welcome to Sa-lieeene-Miiikijiiiii!" _He yelled, the crowd going absolutely mad with excitement now. Dean and Sam's jaws dropped practically to the ground, Saliene's didn't even have the time. Right as the DJ's words fell silent a circle of the cage floor glowed white and shot her up and out through the open top of the cage dance floor and up onto the stage, which now had a band filing out and over to the instruments.

She gulped and looked up at the DJ's balcony, seeing Aster's form give her a thumbs up.

_Oh, that, BI-_

"Here," A Nelcian man said, handing her an odd looking mic. She held it and it flashed red under her palm, then grew uncomfortably warm. She let go and it stayed floating in the air, the perfect distance away from her face to catch her voice at just the right volume to send throughout the bar.

She swallowed even harder than she had earlier, staring out blankly towards the crowd of people. At least it was a duet, she noticed, gazing at the man who handed her the mic, as he had his own floating in front of him. He smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod, she was welcome here, it said. She smiled nervously and nodded back, she knew she was but.. Regardless of the intensity of the stage lights, she could make out EVERY single face in the club, including Sam and Dean's awed expressions. She blushed, or rather, felt like she could at that moment. Her face felt hotter than the Nelcian sun, she'd get Aster back for this, she swore.

"One two, 'a one two three four!" The drummer called out to the rest of the band, alerting them the song was about to start. The guitarist and lead singer began the intro for Celldweller's "Eon", which echoed nice and loud throughout the whole place. The crowds were cheering at the sound of the song, hardly able to wait for the Vampire's mouth to open and sing. Though the music had started, they were STILL all staring right at her.

Saliene gasped slightly, her favorite song, how?.. She wondered. Then it hit her, Tia. Tia must have at some point in a random conversation told Aster what her favorite song was, and Aster had remembered... Maybe she wouldn't kill her, after all.

Just seriously injure her.

She took a deep breath as her vocal part was about to start, the male singer was already going. I can do this, she told herself.

Then it was all her until the chorus.

_"I'm pacing inside this empty room, told to wait to my life's withdrawn. _

_Uneasy I'm waiting here anxiously, it's a WASTE and I won't WAIT ANOTHER EOOON!_

_Endless night, long for light, my head against this tomb, aaand pushiiing throoough!_

_Iii'm pushiiing throoough!_

_Face down and pushing through~_

_*Chorus*_

_Trapped and iso-lateeed!_

_Time is dislo-cateeed, e-ter-nity is what a moment seems, when I can't feel, anything!" _

The first short instrumental came in then, and Saliene was really getting into it now. She would be sweating if she were human, or tired, but the energy kept flowing through her, she felt radiant. Dean could feeling this, even from his faraway place on the floor.

_"E-rase-ing my fin-al mem-or-ies, they won't stop 'till my-whooole liiife's gooone._

_Un-easy I wait for normality, it's a WAIST and I won't WAIT ANOTHER EOOON!_

_Endless night, long for light, my head against this tomb, aaand pushiiing throoough! _

_Iii'm pushiiing throoough!_

_Face-down and pushing through~_

_*Chorus*_

_Trapped and iso-lateeed!_

_Time is dislo-cateeed! _

_E-ter-nity is what a moment seems, when I can't feel, anything!_

The middle of the song was approaching, and the guitarist was on his solo, singing,

"_When light is gone, with out a trace, and hope is lost in time's embrace.._

_I won't wait, or hesitate, 'cuz I'm pushing through, face-DOOOOOOOOWN!"_

Saliene's part was coming up again, her favorite part of the whole song.

_"I won't wait, or hesitate, 'cuz Iii'm pushiiing throoough!"_

Here goes nothing, she thought.

_If, time's-a-song-I-won't, Wait-for-it's-re-prise!_

_I-am-done-wish-ing, fare-wells-and-good-byes!_

_I-won't-let-this-place, over-shadooow myyy-!_

_AND I WON'T, AWAIT, ANOTHER EOOOOON!" _

She screamed out the last part, it felt like she had ecstasy pumping through her veins, she felt great, ALIVE.

The crowd waited anxiously through the instrumental and the male singer, after the second line of words though, the two traded off lines, switching back and forth, starting with him.

_"Impatiently..._

_Impatiently, u-u-uh..."_

_"I'm cutting through the Earth in front of m-e-e-e-e-e-e.."_

_"All the stone, blood and sweat married, u-u-h..."_

_"Can't hear the voice that whispers- that fears- my heart is pounding in my e-e-e-ears.."_

_"But I see in my m-m-m-mind, what I've left behind.."_

_"But all the things I've been missing, IN THAT LOST, EEE-OOOOOOOON!" _Saliene finished.

The short guitar part ended and the line right before the chorus began, with the male singer dropping out at the new part towards the end of it.

_"Endless night, long for light, my head against this tomb, aaand pushiiing throoough!_

_*Chorus*_

_Trapped and iso-laaateeed!_

_Time is dislo-caaateeed!_

_*Chorus end*_

_E-ter-nity is what a moment seems, _

_When I am lost,_

_Inside this dream,_

_And I can't speak,_

_And I can't scream,_

_And I can't feel,_

_Anyyythiiiiiing..." _

Saliene trailed off, the song drawing to a close.

_"Face down and pushing throoough..." _She sung softly, as the song faded out.

There was a short, and boy was it short, moment of complete silence.

Then, the _CHEERING,_ oh my Arcaunona, Saliene thought. It was deafening, like the sound of every concert she'd ever been to times ten, it actually shook her body inside, she could feel the vibrations of all the Nelcians, and Sam and Deans, cheers ring through her and racket her body. She wanted to cry, but because she was happy. They really had welcomed her back, and were even glad she was there. Not one Nelcian seemed to hold anything against her presence, and that, was the second best feeling she had ever felt, a close second... To last year, when she had met Dean.

Dean smiled up at Saliene, she actually locked eyes with him for a moment and smiled back, he didn't know if she could see through all the light that came from the stage, but obviously she could. She took a deep bow and went to leave the stage as the next song finally started after the cheering died down.

She recognized it as Hardstyle, but didn't know the song. The DJ announced it was called, "The Darkness", just as she was a few feet from the disc that would lower her to the dance floor again. She froze, Dark, ness?

Dean and Sam, Dekka and Aster all froze as well, the words Ke'kate' said ringing through their heads all at once.

_"I can feel the cold hand of death,_

_and the end drawing near._

_I've seen God's of men,_

_and all of which they fear.__" _

Saliene started to feel whoosy, the floor felt like it was tilting downwards underneath her body, her eyes even began to feel heavy for some reason.

_*Chorus*_

_"Sing to me, songs of The Darkness,_

_Farewell to Heaven my friend._

_Come to me, bury your sorrow._

_Temptation awaits the condemned." _

Saliene drooped, leaning to her left, loosing control of her muscles, her will evaporated.

She fell off of the side of the stage, dropping at a frightening rate. The people who weren't lost in the music screamed and panicked at the sight of the hero falling to floor.

Dean rushed with all of the Vampire speed he could muster up, actually JUMPING across the fire pit to catch her, which he just barely did, at that. He looked down at her paled face, paler than normal, which was bad.

He wished he knew what just happened.

Saliene fell, then landed hard.

She struggled to stand, and pry her eyes open. She saw before her a darkness that could put Hell to shame.

She thought hard, she was supposed to do something here, there was a right and wrong choice.

She turned around to walk away from the creepy dark area, but something felt.. Wrong, as she did. With out finishing her turn, she slowly shifted back to the darkness, gazing deeply into it,

and took a step forward.

*Author's Note: OMFA! (Oh My Forking Arcaunona) :D That's the longest chapter so far guys!

Well, I stayed up 'till 4 A.M. to get this all to you now, so enjoy!

OR ELSE!

Just kidding, lol.

Maybe.

~Super


	32. Chapter 32: On the Inside Looking Out

_"Sing to me, songs of The Darkness._

_Farewell to Heaven my friend._

_Come to me, bury your sorrow._

_Temptation awaits the condemned." _

Melody sang along to her Impala's stereo. She had her IPhone 4s plugged into the Aux input, thank God. She hated all the new age music about either sex, drugs, money, guns, or partying. And that's all they ever really played over the radio these days.

She had the driver window rolled down all the way, allowing the cool night breeze to play with her shoulder length, deep, brown hair. She came to a stop sign, she sighed heavily. She wasn't supposed to be out right now, she wasn't even supposed to be driving alone. This was her car, of course, but she wasn't eighteen yet, so her license didn't allow her to drive aimlessly. She was only supposed to go from school, to work, to home.

She didn't care tonight, she was going to the park down the road to investigate a possible haunting. Ever since what happened to her a year ago she had been researching and tracking any possibilities that supernatural beings existed. She also quietly hoped Vampires were real, as well.

Fright Ranger's "Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire" started playing, and she bobbed her head happily to the beat.

_"So just bite me baby, and drink all my blood-ooo!"_ She sang out. She hoped a cop didn't drive near her, listening to the kind of music she was, they'd know she wasn't old enough to be driving on her own, even if she was seventeen and almost eighteen, cops didn't care in Arizona, especially on the edge of Glendale.

Suddenly as she glanced up at the rear-view mirror, her odd pair of green and brown eyes spotted a bright trail in the sky, headed downwards fast. It looked like a shooting star! She was about to make a wish, when she saw it started to grow in size.

She stopped her car off to the side of the road, getting out to get a better look. What ever it was was getting closer and closer, until it finally soared down past the clouds and crashed hard into the ground off in the East. But she knew where it had fallen, it was just a bunch of dirt right now, and at this time of night she didn't think anyone would be over there.

Melody quickly rushed back into her car and put it in drive, going as fast as she dared. Reaching the dirt plot, she pulled off to the left side of the road, the dirt side. Getting out of the red 2011 Impala, she could see the crater and smoke billowing upwards fast. If she wanted any piece of the meteorite, she'd have to be quick. She rushed over to the hole, hoping that sirens didn't start wailing close by before she could get her souvenir.

She peered down as she reached the cliff of the impact sight, the smoke was clearing out still though. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't such a deep or wide crater, so maybe she'd be able to take the whole meteorite home with her! She smiled to herself, she was happy she decided to break the law tonight, it had payed off, after all. This was way cooler than finding a ghost sounded at the moment.

The smoked grew thinner, she could almost see through it. Suddenly, she heard some shifting movement somewhere close by. She flipped around, turning in a circle, but not a soul was in sight. No cars, pedestrians, or even a stray or wild animal were around. Not that there were many wild animals in the heart of the valley of the sun.

She sighed, she was still in hunter mode, what she called her job of searching out things that go bump in the night. She turned her attention back towards the crater, noticing she could make out a figure down below. A soft barley perceptible green mist was fanning out around the figure. She gulped, hoping this wouldn't be an alien. She hadn't read anything on how to kill, talk to, or capture one of those. She was un-prepared.

She heard some rocks getting moved around by a pair of feet, but.. It couldn't be, was it coming from below her in the crater? That's sure what it sounded like to her, she grew upset. What if someone else HAD seen the meteor fall other than her? And then they got here sooner than she had, not waiting for the smoke to clear like a pansy, like she was, and then went down themselves to take the meteorite! She wouldn't let someone steal this from her, nothing awesome like this ever happened to her, minus when she met her boyfriend, Marrik.

Other than that, her life was plain, boring. So when she had the chances, she did anything and everything crazy and against the rules or even laws, as she could. She wasn't into stealing, drinking, drugs, or slutting around with people she didn't know. Though she had tried the first two and decided it wasn't her.

She took a deep breath, knowing she may have to knock out the person who was down there. She reached in her side bag, where she kept handy supplies she may need on a hunt, which is what she called it when she was going after a specific rumored creature. She pulled out her knife, in case they tried anything on her, sexual or aggressive.

She also had two small containers with freezing cold and boiling hot water, to squirt in their ears once she got them down. Doing this would make whoever was down there seriously dizzy, in case they were crazy and tried to hurt her of course. They might even exorcist vomit, she laughed quietly, that would be so hilarious, to her at least.

She had an odd, dark sense of humor, she always had.

She walked up to the edge and turned sideways, angling her legs and feet so she would slide downwards. She'd never actually done this maneuver before, but she'd seen it in movies. To her surprise, she didn't topple over or fall on her face like she thought she would. Maybe I am cut out for hunting, after all, she thought to herself happily.

When she reached the bottom, Melody approached the center with her dagger in her left hand, readying herself for whatever, or who ever, she'd find. Yet again to her surprise, the form she saw appeared feminine.

"He-hello?" The girl said. She sounded older, maybe in her twenties. Melody approached with caution, she could name a few crazy bitches that she knew lived around here, she hoped it wasn't any of them. Peering through the left over haze, she finally saw who she was up against here.

She was unfortunately beautiful, which would make taking her prize from the girl harder. She had long black hair that fell to her knees, which Melody always wanted herself, startling green eyes, which Melody ALSO envied, and was pale white in complexion, as opposed to her own middle Eastern light tan skin. She was a few inches taller than her also, and was clad in black thigh high boots, black leather shorts and a purple sleeveless t-shirt.

"Who are you?" Melody asked the girl. The girl looked confused, like she didn't know where she was, but Melody knew better. She wanted the star, meteorite, or whatever had fallen from the sky.

"Who are _you_?" She countered. Melody's eye brow rose, was she kidding?

"I know why you're here, just leave so I can take what's mine. I saw it first." She told the strange girl harshly. The girl laughed lightly, amused. Melody didn't understand, she hadn't made a joke.

"Aaah, you want the meteorite, don't you? Well, sorry to disappoint, but you can't have it." She smiled. Melody felt her head grow hot from anger, who was this chick to tell her what to do?

"Where is it?" She asked, ignoring the previous statement. The girl considered for a moment.

"You're looking at her."

"Don't flatter yourself, where is the space rock, bitch?"

"Why does everyone think that's my name lately?"

"Maybe because, oh I dunno, you're a _bitch_."

"Excuse me little girl-" Oh, she did NOT just say that.

"I am NOT a little girl, cunt, now hand it over!"

"I already told you, you're LOOKING at it! I fell from the sky, you stupid twat!"

"You're fucking insane! Give me the rock, freak!"

"Why don't you go look at the damn imprint of my sexy ass in the ground over there dumbass!" She yelled back, snarling. Melody almost thought her teeth were pointier than they should be, but instead she threw her a look, holding up her blade to warn her not to follow, and went over to the very middle of the crater.

Gazing down, she couldn't breathe. There was an outline of a human, female form smashed into the ground, almost as if they fell from space. She turned and looked at the girl's back, her entire rear side was covered in dirt. She gulped, what the mother fucking Hell was going on?!

She walked back over to the girl shakily, confused and upset.

"Start explaining." She said, holding the knife's pointed tip out at the mystery girl. She smiled, her freaky canines glistening in the moon light that fell into the crater.

"Not so fast, what's your name, little lady?"

"Again I'm not little, I'm seven-fucking-teen, quit talking to me like I'm five." She growled. The girl was surprised, no one ever dared to take that tone with her, and when they did, they regretted it later.

"And the name's Melody Turchin, weirdo." She spat.

"My name's Saliene Mikijii, and unfortunately, I know just as much as you do about my appearance here. Which is, heh, nothing." She told her. Melody opened her mouth to tell her to quit bullshitting her when they suddenly heard police and fire sirens kick up from a few miles away. They looked at each other, both worried about being caught out here.

"Where do we hide?" Saliene asked. Melody thought fast, her only plan she knew could have some bad backwash on her if she didn't do it just right, but at the moment, it was the only and best thing she could think of.

"We can head to my house, but we'll have to be quick. From there we can try and figure out what the Hell's going on." She said fast, already starting to climb back out. She got up a few feet of the hole, then slide back down. She grunted angrily, trying again. This time she slid back down immediately, her frustration grew. Hunter's didn't look this stupid while trying to escape from the cops, she told herself.

Saliene sighed at the poor girl, she was clearly human. She walked up to her slowly.

"Need help?"

"I'm fine, I got this, back off." She hissed. Saliene sighed again, youth. she picked the girl up and threw her over her shoulder, and strode up the side of the crater effortlessly.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Put me DOWN!" She shouted.

"Keep your voice down, crazy." Saliene told her. She quieted down, hating how Saliene was right. Who the Hell WAS this chick? WALKING up the side of this forty degree angle slope like it was flat. How was it possible? Had she found.. Maybe, it couldn't be...

A real, live, Vampire?

Saliene set Melody down on the edge of the hole, she also carried her like she was nothing, though that was actually true. She only weighed eighty five pounds, even her best friend Mimiko could lug her around.

"Thanks" She said quickly, jogging over to the driver side of her car. Saliene walked to the passenger side, an Impala, hmm, familiar. Too familiar.

Melody drove them both the three minutes it took to get back to her house on the North side of Ironwood Ave.

She pulled into the drive way and shut the car off, and they walked quickly up to her door. Her house was nothing compared to Saliene's, it was a one story, with three small bedrooms and a tiny hall bath. You could tell the family room and master bath were add-ons, and that the garage used to be just an extension of the drive way. The house was at least thirty years old.

Melody led her to her room, the second door on the right in the hall, and opened it. She had a king size bed that took up 75% of her room against the Western wall longways, leaving just enough space to walk in and around to the end of her bed in front of her large dresser to the South end. To the East side was her closet that had two metal doors, the one on the left blocked by a teal chair that had a huge stuffed white tiger in it, and a nice jewelry armoire to the left of it. She also had a wooden book shelf to the left of the dresser, which held her small old TV on it. She had pictures lining the walls, ones she obviously drew herself. Some were realistic, like the photo of two baby white tigers in oil pastel that hung on the North wall above her bed. There were others like the one by her only window to the right of her dresser, that were in an style Saliene recognized as anime.

It was a small room, but Melody didn't seem to mind. She plopped down on the bed, face first, her legs and feet dangling over the edge.

"Cull you cloe th dough?" She mumbled.

"What?" She lifted her head up an inch or two.

"Close the damn door."

"Oh." Saliene closed it quietly. She looked over to Melody, who was arranging herself in a sitting position.

"Good thing my sister Samantha isn't home, she'd kill me for having some one over while my parents are gone." She sighed, relieved. Saliene was curious.

"Where are your parents?"

"In Vegas for a week, they go every spring break.. THANK GOD, no school for two weeks!" She exclaimed. Wait, SPRING? It was Autumn when she was on Earth last, what the Sector Six.

"What's the date today?" Saliene asked her. Melody gave her a questioning look before responding.

"Monday, February twenty-fifth, two-thousand thirteen." She replied. Saliene's face turned shocked, she felt sick, she sat on the bed next to Melody, on her left. Melody felt kinda bad, that was obviously bad news for the mystery girl.

"When was it the last you checked?"

"Tuesday, September eighteenth... Twenty-twelve." She breathed. Melody's curiously only grew with her words.

"No way, so you time traveled? Sweet!"

"No, not sweet. I was in the middle of something very important." Saliene said quietly. Melody ceased her excitement, what could she mean?

"What? Like stopping the apocalypse?"

"Actually.. Pretty much." She admitted. Melody's jaw dropped, was she SERIOUS?

"Whoa, for real?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my job."

"Sounds cool.." She trailed. Saliene looked at the human girl's face, she could see the kind of person she was. Good, kind hearted and.. Always looking for an adventure in her boring repetitive life. She felt for her, though she didn't know the feeling. She still understood, she was always good at putting herself in another's shoes, mortal or magical.

"Honestly, I would trade you in a heart beat." She admitted to the girl. Melody couldn't understand, who in their right mind would want her crappy life?

"Ha, you're funny. Who'd want to trade lives with me? I go to a shitty public school with kids that do drugs in the middle of class, spread rumors about anyone not like the popular kids, and don't know how to read aloud in their junior English classes with out having to have to teacher correct them at least once every sentence. I live in a crappy almost ghetto part of the city, right by some crack heads and two sex offenders, and live with two ignorant parents and an overly protective twenty year old sister with a dead end career. Not to mention my parents barley make twenty thousand a year between the two of them, they way you're dressed, it's clear you probably make ten times that by yourself." She said. Saliene didn't know what to say.

"The only things I have to look forward to are seeing my boyfriend twice a week, my best friend once a month, and when I can finally move out in a year and become a writer, or hunter." She explained. WAIT, _hunter?_

"Become a what?"

"A writer."

"No, the other one you said."

"Oh, a hunter? It's, I.." She trailed. She didn't want to sound stupid, she tried to track down things of myth for a hobby, even wanted to make a living of it. What normal person wants that kind of thing?

"It's nothing, stupid, really." She told her. Saliene was take a back, how did she even know about hunters? Had she known one, or, maybe a family member or friend of hers was one?

"Who do you know that's a hunter?" Saliene questioned. Melody was lost, what kind of question was that? Why did it matter, she didn't even know what she meant.

"No one, it's just something I want to do, if I can." She told her. Saliene was so confused, then how did she know what they were?!

"You mean, shoot animals in the woods for fun?" Saliene asked, she had to be sure before she gave anything away. Melody looked unsure for a moment, then said,

"N-no, not that kind of hunting.. I, want to hunt out creatures that, that harm people.. Creatures that, may, or may not, even exist... I want to... Save people, if I can." She explained. Saliene was stunned, she had the job this girl longed for, and she in turn had the life the tired Vampire had always yearned for.

"Huh.. That's quite funny.. I, that's actually, what I happen to do for a living." She said grimly. Melody turned to her shocked, this couldn't be happening, this only happened in movies, or rather, the books she loved to read.

"No, way.." She breathed. Saliene nodded. Melody had been paying close attention to her teeth since they were in the light of her room now, and there was no getting around it. They were Vampire pointy, there was no other explanation. Saliene had also noticed with the light of her room that the girl's eyes were two different colors, the left an excited green, while the right was a golden brown.

"Saliene, can I ask you something?" Melody asked her, gazing at her feet, watching the shadows pass over them from her fan moving slowly over head. Saliene swallowed, the last time someone had asked her that.. She dove into a lake and swam to Alaska.

"I, I've been wondering.. I mean y-you, you fell from the sky and, your walked up the ledge so easily.. Like it was nothing I, what I'm trying to get at here is..." She trailed, Saliene braced herself, expecting the next words.

"I've been wondering, are you a... Vampire?" She asked. There, she had said it. She braced for the answer, expecting a hysterical laugh and a "Hell no!". Instead, she got-

"Yes, I am." Melody's eyes grew wide at this, it was what she thought after all. At long last, she had met the supernatural being she'd wanted to meet since she was six.

"Oh my God.. I can't believe it." She breathed. Saliene nodded, some days she didn't either. Or wished she didn't, rather. They were silent for a few minutes before Melody got up the courage to ask her follow up question.

"Will you-"

"No."

"But Saliene,"

"NO. The answer is no, Melody. You DON'T want this, as much as you THINK you do, you seriously don't." Melody fumed, this is the part she feared most. If she should so HAPPEN to even find a real Vampire at some point, the only problem it would be that they all seemed to think they were the scum of the planet and that no one should have to bear their pain or some other bullcrap. Melody wasn't a child, she could make her own decisions.

"I'm a big girl, Saliene, all you're protecting me from is enjoying my life."

"You won't enjoy it so much when you find out it never ends."

"Don't give me that typical Vampire, "Living forever isn't as great as it seems." shit, that isn't what I'm after." She retorted. Saliene's eyebrow rose, how'd she know the kind of person she was, when they'd only just met and she hadn't even known Vampire's existed until a minute ago? Melody also proceeded to read Saliene's expression like a little kids book.

"I read, a LOT." She explained. Saliene wasn't satisfied, there was something about this girl.. Something, unusual.

Possibly even...

Supernatural.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand what it's like to be a useless, incapable, weak, forgetful, stupid, lazy, human. But I've always felt like my life's been SCRIPTED out for me, like I'm just some character on a TV show reading off their lines, and if I get them wrong I'll be fired, or in the literal case, un-successful, probably a bum. When I was a kid, I got bullied for being DIFFERENT, for being curious and smart instead of stupid and close-minded. I promised myself if I were ever to meet a real live Vampire, that I would convince them to turn me by any means necessary, and escape from my crappy life. I might turn my best friend, and my boyfriend, if he wanted, but that's it. I wouldn't kill people, I wouldn't make a fuse, just live quietly and happy for as long as I wish with the two most important people to me. I would still save people, of course. That's the main reason I want to become a Vampire.. to be able to protect people from things they don't know about. Save the ignorant from themselves..." She explained.

Saliene was finding a hard time getting the words to stop echoing through her so hard, she actually covered all of her points _against_ turning her. While making perfect sense, at that. What the Hell was she supposed to say back? Melody sat quietly, awaiting, "The answer is still no." or something. But Saliene remained quiet. Had she upset her?

"Saliene I, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I can't force you, I just.. I'm so tired being helpless." She whispered. Saliene shook her head, smiling.

"No, Melody.. You're right I, I just don't know what to say. It's always been a line for me when it comes to turning, it never worked out well in the past... And I was told it was forbidden. Recently, it happened anyways, against my will. I couldn't do anything to stop it, I tried to mother the person, telling them to wait when really I was never going to do it at all. But all your points make more sense than mine so I... I don't know what to do." She admitted. Now it was Melody's turn to be surprised again, she'd actually won an argument with a Vampire. Wow. Mimi wouldn't believe this.

"So, does that mean-"

"No, I mean, I haven't decided yet."

"Ugh, fine, that's better than no I guess." Saliene smiled, this girl almost made her feel..

Normal.

*Author's Note: Hey guys ! Here's some plot with a twist! Enjoy, it will all make sense soon..

~Super


	33. Chapter 33: It's Not All Black and White

"So, where exactly are you from? Since we already know when." Melody asked the Vampire as she grabbed something out of her fridge. Saliene saw it was a BFC Monster can, she grinned wide.

"May I have one? I love Monster." The girl threw the Vampire a surprised look, but smiled and said,

"Sure, here," And threw one to her, she caught it easily with one hand, three feet from her body. Melody would never cease to be impressed by Saliene. She opened it and took a large swig, the last time she'd had one was the day she met Dean. She never had the time to drink any more from the case she'd bought, since Dean ended up drinking them all within three days.

"I'm from Superior, Wisconsin." Melody did a spit take, which she loved doing, that was her dream place to live.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, why?"

"That's where I want to live when I'm older."

"Wow, weird." Saliene said, taking another sip. And it got weirder still.

"So, ghosts and monsters really exist?"

"Uh huh, even Gods."

"Plural?"

"Yeah."

"So like, basically every thing exists then?"

"I guess so." She admitted. Melody was still slightly in shock and awe, so she really could become a hunter.

"I've been wondering something too, Melody." Saliene said. The girl looked up at her, waiting.

"Why did you want to be a writer?" Melody was quiet at first, she'd gotten this question before.

"Because I always thought, if I couldn't be a hunter, I'd write stories. Stories that would inspire people to follow their passions, because I believe that's the reason for life. To find what you're passionate about, and do it. Even if it doesn't pay high, or have good bonuses or anything. But now that I know those things that can hurt people are really out there, I want to be the one who keeps them from losing their lives and their shot at their dreams." Saliene was speechless, that was probably one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard a human say, except for when Dean admitted he loved her.

"Wow that's, wonderful. But why would you give that up to put your life, and your own dreams in jeopardy?" She asked her. Melody thought for a moment.

"Because, well, who else will? Besides you, I mean. But even you can't save everyone. And I know I can't either.. And there will definantly be times where the person or people I'm attempting to save will die, but I don't care. Er, that's not what I meant, what I mean is I know it will happen, and I'm prepared. I accept it." She explained. Saliene nodded, this girl was a brave soul, willing to risk her life and what she believed in for people who were too ignorant to do it themselves. That took a lot of guts, she respected that majorly.

"I gotta hand it to you Melody, you are one crazy girl, but you're also amazing. Willing to do so much for people who don't even know you, and may even push you away or call you insane.. That's will, that's living." She told her. The human smiled at her words, no one had ever said that to her before. She'd gotten similar complements form her boyfriend but, nothing like what Saliene had just said.

"Thanks, that means a lot to hear some one say."

"No problem."

"So,-"

"Nope, still haven't decided."

"Damn, can't blame a girl for asking." They smiled at each other, this was the beginning of a wondrous friendship.

"Can I drive?"

"Hm, let me think, can I become a Vampire yet?"

"Nope."

"Then the answer is no, Saliene." The girls laughed, getting in their respective sides of Melody's Impala.

"Where are we headed?"

"Ah, that, my good Vampy friend, is a surprise." Melody grinned, starting the car and backing it out of the driveway. They had shared Melody's bed last night, and her sister still hadn't come home from her friend's. Melody explained she'd said she may just stay there until their parents got back. Melody was glad, she didn't need her sister to freak over a random girl staying with them. It was around three thirty in the afternoon, Tuesday now. Saliene wondered where they'd end up on this ride.

"What kind of music do you like?" Melody asked Saliene as they drove down 75th.

"All different kinds, I guess."

"Who's your favorite band or singer?"

"You've probably never heard of them."

"Try me."

"Celldweller." Melody almost FML-ed, what she called failure to maintain a lane.

"You jacking my chain Vampire?"

"Negative, humanoid." She responded. Melody couldn't come to terms, they shared so much in common, it was freaky.

"Why, do you know them?"

"Yeah I do, they're my favorite as well."

"What the fuck, which song?"

"Eon." Saliene's eyes grew wide, the song she'd sung right before that Hardstyle one came on and apparently transported her back to Earth, whole states away from her house, at that.

"Is it just me or does this feel like the Parent Trap to you too?" Melody asked, hand gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Yeah, oddly enough, that's what I was thinking just now."

"What the sex."

"Sex?"

"What? Sex is good." Saliene laughed, Melody joined in. She wished Mimi was here for this. She made a mental note to drop by her house later or tomorrow to show off her Vampire friend.

"Well here we are." Melody said, parking at the end of a cultisac.

"Where is here?" Saliene asked as they got out of the car. She looked up at the two story house that Melody was walking towards as she said,

"You'll seee, now come on! Slowpoke." Saliene smiled to herself, and silently hoped while she was here having fun with her new human friend that Dean, Sam, and the others were doing okay without her.

"What's happening to her?!" Dean screamed out. Aster and Sam flinched at his raised voice, did he NEED to yell? They knew as much as he did.

"Dean, for the last time we don't-"

"THEN FIGURE IT OUT YOU USELESS PIECE OF SPACE SHIT!" He screamed at Alphard before he could finish. The star nodded, disappearing. Aster gave him a hard look for it, but he didn't care. They were gathered in a room the Queen provided for them until they "freed up" tomorrow, which was still 48 long ass hours away.

"Dean, you didn't have to yell at him." Sam said softly. His brother threw him a look, his eyes were wild and a bright neon green, like how Saliene's got when she was pissed, fighting, or using her powers. Dekka stood over Saliene's unconscious body, sorrowful. She hadn't said a word since it'd happened.

"I swear, if she's lost her soul again-"

"Her soul is intact, Dean." Dekka whispered. They all looked at her.

"Really?"

"Really." Dean felt relief flood through him, but he was still worried about what was really wrong.

"Although, it is not in our dimension anymore." She added quietly. He sharply turned his gaze on her, she felt his eyes burn through the back of her head. She didn't look at him, though.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Then where is it?!"

"On Earth."

"Last time I checked, Nelco and Earth were neighbors."

"Not YOUR Earth, another one, in another reality." She explained. Dean's eyes grew wide, what the Hell? How did this even happen, and why, damnit!

Saliene followed Melody as she walked up to the door, she expected her to knock, but she just opened it and walked in. Like she lived here.

"Uh Melody, there's this thing called knocking." Saliene whispered, wondering if they just broke into a house.

"Uh Saliene, there's this thing called being invited in, which you should know all about." She grinned. Saliene laughed quietly, Melody, for a human, was really good at making Vampire jokes.

"Can I-"

"Still no."

"Oh well. Gotta check every now and again."

"You asked me like five minutes ago."

"It only takes one second to change your mind."

"It only takes one human to annoy this Vampire into saying no." She smiled. They laughed. Saliene did miss Dean and the others, maybe not Alphard exactly, but she missed her friends and love.. She wondered when she should tell Melody she has to get back to her job, killing things, saving people.

Hm, the world could wait a week, couldn't it?

"MEEELOOODYYY!" A guy's voice called out, Saliene could hear the longing in it, who ever it was clearly missed her a lot. Suddenly a boy about Melody's age ran halfway down the stairs, then slid down the arm guard and ran up to her, taking her in his arms and spinning her around in the kitchen area. Saliene stood quietly, smiling at the couple, which was now obviously what they were. So this was her boyfriend.

Not if Saliene didn't approve, he wasn't.

Wait, why was she suddenly acting like her mother? Didn't she just get lectured, and totally beat into the ground, about trying to do that earlier? He seemed nice enough, anyways. And she had a good judgment on people.

"I missed you so much baby." He said to her, putting her back on the ground.

"I missed you too sweetie, but I'm back." She smiled. He kissed her, Saliene looked away, embarrassed that she watched them so enviously. She hadn't kissed Dean at all since coming back into her body, now that she thought about it.. They hadn't kissed in over a year now. She ached for him but.. She wouldn't let her woes ruin Melody's day here.

"Oh! Marrik, this is Saliene, my friend." She said to him, he smiled, looking at the girl. Saliene gave her friend props, he was a catch. He had short brown hair that shined with golden highlights in the sun from the sliding glass back door, bright, knowledgeable brown eyes, fair skin, and looked well built, not beefy, but toned the way a man should be. he was a little taller than Melody, but still shorter than herself. She definantly approved.

"Nice to meet you, babe, a word?" He said in monotone. Uh oh, she was clearly in trouble. He dragged her over to the living room and said,

"Baby, what did I tell you last week about how I feel when you just bring random people around I don't know?"

"But hunny, she had no where to go."

"That's not my problem Melody, you should have told me." She felt sad.

"I wanted to surprise you." She gave him the puppy look, scale 100 of 100 in power. He caved. Sighing, he said,

"Fine, it's alright but next time.. Warn a guy, okay?"

"Okay!" She said happily, walking back over to her friend with a bounce in her step. Marrik wanted to nag her some more, but he saw she was in such a good mood around this new friend of hers, and he couldn't spoil that for her. especially since, for once, it wasn't a guy he was meeting.

"So Saliene, what brings you to the crap hole that is Arizona?" He asked, arm around Melody's waist.

"Vacation." She said quickly. His brow rose.

"Uh, how old are you, anyways?"

"Twel-"

"She's eighteen." Melody said, cutting her friend off. Marrik looked at her suspiciously, he wasn't stupid. She was hiding something from him. And he hated that. He glared at his girlfriend.

"What? I can't have older friends?"

"I never said you couldn't, babe." He aimed his gaze back at the Vampire.

"You just look a lot older, maybe twenty something."

"Yeah, helps me get into bars." He gave her a questioning look, but then saw Melody's face pleading him to quit the interrogation, she was happy. He was messing it up but.. He wanted the truth, at least. Couldn't she get that?

"Oh, well cool I guess." He said. Melody sighed silently, Saliene winked at her when Marrik started for the stairs.

"That was close, thanks for the save." Saliene whispered to her while they climbed up after him.

"Yeah, no prob." Melody said, not wanting to talk about it anymore, she knew Marrik had some freakishly good hearing. And unbeknownst to them, he did in fact hear Saliene's comment. He sighed, sitting on his bed. He hoped to God she wasn't hanging out with someone he wouldn't.

Saliene stood arms crossed against Melody's Impala, waiting for them to stop sucking so much face so they could get back to her house and she wouldn't have to hear the cute comments and little things they did that made her want to cry for Dean. The moon was a silver sliver in the sky, the stars blotted out by all the city's pollution. The Vampire sighed, she missed the fresh air. Maybe she could talk Melody into driving them to Flagstaff or Overguard, where the air was cleaner. They finally finished and she began to walk over towards Saliene, unlocking the car doors.

Saliene got in quickly, Melody following soon after. She turned the key and turned the wheels to drive out. They were both silent for a minute before speaking.

"So, what did you think of him?"

"He's cute, smart, and funny. I like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your opinion means a lot to me, that's all." She said, turning onto the freeway.

"So, I have another question for you, Miss Vampire."

"Shoot."

"How old are you?" Saliene grinned, her fangs on display. She loved that question.

"Twelve-thousand-fifty-three, as of this, er, last year.. I think." She said, wow, she didn't know how old she was while she was only a few months in the future. Time travel did not do her brain good. Melody's eyes grew ridiculously wide, comically so. They both laughed hard.

"Haha, oh my gosh, that's so old. You're like an old lady, Saliene."

"Ha, I guess I am. And Melody," She said. The girl turned her gaze from the road momentarily.

"You can call me Sal, it's my, my nickname." She told her. Melody nodded, smiling.

"Okay, Sal. I like it, it's so kawaii!" They both got a good laugh out of that before Melody calmed down and said,

"If we're on to nicknames now, I guess you can call me Mel." She smiled. They laughed some more, they were having a blast together. Saliene almost wished.. She didn't have to go back. Ever.

Melody awoke to her phone buzzing by her ear. She silenced it quickly and threw her legs over the edge of her bed, rushing into her backyard. She answered it, hoping none od that woke Saliene.

"Hello?"

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Well, I WAS sleeping, nig."

"Oh, sorry.. I just wanted to talk to you."

"It's okay, what's up hunny?"

"Nothing much, smoking a cigarette out back."

"Me too, well now I am haha."

"You're a cute face."

"Excuse me? What's that I hear? Are you seriously talking about yourself again babe? I'm going to punch you in the mouth if you don't quit your shit."

"I will fuck you."

"Bring it, cuter face."

"What did you just call me?"

"CUTER FACE!"

"Oh that's it, now you'll get it in the butt."

"EW! BABE! TOO FAR!" The couple laughed hard, they loved talking randomly like this, it was so funny and entertaining.

"Ahh, so babe, can I talk to you about somethin'?"

"Sure hunny, go ahead."

"You're not, hiding anything from me, about Saliene, are you?" Melody froze, shit, he had heard them.

"Nooo, why?"

"Baby, don't lie to me, please."

"I'm not, really!"

"Then why are you raising your voice?"

"Why are you questioning my answer?!" Marrik sighed, he didn't want to fight, but he felt he had no choice. He needed to know what she wasn't telling him, it kept him up for hours and he knew he wouldn't sleep until he knew.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Tell you WHAT?"

"Ugh, babe, I'm really not in the mood."

"And you think I am?! Why are you doing this, can;t you just forget your stupid worrying?! You do it ALL the time!" He'd had enough.

"Yeah, I do. And do you know WHY? Because of things like this, where when it matters, you hide things from me for seemingly no reason, so I have to assume what ever that reason is, it's bad. Or you wouldn't be so fucking afraid to tell me." She didn't know what to say.

"Nothing to say huh? Why am I not surprised."

"Will you shut up?! I was thinking!"

"Sure you were."

"I was! You never let me think! You demand answers within five seconds of asking me something!"

"You're changing the subject, Melody."

"No I'm NOT! Stop fucking doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"PISSING ME OFF!"

"Why _are _you so pissed, anyways? All I did was ask you something, now you're acting like a bitch out of nowhere."

"I'm not a fucking bitch! I'm so tired of you calling me that!"

Saliene woke up to the sound of her friend's voice screaming angrily, immediately she knew it was because of Marrik, asking her about the weirdness from earlier today. She rushed out back to the sound of raised voices and threw the door open, almost breaking it.

"What's going on?"

"Marrik is what!"

"What'd he do?"

"Melody, who is that? Is that her?!"

"Shut up for a second! Put him on mute."

"Gladly."

"Wha-" Melody pressed mute, gazing up at her friend, she finally let the tears fall. Saliene held her tight, willing her body to be less cold than normal.

"Sssh, shh, it's okay, what happened Mel?"

"What do you think? He asking questions about you."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Nothing." Saliene sighed, this wouldn't work, Marrik was too smart and protective to let this go.

"I'll take care of this, dry your tears for me, I'll be right back." She said, and vanished.

Marrik paced angrily around outside in his back yard, wanting to send his fist through something. Why did she always have to be so goddamned stubborn!? He yelled in his mind. He slammed his fist on the table, causing his phone to rock back and forth. When would she take him off of mute, he was getting pissed.

"Marrik," He heard Saliene's voice suddenly. He jumped, flipping around to see her on the walkway that led to his pool. WHAT, THE, FUCK?!

"How the Hell!-"

"I'm a Vampire." His gaze filled with rage, he didn't approve of hitting girls, but he might make an acception for Saliene.

"Don't give me that whiny teenager bullshit, what the Hell is going on?!"

"I just told you, don't be ignorant, Melody thinks higher of you than that." He shook with rage, who was she to say stuff like that?! They'd JUST become friends!

"I don't fucking like you."

"You don't need to, but Marrik, I'm telling the truth."

"Oh really? PROVE it then." He spat. She grinned, showing off her sharp pair of canines.

"Fake."

"Oh yeah? Touch them, better yet, try to pull them off."

"Surgical implants."

"You are so stubborn and black and white, there is some grey in this world, you know. More than you think."

"You're mentally unstable."

"So I've been told."

"I'm sure."

"Want more proof?" He only scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Take that as a yes." She said, walking up to him. He stepped back. She sighed, fine, she could do it from here. She let her eyes become neon and predatory, he gasped.

"What the fuck are you?!"

"I TOLD you, I'm a Vampire."

"Stop saying that!"

"WHY? Because you don't want to BELIEVE it?" He fell silent, was she really?... He couldn't tell. She'd given him plenty of proof but.. Vampires didn't exist.

"If Vampires really existed, then how come I've never seen one before?"

"Maybe you have, but just didn't know. We don't exactly go up to any random person on the street and tell them what we are, you know. And you're meeting one now, is that not good enough?" She said. He didn't know what to say.. If she was telling the truth that changed SO many things he believed in, and he didn't want those things to change.

"Okay, let's say you're telling the truth, why are you hanging out with my girlfriend?"

"I fell from the sky and she found me, thinking I'd be a meteorite she could take home. She was mistaken." She laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at her, she had to be joking. She read his mind.

"But Marrik, I'm not joking. I assure you." He flinched, did she just, read his mind? What was happening to his world..

"How'd you get here?"

"I would've flown with my black angelic wings, but they're in the shop at the moment. Besides, teleporting is way faster." His head ached, he just couldn't believe this. A real Vampire, what the mother fuck.

"You gotta teach me that trick."

"Aah, no. Can't, reserved for creatures of the night only. Sorry." She smiled. He was still very iffy about all this, he didn't know if it was good or bad but..

"I'll tell you one thing, give you one warning, got it?" She nodded.

"If anything happens to her, I'll kill you. I don't know if silver, crosses, or holy water will do you in, but you best bet what ever it is that can kill you, I'll find it, I'll try them all if I have to. If you fail to protect her, or hurt her yourself, consider yourself twice dead walking."

Melody had stopped crying fifteen minutes ago, and was still waiting outside for Saliene to return.

"Whew, well now that he's out of the way, hey girl." Saliene said, smiled at her from across the table.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I talked to him."

"And he ACTUALLY listened?"

"Not at first, but eventually yeah."

"What'd you say to him?"

"I told him I'm a Vampire." Melody would have done another spit take, if only she'd brought a drink out here.

"Seriously?! And he believed you?!"

"Also not right away, but I showed him a few things he couldn't deny were true, such as-my lovely windows to my soul." They laughed hard at the joke.

"Ahh, well, that's good I'm happy he isn't mad anymore. Oh, well he might be when he finds out I hung up on him ten minutes into waiting." They laughed some more, never had Saliene laughed this much while not around the Winchesters, she loved it.

At that moment her phone buzzed, she'd received a text. It was from Marrik, it said,

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know.. Uh, please don't go raping Saliene and getting fangs yourself, I know she's sexy but hunny, restraint ;)" Melody smiled and giggled at the joke, they were okay now. Saliene smiled to herself at a job well done.

*Author's Note: Hey guys! Neat Chp huh? It would've been longer but my dad's up and he'll kill me if he knows I'm still awake xC Anyways, expect more chapters soon!

~Super


	34. Chapter 34: Green Eyed Monster Number 2

"Where are we headed to this time?" Saliene asked from the passenger seat. She had asked again if she could drive, but Melody once again asked if she could become a Vampire, Saliene said no. So She said she couldn't drive yet. It was nine in the morning, Wednesday. They had four days left. Neither of them wanted it to end.

"It's a secrete."

"As long as it's not to your second boyfriend's house, then I'm okay with that."

"Ha, I'm not a whore Sal."

"Never said you were, Mel."

"It was implied."

"So was your face."

"Is that the best you got?"

"No, but I don't wanna make you cry."

"Oh, please." They laughed, they did a lot of that. About fifteen minutes in Melody had played five songs, and sung along to them all. Saliene had remained quiet, appreciating Melody's voice.

"I suck royally, don't I?"

"No not at all, you have a very lovely voice."

"Pah, maybe your hearing isn't up to Vamp levels, or your ears would be bleeding by now."

"I say otherwise."

"Oh whatever. Why haven't you sang at all? I bet your voice is ten times as pretty as mine, do you not know any of the songs I'm playing?"

"No I know them, all of them actually.. I just, it's a long story." She didn't want to say the last time she opened her mouth to sing afterwards she'd ended up hundreds of miles away from home, and on a different planet as well.

"We got another fifteen minutes before we get where we're going, tell me." Saliene sighed, Melody wasn't going to let her off the hook now.

"Before I fell the other day I was somewhere else, somewhere really far away.."

"Like Australia?"

"Further."

"The Hell? That's clear on the other side of the world!"

"I know."

"Then.. You don't mean, on another _planet_?" Saliene was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, actually."

"Holy shit! Which one? Pluto?"

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore Mel."

"Still is to me."

"Well, anyways no, further." Melody was puzzled, she didn't know any planets after Pluto.

"I'm waiting."

"Oh, uh it was called.. Nelco."

"Nelco? Where the Hell is that?"

"I don't exactly know, I didn't take a space ship."

"Teleportation?"

"I guess, I wasn't the one who did it."

"Then who? Another Vampire?" Saliene paused, was she saying too much about her life? She didn't want to involve Melody, she had normal, she needed to keep it that way.

"No."

"Theeen what?"

"Mel, this is a lot of questioning."

"Saliene, these are very vague answers." The Vampire sighed, this girl knew what to say to get her to talk.

"It was a Super Nova."

"A WHAT?"

"A dying star."

"I know what the Hell it is, but how could a piece of galactic space rock teleport you to another planet?"

"Super Novas may look like stars in space, from afar, but they're really all powerful Gods."

"Damn. The things you learn with a Vamp chick."

"I am quiet educating to be with, aren't I?" She grinned. Melody grinned back, but she was worried for her friend. All she'd heard her talk about so far is how she has to save the world, and go to other planets and meet Gods and all this crazy stuff. Couldn't she ever catch a break?

"So, you gunna sing with me now?"

"Ahh, no."

"Why noooot?" She whined.

"Because.. The last time I did, I.. Ended up here." They were both silent for a minute.

"Oh, I see."

"No Melody, it's not like that. I'm glad I ended up here with you but, if it happens again I don't know where I'll end up, I may never see you again." The girl understood, she wanted to stay here as long as she could.

"Well, we could sing random stuff all off key."

"Do you think it would be safe?"

"Is sex with two condoms and birth control safe?"

_"La-La-LaLaLaLa-La, La, Laaa!"_ Saliene began. Melody smiled, finally.

_"Oh Saliene is the Vampire that fell from the sky,_

_and how startled was I when I looked into her freaky green eyes!_

_Oh yes Saliene was the one who lugged my ass up because I couldn't help but slip,_

_Like a boss, she was, as she walked straight up a 45 degree cliff!" _The human girl sang, Saliene was up.

_"Meldoy oooh your annoying whiny voice rang in my ears,_

_Calling me a bitch like you had nothing to fear,_

_Little did you know I drink blood instead of wine,_

_Oh my oh my I could've died!_

_AGAIN!" _The pair laughed hard, readying to sing together now.

_"Oh yes Sal the Vampire and Mel the human,_

_Together what a pair we make!_

_Stand fast, stand strong, hunters we are, we shall make the Earth quake!_

_Look out, look far and wide, for Saliene's ultra sexy hide,_

_And brace yourself for Melody's belch, because after one Monster is smells worse than Hell!_

_We are the pair, the pair you should fear, _

_Oh yes we are the pair, the pair you should feeeaaar!_

_And yes guys, running would be wise." _

Dear Dodo, Ivory thought, peeking in on her inter-dimensional duo.

What, have I done? How will Saliene and Melody learn their respective lessons with each other if they act like this?

No, she thought, I must trust my decision, they'll learn..

Or we are all doomed.

"Are we there yet?"

"Nope." Saliene sighed, it'd been thirty minutes now, where the Hell were they going? She took another peek at Melody's outfit, she'd layed her outfit out the night before, even folded it up all nicely. She was dressed in a black, strapless dress that poofed out on the bottom like a tu-tu, holy, striped thigh socks, short spiked heel boots, and had red clip in extensions and a bow covered with bloody hand prints in her hair. She also sported a mysterious bloody pumpkin belt that had the letters, "BP" in intense bold print. Her make up was light, however. Just medium eye liner and blood red lipstick. The Vampire had never been so confused in her life, well, it seemed. At the moment, at least.

"Alright, we're here." Melody said, parking on the right of the curb in front of a nice looking two story. Just across the street was the park, small but spacious. The girls got out of the Impala and walked up to the door. Saliene stopped and stood a few feet from the door, looking all around her. New environment made her shifty and uncomfortable.

Melody rang a door bell, and two or three separate dog barks could be heard somewhere to the left. Suddenly a female form came skipping down the stairs, expertly hopping over a dog fence against the first step. She carried a large, woven shoulder bag and a smaller, black purse. It looked like it had an orange cat and a blue-grey mouse on it. She opened the door, the girls stepped back some more. Her face was turned in the direction of the door, calling out an answer to something her mother had asked about when she'd be back. Slowly, it seemed, she turned her head to face the pair. Saliene gasped, she couldn't believe her eyes.

The girl was no older than seventeen, and had long bright red, curly hair that had black streaks all around. Her skin was light and fair, almost as much as Saliene's. Her eyes were a stunning light red-ish color, almost pink, you could say. She was shorter than Saliene, but taller than Melody by maybe an inch.

She was the spitting image of Tia.

What, the, FU-

"Hey Mel! Sup girl?"

"Nothing much, oh! Wow what a stupid thing to say haha I have a new friend!" She exclaimed. The girl made a face, almost as if she were.. Jealous. But it was gone long before Melody could see it, or for Saliene to confirm it.

"This is Saliene, I met her a couple days ago while I was.." She trailed. Act fast, Sal.

"Hunting." Saliene finished. The girls eyebrows shot up and her eyes grew. She was clearly surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was investigating the park down the road for a supposed haunting when Melody stumbled dow- in by me." She finished. Crap. Crap crap crap crap craaap.

"Melody, you said that was out hunt. You wouldn't even let Marrik go.." Oh fuck, I'm dead, Saliene thought. Melody's face turned shocked, fuck, that was a bad mistake to make..

"I'm, sorry Mimi.. I forgot, I didn't plan on her being there.. And I was just going to go alone that first time to scope it out for us but she... She was just, there." She admitted. It was, kind of true. Ish.

"It's okay.. I guess.. Well, my name's Mimiko." She said, and walked over to the car. She took shot gun, Saliene gulped. She had it out for the Vampire.

Another fifty minutes later they arrived at a school. It was pretty big, and made Saliene even more uncomfortable. Like she wasn't already. A carbon copy of her best friend for centuries was literally RIGHT in front of her, and had no idea who the Hell Saliene even was. She wondered how her boyfriend was dealing with her absence.. It'd been three days so far.

"They should be all set up, crowd and all, are you ready?" Mimiko asked as they got out of the Impala. She was walking briskly up to the multipurpose room double doors, putting on a head mic. What was going on?

"Yeah, let's bring the house down, as usual." They best friends grinned, they'd both put in two sets of fake fangs. They looked.. Fitting, especially on Melody. Saliene was feeling uneasy, she now noticed how much Melody's face and hers resembled each other. Maybe she was, dreaming? In a vivid ass coma from hitting the floor of the club. But, she'd fallen from greater heights before, even landing on her feet. So, what the flame?!

"What's going-"

"Grab a spot in front, okay? Just use your Vamp strength to push 'em all out of the way."

"Uhm, okay but wh-"

"SHOWTIME!" The two sung out loudly, entering a huge domed school area filled with what had to be over three thousand students, all grades.

Saliene was so lost, more than when she'd tried to get through her first jungle on her own. Were they about to, sing? In front of all these kids, and even a few teachers?

There was a stage, and the two girls walked up the stairs behind it and disappeared behind a curtain. Saliene was ushered into the front-most crowd, which was pouring in behind and in front of her. She did as Mel asked; Shoving her way through the teens to the very front, she could touch the stage.

The light slowly went out, one by one, cheers following loudly after every one. The curtains drew back, but the spot lights were off, so you could only barely make out two female forms, and three male. An announcer came on then, shouting,

_"Wwweeelcooome boooys and giiirls! This is Glendale High's annual End Bullying Concert! We bring to you todaaay- Blood Pumpkinz, singing- Shinedown- Bully!" _The crowd cheered, Saliene didn't recognize the song, however. She waiting to see who was up there..

Suddenly the drummer began, and a guitarist started up leading into the beginning of the song. Once the fade in dropped, the lights went up in spinning circles and half moons all in different colors out from the two female forms.

Gape mouthed, Saliene stared at Melody on lead guitar and mic with Mimiko to her left with a mic. But she made up for the lack of instrument, she danced around expertly. She must take classes, Saliene thought. She was still in awe at Melody's abilities, she herself could play a bit of piano, only the songs she loved. And she could sing, but she didn't have that talent. Pure talent.

_"It's 8 A.m.,_

_This Hell I'm in,_

_Seems I've crossed the line again,_

_For being nothing more than who I AM._

_So break my bones,_

_And throw your stones,_

_We all know that life ain't fair,_

_But there's more of us-_

_We're EVERYWHERE._

_We don't have to take this,_

_Back against the wall!_

_We don't have to take this,_

_We can end it all!_

_*Chorus*_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bullyyy._

_Make another joke,_

_While they hang another rope-_

_Sooo lonelyyy._

_Push 'em to the dirt- _

_'Til the words don't hurt-_

_Can you heeear meee?_

_And no one's gonna cry,_

_On the very day you die-_

_You're a bullyyy."_

Saliene was shouting with the crowd, they were amazing. Melody's and Mimiko's voices went perfect together. Mimiko's soft and sweet while Melody's was strong and, well, melodic.

_"Think it through,_

_You can't undo,_

_When ever I see black and blue-_

_I feel the past I share the bruise._

_With everyone,_

_Who's come and gone,_

_My head is clear-_

_My voice is strong-_

_Now I'm right here-_

_To right the wrong!_

_We don't have to take this,_

_Back against the wall!_

_We don't have to take this,_

_We can end it all!_

_*Chorus*_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bullyyy._

_Make another joke,_

_While they hang another rope-_

_Sooo lonelyyy._

_Push 'em to the dirt-_

_'Til the words don't hurt-_

_Can you heeear meee?_

_And no one's gonna cry,_

_On the very day you die-_

_You're a bullyyy." _

Melody started ripping through the guitar solo, the crowd going wild, including Saliene. This was great, Melody, was great. Where did it end, she wondered? Grinning, she thought, it never will, will it?

_"IT'S 8 A.M.!_

_THE HELL I'M IN!_

_YOUR VOICE IS STRONG!_

_NOW RIGHT THE WRONG!_

_*Chorus*_

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bullyyy._

_Make another joke,_

_While they hang another rope-_

_Sooo lonelyyy._

_Push 'em to the dirt-_

_'Til the words don't hurt-_

_Can you heeear meee?_

_And no one's gonna cry,_

_On the very day you die-_

_You're a bullyyy._

_All you'll ever be is a fading memory of a bullyyy._

_(We don't have to take this, back against the wall!_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all!)_

_Make another joke,_

_While they hang another rope-_

_Sooo lonelyyy._

_(We don't have to take this, back against the wall!_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all!)"_

All the kids began cheering along to song, singing, uh.. The kid part?

_"Push 'em to the dirt-_

_'Til the words don't hurt-_

_Can you heeear meee?_

_And no one's gonna cry,_

_On the very day you die-_

_You're a bullyyy._

_(We don't have to take this, back against the wall!_

_We don't have to take this, we can end it all!)__" _

Everybody clapped and cheered and the girls made their way off stage, headed for the door they came in before any of the kids could smother them. Saliene teleported herself outside, too claustrophobic to walk her way back out. She shivered, leaning against the Impala.

"That was quite a show, you two." She smiled, showing off her real fangs. Mimiko gave her another look before it disappeared into a black stare and a,

"Thanks." Melody smiled, not noticing her agitated friend.

"So, I had no idea you played guitar, Mel, and that you had a band." Saliene smiled. Mimiko looked a bit more annoyed that she used her nickname for Melody, but she ignored it.

Or tried to, at least.

"It's nothing really.." Melody trailed, blushing. Saliene sighed, so modest.

"I wish I didn't have to leave in four days." She said. She knew how it would impact the two girls. Melody was confused and saddened at the thought, Mimiko was surprised and relieved. Well, it wasn't her fault she didn't like Saliene. She'd probably feel the same way if Tia had brought around some random girl and was all close to her, though they'd just met. She understood fully why Mimiko was jealous.

"Leave? Where are you going?" Mimiko asked, being polite.

"I'm only here on vacation, I have to go back home soon." She said. Melody let the sadness envelope her on the inside, she'd made a new friend and yet she'd have to lost her in just four days.. It just wasn't fair.

"Oh well.. Uh I, Mel, could you give us a minute?" Mimiko asked. The two girls were surprised, Mimiko seemed shy at first but now she wanted to talk to the new friend, alone?

"Uh, sure. No problem." Melody said, smiling. She walked away towards the building, leaning against the wall. Mimiko looked back at Saliene, who was intrigued about what she would say.

"Saliene I.. I'm really, very.. Sorry." She began. Saliene was all kinds of confused, why was she apologizing?

"I, I haven't said anything, I know. But I also know you saw the looks I gave you and.. I was jealous, I won't lie. You two seem really close and it, I'm just used to her only really having me as a friend, I guess. It was hard enough when her and Marrik got together, we used to talk everyday but then it started happening less and less.. I mean we still talk quite a few times a week now but I.. As many friends as I have at school, she's my best friend. She THE best friend anyone could ask for. She'd always thinking of me, when she makes a joke or when she's about to make us dinner just little nice things.. I just don't want that to ever go away. I was afraid that she'd end up liking you better because you two were more alike but, I accept whatever she chooses. If she really cares, she won't ditch me." She explained. Wow, that was A LOT of feelings, and she communicated them perfectly. Saliene nodded.

"Thank you for apologizing, but I'm sorry too. I should have toned the jokes and friendly chatter. I knew it might affect you negatively." She admitted. Mimiko nodded, feeling a lot better with all of that off of her chest.

"You really have to leave in four day?"

"Yeah."

"That, that actually sucks haha." Saliene rose her eye brow at the girl.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda wanted to get to know you, since I didn't give you a very good first chance."

"We still have four whole days, silly. You'll get to know me in no time." The girls smiled. Saliene was happy they would get along now. She didn't need any more stress, this was her vacation.

"Glad to see you two have made up." Melody said, walking back over towards them. They all piled in the car, Mimiko sitting in the back seat.

"Don't you want shot gun?"

"Of course I do, but you only have four days to enjoy shot gun with Melody behind the wheel." They laughed. Melody paused as she started the engine.

"Wait, did you just call me a bad driver?"

"Nooo, why would I say that?"

"Yeah Melody, crazy ass." Saliene piped in. They all laughed hard.

The three musketeers.

One. One, God, damned, agonizing hour Dean would have to wait before the Queen arrived to easy their woes about Saliene's condition. Dekka was sitting in a chair she'd moved from the table over to the arm of the couch Saliene's body was layed out on. Sam was tired but forcing himself to stay up that one last hour, being a human on this planet sucked ass. He was sitting in a sapphire chair, no cushion. The least comfortable chair in the room. If he sat anywhere else he knew he'd pass out. Aster had to attend a meeting about some kind of Flamatian lava-gondola crash that was holding up half the Kingdom's traffic. Dean was pacing, still.

He flinched, there it was again. The cold, sharp pain in his stomach, and the throbbing, searing one in his head.

His thirst, he hadn't drank any blood for almost four days now, it was killing him. In fact, he thought, it probably was. He put his hand over his stomach, willing the pain away. Unfortunately though he could have willed anything else away at that moment, the pain was immune.

"Fuck.." He breathed, panting. His brother looked up at him worriedly. Dean quickly turned towards the door, grabbing and turning the handle he said,

"I'm going out, be back in an hour." The door slammed shut. Sam, unfortunate as it was, knew his brother well. THis said, he knew Dean was going to go drink himself stupid.

Dean walked up to a bar that had a sign with odd scrawl in big, purple letters and smaller sapphire, E_nglish_ writing that said,

"Vaunsh Idek Meldazrie" Which Aster had taught him translated to, "Melt Into the Music". When he questioned English being on Nelco at all, which he had noticed when he heard the bar music was in English, Aster said Nelcians were strongly encouraged to learn it at a very young age. Since they were supposedly so tied to humans, in some way.

He walked into the bar, which wasn't as pact as it was earlier. Huh, a bar that was less active at night, strange. He ignored it, Nelco _was _a strange place, after all. He went up to the bar area, sitting on a purple gem stood. It shimmered in waves of purple, like waves of the sea. It also hurt his eyes to look at, so he looked at the bartender. She was a very attractive Nelcian woman. She had long, auburn brown hair, storm hazel eyes, and the eyeliner tattoo that Dean realized EVERY Safirean had, boy or girl.

"What can I get you, stranger?"

"Something that will knock me on my ass." She grinned wide, revealing her feline teeth.

"Got ya, one tall glass of Vampire Dragon Fire coming right up, with a dash of Rainbow Dust." She winked. Dean gulped, a DASH? That's way more of that shit he'd ever drank before. He'd hallucinate this time, definitely.

She came back a few seconds later with a large, black, glass brick. He remembered, Saliene's special bottle of Poleico'. He'd later asked what flavor it was, she'd said,

"Electrical Outrage." He could only guess what _Vampire Dragon Fire_ would do to him. She slid the brick to the spot in front of him, then pressed the unseen button, that, being a Vampire himself, he could now see.

Just like the other bottle, lines of light spilled out from it as it opened up, this time, longways. The veil shimmered iridescently, an odd green-grey-blue color. Inside was a frozen image of a black dragon with intimidating long fangs, and deep red eyes. It stood on it's hind legs, it's right arm clawing into the side of a crumbling black, almost rectangular castle. It's wings were splayed upwards, as if it wanted to take flight. It's head was looking forward, to Dean's left. The bartender pressed the other, now _seen_ button, the veil fell like a drape.

The dragon was animated now, it reared it's head up, it's mouth sputtering little licks of flame. The bartender took this moment to place Dean's glass down on the castle, in front of the dragon. Just after it's mouth shot open and a raging blood red fire flew out and into the glass, turning into a liquid that captured the look of a flame as soon as it went past the rim of the cup. Done filling, the liquor swirled around in the glass, making Dean a bit dizzy.

"Here you are," The girl said, placing the full glass in front of Dean. He smiled at her, wondering what he would do when the check came around.

"Okay, ONE more hour, then we seriously have to get to bed, guys." Melody said. The two friends had begged her to stay up just another hour. They planned on driving Saliene back to her home tomorrow. Of course, that hand't been the first plan. At first, Saliene had said,

"So when I leave, you'll come to the air port to send me off, won't you?" Melody looked astonished.

"Are you crazy?! You're NOT going to fly back."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm afraid of flying, nitwit!"

"Why does it matter, you weren't going with me."

"Yeah well.. I wanna see your house. Saliene, you have my DREAM life, please, let me drive you there. We can leave tomorrow, we should make it on time."

"I, oh I, fine if you insist." She sighed, if it made her friend that happy, she'd let her do it. She hoped that her parents were relaxed, or they'd flip when they found out their daughter drove a random girl home halfway across the country.

Mimiko even talked Saliene into letting her come along, too. It'd be an awesome road trip, the kind, unknown to each other, they'd all secretly wanted for a very long time.

Of course, Melody HAD already gotten the,

"Oh, by the way, Saliene is a Vampire." Thing out of the way. When Mimiko had said,

"NO way," Saliene simply teleported herself behind the girl, thus proving she was a member of the un-dead fanged creatures of the night. Mimiko was ecstatic though. Her and Melody always wanted to meet a real Vampire. IT;d been one of the many dreams they shared. Like owning a mansion on the side of a cliff.

"Hey, Mel?" Saliene said.

"Yeah?"

"There's some stuff I.. Haven't told you about." The two human girls looked at her confused, what could she mean? They were out in Melody's back yard, sitting around a bonfire she'd made for the three of them.

"I told you I'm supposed to save the world.. But I never said how."

"Well, then, how?"

"I.. I am to become God." Jaw dropped, to the ground. What the Hell, man, Melody thought. That's a BIG thing to just, leave out.

"And you didn't care to mention this before, becaaause-?"

"I didn't know how to say it, or bring myself to say it, I guess."

"Thanks for sharing." Mimiko said. She didn't mind, she'd probably keep something like that to herself too. She understood Saliene perfectly sometimes. Times where Melody didn't because they were so alike.

The Clones, she'd begun to call them. Neither minded.

"I guess it's okay now but don't keep that stuff from me, friends don't do that." The Vampire nodded. She guessed she wasn't used to having any friends to please, ones that cared about her. Minus Sam, he was, well, a he. And Tia being gone.. Had been so hard on her. Sure, Aster was her friend, too. But she hadn't known Aster as long as Tia. They'd met when Saliene was only eight-thousand years old- her "Teen" years. In Vampire years, that is.

"Also, the one trying to destroy the world is, a Super Nova." She'd already filled Mimiko on those, too.

"Really? I thought they were Gods."

"They are, but not all Gods are good, Mel."

"I see.. What's their name?"

"Pollux. He's an asshole." Melody stifled a laugh. She knew that tone, ALL too well.

"An Ex of yours, I presume?" Saliene gasped, how'd she know?

"Yeah, you're a creep, by the way."

"No, it's called being psychic."

"CREEPER. I think you stalk me, even when I shower. You can't get enough of my sexy ass, ever since you saw it three days ago, admit it. You're addicted to the epicness that is Saliene Mikijii."

"Are you that self centered Sal or do you just like the sound of you voice?"

"Both."

"Wow, attention whore." Mimiko smiled.

"Skankety-skank-skank."

"Yes, yes, I do enjoy compliments."

"Hunny, get your ears checked." The trio giggled. This was the most fun they'd all had in years.

"So, I have one more thing to show you that I've kept from you."

"Oh, what is it?" Saliene swiped her arm across her face, her hair flashing green for a moment before dying down to reveal, duh duh! Her short, red-dipped hair version!

Saliene 4.0. Demon edition. God expansion pack.

Melody looked pale, she ran for the back door, leaving it open as she ran around the corner to the hallway. The girls exchaned a glance.

"What was that..?" Saliene trailed.

"No idea."

"Crack?"

"Or Heroine."

"No trust me, she wouldn't be moving if it were that."

".. Cocaine?"

"Same thing as crack, babes."

"Cocaine then."

"Yup."

Melody rushed back outside, stopping to where they could see her in good detail.

Saliene swallowed, her _hair._

It was, long, to her waist, and pitch black.. With two red streaks going through it.

"Now we match." Melody said grimly.

"Okay, what the Hell, not even the twins in Parent Trap had THIS much in common. This is just.. Weird. Way weird."

"You could even say it's.." Mimiko trailed off, smiling. Melody joined. Their old inside joke.

"Butt sex weird!" Melody finished, laughing with her best friend. Saliene quirked her eye brow at them, how would they ever figure out their close, freaky resemblance when they all could make each other laugh with less than a sentence sometimes?

This oughta' be fun.

*Author's Note: Here you go, some filler. I know you're probably aching for some action but.. There's some plot that needs writing first, stick around! Action to come soon !

~Super


	35. Chapter 35: Don't Say Good Bye

Dean walked, or swayed rather, back to the Safire castle. He was drunk out of his mind. Sometimes he saw a Nelcian, sometimes Ally, or even Chase's devilish smile. Looking at the castle now, there were a few Ice Dragon's flying around it from above. And Kele'keke' guarding the door.

Awesome, he thought to himself.

The alcohol had helped him keep his thirst at bay, but he didn't know how much longer that would last.

"Where is Dean?" Ivory asked the group. Dekka was still in her chair, Sam standing now because even sitting down had made him tired thirty minutes after Dean had left. Aster had gotten back twenty minutes after Dean left, Sam tiredly explaining his brother's absence.

"He uh, went for a walk."

"Well, I won't start until he has arrived." Sam's brow furrowed, he didn't want the Queen to see Dean wasted. He himself didn't either, especially knowing what was in Nelcian alcohol.

Not five minutes later Dean stumbled into the door, almost falling over because he leaned against it as it opened. The group looked at him, Sam brow still furrowed, Aster death glaring, Dekka just staring, and Ivory looking surprised as Hell.

"Dean so, nice of you to join us. Have a seat, please." She insisted, magically pulled a chair up behind him. He gave her a look before sitting carefully, almost falling over again.

"So, I have come to tell you about Saliene's condition. First and foremost, it is not permanent." They all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Secondly, her soul is indeed in another dimension." Dean immediately felt his anger rise.

"Why?" He asked coldly. She turned to look at him, pity lining her eyes.

"I sent her there to learn a lesson. The Earth she is on now is not like yours, there is no magic or anything supernatural. God used to govern it anyways, though. For one reason- Saliene." She explained. Sam was confused, what did Saliene, a magical being, have to do with a non-magical world?

"I don't understand, your highness, why would Saliene be connected to a world that didn't even have ghosts or normal Vampires on it?"

"Because, it is an alternate reality. It is what your own world would be, if there had been no God assigned to you planet. Saliene is with a human girl, a girl that.. If her world had been given a God, would have ended up being born as an Ally Turah.. Then she would have met you two," She said, pointing at Sam and Dean.

"And would have then, fallen in love with Dean.. Been the chosen wielder of the Safire Sword.. I'm sure you see where this is going." Dean looked grief stricken, he understood, even through his drunkenness.

"She would have become Saliene."

"Precisely."

"What the Hell could she possibly learn from _herself_ who, mind you, doesn't even know about Vampires or Nelcians?" Aster asked.

"Saliene has already told her. You see, in this alternate world, time runs fast, in a way. At least, to us it does. On Nelco it's only been one day, but on Earth it's been three. On this Earth, however, the forth day is just beginning, while on your Earth the third day is still drawing to a close." Sam and Dean couldn't understand any of that, Sam being too tired and Dean.. Well, yeah.

Alcohol doesn't help with thinking.

But Dekka and Aster understood just fine, being used to this kind of confusing stuff.

"So when will she be back?"

"In Nelcian days, one and a half. In Earth days, three. Or eighty-four hours." Dean and Sam's jaws dropped, this was going to be a long day if they stayed on Nelco.

"Ivory, not to be rude or anything but uh, do you think we could head on home until then?" Sam asked politely. She smiled at him.

"Of course, Sam. Alphard," She said, gesturing to her right. The star appeared within a second or so, looking right at Dean. He could tell the Vampire was wasted. He sighed quietly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Dean said, standing. They gathered around Saliene's body, Dean holding her hand so it wouldn't be left behind. Alphard held his hand out, and a bright neon blue light flashed. They were gone.

The three girls had been driving for three days now, tomorrow, they'd reach Saliene's house. Melody and Mimiko were so excited. They just couldn't wait and.. Every day, Saliene felt almost like she was, learning things. She hadn't learned many new things before she'd met Sam and Dean, and still not as much as she was now. Melody told her random interesting facts she picked up from Marrik, who seemed to be a plethora of useful information.

"Alright, how many hours out are we now Sal?" Mimiko asked from the middle back seat.

"One and a half Mimi." Saliene replied from the passenger seat.

"Hey Mel, you think I could-"

"Can I-?"

"Nope."

"Answer's still no then, haha."

"Damn, why must you be so difficult?"

"Saliene, you're the same exact way, so you have no room to talk." Mimiko laughed. The Vampire smiled. But inside, she was worried. Worried about Melody. She wanted, no, CRAVED to be just like Saliene. She wanted to be a hunter, a Vampire, and do all the dangerous life risking stuff Saliene did every day. This girl she was normal, had the best normal life any one could ask for. A great best friend, wonderful caring boyfriend, parents who weren't divorced, a house, food, cloths, education. Most humans didn't even have half of that. She knew Melody realized that, and appreciated it. But she wanted more, something different. Not normal. She wanted special, interesting, exciting, action filled days. But those days.. You could die if you didn't know what you were doing. Though Melody was completely capable Saliene knew.. It wasn't the girl's life.

It was hers, and hers alone.

She could see Melody becoming a famous author but when she thought about her becoming a renowned hunter instead.. It worried her so much, her heart felt like bursting. She couldn't let her friend choose the wrong life, as much as she wanted it. She didn't know what she was going after.

"Hey, Mel?"

"Yeah Mimi?"

"Could we uhm, pull over at the next gas station?"

"Why?"

"..I have to pee, really bad!" They all laughed.

"Couldn't hold it anymore, huh?"

"Dude, I've been holding it for three hours now! I have to gooo!" She cried. Melody nodded, laughing still.

"Alright alright, the next stop's in five miles, think you can hold it a few more minutes?"

"I dunno man.. Might just pee all over your nice leather car seats." Melody shot her a death glare through the rear-view mirror.

"You piss on baby, you'll never pee again."

"Wha-what?!"

"You heard me, chika. I'd hold it in for your dear life, or ability to pee, rather." Saliene laughed hard, Melody called her car baby, just like Dean. People and their cars, she sighed, thinking in her head.

"Okay Mimi, now go! Release your bladder!" Melody shouted, parking the car in front of a gas station. Saliene gulped, it was THE gas station. The little general one that was only an hour away from Superior.. Where she'd bought that case of Monsters the day she met the Winchesters.

"Thaaank yooou!" Mimiko called, running towards the door. The two girls giggled at the sight, getting out of the car to stand off to the side of the store. In perfect sync, the Vampire and human pulled out a cigarette and lit them, same time and everything. They looked at each other wide eyed when they realized this.

"Wut Thu Fuk?" Melody mumbled, cigarette still in her mouth. Saliene stared back, bright greens eyes ablaze. The HELL? She SMOKES?!

"Y-You SMOKE?!" Saliene stammered. Melody looked confused, did it matter that much?

"I uh, yeah but only for like, a year and a half."

"Only like, this is your last one for the rest of your life."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter Mel, quit. Right now. Stomp that cigarette out dead."

"_You_ smoke, hypocrite."

"_I _can't get lung cancer, mortal." Melody paused, shit, she was right.

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you'd just turn me already. What are you waiting for?" Saliene sighed hard, she knew this was coming. Even though they constantly joked about her turning Melody she.. She was still against it. With every fiber of her being. Just the thought of making Melody into a Vampire it.. It rubbed her wrong. She got that sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach, her gut telling her it was a bad idea.

Her gut had never been wrong before.

"Mel I... I need to talk to you about that." Melody felt the irritation in her rise quick. Saliene couldn't tell her no, not now.. After all they'd been through. How could she?

"I... I just can't turn you. I don't know what it is but I have this, really bad feeling that it could change something.. It the wrong way. I don't think its a wise choice." She admitted quietly. Melody's face flushed in anger.

"But you never said no before!"

"I hadn't made up my mind yet, now I have. It would be the wrong road for you, Mel. Trust me. Become a writer, inspire people to follow their passions like you said you wanted to. Be honest with me, how much passion do you really feel towards protecting ignorant people? Is it REALLY greater than the passion you feel when you write out the first sentence of a book?" She asked her. Melody was at a loss for words. Saliene was... Right.

"I.. I guess not..." She trailed. Saliene sighed, putting her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Melody, listen to me here, okay? It isn't that you aren't cut out for hunting, I'd pass you with an A plus on skill for that if I could. It's just that, it isn't YOU. You're a great writer, a human girl with the normal life most other girl's your age crave. Do you know more than HALF this country would DIE for your spot in life? While you're sitting here dying for MY crappy spot? Tell me, why would you give up first class seats, for third class ones?" Melody fell silent.

Saliene, the mother-fucking Vampire, just proved her wrong. Just like she'd done the day they met. Only now, this argument was WAY more valid than why she should become a Vampire and a hunter. She didn't want to admit it but.. She really did feel better off trying to become a writer. Now that she really thought about it, at least.

"...Okay, Saliene. You're right.. I, I think I am meant to remain human and become a writer. There's something about when I imagine myself then, in the future that screams, "CORRECT! You WIN! Ding ding ding! JACKPOT!". I'm not sure what it is, but it feels right. Like I belong there, when the time comes." She said. Saliene was relieved. She thought it might be harder to get Melody on board the mortal train. But it turned out, since they were so much alike, it was really easy to get her to understand where she was coming from.

"And Sal, I have something to tell you, too." Melody spoke up, Mimiko was at the checkout, buying some black and green cans..

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't think.. You should become God." Saliene was silently in shock for a moment before Melody continued,

"You shouldn't have to be the one to make every one else's problems, yours. Not if it's against your will, I mean. That's all I'm saying. Remember that." She finished, and walked off towards the car. Saliene stared after her before following. For a human, Melody sure had her wise moments.

"Oh, baby, how I missed you.. Shh shh shhh.. It's okay, I'll never leave you like that again." Dean whispered to his car. Sam and Aster rolled their eyes, Dekka proceeded into the house, carrying Saliene in her arms. They all entered after her, the doors closing behind Dean, the last inside.

"Guys I'll be, out back." Sam stammered, walking briskly out the hole in the wall. Aster and Dean shared a look.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Who knows.." Dean trailed, sitting on the chair in the living room.

Sam ran out all the way to the pier, stopping to sit down and catch his breath once he made it there. He looked up, there was the moon, full and beautiful. He looked to his right.. And there was no Tia stuck on a Nelcian schedule to share it with him. He exhaled shakily, letting the tears finally fall. He was finally alone, he could let it out.

"Tia.." He sobbed, holding his head in his hands.

"Dean I.. I'm going to go refuel." Dekka said quietly, walking out the back and towards the West. He breathed out hard, he needed to as well. But he.. He couldn't bring himself to drink any human's blood. Not after he killed all those innocent people...

"Dean, hey, what's on your mind?" Aster asked. She felt worried, she was still a little upset about how he kicked her ass the other day but, all those wounds had healed within twenty-four hours. So she couldn't stay mad forever. And if Saliene loved Dean so much, he must be a good guy.

Some where, deep, down, inside..

"Nothing." She huffed, no wonder Saliene got fed up with him on occasion. He was more stubborn than she used to be. And still was.

"You can tell me, I won't use it against you in our next fight." She grinned. He gave her a thin smile, masking the pain in his stomach and head.

"It's really nothing, that Poleico' shit just killed me."

"Oh haha! Yeah, it does that. What flavor did you order?"

"A few different kinds, I started with a tall glass of Vampire Dragon Fire, with a dash of Rainbow Dust, then had a shot or two of Nightmare Street, followed by a glass of Shot By An Ant and ended with five shots of He's After You." Aster's eyes grew side, he could drink out any one she knew. Except for, maybe, Saliene.

"Damn boy, you can put it away. I'm surprised you're not out cold."

"Yeah well, I never said I wasn't seeing Angel Tigers dance around you right now, did I?"

"That's to be expected with a DASH of Rainbow Dust, what the Hell were you thinking?!" Better drunk and hallucinating than thirsty and mad.

"I don't know, the bartender just kind of, did it. Didn't really ask me or anything." Aster grinned wide.

"Oooh, you went to Melt Into the Meldazrie, didn't you?" Dean was stumped, how'd she know?

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Was her name, Kaske'tunderbairmate?"

"Uhhh.. Maybe? Why, what does that mean?"

"Alaskan Thunder Fuck." Dean would have done a spit take, if he'd only had a drink in his hand just then.

"What?! Who names their kid something like that?!"

"In Nelco once you turn two-thousand you may legally change your name, if you wish."

"Still, why would she pick THAT?"

"It's the name, of something."

"Of WHAT?"

"..."

"_Aster."_

"Okay okay, it's the name of a marijuana strain." Dean fell silent. No wonder she'd added so much Rainbow Dust..

"I understand now."

"Yeah, thought you would."

"Wish I didn't."

"Hey, you asked."

"Alrighty gang, here we are.. Home sweet home." Saliene said as they piled out of the Impala onto Mariana. Her house lay just in front of them, looking just as it did when she'd left. Though, her Maybach was missing form the driveway. She guessed Paris or Torren moved it inside the garage while they were in Nelco but.. Where'd they get the key?

Saliene ignored the weird feeling she had in her gut again and proceeded up the drive way to the front door. Luckily, she could still do some of the things she normally could before her Vamparic powers vanished. She opened the doors wide and they trio stepped inside..

Saliene gasped, this, was not her home. Or, at least, not anymore. Everything was re-arranged, none of it was hers. Nothing was broken, either. Which was impossible since she hadn't fixed anything since Pollux and Alphard had it out in her home. She looked over to the fire place, the only thing in it's original position. There was a picture of a very handsome, young, HUMAN couple placed in the middle of many others with friends and family. Melody and Mimiko smiled and nodded in fascination, unaware this wasn't Saliene's stuff.

"Niiiiccccee place Sal." Melody exclaimed. Saliene shook her head sorrowfully Tho two human girls shared a glance before looking up to the Vampire.

"What's the matter?"

"This, isn't my house."

"What?! Did I make the wrong turn?!"

"No, no Melody it.. It was my house, I think. But now.. I don't know what happened. None of this stuff belongs to me. It's someone else's now." She walked out, back over to the car. What was going on?! She screamed in her head. Now I am with out a home, as well?!

"So, someone else moved in while you were time traveling to out time?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, I'm.. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"No it's not Saliene, this was you home I.. I wish I could do something to bring it all back for you, all your belongings." Melody whimpered. Her friend hugged her close, Mimiko feeling sorry off to the side. Poor Saliene, she thought. She wondered how she'd feel if she went home one day and another family lived there all the sudden.. And all of her stuff was gone. She furrowed her brow, the thought saddened her even more.

Suddenly, Saliene felt weird.. Almost, fading.

"Guys I, I think something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Melody asked, concerned. Mimiko stepped closer, readying to catch her if she fell.

"I feel, really light headed.."

"Sit down for a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Uhm, are you going to sit?"

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I can't move!"

"What the Hell?!"

"Here, I'll help."

"Melody I.." Saliene trailed, she was barely gripping onto her consciousness.

"Please," She started.

"What is it Sal?" Melody asked. Why did she sound like they were about to.. Say goodbye?

"Become a writer.. For me..." She said, and then her body flashed a bright, neon green color, sending a beam into the sky, past the clouds. Then, when it vanished, she was gone.

Dean looked over at Saliene's body, it was.. Glowing. Dekka and Aster were staring at her, too. Sam was still.. No where to be seen, for the past three days.

Suddenly, Saliene's body flashed brightly, momentarily blinding the group. When it died down, her skin looked less pale, and she sat up slowly, rubbing her head.

"Ugh.. Time travel sucks.." She mumbled. She opened her eyes to see a relieved, yet startled Dean and the rest of the group.

"Sal.." Dean trailed. She looked up at him, there was SO much longing in his eyes but also.. Pain.

*Author Note: Here you go- Action to come very soon, read on to locate it!

~Super


	36. Chapter 36: And the Curtains Fall

"Dean." She breathed. He looked like he'd gotten back from Hell, again.

"I was.. Worried about you." He said slowly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just kinda took a vacation, I guess."

"You guess?" Aster asked, amused. She continued before Saliene could answer.

"You realize it was Ivory that sent you on that little trip. Do you even know where you were?"

"Glendale, Arizona. Why?" Saliene said, causing the group to share an uneasy look.

"Arizona? Why does that sound so familiar.." Dean trailed, obviously sarcastic.

"Because that's where all that weird activity is going on, remember?" Sam reminded him. Dean sighed, apparently not SO obvious..

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Dean replied. Sam made a confused puppy face, which Aster snickered at. Dekka smiled thinly, some things never changed. This was the only repetition she found comforting anymore.

"That was Tuscon, hun." Saliene corrected him.

"Same difference." Dean replied. Sam and Aster weren't paying any attention to the conversation anymore, as he aimed his confused puppy-like look at her, causing her to laugh hysterically and make her way over to the Eastern bar area.

Wait.. Saliene thought.

How did I.. I thought my house was.. Oh... Right, I'm in the past now. She corrected herself. But this also worried her, what would happen in the next few months, to make her move out?

Unless, she didn't move voluntarily..

By now her silence had attracted Dean's attention, as he was staring right out her, jostling her out her her thoughts. She cleared her throat.

"What's her deal?" Saliene asked, raising an eyebrow and lifting her chip up in the direction of Aster.

"She's been drinking a lot more recently. Located your hidden Poleico' a while back, actually." Dekka responded. Saliene was surprised, and upset. That was her only bottle.. Her mom gave it to her, before she died..

"Bitch..." She scoffed, storming off after her. The remaining gang shared another look before following after the cat-fight-to-be.

"Aster!" Saliene called, storming up behind her as Aster was setting the black glass brick bottle on the counter of the bar.

"Yeeees?" She replied, looking up from in front of the bar counter, her elbows resting on it casually.

"What the Sector Six do you think you're doing?"

"Huh, and here I thought Vampire's had perfect eyesight."

"Alma, don't fuck with me right now."

"Okay, I'm getting wasted. Wanna know why? Because I don't see how anyone else can deal with this life otherwise." That made Saliene fall silent. Aster nodded her head in approval of the response and continued.

"Exactly. You get by seducing mortals and drinking their blood, Sam does research until he drops, Dean rebels like a five year old,"

"Hey," Dean warned. She ignored him and continued.

"Alphard acts as the Queen's bitch slave, and Dekka plots her moves to make the game we call our life interesting from her respective corner. Me, I drink like a Hianyur out of water. Got a problem with it, go drain some human dry. But don't you of all people go and ridicule me for my way of handling things." She snorted. Saliene's face turned harsh.

"That's what you call, _handling_? Oh dear Trixi, please tell me you're kidding. I am a VAMPIRE, I LIVE off of human blood, Nelcian. YOU are not anything that requires alcohol. As for the others, who are you to ridicule THEM? Being the sad excuse for a person with their emotions under control that you are. Engaging in fights with a human, drinking like a sick one, what have you become? You used to be a hero, _I _looked up to _you_. Now, I have no where to cast my gaze. No one here deserves to be idled and worshiped anymore. Not even God, where ever he may be." She spat. Aster looked like she had something prepared, but Saliene gave her what Dean and friend's had to think was the most vicious look that could ever be formed, and even Dekka thought so too. After, she turned on her heel, and stepped briskly up the stairs, slamming her door.

"Well.. That could have gone better." Sam sighed. Aster scoffed and murmured to herself, walking out the second back door into the afternoon air. Dekka smiled, boy, was she ever glad she'd gotten this body and life as opposed to a mortal's.

The gang, minus Saliene and Aster, were gathered downstairs still. Dekka had called Alphard about the offer they were made, she wanted to make her choice now. She mentally sent Saliene a nudge telling her to come down when he arrived so she could choose too, but she'd never replied.

Dean looked over to Sam, he looked kind of, un-kept. His hair was shaggy and his beard was coming in like it hadn't been shaved in-

His eyes grew wide as the realization hit him.

How could he have noticed his brother's sudden return?

"S-Sammy?!" He exclaimed. Dekka and Aster looked at him oddly, then at Sam.

"What Dean?"

"When did you, get back?" He asked, confused. They all waited anxiously for the answer.

Sam sighed, he didn't want to say anything. He thought if he could sneak back into a conversation unnoticed, which he thought he pulled off earlier, they'd forget about his absence.

Apparently, not.

"I uh, I just.." He trailed. Fuck, I have nothing. He thought to himself.

"Are you okay, man?" Dean asked him. The others only gave Sam worried looks.

Sam was puzzled, since when did Dean care so much? Then it hit him, he had always cared, just lately after.. "Joining the dark side of the moon" he didn't seem to care about much of anything, except Saliene's coma. He thought to himself.

But if Sam would have left a video camera in the house, he would have seen how broken up Dean had been when Sam vanished. He freaked out on every one all at once, screaming and then running off and sulking out at the pier to vent.

"I'm fine, Dean. How about you?" He asked. Dean smiled nervously, Sam swallowed quietly at the sight of his fangs. He had tried to avoid looking at them since Dean had turned himself.. Too little too late now.

Dean was taken by surprise, Sammy was asking him if he was okay? He always thought he was the best actor when it came to not showing his emotions. Was he getting rusty already?

"I, am awesome." He found himself saying. Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean while Dekka gave him a questioning look. Aster smirked, shaking her head and averting her gaze to a wall with arms crossed.

Clearly they weren't convinced.

Oh yeah, he thought to himself.

I'm just freakin' wonderful.

All of the sudden, two forms came crashing in through the front door. That they had somehow opened, with a KEY. They both slid down the wall, huffing and out of breathe. They looked like they'd been chased. Upon closer inspection, they gang realized who the pair were.

"Torren? Paris?" Dekka exclaimed. The two boys looked up at her, Torren attempted a smile. It didn't come through so well.

"Dekka," He heaved, doubling over, clutching his stomach tight. Paris looked over at his friend worriedly as he stood to try and help him up. Saliene and Aster then came rushing down the stairs.

"I thought I sensed two morons in the vicinity." Aster smirked. Looking closer at Paris helping Torren up, though, her smile wavered.

"What's happened to you two?" She asked, her and Saliene walking up to them briskly. Saliene went up to Paris and took Torren in her arms. Paris winced after he let go of his friend, he was still in pain himself.

Dean felt the smallest sliver of jealously burning in his throat at Saliene holding Torren in her arms.. Of was that his thirst? No, he knew the difference. But right now, any and everything he thought of always came back to the same thing-

Pin, chomp, slurp, bury.

And how much it was killing him inside withholding from repeating that process.

"W-we, went to Tuscon, looked and looked," Paris stammered.

"But we found Saliene wasn't tied to the missing people, or at least not willingly.." He trailed. Aster's look urged him on.

"What we did find, however was, unpleasant... Which I hereby decree is the biggest understatement of the millennium." He said. She pushed him some more, feeling bad making him talk when he too looked stricken, but needed his answers more than the air she breathed.

"It was.. Pollux, and, get this," He smiled thinly, trying to be his usual self.

"Crowley, playing grab ass with each other. They've been in on the Tuscon thing the whole time, and Crowley needed Saliene's soul to complete the task.. Which, by the way, we found out is disappearing every human on the planet and sending their souls to Hell for eternity. Good, or evil. And just, letting them have at it." He said.

"That's also why he wants every last prophet, so which ever one could foresee his attack would be dead." He finished, coughing. She thanked him with a look, then turned up to Saliene, who had layed Torren down on the couch. Sam shuddered at the word, "dead" wondering why it bothered him at first.. Then, it hit him. Chuck Shurley, he had only been a kid in high school... Saliene remembered this too, while intead thinking of Melody, she would choose this life..

No, she might, she corrected herself. She had no idea if Melody the human would end up sticking to what she'd told her to do, but she had to assume she would.

They were friends.

"What do you think, Sal?" Aster asked. Saliene now stared sadly at Torren, he was a piece of her past. As unwanted as it was. What most people didn't know was that although Dekka, Alice, Azume', and all the other members of her family were her blood, they were.. In essence, all one single person...

Her.

Dekka.. Wasn't even supposed to be alive, technically. All other blood relatives of hers had been killed by Destiny, whom she hated but dealt with regardless.

"Only one passenger per life on this crazy ride we call "Being an Ally Turah"." She had told Saliene. THAT'S how _Destiny_ saw life; As a theme park ride. Somehow Dekka didn't apply to that statement.. Perhaps she had blackmailed Destiny, Saliene imagined. After all, it was something her grandmother had always been very good at.

Destiny was the one who had taken her mother's life though, not a hunter.

Saliene didn't want to tell Dean that, that's why she'd lied to him and Sam when they'd first met. She knew if she ended up admitting her knowledge of what happened to her mother, that would backfire. Dean would go after Destiny, with an unstoppable need to see her head on a silver platter before him. Maybe now even.. Her blood in his stomach.

She shivered at the thought. He would die before he even saw her if he tried that. Which was more the reason to KEEP it a secrete.

Unfortunately, things never stayed secrete for long in Sam and Dean's world.

"I think.. I need a shot." She admitted, walking over to where the glass brick was still quietly awaiting to be depleted over on the bar counter. Sam and Dekka shared a worried look.

All being said and done, Saliene continued in her head a she swallowed her shot of Poleico', Torren was indeed, a part of her. Just as Dean was.

She was, uncontrollably, heart wrenchingly in love with him.

Why, oh why me? She asked herself.

"Has, anyone.. Told her? About, the other Earth?" Sam whispered. Dean and Aster shook their heads, Dekka healing up the boys wounds.

"Are you ever going to fill us in on WHAT exactly attacked you?" Dekka asked Paris, who was still hurting. she was fixing up Torren first, since he took the most damage.

"Who do you think?" He said in monotone. She knew it all too well.

"Crowley." She hissed. He nodded, wincing.

"Don't worry kid, almost done."

"I'm not a kid, old lady."

"Shut your trap or I'll leave it to those slow acting Angel Tiger cells of yours to patch you up." She warned, her hands glowing red over Torren's stomach.

Saliene heard Crowley's name escape her grandmother's lips from the living room, and quickly began pouring herself another shot. She had been in Hell.. No shorter than one, hundred, years.

One year on Earth. All that time.. Oh, take a guess where she'd been.

Yeah, you got it, the rack. That God damned, horrid creation. Crowley had spent every second of those one hundred long years torturing her with everything in his arsenal just WAITING for the day she'd cave and take a cleaver to another soul with a grin on her face. He knew it was in her, that's what an Ally Turah _was_. No better than a Dark natured Kele'keke.

It wasn't like she hadn't been tortured before. The first time she'd died was pure torture at it's best but.. This was something else entirely.

Crowley knew every little dirty secrete, just like Ivory and Ke'kate'. He used it as the perfect tool to break her, and after a century, it had payed off, BIG time. She moved up the ranks faster than any demon he'd ever known, and he knew them all, being the King of Hell.

He had taken much pleasure in capturing her soul when that Chastenhezorum fellow ganked her for good. He had finally accomplished his goal. He even let her go top side to wreck havoc. But that backfired on him. He didn't know what happened, maybe when she stumbled across Dean and remembered she loved him, or possibly before, but she'd abandoned his control. Found a way into her body again, and then re-joined team Winchester. He LOATHED those boys, he wished he could drag them both by their intestines into the deepest pit of Hell he could find while he slashed and tore their minds into rubbish. Yes, he quite liked the thought of that. But no, he couldn't. Not yet anyhow. Destiny would throw a fit.. No, he told himself, he'd wait for his grand plan to spring into action. Then, not even Destiny could stop him from having all he wanted.

Oh, he sighed happily to himself, seated in a limo three days out from Superior, he was sure glad he'd made that deal.. So many centuries ago.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why take a vehicle to Superior when we could just, be there?" One of Crowley's demon lackeys asked him. He smirked, looking out the window.

"We have a little pit stop to make before we get there. And you know what they say.. Getting there is half the fun."

Saliene wondered how Dean dealt with what he'd done in Hell. Then she realized it must be because he was actually good inside, while she.. She was something a whole world apart. A Vampire. A monster. Sure, he was one now too, because of HER stupid actions. Why even keep a vile of her own blood? To turn herself in case she became human? The thought sobered her.. Human. What would it be like.. She didn't know, what she did was that she wouldn't go back to this if she became human somehow.

She tilted her head under the bottle's clouds, letting the sparkling liquid go down in a huge gulp. Dean walked into the room just then.

"Long day?"

"You don't even know."

"Nelco long?"

"Nelco long." She sighed, grabbing his a glass as he sat down on a stool across form her. Dekka had healed the boys and was now strategizing with them and Sam.

Saliene filled his glass up under the animated clouds, handing it to him. He threw it back, not even grimacing at the harshness that had bothered him while he was human. Saliene smiled thinly.

"Now that you're a Vampire, it'll take a lot more to get you going." She said. He nodded, handing the glass back.

"Make it happen then, babe." He replied, trying to smile. His thirst was starting to kick up again, he needed to drown it. Fast.

"Alright." She said, grabbing a large, blue glass. It had to be at least two and a half cups. Dean didn't care. The more the better. She filled it. He glanced at the clouds before taking a drink, they looked more white than black now. He pieced it together; It meant the bottle was almost empty.

Then he chugged all of his glass's contents down, receiving a startled look from Saliene. Gasping, he slammed the now empty glass on the counter.

"Hit me again." He said. She shook her head.

"I don't know if you can handle more.. You can still get wasted from this Dean." She warned. He shook his head, smiling,

"I've had practice, fill me up, Sal." He requested again. She sighed, yet again placing the glass under the clouds. Before it got within two inches of the rim, however, the clouds began to dissipate. Then were gone. She sighed again, handing the glass to Dean.

"Well, bottle's empty now. Got Aster to thank for that." She said quietly. Dean stared at the glass, then at Saliene. He sighed lightly, pushing it over to her. She looked down at him.

"You don't want it?"

"Oh, _believe _me, I do. But, I think you need it more." He explained. She nodded, taking the glass. She chugged it down, setting it back in front of her when she was finished. She was pretty buzzed now, which she liked. Dean could still feel his thirst quietly nipping at his sanity, though. He hadn't drank enough to shut it up. He cringed, his teeth pulsing as the thought of blood slipped into his mind. He tried hard to push it out, not now, he begged.

Saliene gave him a worried look, he seemed to be in pain again. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked. He cursed in his head, he hated that question. He wished he could erase it form the Dictionary. He grunted when his canines pulsed harder at the realization that he could; If he had blood in his system.

This is criminally ironic.. He mused in his head. He continued- Or at least, it should be.

"I'm fine," He managed. Saliene wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" She asked sternly, not taking another "I'm fine" or "I'm okay" out of this Winchester's mouth.

"It's nothing, Sal. Just tired. Nelco has long ass days, remember?"

"You've been back on Earth for three days, I hear."

"System hasn't slowed down yet."

"That didn't make any sense."

"Exactly, because I'm _tired_."

"Quit the Keldagash shit Dean, give me the truth." She said. Dean swore out loud, he was caught. She wouldn't let this one go, no way in Hell.

"I'm telling you, it's no big deal. I got it under control." The Vampire froze, under control? She heard those words before.

In fact, she'd said them. To Zarick, when she'd gone through her, "I don't want to be a Vampire! I want to be human!" Faze. Dean was thirsty, and was forcing himself to restrain from drinking blood.

"Dean are you.. Thirsty?" Dean paused, shit. Caught, red handed. Now what?

"I, I.."

"You are, there's no way you're not. New borns have the most unquenchable thirst. It cannot be helped." She said. Dean looked down at the floor. She was going to make him drink blood.. He'd, transition back into.. Into, that monster he was when he first turned himself. He couldn't go back to that, he needed his sanity. It was all he had left, besides Saliene. And if he lost it, he'd lose her.

"I can't do it Sal, please don't.. Don't make me."

"I understand how you're feeling Dean but-"

"How can you? You've never been human. All you know is the life of a Vampire. You're used to it, it doesn't bother you.. Like it does me." He retorted. She sighed, how could she explain that she did? He wouldn't listen, she recognized the tone that told her he was being stubborn. Probably the same tone Sam got when he'd left to turn himself in the first place. There was no getting around it.

"Dean.." She trailed, sad. He hated seeing it on her face, the sorrow. The disappointment. She wanted him to feel better, he knew that. But that would make it worse, and she didn't know THAT. She couldn't, or she'd hate him. She didn't know he'd already drank blood, killed so many innocent people, it made him sick. He'd thrown up several times thinking about it by himself while she was comatose and Sam was AWOL. It'd been blood that came up, his. So he'd lost even more energy in addition to his lack of replenishing it.

He was all kinds of fucked up, he thought to himself.

"Damnit, Dean! Let someone help you for once in your life or," She cut off.

"Or WHAT, Sal?" He mocked. She fumed.

"Do you really want to find out?" She replied. He considered. He really didn't.

"I can't." He said again. Her anger grew. She appeared behind him and yanked him towards her, kissing him hard. When she pulled away, he looked in her eyes. Worry, they screamed at him.

"I, love you." She began, holding his gaze hard.

"And this.. I won't let you go through this. Believe me or don't, but I DO understand how you feel right now. There WAS a time where I hated myself, and what I was. I refused to drink blood too... But come a few thousands years.. Well, denial can't last forever." She admitted, grim in tone. Dean actually did believe her, which only made him feel worse for accusing her like he didn't.

He just couldn't win.

"Sal I didn't know I'm.. Sorry. But I still can't, you don't completely understand." She was baffled. He was still resisting. He really did regret becoming a Vampire, she thought.

"Then MAKE me, explain what it is I'm missing. Because it is clear there's something you haven't told me about this situation." She demanded. He gulped, what should I do? He asked himself.

"Sal.."

"Dean."

"Saliene,"

_"Dean." _

"I'm sorry but for the last time, I REFUSE." He replied, putting some edge into his voice. Saliene read his aggitation clear as day, which only proved to escalate hers.

"_Got a DEATHWISH, little boy?"_ She sneered. Dean's eyes widened, he backed away from Saliene. She sounded like.. Like Ally. And her eyes! they were the predatory purple from when she became a demon. Her smile, oh God, he gaged, it was immpossibly stretching from one of her ears.. All the way to the other. It was a huge crescent of jagged, sharp.. Bloody, teeth. He gulped, was her demon side.. Taking over now?

"S-Sal?" Dean stammered, afraid. She cocked her head at him, wondering why he looked so afraid. She hadn't said anything, had she? No.. No she hadn't. He'd just told her he refused, she hadn't even replied yet. She was pretty upset, and guessed she zoned pout for a moment.

"What's that look for?" She asked, frustrated. He shook his head, jaw dropped slightly while he stared at her blankly. Looking at her eyes while they were like that gave him.. Flashes of the past, in Hell. After, the rack. He felt a cold sweat all over him, but realized he must have been drunk still because Vampire's didn't sweat. All of what he'd just seen was from the Rainbow Dust, yeah, he told himself.

Even though inside he knew, he hadn't drank enough to have any hallucinations yet.

Saliene grew impatient, still upset with him for his reluctance. She only wanted to help, it's like Dean didn't appear to recognize that, at all. She pursed her lips in a line and stormed off again, practically flying over the stairs. Aster, noticing her friend angrily stampeding upstairs, felt obligated to follow after and attempt to bring up her spirits.

Nothing got done around here when even one of the varied array of beings that made up their group was upset.

In any way, shape, or form, at that.

"Saliene, wait up," Aster called from halfway up the stairs, Saliene was to her door by then, but stopped to hear what her friend had to say. Though she was still upset with her for drinking the only gift her mother had left her before she was killed. Saliene had only gotten five hundred years with her.. She missed her so much. Every single day. Still. And now she had Tia to add, along with Zarick and all the other lovers she'd had in the past. The ones she had feelings for, of course.

"What is it?"

"Pfft, what is it, she asks me. What do you think Mrs. Stompy-Stomp. What are you, five?" She asked, trying to make a light joke. As per usual with Aster's jokes, they came off sounding exactly like insults.

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh just tell me whats wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"Uh, hello? Friendship, you, me, 'member the day we established ours?"

"Actually, I don't." Aster shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, exactly. Duh, best friends don't need to say they're best friends silly. They just, are." Saliene agreed, but she had Melody in her mind when she thought that. Not Aster. They may have been friends, but for one year. Out of the thousands they'd lived, it was nothing. They were practically acquaintances, the Vampire thought to herself.

"I've known you one year out of the _twelve-thousand-fifty-three_ I have lived. So I ask, who are you to me, again?" Aster was shocked into silence, what had gotten into her? She gulped, or what had been stuck in her, she corrected herself. She knew Saliene was part demon now.

The question was.. How big was, "a part"?

_"Nothin' to say, huh fire fuck? Not surprising. See you later, after I've finished my dinner and dessert."_ Saliene smiled. Aster's blood faded form her face. She saw the same Saliene Dean had moments earlier. She turned, opening the door with an odd purple aura that matched her eyes, and slammed it shut in the Nelcian's face.

She called me a fire fuck.. Aster thought to herself, walking down the stairs slowly. She saw Dean walking in step with her from the bar to the living room. Their expressions matched. He must have heard their exchange, and experienced it himself as well.

"Guys.." Aster spoke up, catching Sam, Dekka and the Nelcian boy's attention.

"We have some _slight _issues we're going to have to deal with."

"About what?" Sam asked, speaking for the rest of the confused group. Dean spoke this time, Aster unable to.

"It's Saliene. She's going dark side."

*Author's Note: Heya fans =) How's it going? Hopefully better than it is for the gang!

Don't worry, chapter 37 will indeed have the action I know you're all craving so bad right now, lol.

Well, will Saliene figure out what's happening to her, and is she still as willing to become God? When will Pollux the Dark Super Nova strike again? What will Crowley do to get Saliene's soul back in the palm of his hand? When will Aster the Lava Hound's temper boil over? Is Sam ever going to stop bottling up his feelings about Tia's death? Will Dekka the Berserker Killer and Saliene the Godly Monster remain as Ally Turah? Will Dean the new born Vampire in denial give into his thirst? How will things play out with Torren as a new distraction for our main heroine? And most importantly..

Will Saliene, in fact, go dark side?

Check in again soon to find out!

~Super


	37. Chapter 37: Jump On the Bandwagon, Dean

Saliene woke up before the sun had risen. She sat up from the floor of her room, where she had apparently passed out. Slowly she got up and trudged over to her bathroom, lazily stripping to take a shower. As she was undoing her shirt, she glanced into her mirror and her jaw dropped.

She was covered in dried blood, and by the scent it wasn't hers.

It wasn't even one lone person's, it was from many. She felt whoosy, what had she DONE last night? She remembered talking to Dean, storming off, Aster stopping her then her reaching for her patio door and.. Nothing.

"Great.." She breathed, removing her shirt at last and the rest of her clothes to get into the shower. She turned the water on, quietly sulking under it as it washed all the evidence away.

What is happening to me?

"So, Dekka, you have decided what you will choose?" Saliene heard Alphard ask her grandmother as she walked down the stairs. She saw Alphard standing in front of Dekka flanked by Sam and Aster, Dean stood leaning against the Northern wall, arms crossed. God, she thought to herself, why did he have to be so sexy. She shook her head, this was so not the time for those kind of thoughts.

"Yes." She said, watching Saliene stand beside her. Dean quirked his eyebrow, had Saliene decided as well?

"And you, Saliene?" She paused, exhaling hard before she said,

"Yes, let's do this. Make me a superkitten." The gang were shocked, Saliene the Vampire was about to become Saliene the Angel Tiger?

"Sal, are you serious?" Dean asked. She nodded, glancing at him quickly. He and the rest of the group were still wary of her because of yesterday. They all knew something was wrong with her, but she had no idea.

Saliene chose to become an Angel Tiger to inspire Dean to want to become human again. She could only hope it worked.

"Okay, let's take this out back then."

The group stood gathered out in Saliene's back yard, Saliene and Dekka standing off to the East with Alphard in front of them and the rest behind him. Sam and Dean shared a nervous look. Aster however was excited, her friend would join her and maybe now they'd get along better but.. There was still the issue of Saliene's waning sanity. And unbeknownst to her, Dean's as well.

"Are you two ready?" Alphard asked the pair of Ally Turah. They glanced at each other and nodded, turning back to the Super Nova.

"Okay, then let's begin." He replied, holding both his hands up palm towards each of them. his hands started glowing a bright silver color tinged with neon blue stringing through it. The glow raced up his arms, trailing off of him like smoke. Dekka's body began to be enveloped in a similar red mist, while Saliene's was being covered by a green one. It curled around them until they could no longer be seen, and the smoke started spinning fast, like mini tornadoes.

Soon they flashed brightly, and when the light faded the smoke's spiraling broke, and the misty remains fanned out slowly.

Dekka looked quite different now, her skin wasn't as pale but it was still light. She had bright hazel eyes flecked with what looked like red. Her hair, still waist length, was a striking white color with stripes of black going through it. She had the eye liner tattoos and the under the eye one, which was strange because most female Angel Tigers didn't unless the were in the military. Of course, her body shape remained the same. She smiled brightly, her fangs were a lot shorter now, but still there. She looked over to her grand daughter.. Dean's heart would have stopped just then.

Saliene, she was.. Gorgeous.

Her transformation had been a little more dramatic. Her hair was also white, but with stripes of black _and_ red crossing through it. It fell a little past her waist though. Her eyes were still their same brilliant green, but she also had the eye tattoos as well. Her skin had gained more color too, but was still fair and flawless. Her fangs had also shortened, but not as much as Dekka's had.

Saliene 5.0. Angel Tiger copy. Demon bugs still unfixed.

"Sal.. You're.." Dean trailed. She was still just as beautiful, if not more. But the red streaks.. Why had they remained? Was it a sign of, her demon side? And the choker, it was still there as well. What did it mean?

"What?" She asked, she couldn't tell if her liked the new her or not.. She hoped so, she didn't think there was a return policy for what you did to your soul. Hers was mortal now. The realization hit her hard. She could die, like any other Nelcian. She'd live for maybe another ten thousand years, fifteen if she was lucky.. And then, who knows. Heaven? Hell again? Who could say. Maybe even back to Purgatory. And since she wasn't a Vampire any more her aura wouldn't be as intimidating.

"You're breathtaking." She blushed. Then gasped, her hand rushing up to cover her face. She could blush, she felt blood actually move to her cheeks, staining them red. Dean smiled, she was embarrassed. He'd never been able to tell that before, but she was blushing fiercely.

"I-I thought Nelcian blood was, silver?" She stammered. Aster smiled wide.

"Yeah well, you've seen me blush, haven't you? You're still a magical being, dummy." Saliene nodded. She felt so awkward, like a baby taking it's first steps.

"Oh, right." Dean gulped, could they quit talking about the blood that was pumping through Saliene's body? He could.. Hear her heart beating. He'd never heard it before.. He twitched every time it thumped in her chest. Saliene the Nelcian noticed her heart beat as well, it scared her.

"What the Hell?!" She shouted, hands over her chest. Dekka looked at her, amused.

"That's called a heart beat Sally, creatures that age and die have them."

"I-I knew that! I've just.. It, feels so odd. So, weakening." She whimpered. Had she chosen the right path? Wasn't this a downgrade in power? Alphard caught her thoughts, which now that she wasn't a Vampire he could hear.

"No Saliene, you are not any less powerful." He began, she and every one else turned to him.

"In fact, this is like a promotion. You may not be able to bend reality to your will, which I know will take some getting used to, but you have a TCF now." He explained. Dekka sharply turned to Saliene at the same time she turned to her and they smiled wide.

"Sweetness!" Dekka exclaimed.

"Yeah but, how do we do it?" Saliene asked, looking over to Aster. Then they all did.

"How did you use your powers before?" Feel the power flowing through you, call on it, let it take you over. they understood.

"Saliene, Dekka, do you really think it best to turn into giant white flying tigers in the middle of a residential area?" The duo shared a confirming look, then Dekka replied,

"Hey, we aren't going to live forever, you know. We have bucket lists now too twinkles." Dean snickered at the degrading nickname along with Aster while Sam shook his head, Saliene remained smiling and Alphard looked at his feet.

"Ready Sally?"

"Never been more ready, gramma." Dekka felt something course through her when Saliene called her that, gramma. A nick name she hadn't heard since.. Alice was still alive. If she could see Saliene now.. She'd be proud.

They did what they knew to do, let the power take over. Dekka's body flashed red while Saliene's flashed green. Their souls respective colors. When the light died down, ten foot white angel tigers stood on all fours in their places. Dekka slightly larger than Saliene. Their striped patterns were different, but their eye color remained the same. They gang were in awe, even Aster and Alphard who had seen Angel Tigers all their lives.

Saliene turned her feline head towards Dean, he almost felt like she was.. Telling him something.

_Follow my example, Dean._ He heard in his head. He realized she had telepathy, like he did.

He knew he'd regret thinking this, but he did it anyways.

_What example?_ And with that, he turned and walked back into the house. Sam and the others watched after him, Saliene scoffing in a way that frightened Sam, she was HUGE! She could just EAT Dean if she wanted, or step on him. What the Hell, he thought. He was the only one of this group of freaks that had no special ability. He was just a human. He thought about his demon powers, but there's no way he'd go back to that. No, it had cost him last time.

He'd find another way to join the club of the supernatural.

Alphard decided this was a bad time to stick around.

"Enjoy your long awaited release from your curse, Dekka and Saliene. I will return when I am needed." The tigers nodded slowly, and he vanished.

Aster seeing Dean storm off took it upon herself to follow after while Saliene and Dekka returned to their human forms.

She stopped him with her hand on his shoulder before he began walking up the stairs. He turned his head slowly to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Dean, why would you walk off at a time like this? Saliene's finally gotten what her family has been after for thousands of years.. You act like you don't even care about that, what it means. She's FREE, Dean. She doesn't have to live with the mistake her ancestors made anymore. That's a huge accomplishment, you should be congratulating her and kissing her until she can hardly breathe, because she actually needs to now." She explained. He looked off at a wall, listening but not really caring. Saliene had said yes to get him to say yes to Alphard returning him to his human form.

Aster was concerned, there had to be a reason for Dean's actions. She couldn't believe that through and through he was nothing but an asshole. Saliene wouldn't fall for someone like that.

"Dean, what's that matter? You can always talk about it. I hear you don't do much of that. It's bad, bottling things up." He shook his head, he didn't need a Nelcian shrink, he needed Nelcian alcohol.

"Nothing, how may times do I have to say that?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"I have it under control, I'm fine." Whoa, she thought. His voice was practically DRIPPING with denial. Damn, a Vampire against drinking blood. Weren't many of those walking around.

"Hm, so then, when's the last time you fed?"

"When I was human, I think it was that meatless soup Sal made for me. Pretty sure I tasted some Vamp spit in there, too."

"No Dean, when was the last time you drank a human's blood after being turned?" He fell silent. Why did they always have to ask him this crap?! He was FINE! He could control himself!

"Not too long ago."

"When, Dean?"

"Does it seriously matter?"

"Do you think your life matters?" He paused.

"A few days ago."

"A few? Like, two? Three?"

"Seven! For fuck's sake it was seven, I haven't drank any blood since the day I turned myself, happy?" He shouted. Aster's blood drained from her face. This was bad, new borns shouldn't go that long without blood. It made them highly.. Unpredictable.

"You have to drink blood Dean. Like it or not that was the clause in fine print you signed with your soul when you drank Saliene's blood. Now, hold up your end, or Destiny will take what your souless body won't need when you die, for good." She tried to tell him.

Thump thump, he could hear her heart beating faster, she was getting pretty upset. Which meant even more delicious blood would be running through her veins.. He wondered what Nelcian blood tasted like.

It was probably better than human blood, he thought to himself, leaning in towards Aster. She backed up towards the wall that was under the stairs, was Dean trying to seduce her? No flaming way. Saliene was going to maul him.

"Dean,"

"Yeees?" He said, she shivered, he was totally using his powers the right way. He had figured out how to make his voice sound like it was inbetween a persons ears, inside their head. It made human women swoon when he opened his mouth. Not like they didn't already before he was a Vampire. But now it only took a,

"Hey," And they were practically on top of him, which he took advantage of by biting into their necks and taking their power source he craved so badly. He was about to do the same to Aster, she clearly wasn't immnue.

"Are you trying to rape me?"

"Rape? Who said that word? Rape is for the unwilling."

"Willing? Who ever said that?"

"I never said that word, Aster."

"Ugh, fuck you."

"Hmm.. I'll think about it."

"God, you really are a pig."

"To taste your blood, I'll be whatever you want, baby." She shivered again, back now pressed against the wall. Dean put both his hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her. Like she'd be able to run, anyways.

"Dean, don't," She breathed. Was she about to die? Were her two-thousand-seven-hundred-eleven years on Nelco the only ones she'd get? She'd never even.. Fallen in love. Well, she had. With the human who had helped her defeat the Invisible Man so long ago but... He died, he was human, after all. She hadn't loved since. She certainly didn't want the last intimate thing she did to be with Dean Winchester.

She was probably alone on that, though.

"Why not? You'll like it."

"No I won't, I can't even move Dean, you're using your powers to hold me here against my will." She retorted, Dean lowering his mouth to her neck regardless. She was panicking, how could she get out of this one?

"Dean please, what ever you want just not this." She cried out. He didn't care, he sunk his fangs into her neck, she gasped, it hurt more than when the I.M. stabbed her in the shoulder with a heated sword. And that had taken a whole Nelcian week to heal up. She tried to struggle, but her body was losing any and all energy fast. Dean was ravenous, her Nelcian blood was everywhere. On both of them.

"Aster?" Saliene called out, walking in though the second back door by the bar area. Saliene, Aster thought, save me.. Dear, God, please..

Saliene walked around the North wall under the stairs, about to go up them when she heard some odd noises from the South side of it. Peering around the corner, her newly obtained Nelcian blood flushed from her face.

Dean, Aster, blood.

Oh, dear God.

"DEAN!" Saliene screamed, yanking him off of Aster. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. Blood continued to pour out of her neck. Saliene slapped Dean across the face, some of Aster's blood getting on her hand. She felt like crying, but also snapping the stupid Vampire's neck like a twig.

"WHAT were you THINKING?!" She yelled at him. He couldn't meet her eyes, he felt so torn. Sam and Dekka upon hearing raised voices, entered the bar area, walking around until they found the source of the yelling- Dean and Saliene.

"Come on, Dekka, fix up Aster."

"Sally I,"

"What?"

"I don't know how to do that, anymore." Saliene paused, that's right. They didn't have the same powers now. Crap.

"Call Alphard then, don't let her die on me.." She trailed, dragging Dean out back.

Saliene forced Dean to walk with her out of sight from any point of the house so they could talk about his God damned thirst.

"Why Dean?"

"I.. I lost control."

"So much for having it "Under control" then, huh?"

"I'm, sorry.."

"You're _sorry_? Aster could die because of your little mistake!" Dean flinched at Saliene's words. What had he become? He was no better than Pollux...

"You're right."

"Don't try and!- Wait, what? I am?"

"Yeah, I fucked up. Big time."

"Well, yes, yes you did." The couple fell silent.

"Dean.. You need blood."

"I know."

"I.. Here," She said, extending her left wrist out towards him. His eyes widened at it, was she trying to get him to drink HER blood now?

"No Sal, I can't do that to you. I don't know how to stop myself.."

"You don't need to. I'm still a big girl, I can shove you off of me." She said, walking closer, arm still outstretched. Dean stared at her wrist, then looked up at her, then back at her wrist. He gulped. Then he appeared right in front of her and pulled her close to him, crushing her in his embrace. Saliene exhaled hard, he was suffocating her. She really was going to have to get used to this whole, being alive thing. Breathing sure was inconvenient.

"Dean.. Can't, breathe," She managed. He cursed himself in his head, right, she had working lungs now. He stepped back from her, staring straight into her eyes. She looked so hopeful right then, like she thought he'd tell her exactly what she wanted to hear. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Sorry." He apologized for squishing her. She nodded, waiting.

"I won't do it Sal, I can never stop in time.." He trailed. Her eyes grew wide at those words. What did he mean? It couldn't be.. He'd fed before, and killing, and hadn't told her? Of course, she realized. That was it. Which is why she was just now finding out. Dean would never admit something like that to her, he'd probably been keeping it to himself this whole time. But how long was that?

"You, you've fed before, haven't you?" She asked him. His gaze was aimed at his feet, he remained silent. She nodded.

"You accidentally killed the people you fed from too, I see it now." Silence.

"How long ago, Dean?" No answer.

"Dean, you need to tell me."

"Seven days." Saliene gasped, how had he gone that long without blood? New borns always broke on the third day, max.

"I can't believe.." She trailed. If he wasn't a Vampire Dean would have been on his knees from the guilt in his heart, but since he was more or less dead, he was still standing. Though his thirst was about to do the job for him.

"I know, I'm a monster." She looked at him with sorrow he wished he didn't have to see.

"No, I meant that you lasted this long. Any other human I've turned broke no longer than three days in, including myself when I was young. Someone asking me to not drink blood for a whole week would have received my, "You're fucking CRAZY." look." She explained. Dean nodded. Saliene sighed, he couldn't stay like this. He was meant to be human, for crying out loud.

An Ally Turah was the furthest thing from that.

"Dean-"

"No. I won't be weak again."

"You're weak right NOW. Don't you understand? This isn't who you're supposed to be. You were meant to be human Dean.."

"Really? That so?" She nodded. He considered.

"Then explain that other dimension you were vacationing in, with the _human_ version of your soul. In an alternate reality, I could have been a Vampire, just like her." He retorted. Saliene's eyes widened.

Human version of her? Alternate reality? HUH?

"What are you talking about? I was in Arizona."

"Yeah, another dimension over."

"I don't understand." Dean was surprised, so Ivory hadn't even told Saliene where she was sending her? At least she had told the rest of them, three days later. Saliene never even got the memo.

"Great. She didn't tell you either, huh?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Ivory never told you that she sent you to another reality, where Earth never had a God, and you never became a Vampire.. She said you were a human, named.. Melody." Saliene's blood fell from her face.

Melody and her, were...

The same person?!

"WHAT?!"

"Now you know how we felt. She didn't even tell us until three days into your coma."

"Seriously? She waited THAT long to tell you what the Hell was happening to me?"

"Yeah. Not so nice, right?" Saliene scoffed, she did know the Queen of Safire Kingdom was a busy woman, she practically ran the whole world.

Actually, she kind of did. So maybe that was why.

But, still.

Three whole days?

"I need a drink."

"So do I."

Saliene's mind couldn't stop racing. So, that's what she would look and be like...

If she were human.

*Author's Note: Hey guys C:

Interesting turn of events, huh? Saliene and Dekka as Safireans.. Wonder how it'll play out ;)

I still have quite a bit of plot to work out here before the major action kicks back up, but I'll try to add nice dashes of action in when I can.

Well, check in again soon, I'll try and have another chapter up in a day or two.

~Super


	38. Chapter 38: Evisceration

"Do try not to get killed." Alphard said in monotone to Aster after he healed her. He nodded at Saliene who had just come back in with Dean. She returned the nod and he vanished. Aster quickly pushed herself up off the couch and started for the stairs, wanting to disappear in the study. Dean stood awkwardly, still feeling bad for his lose of control. Sam felt uneasy as well, knowing what his brother, the Vampire, had just done. He felt about to snap. Dekka sensed this and grinned to herself. Time to put her own little twist in this crazy story. Paris was already in the study himself, doing his least favorite chore- Research. Torren was layed on the couch in the upper loft area, trying to keep himself from thinking about Saliene.

He knew their connection as well, but he couldn't take her away from the man she already loved. Even if he was a monster, and even if he didn't deserve her.

It was her choice. Not his.

"I, think I need some air." Sam stammered, rushing out the back door. They group stared after him. Dekka smiled nervously.

"I'll go see what's up with the geek boy wonder." She offered, walking after him. Saliene turned to Dean, now that they were alone.

"I'm still disappointed with you, you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you care?"

"Nooot really." He replied, walking off to his room. He needed space, he couldn't think over the sound of Saliene's blood coursing through her.

Saliene sighed, so much for getting Dean to become human again.

"Sam! Hey, wait up nerd. God, you are fast for someone who always has his nose in a book." Dekka called out after Sam. She didn't really need him to slow down, but it was annoying when she was trying to talk to him, and he just kept walking. Sam halted his fleeing, he was trying to vanish for another day or two so he could be upset alone. Things just weren't working for him as of late.

He ran a hand through his hair anxiously, awaiting Dekka to reach him. She finally did and stopped a few feet from his left, he was facing the house still.

"What is it, Dekka?"

"What's up?" He rose his eye brow at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, can't a gal be interested in a human's, uh, personal activities?"

"Okay, one, that sounded completely suggestive. Two, it's called personal for a reason. And three, when the Hell did you start caring about Sam Winchester's sex life?"

"Hey, maybe I want a shot to be a part of it." Silence hung in the air.

"Really?"

"No, no, that was a joke. I would never,"

"Okaaay yeah, got it." Some more awkward silence filled the air between the two. Dekka cleared her throat.

"So there is a real reason I followed you."

"Oh?"

"I know how you're feeling, Sam."

"Do you now?"

"You feel left out, helpless compared to all the other magical beings you're around day to day." Sam was surprised, maybe he wasn't as secretive as he thought.

"Again, why do you care?"

"I know how you feel, kind of. Because of my past ability to choose sides, I was always left out of the big things. So I then took it upon myself to learn on my own every side of the big picture. Knowledge makes me feel more powerful than anyone around me, like I can tell it does for you." She explained. Sam nodded, understanding.

"Is that all?"

"No. I want to make you an offer."

"Such as?"

"I can make you into a Angel Tiger." Sam gasped, was she serious? How could she do that, when she'd only just become one herself?

"How?"

"Nope, no questions. Yes or no." Sam considered for a moment.

"Will it hurt?"

"Not one bit." He put his hand over his mouth, trying to decide. What would the others do? They hadn't forced Dean to remain human, so, why should they freak over him being a Nelcian?

"Okay.. I'll do it." Dekka grinned wide, this would make things even more interesting.

"On one condition." Damn, she thought. So close.

"What is it." She asked, ready to give up. He'd surely ask something impossible of her.

"After wards you and me go alone to locate Destiny." He told her. The Angel Tiger's eyes grew wide. That was unexpected. She could defiantly do that.

"Sure, what for?"

"Ah-ah, no questions." She pouted, he ignored it. She sighed. What she didn't know was that Sam wanted to force Destiny to bring Tia back to life, then have her tell him where the real God was located so Dean wouldn't have to lose Saliene. God needed to get rid of Pollux, not her. He couldn't even think about how depressed Dean would be if he lost her.. He'd become his old self again, now coupled with being a Vampire, Sam couldn't see a happy ending in that scenario.

"Fine, let's get you in your stripes then, geek boy."

Saliene had walked out back after Dean had left, expecting to spot Sam somewhere around so she could talk to him. Unfortunately he was no where in sight. She sighed and headed for the pier. She wondered as she walked how many times Dean had gone there to vent when she'd died.

Reaching the dock she sat where she had so long ago, feet dipped in the water. Shock flew from her toes through out her whole body as she put them in, it was.. Cold! It wasn't much of a bother, but if was different. Before, she hadn't been able to feel temperature at all.

"This is certainly new.." She breathed, sloshing the water around with her feet. She fixed her gaze towards the setting sun, but she couldn't look directly at it. She put her hand over her head, but even when she could look towards the sun, it hurt. It was too bright.

"The Hell.. I've literally become a pussy." She scoffed. I am such a super kitten, she thought to herself. She sighed.

Her thoughts wandered back to Melody, how was she doing? Had she become a writer? No, she wouldn't yet. She was still only seventeen. She missed her though, and Mimiko. But was having a hard time now knowing that Melody was her, just human. No wonder she'd wanted Saliene's life, they were the same person. She felt just as compelled to protect the weak. But Saliene knew she'd be better at doing that by writing her stories and sharing them with the world.. Saliene wished she could be there to read the first sentence of her first book.

Little did she know, she had already lived it over a year and a half ago.

"Aster, I have a question for you." Paris spoke up over his researching. Aster sighed, she had been up here for over an hour now, and still her and Paris had nothing on how to kill Pollux. Saliene's becoming God idea was starting to appeal to her.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't some one on Nelco know how to kill a Super Nova?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Was that not the reason you all went there in the first place, minus Saliene being welcomed back?" Aster thought about that, it was true. Yet, they'd never found a way. They were too caught up worrying about Saliene after her fall from the stage in that Safirean bar.

"Yeah, you're right. What are you getting at?"

"I think you and I should go have a good look around for someone who might have the info."

"Any leads on who that might be?"

"Well, we could start in our own elements, your kingdom and mine. Then after we can meet up and share what we found."

"Sounds perfect, let's go right now."

"Now? Shouldn't we-"

"Nope, now." Aster said, and with that they disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"What do I do?" Dean asked himself, sitting on his bed. He'd been up here for hours now, and Saliene hadn't come up to talk any sense into him. And his stupid ears couldn't help but pick up the sound of hearts beating all through out the house. He was going mad up here, he needed to be out doors.

He opened up his window and jumped down, landing on his feet. Okay, he thought, so being a Vampire is kind of useful. But not when it makes you want to sink your teeth into every person around you, he sighed.

Maybe normal wasn't so overrated after all.

He scoffed at his own thought.

"Yeah, because my life was totally normal before I became a member of the undead." He said out loud. He wandered over to the pier, it was his thinking space. Where he could just sit, relax, and wait for the answers to come to him.

With his new Vamparic eye sight, however, he noticed Saliene was already sitting there herself. He swallowed hard, he didn't want another confrontation with her, he couldn't handle it.

Saliene noticed Dean from where he was too, he began to turn around though and walk back to the house. She stood, then appeared right behind him.

"Dean," She said. She was a bit shocked, she didn't think Safireans could teleport. But then again, she was no normal Angel Tiger. Dean turned around, surprised.

"Uh, hey Sal." He offered.

"Hey to you too. Do I smell bad or something?" Dean was perplexed.

"No?"

"Then why did you walk away when you saw me?"

"I, just didn't.."

"Didn't what? Want to be near me?"

"No no I, I didn't want to fight with you, again.." He explained. Saliene didn't expect that, but understood. He knew they wouldn't agree on the condition of his soul, so it was no use arguing about it.

_"Oh don't worry Dean, it won't be much of a fight." _Saliene said to him. Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, it was her demon side, shit.

"S-S-S-"'

"D-Dean?" Saliene stammered. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, yet, he was staring right at her. She was befuddled.

"Are you alright?"

"Am _I_ alright, ha, that's a really funny ques- No I am not alright!" He shouted dramatically. Saliene followed him with her eyes as he threw his arms up then down in a fit of frustration.

"What's the matter then?"

"What do you- Oh wait you don't even know!"

"Don't know _what_ Dean quit being so vague!"

"You're going dark side!" Saliene and Dean fell silent.

I didn't mean to say it like that.. Dean thought to himself.

Saliene put her hand to her head, feeling dizzy. She dropped to the ground, thoughts bashing around in her mind about what could be wrong with her.

_Am_ I going dark side? This morning, the blood on my clothes.. Did I kill innocent people last night, with out even remembering it? She wondered.

"Whats.. Wrong with me, Dean?" She breathed. Dean furrowed his brow and kneeled down next to her, helping her sit up.

"I, we're not sure."

"We?"

"Every one else kind of, knows."

"Knows what? What did I do?"

"Nothing much, yet. Just your face.. Sometimes..."

"Dean, vagueness, just talked about this."

"Right sorry, it just, you look a tad.. Demonic."

"A tad? How much is a tad?"

"Okay I lied a lot you look freakishly demonic like the demon bitch of demon bitches."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Sorry, just the truth."

"Back to what I _look_ like in my freakishly demonic form, please." She said, redirecting the conversation.

"Okay, well, your eyes turn purple, your smile goes half way up your face and your voice puts Ally's to shame."

"I'm sorry, Ally?"

"She's your, uh, instinct." Saliene stared quietly at her boyfriend.

"A real bitch too." Saliene shook her head.

"Great, I'm part demon and now it's screwing me over."

"Hey, it's alright we'll fix you up."

"How? Strain my soul to get all the flakes of demon bitch out?

"They really have soul strainers?"

"No, Dean, that was sarcasm."

"Oh, well there's a good example of the demonic bitchiness right there." He smiled, trying to make a joke. But as per usual with Dean's jokes, they also, sounded like insults. Much like Aster's.

"No, that was just me. But thanks babe, I love you too." She scoffed, rolling her eyes, and walked away. She decided to just teleport to her room when she remembered she could do that, which confused Dean as he was watching her walk away, and then she just vanished. He hoped she'd only transported herself inside. And with that, he too, teleported to his room, falling face first on the bed, legs and feet dangling off.

"UUUUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed into the covers, the sound lost to all but Torren who was passing through the upper loft area to talk to Saliene about how he felt, which cause him to turn his head in many directions in a feeble attempt to determine where it had come from. He gave up and shrugged not five seconds later, knocking on Saliene's door.

"Come in." She called from her balcony. She was opening a new pack of cigarettes, which she'd actually had to purchase, rather than manifest.

"And what kind would you like, miss?" The cashier had asked her at the gas station earlier that day.

"Uhm, do you carry Paul Mauls?"

"Sorry we just ran out."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Great, this day just gets better and better. First, this stupid breathing and heart thing, now, this?!"

"Oh honey, so young and you already have heart and breathing problems.. You need to quit." She had then thrown the cashier a death glare and said,

"I'll take a carton of Marlboro one-hundreds." And left proudly carrying her large box of lung cancer.

She now looked down at the cigarette she'd taken out as Torren walked into her room.

She stared at the tobacco, grimacing as she did.

Maybe I _should_ quit, I'm pretty sure with working lungs, I can obtain cancer.. Damn, screw this being a Nelcian thing, so dreadful and unhelpful an-

"Hey Saliene." Torren spoke up. She looked up at him, placing the cigarette down on her patio table.

"What's up?" She asked him. He sat down across from her, unable to take his eyes away from her. Why was she dating a screw up should-be human? He could never understand, but he did know one thing.

All is fair in love and war.

"Nothing much, how's being a Nelcian so far?"

"So far? It sucks ass." Torren laughed, so did Saliene, though she was serious.

"Yeah well, it'll take some getting used to."

"Oh most certainly, maybe after a few centuries the whole breathing thing will just happen on its own too." Torren looked at Saliene worriedly.

"Saliene, breathing is uh, it _does_ just happen. You aren't consciously aware of it unless you repeatedly think about it." Saliene was embarrassed now, she HAD been thinking about it, since it happened. It was hard not to noticed something that had never happened her entire life.

"Well then I'm obviously not doing this right." She smiled, laughing with Torren. Torren was finding it hard to resist just grabbing Saliene and kissing her. But he couldn't, he was only here to tell her how he felt and that that was why he couldn't stick around any longer, he'd just prove to be a distraction for her. And they needed her.. More than he did.

"So, Saliene I, I have to tell you something." Torren began. Saliene cursed in her head, she knew that tone all too well. This was going to end badly.

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

"You know about Azurah, right?"

"Yeah, my great-great grandmother?"

"You know about her and I, don't you?"

"Uh huuuh.." Please stop talking.

"I.. I know you know where I'm going with this."

"Yup."

"Okay, well yeah.. I'll just be leaving then." He replied, standing. Torren's heart felt heavy, but he knew what he had to do. Pollux couldn't win this war, and Saliene wouldn't be able to defeat him if not even her own love life was in order.

"What? Why?" She asked, confused. She definitely didn't want to have a relationship with Torren, but that didn't mean he couldn't help them.

"It would be better that way, trust me."

"I disagree."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. You don't need to leave for something like that, we can't even do anything about it."

"Then why hasn't Dekka said anything like this? She's your essence too." Saliene paused, he was right. So why wasn't her grand mother attracted to Torren?

"I don't know.." She trailed. The two shared an awkward silence before Torren just started to walk away. Saliene looked at her feet, she didn't want things complicated again between her and Dean. But she knew it was wrong just letting Torren walk away.

Saliene could have sworn at that moment that the world was out to get her. Or maybe just Pollux and Crowley.

Torren looked up at Saliene, she was just so.. Beautiful. That's it, he thought to himself, walking up to her.

Before Saliene could wonder what he was doing, he grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her into him and kissed her with all his might. Saliene's eyes were still wide open, however, but eventually they fell shut. After a few seconds Torren pulled back, ashamed. He lost control, he was no better than Dean.

"I.. I love you.." He trailed, walking out of her room.

Saliene still couldn't move, even after she no longer smelled his scent anywhere around her house.

"What am I going to do.." Dean asked himself, sitting on the pier in her back yard, gazing at the sun set as it dropped below the horizon.

"May I suggest something?" Alphard's voice came from Dean's right. He quickly stood, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"Let me make you human again."

*Author's Note: Stayed up nice and late again to get this magic to you all :) ENJOY!

Expect more soon!

~Super


	39. Chapter 39: Deal Or No Deal?

Dean stared back at the star blankly.

He could NOT be serious, hadn't Dean already threatened Alphard about him turning him back? Unless, Dean thought, now the star decided the LAST remaining Ally Turah alive wasn't so scary as three...

"Are you mentally challenged, Al?" The star was befuddled.

"No, why?"

"Do you lack intelligence or cognitive ability in any way?"

"No Dean why are you asking all these ques-"

"BECAUSE Alphard I will NOT become human again. End of story."

"Dean,"

"No!" Alphard sighed. Dean fumed, pacing madly. When would people stop trying to CONTROL him?!

"I think you should calm down, laddy."

"Laddy?" Alphard rolled his eyes.

"You were meant to be human."

"Yes, everyone keeps telling me. What _I_ want to know is where I can rent or buy this friggin' book _everyone _else seems to have that can tell them what _I'm _going to do in the future! Because, really, I would just LOVE to know this stuff." He spat at the star. Alphard shook his head smiling, amused.

"Some very very bad things will happen if you don't come around pup." He mused, walking slowly around Dean, hands in his pockets. Dean remained still, eyes darting around in front of him as he fought agreeing with him.

"Oh yeah? Like what exactly?"

"Well, for starters, Saliene will leave you." He said pointedly. Dean threw him an accusing glare.

"_Really_ now?"

"Yes."

"Huh." The star scoffed lightly.

"Look Dean, if you don't care, have at it. All myself is trying to accomplish here by telling you, is to properly warn you." Alphard began seriously, a mere foot from Dean's face.

"Because it would not be fair to allow ANY man to walk so foolishly into his own demise." He finished. Dean nodded, perhaps Alphard really did know what he was saying.. And maybe he even cared about what happened to the gang as well, having said what he did. It was impossible for Dean to resist any longer.

"Fine, fix me up twinkles." Alphard gave Dean a confused look and walked up to him, reaching out his hand towards Dean's head. He placed his hand there and a bright green light began to glow, going from neon to forest green in shade. When it faded, Dean slowly opened his eyes.

He gasped, he could hardly see, hear, or smell ANYTHING! He was struck blind, deaf and dumb! What had he done?

"A-Alphard? Where are you? I don't think my eyes have adjusted to meatstick levels yet.. All I'm gettin' it a blur of color." He laughed nervously. None of the blurry blobs of bright colors appeared to move, and he couldn't hear any foot falls or breathing either. So where was the star?

Suddenly, Dean felt a stabbing pain going through his left side. He gasped, looking down to see what it was. His eyes fell upon a black bladed dagger..

"A-Al," He tried to speak, but blood was pouring out of his mouth instead. He turned, barley standing.

Dean finally fell to his knees, Alphard standing over him with an unreadable expression on his face. Dean reached out and grabbed his pant leg, trying to urge the star to help him up and snap out of whatever spell he must be under. But instead, Alphard chose to smirk bemusedly at Dean as he continued to bleed out in front of him.

The now human again Winchester didn't understand, had the star gone mad?! But just then, Alphard glowed a blood red color, then after the light vanished... Crowley, the King of Hell stood in place of the illusion of the Super Nova.

He'd been fooled.

Dean tried to gasp, but just ended up choking back more blood into his air way. He struggled but managed to get some oxygen in to not die yet.

"B-bi-" He tried to cuss through the blood, but he couldn't. Some was going into his lungs, he was going to drown in his own blood!

He spat out a glob of red on the tiled roof to his left, he knew the supposed star had seemed off.. He was certainly not talking like Alphard.

How could something like this go so horribly wrong? He was going to go.. Back to Hell.

For good, it seemed.

Saliene felt a sudden wave of negativity that left her with an even more unnerving feeling of unease. She had sensed that Aster, Paris, Dekka, Sam and now Torren as well were far gone from Superior. There was no trace of them, they had obviously chosen to split up for separate reasons and not told one another. Great. So that left her and Dean alone, right?

Nope. She now sensed another being hanging around, actually RIGHT next to Dean on the roof. She figured he'd gone there to vent so she was trying hard to leave him be.. But she couldn't tell who the other person was. It was like they had their mind cloaked. She heard no thoughts but her own, which were getting quite deafening to her.

She couldn't help but feel like this other being was posing a threat to Dean, maybe her too.

It was no use, she had to find out. She teleported herself outside on the opposite side of the roof that Dean and the mystery person were on, just as Dean was fighting to keep air in his blood so he could stay alive long enough to kill Crowley dead.

Saliene's eyes grew wide, and her own air left her lungs at the sight of Dean laying in a pool of his own blood, which she could smell VERY clearly now. She didn't have time to think, she teleported herself right behind Crowley and tried to push him off her roof. Only, he spun around just in time and caught her by the wrist, twisting it in a way she knew it did NOT bend naturally. She winced as the pain flew from nerve to nerve.

"Nice try Sally." Crowley sneered.

He slammed her face first into the hard tiles of her roof, shattering a few in the process.

"Oops, sorry for ruining your roof like that. Not that Dean will be needing a roof where he's going." The demon smiled. Saliene was in too much pain to respond, he face was laying so she could see Dean as he was nearing death, unable to move to stop it from happening. She additionally cursed herself for letting Crowley of all people use her favorite move to cripple her in a moment like this.

It was too unfair, too cruel.

That was her life.

"No," She coughed out. Dean could feel himself slipping, he was done, there was no more room in his lungs for air..

Saliene couldn't help it, she felt tears run down her face. Dean had stopped moving, why? Maybe, maybe he was just resting? He had been stabbed in the side, that couldn't help with walking.. She whimpered, knowing all that was just her denying that fact that the one man she loved in over a century with all her heart, just died right before her own eyes.

Again.

And again, it never ended. This was the result of her loving someone- Their death.

Tia, that Hianyur from last year, Trixi, her own mother, Zarick, now Dean too? The death toll in her life was too much for her to bare.. She had to end it.

Unfortunately, there was only one way she knew how to do that. And Dean would hate her for it for the rest of his life.

Crowley smirked, hearing Saliene's thoughts. He knew she wouldn't be able to move and tell him that herself, so he did her a favor.

He walked around and kneeled down to look her in the face, smiling. She attempted to give him a death glare but she knew her Nelcian blood splattered all over her while she layed motionless didn't intimidate Crowley at all.

All of the sudden Crowley reached forward and snagged Saliene's shirt collar and dragged her up into the air painfully, smashing her into the side of the South tower wall. He held her there as he said,

"So Sally, I hear you're looking to make a deal." He smirked. She stared angrily but mute back at him.

"Why? Well, because I have Dean's soul, and you're not about to let him steal your place in the ranks Downstairs, are you?" Silence.

Crowley's grin widened, Saliene SERIOUSLY wished she could spit in his face right then, but that wasn't happening any time soon at this rate.

"Of course you wouldn't, that's my girl. So, shall we get to sealing the deal then?"

_Which would be, WHAT?_ She thought at him with all her mental strength.

"The basic package, of course. You trade places with him, right here and now, permanently." He replied. Saliene managed to shake her head.

"No," She croaked. The demon's brow rose in amusement, she was a stubborn one.

"That's the deal, you can take it, or his soul can remain in Hell for the remainder of eternity. Your choice kitten." He said to her. Saliene's heart swelled in her chest, she couldn't believe how this whole being "alive" thing was affecting her. Her emotions were ten times as powerful, as crippling. Her sadness felt unbearable.. Like it would made her heart implode.

Or more like... More like her heart was heavy, made of pure iron.

Or no no, like she had no heart. Like it was just a space, a hole inside of her.

She knew that her heart was undoubtedly unharmed, but she couldn't help but feel some odd comfort in imagining a version of herself that truly matched how she felt inside.

A twelve-thousand-year-old heartless monstrosity that drank blood and murdered was what she felt like she should appear as to people, yet instead... She was a beautiful girl who seemed no older than twenty-five.

How was that fair to all the people who saw only that attractive looking girl instead of the monster she was? She ruined LIVES, people chances at peace and happiness! How could she allow it to go on?

The answer was, she couldn't.

Wouldn't. It was done.

"Fine. You have a... Deal." Crowley smiled, he couldn't be any happier. He had Saliene's soul again, and this time, he wouldn't let her escape.

He giddily leaned in to seal this deal.

He would have a pinch of fun with the situation though before he got back to business.

Dean's eyes suddenly flew open, revealing the upsetting image of Crowley kissing a beat up looking Saliene. Dean started for the demon, watching Sal's soul climb from her throat to Crowley's lips. He had to stop it! He couldn't lose her again!

But before he could reach her Crowley let go of Saliene's body and let it fall to the ground. She was done now, he had her soul.

"Give her BACK!" He screamed at the demon. He only laughed at the human.

"I see now why that little fire fuck calls you a five year old. Throwing a fit won't bring her back, Dean." He taunted him. Dean's anger grew, but so did his sorrow, which was more powerful.

Dean stood a few feet from the demon and Saliene's body.

"I'll-"

"Trade places with her?" He finished. He shook his finger back and forth at Dean, who grew agitated, not being able to really see his OWN fingers still. Everything was still quite blurry through his human eyes.

"Not gunna happen lad. She already did that, I can't make a deal to break another deal. A deal is, well a deal." He grinned. Dean didn't know what to say or do, nothing seemed to be able to help him save Saliene at this point..

"Look, what's done is done. I wanted something, I got it. Now, I'll just make my leave before you do something.. Reckless." Crowley said, eyeing Dean harshly. He tipped his hat towards him, then vanished into thin air. Saliene's body disappearing as well. Dean fell to his knees, and just let the tears pour out.

He'd figure out how he'd get down from the roof after he ran out of moisture in his body.

"I'll ask ONE more time, where is he?" Sam demanded, standing over Destiny who was tied down to a big concrete slab. Dekka and Sam, the newly turned Angel Tiger had road tripped all the way out to Destiny's secrete hiding place in Maine. Now they were torturing her for information on the whereabouts of God and after they got their answer.. He'd make her bring Tia back to life. He was pretty sure she could do it.

"Walmart." She spat. Sam fumed, storming over to his torture items layed out on a broken pillar. he grabbed two odd cups in each hand and stood behind Destiny's head.

"What are you d-" She began, but he cut her off by throwing both cups towards either side of her head, letting boiling hot water and icy water slam against both her ears. This made the being dizzier than she thought was even possible, and she immediately threw up due to the swirling, pounding feeling in her head.

"So, where did you say he was again?"

*Author's Note: Great chapter huh? Sorry I haven't written much lately folks, I was enjoying my spring break ^^

I hope you all had a great one like I did, and are ready to get back to work! I ACTUALLY passed math, too! :D YAHY!

Well, does this mean Destiny will revive Tia's soul and reveal God's location? What will happen to Saliene now that she's in Hell once again? Will Pollux move forward with his evil plans and cause more trouble for our gang of heroes? Can Aster and Paris find answers in time to stop Crowley and Pollux's plans? Will Dean be able to find a way to save Saliene? And will he adjust to his now human-again body to be able to be of any use in fight? What about Torren, will he return and pose more issues for the gang with his love for our heroine?

And most of all... Now that Saliene's in Hell, will she go dark side?

Stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions!

More to come shortly-

~Super


	40. Chapter 40: Things Are A-Bowtakeyy-T Up

"We're waiting." Sam said to Destiny. Dekka had only stood and watched while Sam used his methods to get the answers he sought. She was impressed with his torturing skills, which simultaneously upset her. He shouldn't be so good at something so, well bad.

Destiny grinned at him, though she secretly felt like barfing a second time, right in the human's face. Oh right, she thought to herself, he's an Angel Tiger now.

Greeeat. More un-balance in the world. How did Dekka even pull that off, anyways? She wondered to herself. She thoroughly hated this whole situation.

"I can't tell you anything." She admitted. Sam scoffed angrily and stomped over to the solitary window in the basement torture chamber Dekka found for them. After some angry thoughts he redirected his gaze towards Destiny as he said,

"Why would that be?" She considered her choices. She could tell him, and be in major trouble, or she could not tell him, and die.

Hmm, hard decision.

"Fine I'll tell you." She said, annoyed to have been beaten. She WAS Destiny, she couldn't exactly just let people ignore the paths she chose for them. This was humiliating.

Sam and Dekka shared a surprised look before she continued.

"You're not going to like this, but God Himself has ordered me to stay out of what ever the Winchester brothers stick their snobby noses in. Therefore, I can not tell you where He is NOR can I aid or thwart you in any way. Lucky me." She elaborated. Dekka looked at Sam, wondering how he would proceed.

Sam thought for a moment, then said,

"Aw, looks like now you'll loose lunch, next is dinner." He mocked, picking up another prepared set of the odd, puke inducing cups of water. Destiny almost hurled at the mention of those blasted things, but she couldn't be a prissy girl in front of Sam. He'd take her down faster than she could say-

"_If_, I were to tell you where He is- _Not_, that I would.. Why would you want to know?" She asked, curious.

"Because, this is his problem. He's supposed to take care of Earth and he's just OUT there not giving a fuck about anything." He cried, upset. It truly hurt Sam deep in his heart, if God was doing his job, Tia wouldn't be dead.

It was God's fault she was gone forever, even though he was sure Destiny could bring her back.. He needed to pay for that, take His place, and fix the issues at hand.

This was no job for him and his brother, even Saliene. They were hunters, not Gods.

Though technically, Saliene, Sam, Dekka, Aster, and the rest of their interplanetary group were, in fact, Gods.

But not GOD Gods.

"And what if I don't want to tell you?" She asked, testing the waters once more before she dove in.

"Then you lose lunch, I already told you. Then dinner, then dessert, then yesterday's breakf-"

"Last I heard, He was in Colorado." She said quickly. Sam and Dekka shared a look of shock. God lives by, me? Dekka thought to herself. That didn't make jack sense.

"Oh really now?" Sam asked the being. She nodded, smiling.

"Yup. He said something about the irony in being closest _distance_ wise to the single soul on Earth that thought themselves the furthest from God, moral wise." She winked, staring at Dekka. She ignored the being, though she was still shocked.

"I think we should get on our way then Sammy." Dekka suggested. He shook his head, her brow rose. What more did he want from Destiny?

Sam looked her dead in the eyes, which was awkward because.. While looking at Destiny, people saw someone they at some point _lost_ due to Destiny. Right now, he was glaring the spitting image of his mother right in the eyes. He hated this being, he wished he didn't have to speak to her anymore, but he did.

Dekka saw her mother, Azume'. She hid her unease well, though. She didn't think Destiny could tell.

But she could.

"I have one more chore for you." Destiny grinned.

"I'm not your bitch slave kid, I just don't feel like losing my lunch for nothing."

"Then I guess you won't mind losing it since you're not willing to do me one last favor-"

"WHAT, do you want?" Sam grinned, his feline fangs glistened in a little stray light. Dekka gulped at the sight, she hoped she made the right choice giving him this power.

"Bring Tia back to life." He ordered. Dekka gasped, of course! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Losing Tia was what had Sam on the edge of a breakdown the past while, she should have figured he'd force Destiny to revive her.

She _was_ able to do it.

The being smiled, shaking her head lightly in her restraints.

"Tsk tsk Sammy boy, asking so much from your own mommy, I should punish you." She winked. Sam gagged, but kept from showing Destiny.

"You are one twisted bitch, you know that?" He asked her. She laughed. Then she changed, now she looked exactly like Tia. Sam felt his anger rise. It could have shot through the roof.

He grinned wide, almost devilishly. Destiny was taken aback.

"That's alright, I know an Onyono who's just _dying _for a good meal." Fear reflected in "Tia"'s eyes, she couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not, she had to fold.

She sighed heavily.

"Alright, here," She said, then paused. She suddenly began laughing again.

"What?" Sam asked her, confused.

"Well, I _would_ hand you the container in which I stored her soul, _but _I'm afraid I'm tied up at the moment." She responded. Sam let out an annoyed sigh as he reached around and yanked the container out of her pant pocket, before she could have more fun with her taunting. She scowled.

Sam looked at it in his hand. It was a clear crystal dragon with sharp, long fangs.. A Vampire Dragon, he realized. That's what Tia had been. It glowed a soft pink color, dimming occasionally to a very pale pink. For some reason, this worried Sam.

"What did you do to her soul?" He demanded.

"I have no idea what you-"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" She yelled back, Dekka could only watch the two, this was getting interesting. She wanted some popcorn, extra extra butter, maybe a thing of sour skittles, or better yet.. A blue raspberry Slurpie.

"Look, she died a.. Well a shitty death to be frank. It's no wonder why her soul's so dim, it's depressed." She explained.

Dekka looked at the odd object, she'd never seen it before.

But Sam had.

"How does it work?" Dekka asked him, peering at it over his shoulder. He rose it in the air suddenly and threw it to the ground, shattering it. A bright, blinding pink light flashed, and afterwards..

Tia Nime' Bowtakeyy, in the flesh, stood before them.

"W-what?" She stammered, eyes dancing around the room, wondering where she was. Why were Sam and Dekka here, but no one else? She looked behind the two, there was... Someone else, but they moved in front of her.

Then she saw Sam, REALLY saw him.

"Hey." He smiled. She quivered, his voice.. To hear it again, she never thought she would. She'd sacrificed herself not expecting to be saved, but here she was, and here HE was.

"So, I hear you have a thing for me." He said. She blushed.

"I-I-W-I should be dead! This doesn't cooount!" She whined, embarrassed. Sam laughed while Dekka smiled to herself, something truly good came from something she did, for once. That was a good feeling for her.

But just then, Tia got a glimpse of the figure behind the two new Nelcians. Her eyes grew wide.

"S-Seth?!" She exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. The two Angel Tigers shared a look.

"Who?" Sam asked. Dekka restrained Tia while she explained.

"Hey, Dekka, let me go! It's him, he's alive!"

"No he's not, that's Destiny. She killed Seth, basically. She kills everybody in the end. It's kind of funny, we beat her for now, but when my times up, she'll be the final reaper- the one who can claim your soul even if Purgatory, God, or Crowley owns it." She finished. Sam nodded, Tia stopped trying to charge towards Destiny. She now had an upset look on her face, but it went soft when she lay her gaze on Sam again. So did his. They could be together. Dekka gagged in her head at the mental couplely moment, so cheesy.. She thought.

"So, wait, h-how am I alive again?" She asked, still staring Sam right in the eyes, so was he.

"Your lover boy here Sammy was responsible for it, but Destiny actually did it." Dekka explained to her. She nodded, smiling. Sam had saved her.

"You, you saved me."

Actually, I did, thought Destiny.

"I had to.. I couldn't lose you, not after that." He grinned. Destiny rolled her eyes in digust.

"I brought her back for you, got my ass in deeper shit than you'll ever know, now, may I PLEASE leave?" She asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"Hmm, no." Destiny was about to say something back when Dekka glared at her, suddenly, she couldn't speak. Sam or Tia weren't against this, so it remained.

"Wait, Sam," Tia began, startled. He had, Nelcian tattoos.

ANGEL TIGER tattoos, so did Dekka, and her HAIR! What in the astral plane is going on?!

"H-how-"

"Queen Ivory, oh, and for me, Dekka. Don't ask her how though, apparently, she's not talkin'." Tia didn't know how to respond, did that mean..

"What about Sal?" She asked, Sam looked down in grief. Tia didn't understand.

"What's wrong? What did she choose?" She persisted. Dekka finally answered her.

"She chose to become an Angel Tiger, Tia." The Vampire Dragon grinned, Hell yeah! They were both Nelcians now, that would be loads of fun, they could go bar hoping and shopping and-

"Wait, why do you two look so.. Sad?" She asked. Sam couldn't speak, Dekka continued for him.

"Saliene she.. I got a mental signal from her soul not long ago but her location..." She trailed.

"Where is she?"

"Tia she's... Crowley has her back in Hell."

The blood fell from the Nelcian's face.

"No.."

"Don't mess up.." A blue haired girl whispered to herself. She stealthily snuck around Saliene's house, she sensed the presence of two souls inside, but they were both male.. Where was Saliene? She wondered. It didn't matter right then, she'd be home soon, she assumed. She found a back door, and opened it with her powers.

"Dean," Torren began. Dean turned to see Torren standing in the living room with him. When had he returned?

"Torren?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where were you?"

"Out.." He trailed. Dean's eyebrow rose, he'd obviously missed something.

"What's up?"

"I, I know what happened.. To Saliene." Silence hung between the two for a moment.

"Oh.." Dean breathed.

"I want to help."

"How?"

"I can retrieve her from Hell." Dean was shocked, could he really?

"Again, how?"

"I have my ways."

"Then I'm going with you." He said. Even saying that sentence shook him inside. He did NOT want to return to Hell, at all. But Saliene.. He, he loved her. He couldn't let her go, definitely not like this.

"Dean, you're human again. I can tell. There's no way you would survive that trip."

"Says WH-" Suddenly the boys both heard the back door swing open by the bar area. They froze, sharing a look. Who could it be? Sam, Dekka, Aster, maybe Paris? They heard footsteps fall and rounded the corner as silently as possible, it could be part of their gang or.. Maybe it was Pollux, trying to catch them off guard.

But when they saw the blue haired girl walk in so casually, they both were surprised. Torren more so than Dean.

"A-AQUAH?!" He stammered. She grinned, showing off two pointy sets of fangs. Was she a, Vampire?

"Who?" Dean asked, utterly confused. The girl looked to be around Aster's age. She had long, bright blue hair that fell just a few inches shy of her feet. Her eyes glowed a bright yellow color, and her complexion matched Saliene's in paleness, before her Angel Tiger transformation. She wore a flowing , thigh high dress with thin straps that started out black but then cut off and went white and had many abstract shapes in various shades of blue. She also wore long knee high black socks with green trim at the tops, and simple short black converse.

"I'm Aquah Ijkizawaa, (Ick-Ah-Za-Wha) Saliene's great-great grandmother. Or one of them at least. Pleasure," She said, extending her hand to Dean. He looked at it like it was covered in the Black Plague.

"Or not." She said, taking her hand back. Torren still looked baffled.

"But how?! You're supposed to be, dead." He said. She grinned.

"Oh sweet heart, you didn't think you could ditch me that easily, did you?" Dean continued to be confused.

"What? Are you two an, _item_?" He asked. Torren looked at him, then returned his gaze to Aquah, then turned to the floor.

"No I, we, she.. Should be dead." He replied. Aquah looked upset by this.

"Well I am NOT and I am RIGHT here, Torren Edgemine." She spat, offended. Torren sighed, this was going to be one long day on Earth. More like a Nelcian day.

"I thought you and, uh, Zurah, were.." Dean trailed off. Aquah shook her head.

"You see, since myself and my sister are both incarnates of Saliene, just older, when we love someone.. It's shared between all our incarnations. So when I began to love Torren, so did Zurah. Though, in the end, he chose me. But now it seems I'm not the favored incarnate anymore." She finished, crossing her arms. Dean thought for a moment.. did that mean, Torren...

Loved Dekka?! Gross!

"Okay well personal matters aside for a minute here, why are you in Superior, Aquah?" He asked her.

"I came to help in any way I can, I heard my little Sal monster is having some hard times. Thought she could use some Ally Turah to keep her in the game." She explained.

"This is going to come as a shock, but Saliene's, kind of, in Hell at the moment." Dean said. Aquah indeed looked shocked.

"Why? How?"

"Crowley." Torren said.

"That BASTARD!" She exclaimed.

"So, you know him?" Dean asked.

"Who doesn't?!"

"Well, normal people.." Dean trailed.

"We are far from normal." Torren said grimly. Aquah nodded, smiling.

"But I kind of enjoy being a member of the undead, so I'd like to keep it this way."

"You're really Ally Turah?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"Why?"

"Hate to break it to you, but you're the last one left. In the world." He explained. Her eyes grew wide, was Dekka dead?

"What about Dekka?"

"She's fine. Sal and her both were, until Crowley happened. Now he has her soul in Hell. But before that, Sal and Dekka were welcomed back to Nelco.. And chose to become Nelcians, Angel Tigers, to be specific. So that leaves you with the last pair of fangs in this world or Nelco." Dean elaborated. She nodded, feeling whoosy. This was A LOT to take in. She already knew about Crowley and Pollux being in cahoots with each other, but Sal in Hell? And Dekka an ANGEL Tiger? This was news to her.

"Wait, if you're alive-"

"Zurah's still very much dead, but I do enjoy your positive thinking." She responded. Torren furrowed his brow, this would complicate things.

As if they weren't complicated _enough _already.

*Author's Note: Hey guys, again, SORRY this took so long to get to you Dx I've been SO busy I literally have about an hour or two to myself every night, tops :/ And that's because I stay up PAST my bedtime xP So I apologize if you all thought you'd never read chapter 40! But here it is! Hope you enjoyed the plot twisting and turning. Things are certainly heating up in our little gang's world, eh?

~Super


	41. Chapter 41: Leads Fail, God Bailed

Saliene's soul had been in Hell for a total of one day now.

One day... Heh, might as well be one year, she thought to herself. Crowley had her locked up good and tight. She was in a small concrete room that was about six feet by six feet, by six feet. Nothing inside save a metal, windowless, door.

Yes, she had tried to open it.

Take a wild guess what had happened.

She HATED small spaces like this, she was extremely claustrophobic. But she chose this, she couldn't go on fighting knowing Dean was down here rather than her. She'd been in Hell before, longer than he had. If he were to stay down here for a year like she had, he wouldn't be able to function. It was honestly some kind of miracle that he still could since he'd been here before for forty Hell years. She knew she could handle it, even it she was here for the rest of eternity.

At least then Dean would never know what she'd done down here.

She sighed, upon arrival her hair had reverted back to it's 4.0 demon version, along with her skin paling back and her heart ceasing to beat and her breath not needing to be, well, breathed. To top it all off, her fangs were back as well.

And with them, their curse- The lust for blood.

Crowley had reverted her soul back to it's original point before she became Nelcian. So much for having a cool TCF to fuck shit up with, she thought. And of course, the choker also remained.

Suddenly, the door slammed open! It smashed into the wall, shattering chunks of concrete in all directions. She stood fast, expecting it to be Crowley asking her yet again if she was now willing to give up control of her soul so he could harness it for his own deeds.

But instead, a familiar face entered, grabbing her tight on her left shoulder.

"Come on, it's a long way back up."

"Miko! Hey, wait up!" Aster called out to the Safirean. The girl stopped in her tracks in the Safire castle corridor. She turned around to face the Lava Hound, smiling.

"What's up Ash?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that, you superkitten."

"Do what I want fire fuck, what is it you need?"

"Info."

"On?"

"How to kill a Super Nova." Miko let out a long breath, scratching her head while she thought.

"Hmm, that's a toughy. I'm not quite sure if that's even possible, honestly."

"It is, Pollux killed Trixi with a black bladed dagger. We just need to know how to manufacture our own." Miko thought some more.

"If there is a way, it'll be in the Safire Book."

"Lead the way oh great Purple Badged one."

"Here we are, my page." Miko said. The two peered at the sapphire page before them. There was a LOT of writing on it. Oh boy, Aster thought.

"Anything useful?"

"Hang on," Miko said, scanning the page quickly.

"Here, it mentions Super Novas and their deaths.. They die like normal mortal beings minus the imploding and what no yada-yada-yadaaa, uhm, sorry it doesn't seem to say. The only other reference is that apparently the only thing that can scratch a Super Nova, is.. Another Super Nova." She sighed.

"Well Alphard did say he managed to cut Pollux when they duked it out, but it didn't seem to slow him down any. Do you think the Tetsora can kill him?"

"Not sure, have you asked Al?"

"Nope. Should I give him a quick ring?"

"Not worth it, if he could kill Pollux he'd be doing it last week." The pair sighed, Miko closing the book.

"Back to square one already. Again. I hope Paris found more than we did."

"Not likely. Information on Super Novas is rare and even if you find some it's normally the same deal as what we already know, just in different words." Aster made a face, this sucked.

"Well, we know one way to kill him." She breathed. Miko turned and looked her in the eyes, eyebrow raised.

"And you haven't cared to mention it?"

"You already know the way. God." They nodded. Saliene, she was supposed to become God, somehow. Destiny said she was the only being in this universe and universes beyond their borders that could permanently end Pollux.

"Last resort. I won't lose my friend that way."

"How would you be losing her?" Aster scoffed lightly.

"Do you really think if she became God that she'd ever have time to just come down from Heaven to have a few drinks with us at Sector Six? No. Being God of Earth is a full time job. She'd be doing it until she followed after the original God and hid from the world like a pussy. And knowing Sal, she wouldn't do that to the humans." Aster told her. Miko nodded.

"I suppose you're right.. But you know, they say God is always with you in spirit." The two girls shared a look and laughed hard.

"What a load of Keldagash shit."

Dean paced madly around Saliene's living room. Which was still a wreck. Aquah had told him and Torren she was going out to refuel. Did ALL Vampires get together and share their creepy terms when no one was looking, or what? Dean wondered to himself. If not, it sure was an odd coincidence.

"Dean, I need to get ready to leave. Every minute more we leave Saliene down there she could be getting the full on torture from Crowley he's so famous for. She has a breaking point, everyone does." He said.

"Yeah, good luck with that one."

"What's that suppos-"

"Dean, Torren, good to see you two." Dekka called from the back door, well, the hole where they had yet to fix the first back door. At least the second one was fixed. But it was the only thing they'd had time to fix. Sam walked in after Dekka, followed by- Tia!

"T-TIA?!" Dean exclaimed. She grinned wide.

"Hey to you too Dean."

"But ho-"

"Destiny." Dean nodded, they must have forced her to bring Tia back, since she'd basically been the one to take her in the first place. If he ever got to meet this bitch he didn't think he'd let her live to take another soul from someone who loved them. Ever.

"Glad to have you back T, never thought I'd get to say that. Or want to." Dean grinned. Then his grin vanished.

Sam. His eyes..

"Sammy, you got somethin' to say?" He asked his brother, hard in tone. Sam furrowed his brow, he knew that'd happen. Dean wouldn't NOT notice his new Nelcian tattoos. They were pretty obvious.

"Uh, well.. Tada?" He offered. Dean pursed his lips.

"So, now you're a superkitten too, huh? Why didn't I get this invite?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"I needed to be more powerful Dean, Destiny wouldn't have taken me seriously otherwise. She would have held her ground."

"You don't know that."

"I didn't want to take the _chance_."

"Could you two shut your traps long enough for me to tell you what we found out?" Dekka shouted above the brothers. They all turned to her. She cleared her throat.

"Argue about Sam's soul later. For now, we have some news." They all waited.

"We know God's location." They all felt the hope rise..

"Unfortunately, we also found it _used_ to be His location. He's long gone from Colorado, where Destiny told us He was. Instead, she was waiting at the abandoned house she directed us to. Only to tell us God knew we were coming, so He left. Now He's hidden, again." She sighed. Then of course the hope died immediately.

"Well, so much for that." Torren breathed. Dean nodded.

"So what now?"

"Now we re-focus our attention back towards saving Saliene. She's our best bet on killing Pollux, since she's still the only one who can kill him." Dekka told him. Dean felt the anger rise inside him.

"Yeah, IF she becomes God. And last time I talked to her about it, she told me she learned she didn't have to become God if she didn't want to." He spat.

"And who told her that?"

"She did. The Saliene from the other Earth did, I mean. Melody, I think her name was. I'll never meet her, but I alreayd love her almost as much as Sal for that." He said, smiling. He found that was why Ivory sent Saliene to the supernatural-less Earth; So she could learn she still had free will in all this mess.

"Well good for her figuring that out. But bad for her because she may not have a choice in the matter. This isn't about us, or you, or her, or even just this world and mine. It's about EVERY world and EVERY one. She doesn't GET to choose. I'm sorry, really, I am, Dean. Even if you don't believe me. I don't want to lose my granddaughter anymore than you do. But this is just how it may end up going down in the end." She explained. Dean scoffed, but before he could open his mouth to retort a bright white light blinded them all for a moment.

After it vanished, Castiel stood with his hand on Saliene's left shoulder. It sizzled and smoked from his touch, and as he removed his hand she fell limp, but he caught her perfectly. Dean stared at her shoulder, he couldn't NOT stare.

Now they matched. But then there was other stuff to stare at, her form had changed again. But instead of a new one, she was as she was before. A Vampire, or so it seemed. Her fangs, hair, and skin all looked as if she'd never once became a Safirean.

"Cass?" Tia asked, unsure she was really seeing him. He looked like he'd been through Hell.

Clearly.

They were all very surprised at his appearance, and had all thought Cass was done with them.

Guess not.

"You alright there Cass?" Dean asked him. The Angel nodded, wincing.

"I'm fine. Take her, she's been locked in a six by six concrete cell since she traded with you, Dean. Worry about her, first," He struggled to get that last word out, pain causing him to fall to his knees. Dean quickly took Saliene while Torren and Tia followed him to the bar area to lay her on a couch while Dekka went to gauge Cass's wounds with Sam at her side.

"What made you decide to help?" Sam asked Cass while Dekka checked him out. In both ways.

"I guess you could say.. I just couldn't stay away from the Winchester boys." He replied, smiling thinly. Sam nodded, patting him on the back.

"Glad to have you back anyhow, Cass."

"Sal, hey," Dean said, holding her face in his hands. She looked at him dizzily. The room was still spinning, that was one rough trip back to the topside.

"Dean.." She trailed. She placed her hand on his chest, just above his heart. Then she felt a thump, followed by another, and another, and his chest was rising and falling! He was human again!

"I never thought I'd get to feel your heart beat again.. Or hear you breathe." She struggled, her voice was raspy. Those demons put up a fight this time, since she wasn't exactly on their team.

"Yeah well that makes two of us." He grinned.

"How does it feel?"

"Weakening." Saliene laughed hard, she had felt the same when she became mortal for a day.

"It has that effect on people. But this is how you're meant to be.. As for me, it seems Destiny doesn't want me as a Safirean anymore. She probably never wanted me to be that way in the first place."

"So you're a Vampire again?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know that was Destiny's doing?"

"Because otherwise, I would have still been an Angel Tiger down there along with being part demon. But as I awoke in my cell, I was already changed." She explained. Dean, Tia and Torren nodded.

Wait, TIA?! Saliene practically flew off the couch and trampled Tia to the floor in a hug she certainly did not think she'd ever get to give her again. The tears flowed out of both their eyes as they laughed and embraced.

"Haha I missed you too, Sal." Tia laughed.

"Oh, you don't even know girl." Saliene responded. They rose from the floor, happily staring back at each other. Dean smiled too. Their little family was all reunited. Happy except for Torren.

Dean still didn't like him for whatever reason, the guy had crush on Sal's GRANDMOTHER, for crying out loud. That had to be against some kind of Nelcian law, right?

"So Torren, I hear you have a little crush going on." Dean began. Torren froze, as did Saliene. Tia looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Torren asked carefully.

"Oh don't play coy. We all know you have it in for the old lady." He grinned. Torren shared a look with Saliene.

"You mean, DEKKA?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah. Funny thing is, _her_ grandmother is the one who told me, Aquah Ijkizawaa, ring any bells?"

"AQUAH is ALIVE?" Tia asked. Saliene and her now shared a look of disbelief.

"Yes I am! _Aliiive_ and in the flesh, bitches!" Aquah called out as she strode in from the back door, the fixed one.

"No freaking way," Tia breathed. Saliene ran right up to her and crushed her in a hug that she REALLY never thought she'd be able to give to her great-great-grandmother, since supposedly.. She was dead.

"How are you alive? I mean uh, no offence, you look great! Not a day older than eight-thousand-five-hundred!" Saliene exclaimed, grinning.

"Wish I could tell you some big crazy story about how I rose from the grave like a zombie Vampire, but frankly I haven't the slightest clue as to my resurrection. It must have been someone else's doing." She admitted, shrugging.

"I wonder who..." Torren trailed off.

"Back to my teasing," Dean began. Torren shook his head.

"Dude, I'm telling you, you couldn't have this more wrong. I don't like Dekka, not like that at least." He said. Dean quirked his eyebrow at him.

"Then, who? You can't love anyone else other than one of Sal's.." He trailed.

Oh.

OH! This kid was SO beyond DEAD, Dean thought angrily in his mind.

"What?" Torren asked, worried. Had Dean figured it out? Saliene, Tia, and Aquah all looked intently at the boys.

"You, _little_, BASTARD!" He screamed, throwing a punch Torren's way. The Angel Tiger ducked fast, but he lost his balance and Dean came crashing down on him with his elbow out. Torren quickly flipped over to the side and evaded the attack, which caused Dean to send his elbow through Saliene's wood flooring.

Aquah sat comfortably, enjoying the fighting. Dekka, Sam, and Cass watched from the living room. Sam worried, Dekka amused, and Cass shaking his head then wincing in pain again.

Saliene tried not to stare or root anyone on.. But she was totally hoping Dean kicked the shit out of Torren for kissing her and confusing her for so long. She loved DEAN, not him. It was wrong of him to just do that to her. Tia stood beside Saliene, also surprisingly rooting for the older Winchester brother as well. She may not love the guy, but she didn't hate him. She also knew Saliene couldn't live without him, but she could live without Torren. At least in the kissing and other un-said things area.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean." Torren called out as he ran behind the bar counter. He tried to run off to the left, but Dean got in his way, then he went to the right, but Dean also blocked him.

"But I _really_ wanna hurt you." Dean replied, grinding his teeth. He picked up a misplaced chunk of counter and hurled it at Torren, who ducked, making the granite fly through the glass casing of alcohol, shattering it onto Torren.

"You just HAD to pick Sal, huh?! Aquah wasn't good enough for you, two timer?!" He yelled. Aquah applauded him, literally but quietly, nodding her head in agreement. She had only just met the kid, but she already liked him.

"I don't get to pick anything!" He exclaimed. Dean's rage grew with his words, and he jumped the counter and sent his fist outwards again. Torren ran off to the right while Dean's punch landed on the wood framing of the bar cabinets denting and splintering the wood.

"Get your prissy ass BACK here Edgemine!" He shouted, storming right for the boy. He ran outside, the gang following after, Dekka helping Cass limp out to watch the battle continue.

"Dean if you don't let up soon I'll have no choice but to defend myself!" Torren warned.

"Bring it on then because I'm not stopping!" He screamed, charging the Angel Tiger. Torren's face harden and he stood his ground, waiting for Dean to draw closer to him. Dean didn't know what he was about to do but he didn't care, if he was just going to stand there Dean was going to re-arrange his face!

"Aaaaaaah!" Dean yelled, a few feet away, Saliene put her hands to her mouth, they all watched intently.

Then before Dean could land a blow, Torren actually CAUGHT Dean's fist in his hand, and wrenched it in a way it did NOT go. Dean cried out in pain, but fought back still. So Torren twisted his fist more, causing Dean to fall to one knee in pain, still fighting back.

"Give up, Winchester. I'm an Angel Tiger, you a mere mortal again. You'll only serve damage to yourself further if you don't surrender." He told him. Dean forced himself through the pain to angle his head up to face Torren, and spit in his face.

"She loves ME, you womanizing asshole." He managed. Torren had had enough.

"Suit yourself." He said harshly. His face crunched in anger and he sent Dean flying into the back wall of Saliene's house. He threw an apologetic look over to her before walking over to Dean's mangled body, covered in bruises and gashes. He struggled to rise, but remained on his rear. He spit out blood on the ground.

Torren walked right up to him and knelt in his face.

"Next time, don't challenge me. Talk to me. Because if you would have, you would have found out she doesn't want me, anyways. So it doesn't matter if I love her or not. She only has eyes for you.. Why? I'll never understand. But she does... And I won't get inbetween that, _because_ I love her. I even tried to kiss her and, she didn't exactly want to kiss me back so.. Even if that little part ticks you off all over again, whatever. I don't care. All I care about is her and my worlds safety." He explained, then stood, and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Saliene called out. Torren turned back around, walking backwards, he shrugged, his arms stretched out and palms up in question.

"Anywhere but here, it's making my emotional compass go on the fritz. I'll see you, Sal. Take care." He said, and turend around, and walked off into a bright silver light.. Vanishing. Tia and Saliene shared a look, then Saliene ran over to Dean.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Not really, I guess that was a dumb thing to ask."

"Forgiven. So, he kissed you, huh?" She smiled.

"Yes Dean, he did. But don't worry, I favor your lips to any others, every day of the week." She said, helping him stand. He laughed softly.

"Even on holidays?"

"_Especially _on holidays." They laughed, then stopped and kissed for the first time in a long time.

"I believe, that, was overdue, my dear." Saliene breathed, resting her head on Dean's. He smiled at her.

"I KNOW it was." He said back.

"Was it better than Torren's?"

"Baby, he never had a chance against you."

"Eeeeeeeeeeew!" Dekka and Aquah said simultaneously as they all walked back inside. The couple only smiled wider at each other.

"So we have our main gal pal back, what next?" Tia asked the gang. They were all gathered downstairs in the bar area, which still had two couches that weren't too broken and a few chairs with at least three legs on each.

"We're on to 'next'? What about Cass, and me? We aren't exactly in tip-top star and demon killing shape here T." Dean reminded her. Dekka would have said something just then if she could just stop staring at her grandmother.

"Aquah, so it's really you?"

"Indeedy little DeDe." She winked. Sam and Dean stifled laughs. If only Aster were here to have heard that, Dean thought. She would _never_ let Dekka hear the end of it.

Dekka made a face of displeasure. She loved her gramma, but sometimes.. She'd sooner slit her own throat before she'd have to hear that name escape her lips, ever, again.

But then she'd miss out on all the fun. Plus, it was nice to see Aquah again, it was always nice to see any part of her nearly extinct blood line.

"And you're really not a Vampire anymore, what happened to the Vamp pride in this family? Were you ashamed of your fangs?" Aquah asked. Dekka lowered her head.

"Wasn't being an Ally Turah a curse? Why wouldn't she want to ditch the fangs?" Dean asked. Dekka shook her head, smiling thinly.

"Aquah has always had her own.. Views, about that one. She likes to think of it as a gift, rather than a curse. Not that I didn't enjoy it myself I just.. Thought it was time for a change." She admitted. Aquah nodded, then turned to Saliene.

"Glad to see there's at least one other Ally Turah running around on this blue planet." She smiled. Saliene nodded.

"Though it seems I don't have much choice in that matter."

"Why not?"

"I chose to become an Angel Tiger as well, but after Crowley captured my soul and I awoke in Hell, it was as if that had never occurred."

"Who do you believe is responsible?"

"Destiny." Sam said harshly.

"She doesn't want Saliene to be a Nelcian, for some reason, she thinks it's best for her to remain as an Ally Turah until she supposedly is able to become God."

"I heard about that little deal, how will she make the transformation?"

"I can't speak for the present, but just before I died, she had yet to figure it out." Tia added. Saliene nodded.

"Same goes for the present, we still don't know." Aquah was thoughtful for a moment, Dekka recognized that face. She had a plan.

"Alright, first, get a tab on Ivory, see if she's busy, call her on over to patch up Sal's lover boy and fallen Angel Cassie over here. Then we proceed to figure out Sal's key to Heaven, I may have a lead on that already. Once we formulate a precise plan on how to time and use that to our advantage, we move our tactics from defensive to offensive and put it all in action and take out Mr. Twinkles and Mr. Foot-Long. Sound good?" She asked. They nodded. Sam, Tia, Dean and Saliene walked over to the bar and Dekka moved Cass to lay back down on a couch while she worked out a way in her head to call Alphard to get a hold of Ivory.

She guessed she'd use the Nelcian telepathy way.

"Mr. Foot-Long?" Castiel asked Aquah. Her and Dekka laughed hard.

"Silly Angel, don't you know why Crowley's King of Hell? He sold his soul, darlin'. And I'll tell ya, it wasn't for anything practical, that's for sure." Aquah grinned wide, showing off her proud set of canines. Cass sadly understood and felt sick.

That was DEFINITELY a sin. He shuddered.

"Hey Sal, why don't you see if you got any power back?" Dean asked her.

"Why?"

"So we don't have to drink this crap." He said. She smiled.

"Aaah, addicted to that Rainbow Dust, are we?"

"Naw, but once you go Poleico', you don't go back." He laughed. They all joined it.

"Okay I'll give it a shot then." Saliene replied, holding out her hand to attempt to manifest some spirits for them all. To her great surprise, it worked! A green light flashed, and then a glass brick they all recognized took it's place.

"Everyone up for trying some Vampire Venom Fission?"

A few hours later every one dispersed drunkenly and only Dekka and Saliene stayed downstairs to look over the wounded Angel and semi-wounded Dean, who didn't really need any babysitting since his injuries were minor compared to Castiel's.

"Where is she?" Dean demanded.

"Is he always this impatient?" Dekka snorted. Saliene gave Dean a reassuring smile.

"Relax, she said she'd be here soon."

"How soon is soo-" Just then, a blinding golden light flared up in the living room behind the ruined long, velvet couch. After if dissipated Ivory stood looking just as perfect as ever, crown atop her head and all. She didn't LOOK like she ran a whole planet, but they knew she must just be good at dealing with stress.

"Hey Ive," Dean said, but she ignored him and walked straight towards him, placing a hand out in his direction and one in Cass's direction. Her palms flashed and their body's glowed, their cuts and scrapes vanishing. Cass sat up, looking over at Ivory as she turned towards Saliene.

"The time is drawing near, Saliene." She told her.

And with that, she was gone.

*Author's Note: Hey-O lovely fans :) Hope you're all having a good week! I know I am!

It was my boyfriend and I's one year anniversary yesterday 3 Though TECHNICALLY our "real" one is today, but we only get to see each other every Tuesday and Friday, and most Saturdays. So it didn't work for me xD Plus, who wants to wait an extra day to say happy one year? Not me! Lol.

Well, what did Ivory mean by that? How will Saliene's re-Vamped self deal with the pressure everyone's placing on her about becoming God? Will Paris and Aster return soon with good news, or nothing new? How will Aquah's presence affect all of this? And lastly..

When the HELL will Pollux strike again?!

Be sure to check in with us again soon to find out all this and more folks!

~Super


	42. Chapter 42: Jeopardy

The gang all turned to look at Saliene, who was still staring gape mouthed at the spot where Ivory stood only seconds earlier.

What the Hell could she mean by that?

"Sal?" Dean said worriedly, noticing how she was still staring blankly ahead. She snapped herself out of her state.

"I'm fine, but what the fuck did she mean by that?" She asked aloud. They all wished they could answer her.

"Maybe we should try and take it as a sign to be ready for the worst." Aquah suggested, Aster, Dekka, and Sam nodded in agreement, but the Godly monster, Dean and the Angel didn't seem as sure. Sam and Tia shared a look, for whatever reason. Like they were mentally confirming something with each other.

"I think we should talk about something," Sam said. The reason he and Tia had looked at each other was indeed to mentally communicate, which they could do now that Sam was a Nelcian. They were both worried about Saliene.

"What is it?" Saliene asked.

"Do you remember.. What you did, before you went back to Hell?" Sam asked slowly. She quirked her head on the side, not understanding at first. But then the memories hit her. Her demon side was still intact.

"I was trying not to remember but thanks for fixing that for me."

"I wasn't insulting you Saliene, but we're all worried about you, what could happen.." He trailed off. Tia aimed her gaze at her best friend, pleading with her mentally to just listen to their concerns.

"I know I could pose a threat to both myself and all of you.. But what are we supposed to do? Lock me up?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

"What's wrong with Saliene?" Cass asked them, he wasn't exactly up to date.

"Since she's been a demon before a part of it has embedded itself into her soul." Dekka told him. This frightened the Angel, Saliene needed to become God to save this planet and Nelco and all the others that may exist, she couldn't be part evil!

"This is bad,"

"We all ready know that, Cass." Saliene commented harshly. She wasn't exactly comfortable about everyone talking about her as if she were a problem that needed fixing. She felt fine right now, minus her burning thirst for blood she'd been hiding since her return.

"I say we wait until another incident happens to judge her sanity." Aquah suggested.

"Fine with me." Saliene said, walking out to her backyard, Dean followed after.

"Are you alright Sal?" He asked her as she walked briskly to her dock.

"I'm FINE, Dean. Just need some air." She told him. She needed to get away, she didn't want to become God, she didn't want to become evil, she didn't even want to be a Vampire much anymore. She just wanted some normal, for once. Instead she got this.

The couple sat at the dock for a while while Saliene stared at the mid-day sun. Dean wished he could too, but since he was human again, he couldn't.

"Hey Sal-"

"No Dean, it was a mistake to have you as a Vampire the first time, we won't go back to that."

"I did fine, thanks."

"You refused to drink blood, you would have died."

"You're doing the same thing right now, Saliene." That caught her off guard, how had Dean been able to tell? He practically read her mind.

"I was a Vampire TOO Sal, even for the little while it was. I know how your thirst works, it happens all the time unless you just fed within the past day or two. It's constant, and you have it right now. But you don't want to give in to it anymore." He said. She stared back at him, she was at a lose.

"I.." She trailed. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She tried to ignore the smell of his blood pumping through his veins but...

"It's okay, I'm here for you. You'll always have me to help you through this stuff. But since it's what you told me and I trust what you tell me, I'll have to advise you drink blood soon.. We all need you at one-hundred percent." At this Saliene broke form his embrace and stood fast in anger.

"Ant that's what I'm tired of! Why should _I _have to do what you all need?! What about MY needs? What about what I want?!" She yelled.

"Sal I didn't mean it like-"

"I'm sure you didn't, Dean. But I won't let my feelings be pushed aside anymore, I don't want to drink blood, I don't want to go dark side, I don't want to become God, I don't WANT to save the damn world! LET IT SAVE ITSELF!" She screamed, and then she ran towards the side of her house, Dean struggling to follow after her.

She sprinted all the way around the corner and leaned over the fence to her garage, which she opened so fast with her powers she slammed it into the roof, almost breaking it. Dean was still running to reach the corner of the house to jump the fence and stop whatever she was doing. She shot her palm forward and her purple motorcycle's engine sprung to life. She hopped on, just as Dean jumped the fence. He saw her cruise out of the garage, and before he could reach her, she flew across the pavement at fifty miles an hour and was down the road and turned the corner before he was at the edge of the driveway. He sighed, walking back to the house.

As he walked in, the group all stopped their conversations to look at him, and noticed Saliene wasn't with him.

"We have another problem, guys. Saliene just took off."

Saliene was cruising along a long highway to cool off. She was incredibly mad at Dean for not understanding how everyone wanted to control her. She wasn't an object, she was a person. Even if she was a Vampire. She had to have been going at least seventy-five in a sixty, and she was weaving in and out of traffic so she wouldn't have to wait behind anyone. Her long black and red hair flew behind her head and snapped in the wake of her speed. There were an odd lack of cars on the high way, but she figured it was because it was Sunday.

She had past the last car she'd seen on the road about fifteen minutes ago, and was a good ways East of Superior now.

Suddenly, she saw a figure, just standing idly in the middle of the road. There was a rise above them so they were covered in shadow, making it impossible to tell if it was even a girl or boy.

She stared dumbly at the figure as it got bigger and she got closer, why weren't they moving out of the way?!

She finally decided they clearly didn't want to move out of the way, so she began to brake but as she did, since she was going so fast she began to skid out to the left which made her skid straight for the person with her bike turned towards the left of the edge of the road. Then as she got within a few yards she realized who it was-

POLLUX!

He rose his arms in the air just as she stopped ten yards away. Pillars of earth and cement from below shot through the raised high way behind and around them. Saliene was now trapped. This was NOT expected, she guessed that was the irony in it. This was probably the least expected way she thought he would attack her or the rest of the gang in, in public, and broad day light at that. This was bad news through and through.

"Pollux," She said with acid in her tone. He walked towards her, new pillars continuing to appear. She was scanning the area for a break in them, just one, it's all she needed to escape. If she fought trapped like this she was doomed, and she didn't want to materialize her wings in the middle of the day time where any one driving this road could see.

Pollux walked even closer still, the pillars finally ceasing to appear. He was three yards out now.. Two.. One...

Three feet, two-

The he appeared right in front of her, attempting to place his hand on her shoulder where Castiel's hand print was burned into her skin, but she shoved his hand off. Then he tried the other hand but she deflected this with fangs barred. He pulled out his black dagger and it flashed and became a long sword. She threw her left arm to her side and the Safire Sword materialized in her hand and their blades met with sparks flying; The battle was on again at last.

"Great, just like my grand daughter to bail on us like that sorry excuse of a God you had." Dekka snorted, crossing her arms. Castiel rose his eyebrow at the Angel Tiger.

"Sam, a word," Aquah said. Tia looked at the Vampire, almost thinking she saw a flash of red in her eyes.. But she dismissed it.

The group stared at Sam and Aquah oddly, wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. She'd only been there for a little while, already she had secrets?

The pair walked out back while the others remained inside discussing who would go find Saliene and how.

"Was is it you want to talk about?" Sam asked as they walked. She stopped a couple yards out from the house, staring at the sun.

"I never thought I'd get to stare at this world's sun again." Sam didn't know what to say.

"I bet you're glad you can."

"That wasn't what I missed most." He didn't respond. She didn't need him to, she turned to him, almost in slow motion it seemed, and suddenly her eyes flashed red, and she vanished, then appeared a little closer, and vanished, and this repeated over the course of a few seconds until she was within a foot from his face with fangs elongated and dripping saliva, her eyes wild and predatory like Ally's had been. She let out a primitive growl before Sam, horrified, heard something pierce through her skull and smash through her mouth right in front of his face, an inch from his nose; The tip of someone's blade. The sword was pulled back, which made a nasty noise, and Aquah's limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

Now stood a girl appearing to be the same age with bright blue eyes and short, stringy dirt-caked purple hair tied back out of her cut up face. She looked ragged with cuts and gashes all over her bare arms and parts of her legs, she was covered in blood. Her black torn shorts billowed in the breeze, her holey white tank top was missing a few pieces of fabric, and on of her grey thigh-high socks had fallen to just above her knee. Her brown boots were splattered in dried mud and possibly blood too. She held the blood covered sword to her side, looked Sam in the eyes and said,

"My name is Azurah Ijkizawaa, and I just saved your ass."

*Author's Note: WHAT a twist right?! :D Bet you're wondering what the Hell all this means! Well! You'll find out more in the next chapter!

Check in soon I should have Chapter 43 up in a bit.

~Super


	43. Chapter 43: You're Special

Sam's eyes grew wide at the name, this girl just killed her own twin sister!

"A-Azurah?" He stammered. She scoffed slightly, wrinkling her nose and she pulled out an already mud and blood covered rag to clean her sword with.

"I go by Zurah, if you don't mind. And a thank you would be nice too." He nodded, trying to relax.

"Sorry, not used to getting people killed directly in front of my face out of nowhere, thank you for saving me." He said shakily. Azurah sighed.

"Guess I'm just as upset that I had to kill something that looks exactly like my twin sister used to, I apologize for coming off so harsh." She admitted, sheathing her sword. She stuck out her gloved covered hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam, not so nice under the circumstances but still nice" He matched her outstretched hand for a brief shake.

"You know my name?" He questioned.

"Are you really that surprised?" She asked, eye brow raised. He smirked.

"Uh, not really. Force of habit." She smiled.

"So, I bet you have all kinds of questions for me." He nodded.

"Yeah, mind answering them?"

"Not at all."

"Why was this Aquah look-a-like trying to kill me? How did you and her get here, and why are either of you here?"

"Well that _thing_ that looked like my sister is Crowley's doing. He created it to distract all of you while Pollux ambushed Saliene to try and kill her and retrieve the remainder of her soul. Crowley has a part of it from when she was last in Hell. I on the other hand was summoned by Destiny to fix this." Sam was shocked and started moving towards the door. Azurah followed suit.

"Where are you going?"

"If what you said is true we have to tell the others and find Saliene, fast."

"Give up Sal, you can't win against me." Pollux taunted. She bared her fangs at him and charged again, he of course deflected her charge and attempted to strike her, which she also deflected.

Saliene was getting anxious and nervous, this battle was taking too long.

If she didn't kill him soon the people she'd passed on her bike earlier would catch up.. And God only knows what would happen if humans saw two supernatural beings battling it out on the freeway.

"Not a chance!" She shouted, charging him one last time. She had to hit her mark this time, she just had to.

She was mere feet from plunging the sapphire blade through his black hole of a heart before he unexpectedly shot his forearm at her armed hand. He knocked the Safire Sword from her grip, casting it along the asphalt until it disappeared over the edge.

Saliene gulped and stared after it hopelessly until she realized there was no time for that and turned her attention back to Pollux to find he was now charging her!

_Think fast Sal think fast!_ She screamed in her head. She looked around as if expecting a weapon to appear out of thin air. Then she remembered if she'd been drinking blood she could make one appear out of thin air herself.

_I suppose this is what I get, this is how I die. From my own foolishness.. How fitting._

Ready to accept her pathetic fate Saliene stands idly by as Pollux encroaches further.

Finally he's too close for comfort and she braces for his blade but finds he instead pins her against one of the pillars.

She shrinks as far back as she can, but he's still right in her face.

"How's it feel Sally? Being so easily defeated after all you survived?" He grinned.

"You sicken me." She replied.

"Oh come on, you know you don't really want those to be your last words." He insisted. She was panicking, why was he dragging this out? It was torture.. Maybe he just liked that. This was his revenge for her dumping him so many hundreds of years ago.

"This is how you get your sick kicks, huh? I bet you feel really good right now, finally getting to pay me back for leaving your sorry ass. Maybe I would have stayed if you hadn't tried to use my powers to fuck things up back then too, just like what you're trying to do now. So go ahead, kill me, I just want you to know one thing." She smiled.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You're terrible in bed." He frowned.

"Oh what's the matter, did I hurt your feelings? Don't let that get to you, I was using you from the start. Just wanted your blood.. But sadly never got the nasty stuff." She smirked, showing off her fangs. Pollux sneered at her while smiling, which she now knew was possible. And really wished it wasn't, it was so unattractive looking.

"I'm assuming those were your last words, so let me begin your end if you please." He smiled, but she could tell she'd gotten to him.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do that, _Pollux?_" She asked him, rather seductively. He stopped, hand in the air around his dagger. He stared off into the distance with a perplexed look on his face. She knew him all too well, knew his weaknesses. Her body was one of the scarce few.

Saliene smiled grimly, maybe today wasn't the day she'd die after all. Though she wasn't going to feel so great later on about how she avoided her demise.

She stepped forward a bit and got closer to Pollux, much closer than she could enjoy, but it was purely for his enjoyment and her survival.

"_Let's just forget about this.. And go somewhere more private.. Kill me later, after you've had your way with me..."_ She whispered in his ear. She could practically see him tingle in joy, which made her want to puke. But she had to hold her composure, just a bit longer.

She reached around his neck, bringing her lips to it. He was still so out of it from her voice trick, a talent she found she had that didn't require any supernatural power whatsoever, he didn't even take notice. She then opened her mouth, elongated her fangs, and quickly sunk them into his jugular.

Pollux didn't even make a noise, he just froze and slowly grew limp in her arms as she drained him.

He tasted so... Indescribably wonderful to her.

_So this is what Nelcian blood tastes like.._ She thought to herself in bliss. He was swiftly becoming dead weight in her arms though, meaning he was already dead and now close to being totally drained of blood.

Finally she stopped herself from drinking anymore, and dropped his body to the ground. Her eyes opened suddenly, revealing her neon green predatory eyes.

_"Eyes are the windows to the soul, so when yours, my darling, get that bright green color, and your pupils retract in that kind of scary way, it just means your soul is in a very powerful state. It means you're special Sally."_ Saliene reminisced in her mind about the soothing words her mother had said to her so many thousands of years ago.

She had believed her mother then, that she was just special.

But now she knew she wasn't special, she was as evil as Pollux or Crowley, even Chase . She was made to destroy, to kill.. To steal life from others. How was that special? Melody was special.. She was a Vampire.

She hated herself for wanting to survive, thought herself selfish.. Yet she knew in that same instant she'd keep it all inside so none of the people she loved that she didn't deserve would find out just how much she didn't deserve them.

"I'm a monster alright.." Saliene began, covered in blood. She raised her hand towards the Super Nova's dead body, bathing it in a green fire. It burnt quickly into seemingly nothingness with the flames extinguishing shortly after. There was nothing to be done about the pillars though.

"But not a Godly one." She breathed, disappearing.

*Author's Note: Hey peeps! I bet you're happy to finally be able to read chapter 43 :D

I was happy to finally type it ^^

I got the plot all worked out so it should be smooth sailing for quite a while. I know it's a bit short, but it's really early here and I need to head off to bed, so I hope this holds you over until the next chapter!

~Super


End file.
